Amnesia
by Futur Anterieur
Summary: En trois ans, ils avaient toujours réussi à contrecarrer les plans du Papillon. Leur duo était invaincu et invincible, c'est ce qu'ils croyaient. Mais leur rencontre avec Amnesia avait tout fait basculer : comment allaient-ils la vaincre, avec leurs Miraculous inutilisables, alors que le monde entier semblait avoir oublié l'existence de Ladybug et de Chat Noir ?
1. Prologue

Charlotte claqua la porte des WC derrière elle et se précipita dans une des cabines dans laquelle elle s'enferma, avant de se laisser tomber par terre. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Toutes ces promesses n'avaient été que des paroles en l'air, et depuis six semaines, elle avait cessé d'exister aux yeux de ses amis… et l'endroit où elle avait atterri en enfer alors qu'elle croyait encore au paradis.

Cette année d'échange à Paris aurait dû être une occasion rêvée et unique d'améliorer son français, de se faire des potes à l'autre bout du monde, de prendre un peu d'indépendance et enfin de faire le plein d'expériences palpitantes à raconter à ses amis restés à Minneapolis… amis qui, depuis un mois et demi, ne l'avaient pas contactée une seule fois. Malgré ses nombreux messages, ses stories et ses snaps, Charlotte n'avait pas reçu une seule réponse. Les seuls signes de vie qu'elle avait d'eux étaient les deux vus bleus à côté de ses textos.

Loin des yeux, loin du cœur, comme on disait, mais cette indifférence de la part de ses proches lui pesait un peu plus chaque jour.

De nouveaux amis français l'auraient sans doute aidée à se sentir moins abandonnée, mais le lycée qu'elle avait intégré et les élèves qui le fréquentaient lui paraissaient encore trop étrangers pour qu'elle s'y sentît à l'aise. Personne ne s'était montré hostile à son égard, bien au contraire, ses camarades de classe l'avaient accueillie à bras ouverts : dès son arrivée, on l'avait guidée dans le lycée et entre les points principaux de la ville, emmenée au cinéma et au musée, initiée aux secrets de la vie quotidienne des Parisiens. Rose, une fille de sa classe, lui avait même donné un carnet aide-mémoire avec toutes les informations sur la ville et les numéros de téléphone de tous les élèves de la classe pour qu'elle pût les contacter aisément. On aurait difficilement pu lui faire un meilleur accueil, et elle n'avait jamais été laissée seule.

Charlotte se sentait malgré tout intruse, nouvelle arrivante anglophone au milieu d'une clique qui se connaissait depuis le début du collège. Certaines conversations lui échappaient complètement, par manque de vocabulaire ou de contexte, et elle appréhendait sans cesse l'agacement qui traversait le visage de la personne qui se dévouait pour lui expliquer. Elle avait décidé de ne plus trop poser de questions. De plus, le traitement de faveur que lui octroyaient certains profs, statut d'étudiante en échange oblige, ne plaisait pas à tout le monde.

Tous, ou presque, la traitaient de manière amicale, mais elle sentait une certaine hostilité sous des visages avenants. Timide et peu sûre d'elle, l'adolescente ne savait plus vraiment sur quel pied danser. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait dans un climat tendu à l'école, mais jamais elle n'avait eu à y faire face sans meilleure amie à ses côtés…

Le cours de sport de ce jour-là avait été celui de trop, celui qui avait fait tomber un premier masque. Elle avait toujours adoré le basket-ball, et s'en sortait plutôt bien. Elle avait même été une des premières à être choisie lors du tirage des équipes. Kim lui avait même donné une tape amicale dans le dos, à laquelle il ajouta un « We're the best team ! » avec un accent des plus français. Les différentes équipes s'étaient ensuite réparties dans la salle, et les parties avaient commencé.

Le trio Kim-Alya-Charlotte avait été imbattable, du moins pendant les trois premières parties : ils marquaient des paniers les uns après les autres, feintaient à la moindre occasion, réussissaient des passes dignes d'athlètes professionnels. Rien n'avait pu les arrêter. Ou presque.

Une mauvaise passe avait tout fait basculer. Charlotte avait mal évalué la force nécessaire pour passer à Alya, et le ballon avait foncé droit sur Chloé, qui jouait sur le terrain à côté. L'adolescente ne l'avait pas vu arriver, et se l'était pris en pleine tête.

Le temps s'était comme arrêté à ce moment-là. Tous avaient cessé de jouer et s'étaient tus, de peur d'attirer l'attention de Chloé, dont la colère était toujours palpable à des kilomètres. Cette dernière avait ramassé la balle et s'était approchée de Charlotte en dribblant de façon menaçante. À chaque rebond, elle prononçait froidement une nouvelle insulte. « Américaine stupide », « fille inutile sans amis », « looseuse »… Charlotte n'avait pas compris les autres injures, mais elles avaient sûrement été du même cru. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas attendu que Chloé arrivât à elle, et avait lâchement fui avant que quiconque n'eût pu l'arrêter, ne s'arrêtant que pour prendre son sac près de la porte.

Elle avait eu la bonne intuition dès le début : on la tolérait, sous prétexte qu'elle ne restait pas longtemps. Les sourires n'étaient que superficiels, personne ne tenait à elle, et jamais elle ne pourrait s'intégrer dans cette nouvelle école… Ni revenir dans l'ancienne, comme tout le monde semblait l'avoir oubliée.

Charlotte se mit à pleurer dans les toilettes. De tristesse, de colère, de désarroi. Elle ne savait plus vraiment. Elle sortit alors le carnet aide-mémoire de son sac, dans une dernière tentative de se calmer, et l'ouvrit sur ses genoux. Peut-être que les quelques gentils messages gentils pourraient l'aider ?

L'adolescente eut à peine le temps d'en lire quelques lignes qu'un papillon noir vint se poser dessus.

xxx

Il pouvait difficilement trouver un lieu plus propice aux akumas que cette école. Chloé Bourgeois était décidément sa meilleure alliée, et il ne pouvait que se féliciter d'avoir convaincu André Bourgeois (en tant que Gabriel Agreste) de la garder en France encore quelques années : le cadre parisien convenait aux grandes ambitions de sa fille, les séjours à l'étranger pouvaient attendre l'université, et le grand Gabriel Agreste lui avait promis un stage au sein de sa célèbre maison l'été suivant. Il aurait été stupide de l'envoyer terminer le lycée sur un autre continent !

Hawkmoth sourit. Qu'il était bon d'avoir de l'influence, en tant que Gabriel Agreste ou que le Papillon ! Si les premières akumatisations avaient été maladroites trois ans auparavant, il avait à présent compris et maîtrisé le fonctionnement de son pouvoir. Il akumatisait moins mais choisissait mieux ses victimes, et parvenait à insuffler à ses papillons une puissance sans précédent. Ses victimes étaient plus malignes, plus fortes et parfois même plus indépendantes, tout en restant dociles et prêtes à obéir à tous ses ordres.

Ladybug et Chat Noir avaient toujours eu le dessus jusque-là, mais Hawkmoth voyait bien qu'ils avaient de plus en plus de peine à vaincre les méchants. Sa victoire n'était plus très loin, il le sentait. Peut-être même était-ce là sa dernière akumatisation ?

« Amnesia, je suis le Papillon. Tous ceux à qui tu tiens t'ont oubliée, et personne n'est là pour toi ? Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là, et ensemble, nous allons te venger. En échange, je veux simplement que tu me rapportes les Miraculous de Ladybug et Chat Noir. »


	2. Chapitre 1

Après le prologue, voici le premier chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Bien évidemment, je ne suis pas la créatrice originale de Miraculous Ladybug, qui appartient à Thomas Astruc et Zagtoon.

Merci à Google street view pour m'avoir fourni de nombreuses infos sur les environs de la Tour Eiffel. x)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 1

Encore Chloé ! Marinette s'en voulait de ne pas être intervenue, même si elle n'en aurait sans doute pas eu le temps. Pour avoir un peu de répit, il aurait fallu envoyer cette peste sur une île déserte pendant quelques semaines…

Marinette se lança à la poursuite de Charlotte dans l'espoir d'empêcher son akumatisation. Rien ne laissait présager que celle-ci arriverait (après tout, des milliers de citoyens se remettaient de leurs émotions négatives tous les jours sans passer par la case « akumatisation »), mais l'adolescente avait un mauvais pressentiment, comme si l'œil du Papillon s'était encore une fois posé sur le lycée.

Personne ne la retint ni ne la suivit, heureusement d'ailleurs : elle pourrait au moins se transformer en cas de besoin sans avoir à fournir d'explication.

Elle se retrouva seule dans les couloirs, sans la moindre idée de la direction dans laquelle était partie Charlotte. Vestiaire, toilettes, salle de classe, préau ?

Tikki sortit de la poche de son short, l'air intrigué. Cachée comme elle l'était, elle n'avait probablement ni vu ni entendu l'altercation dans la salle de sport.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? On dirait que tu as croisé un akuma !

\- Pas encore, Tikki, mais j'ai peur que ce soit bientôt le cas si on se dépêche pas. »

Marinette prit au hasard le couloir de droite, au bout duquel la baie vitrée lui permettrait de voir le préau. Tikki s'était à nouveau cachée dans sa poche, mais observait tout ce qui se passait autour. Il n'y avait absolument personne dans les couloirs, et seul le bruit de ses pas et des battements de son cœur brisait le silence des couloirs.

« Où est-ce qu'elle a pu aller ? »

Son kwami n'eut pas le temps de répondre : elles entendirent toutes les deux une vitre se casser au bout du couloir opposé.

L'adolescente n'hésita pas une seule seconde et se précipita dans cette direction, sans prêter attention à l'alarme qui s'était déclenchée . Son cœur se serra lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte et n'y découvrit que des cabines complètement détruites, et un sol jonché d'éclats de verre. Elle arrivait trop tard…

Marinette ne pouvait plus rien faire, c'était au tour de Ladybug de prendre le relais.

« Tikki, transforme-moi ! »

xxx

Adrien voulut se précipiter à la suite de Charlotte, mais Nino l'en empêcha.

« Mec, laisse Marinette y aller seule, elle sait comment s'y prendre. On verra comment elle va après le cours. »

Le climat dans la salle de sport était toujours aussi tendu, même si le prof de sport avait demandé à tout le monde de reprendre les parties. Personne n'y mettait vraiment le cœur, mais tout le monde voulait éviter les foudres de M. Bryant après celles de Chloé. Cette dernière ignorait tous les regards qu'on lui portait d'un air suffisant et continuait de jouer comme si tout était parfaitement normal.

« Je m'inquiète un peu, c'est tout. Je préférerais aller voir si tout va bien. »

Adrien ne pouvait dévoiler à son meilleur pote la vraie raison de son inquiétude : la situation ressemblait terriblement aux prémisses d'une akumatisation et il craignait que Marinette ne se retrouvât face à un supervilain. Comme Ladybug pouvait être n'importe où en ville et risquait d'arriver trop tard, il n'y avait que lui qui pouvait intervenir à temps.

Un bruit de verre brisé fut la diversion parfaite pour qu'il pût s'enfuir. L'alarme du lycée s'enclencha quelques secondes plus tard, mettant fin à toutes les parties. Le prof se mit à siffler (comme si les sirènes ne suffisaient pas), et tentait de rassembler ses élèves pour les faire sortir par l'issue de secours, celle qui menait au préau. Adrien s'éclipsa alors par la porte principale, et prit tout de suite la direction du bruit. Il ne voyait Marinette nulle-part, ce qui l'inquiéta. Il croisait les doigts qu'elle se fût enfuie au moment où elle avait entendu les sirènes. Rien ne confirmait encore la présence d'un akuma, mais il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Il se retrouva alors devant les toilettes des filles. Malgré l'urgence de la situation, il n'osait pas ouvrir la porte.

« Tu vas faire quoi, maintenant ? »

Plagg était sorti de sa poche et l'observait avec intérêt. Adrien était trop timide pour pousser cette porte, mais heureusement, son alter ego était moins scrupuleux.

« Plagg, transforme-moi ! »

xxx

Ladybug examina les toilettes détruites d'un rapide coup d'œil, même s'il était évident que la version akumatisée de Charlotte s'était enfuie par la fenêtre. Il ne restait plus qu'à essayer de l'attraper avant qu'elle ne pût causer trop de dégâts.

Marinette regrettait de ne pas avoir passé plus de temps avec l'Américaine, dont elle aurait peut-être pu prévenir l'akumatisation. Au lieu de cela, elle avait plutôt gardé ses distances de peur de la déranger. Quelle excellente idée ! Elle avait envie de se gifler pour cette erreur à ce moment-là.

Après un long soupir, Ladybug grimpa sur le bord de la fenêtre et essaya de repérer son adversaire. La tâche s'avéra plus difficile que prévu : impossible de la repérer ou de deviner la direction dans laquelle elle était partie, et l'absence d'alerte-akuma privait Ladybug de tout indice. Seule bonne nouvelle : s'il n'y avait pas eu d'alarme, cela voulait dire qu'il n'y avait pas encore eu de victime.

Sans autre indice, l'héroïne se lança dans une course effrénée en direction de la Tour Eiffel : pour une raison inconnue, les akumas étaient particulièrement attirés par ce monument. Au moins, tant qu'ils se trouvaient là-bas, ils ne causaient qu'un minimum de dégâts, car la zone était aussi facile à évacuer qu'à surveiller. Si elle y arrivait à temps, elle pourrait surprendre Charlotte.

Ladybug s'arrêta pourtant à mi-chemin sur le toit d'une maison. Les derniers akumas avaient été plus forts et plus intelligents que les précédents, et elle ne pouvait plus se permettre de foncer tête baissée sans savoir exactement à qui elle avait à faire.

Pendant qu'elle observait les alentours à la recherche du moindre signe suspect, elle parcourut tous les scénarios possibles : les akumas s'attaquaient en général à des civils, de préférence à ceux qui leur avaient fait du tort. Pourtant, Charlotte n'était pas revenue pour s'attaquer à Chloé. Avait-elle une autre cible en tête ? Probablement pas, elle ne connaissait pas beaucoup de monde en ville. Tout portait alors à croire qu'elle s'attaquerait à des pestes comme Chloé Bourgeois. Et de ça, Paris en regorgeait…

Ladybug était coincée, elle ne pouvait rien faire tant que l'akuma ne se manifestait pas. Elle s'accroupit derrière une cheminée et sortit son yo-yo pour appeler Chat Noir.

Pas de réponse. Il n'était probablement même pas au courant de l'akumatisation… Dépitée, elle raccrocha.

Elle ne pouvait rien faire, sinon rester sur ses gardes. Hawkmoth cherchait peut-être à leur faire fouiller tout Paris avant de les attaquer au moment où ils seraient fatigués. Elle refusait de lui donner ce type de satisfaction.

Après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil aux alentours, elle s'installa plus confortablement contre la cheminée de briques et consulta à nouveau son yo-yo, cette fois-ci pour passer en revue toutes les webcams publiques stationnées dans les rues de Paris, à la recherche de tout signe suspect.

Rien près de l'Arc de Triomphe. Tout paraissait en ordre devant le Musée d'Orsay. Rien à signaler au Louvre. Aucune trace de danger aux Champs-Élysées.

Trop obnubilée par sa recherche, Ladybug ne remarqua pas l'ombre qui se profilait au-dessus d'elle…

Deux mains l'attrapèrent alors violemment par les épaules. Ladybug en lâcha presque son yo-yo, mais se ressaisit vite. Elle fit une roulade en avant, se retourna, prête à riposter, et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec un Chat Noir qui l'observait d'un air satisfait, fier de son coup. Ses yeux verts brillaient de malice et empêchèrent Ladybug de se mettre véritablement en colère contre lui. Elle était bien trop soulagée de l'avoir à ses côtés dans cette situation incertaine.

« Chat, c'est pas le moment, se contenta-t-elle de marmonner en lui donnant une légère pichenette sur l'épaule.

\- Oui, moi aussi je suis content de te voir, Buginette, répliqua-t-il en lui prenant la main pour y déposer un baiser. Je me suis dit que t'avais besoin de moi. Tu as vu passer un akuma ? »

Elle lui résuma brièvement la situation, en modifiant toutefois quelques détails qui auraient pu en dire trop sur sa véritable identité : quelqu'un l'avait appelée pour dire qu'une fille dans son lycée avait disparu, et qu'il y avait de fortes chances qu'il s'agisse d'une akumatisation. À la fin de son récit, Chat parut pourtant plus perturbé que d'ordinaire.

« Cette fille qui t'a appelée, tu la connais ? demanda-t-il timidement.

\- Non, enfin, pas vraiment. Peut-être, oui, mais j'ai pas reconnu sa voix. En tout cas, elle m'a dit qu'elle avait suivi cette fille, mais qu'elle avait disparu, » bégaya Ladybug d'une voix qu'elle voulait assurée.

La question l'avait prise au dépourvu : son partenaire la connaissait depuis trois ans déjà, avait-il appris à reconnaître ses mensonges ? Elle n'aimait pas lui mentir, mais c'était un mal nécessaire s'ils voulaient tous les deux garder leur anonymat.

Chat parut soulagé et ne posa pas d'autres questions à ce sujet. Il s'accroupit là où s'était trouvée Ladybug quelque instants plus tôt et tapota les tuiles à côté de lui, l'incitant à faire de même. Elle ressortit alors son yo-yo, vint s'asseoir à côté de son partenaire et tous les deux reprirent l'observation des webcams.

Ils passèrent en revue les mêmes endroits que Ladybug précédemment, mais cette fois-ci, quelque chose avait changé : des flashes blancs interrompaient parfois les transmissions au Champ de Mars. Après chaque flash, ils voyaient des passants paniqués prendre la fuite par les différents chemins du parc. Le son n'était pas retranscrit, mais il ne faisait aucune doute qu'ils appelaient à l'aide.

Les jambes de Ladybug la démangeaient, elle ne pouvait rester là à regarder des vidéos sans intervenir. Mais ils devaient d'abord localiser leur adversaire, pour pouvoir l'arrêter efficacement. Chat semblait avoir perçu son mal-être, et posa une main rassurante sur son épaule.

Charlotte n'apparaissait sur aucune des captures, mais elle devait forcément se trouver dans les parages. Les akumas n'étaient pas connus pour leurs goûts vestimentaires discrets, on les repérait toujours facilement. À croire que le Papillon était passionné de mode…

« Là ! J'ai vu quelqu'un de bizarre ! »

Chat Noir avait repéré quelque chose. Il glissa une de ses griffes sur l'écran pour revenir quelques secondes en arrière. Les deux virent alors une personne déambuler sans but près du théâtre, alors que tous les autres avaient fui depuis longtemps. La qualité de l'image et la taille de l'écran ne permettaient pas de voir si elle était blessée, mais son comportement de zombie suffisait à dire que quelque chose clochait.

« Encore un cas de Zombizou ? suggéra Ladybug.

\- Je pense pas, elle a pas l'air agressive. On dirait qu'elle est juste…perdue. Il y en a peut-être d'autres dans le parc, tu peux vérifier ? »

Elle s'exécuta. Et Chat Noir avait raison ! En y regardant de plus près, d'autres silhouettes déambulaient sur les sentiers du Champ de Mars, ou étaient assises au pied des arbres sans bouger, complètement indifférents au vent de panique qui avait traversé ces lieux. Les deux héros en comptèrent sept, même s'il pouvait y en avoir plus. Malheureusement, ils manquaient de caméras, et le seul moyen de le savoir était de vérifier par eux-mêmes…

Chat était parvenu à la même conclusion en même temps. Il se leva, et s'étira longuement.

« Il faut qu'on y aille, on peut plus se permettre d'attendre. On verra sur place. »

Ladybug leva les yeux vers lui. Elle savait qu'il avait raison, mais la situation ne lui plaisait pas pour autant : ils pouvaient tout aussi bien se retrouver désarmés face à une sorcière volante ou qu'à un hypnotiseuse maudite. Elle se jura de protéger Chat Noir coûte que coûte face à cette ennemie inconnue : lors des dernières attaques, il avait failli être gravement blessé à plusieurs reprises après avoir foncé dans le tas sans réfléchir.

Elle se leva à son tour.

« Tu as raison, on doit y aller. Mais attends ! Ajouta-t-elle quand il se retournait pour partir.

\- Oui, ma Lady ?

\- Pas de risques inutiles, d'accord ? »

Il lui répondit par un simple sourire rassurant, qui provoquait toujours un pincement dans le cœur de Ladybug. Elle s'était tant attachée à lui après trois ans de partenariat. Peut-être trop…

Il déploya son bâton, elle lança son yo-yo, et les deux se lancèrent dans le vide, à la rescousse de Paris.

Ils atteignirent le Champ de Mars en une minute et trente deux secondes. Des voitures de police avaient déjà encerclé tout le périmètre, des policiers bloquaient les entrées du parc et l'espace autour de la Tour Eiffel, des ambulanciers s'occupaient des personnes qui avaient fui, et des curieux s'étaient attroupés autour des barrières de sécurité.

Les deux héros atterrirent aussi près que possible de la zone sécurisée, et se frayèrent un chemin dans la foule de passants, qui s'écartaient de leur chemin dès qu'ils les reconnaissaient. Ladybug entendit tout de suite le changement d'ambiance dû à leur arrivée : les murmures inquiets et paniqués se transformèrent en « Ils sont là, tout va rentrer dans l'ordre ! » enthousiastes. Elle croisa le regard de quelques personnes, sourit à d'autres, fit des signes de main. Derrière elle, Chat échangeait même quelques jeux de mots avec des Parisiens. Elle ne doutait pas qu'il lançait aussi des clins d'œil enjôleurs à ses groupies, dont elle entendait les soupirs. Leur notoriété s'était considérablement accrue au cours des derniers mois.

Trop obnubilée par la foule, Ladybug ne faisait plus attention à où elle allait… jusqu'à ce qu'elle se cognât contre quelque chose de mou. Elle leva les yeux vers l'obstacle qui lui avait si sournoisement barré la route, et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Roger Raincomprix. Il ne lui fit heureusement aucune remarque, et se contenta de leur faire un compte-rendu de la situation : depuis sa propre akumatisation, il se montrait beaucoup moins hostile envers eux.

« J'aime pas dire ça, mais je vais devoir vous laisser faire. Personne sait vraiment ce qui se passe là-dedans, y'a eu des flashes lumineux pas nets, ça a touché des gens, mais on en sait pas plus. Nous, on surveille tout dehors, pour que vous puissiez faire votre boulot dedans.

\- En gros, on agit à l'intérieur et ça se voit à l'extérieur ? »

Chat avait le chic pour trouver des blagues en toute circonstance. Ladybug leva les yeux au ciel, l'agent Raincomprix ne broncha pas. Il s'écarta pour les laisser passer.

Seul un ruban de signalisation les séparait de la zone inconnue à présent. La Tour Eiffel se dressait à quelques mètres de là, plus menaçante que jamais. Le parc d'ordinaire fastueux et animé avait pris des allures de forêt hantée. Rien n'y bougeait, mis à part les feuilles agitées par une légère brise. Ladybug se retourna pour vérifier que Chat la suivait toujours, et après une longue inspiration, s'aventura sous la cime des arbres.

C'était comme si la température avait chuté, et Marinette frissonna sous son masque. De froid, de peur, des deux ? Elle n'aurait su le dire. Juste à côté d'elle, Chat s'était rapproché, au point que leurs mains s'effleuraient parfois. Avait-il peur lui aussi ?

Ils ne croisèrent d'abord rien de suspect. Mis à part l'absence de civils, tout paraissait normal. Les arbres leur offraient un peu de protection, mais une fois sur l'avenue centrale, ils avanceraient à découvert. Ladybug espérait repérer Charlotte avant d'en arriver là.

Soudain, Chat tendit son bras devant elle, en lui faisait signe de se taire. Elle suivit son regard, et aperçut alors une silhouette assise par terre, à quelques mètres devant eux. Il s'agissait d'une adolescente, un tout petit peu plus jeune qu'eux, vêtue d'un uniforme de collège privé bleu marine. Ses bras étaient crispés autour de ses genoux, entre lesquels elle avait caché son visage. Tout son corps se balançait d'avant en arrière.

Victime ou piège ? Ladybug et Chat Noir échangèrent un regard intrigué. Ce dernier déploya son bâton, et fit un signe de tête à sa partenaire. Leur complicité leur permettait de se passer de mots.

Pendant que Chat Noir restait en garde, prêt à intervenir au moindre signe d'agressivité, la super-héroïne s'accroupit et avança prudemment vers la jeune fille, comme si elle avait affaire à un animal blessé. Lorsqu'elle ne fut plus qu'à un mètre d'elle, elle s'arrêta.

« Hé, tout va bien, on est là, » murmura-t-elle de la voix la plus douce possible, pour ne pas l'effrayer.

La fille leva la tête vers elle. Sa frange blonde dissimulait une grande partie de son visage, mais ses yeux rouges et ses larmes noires de mascara étaient frappants. Elle ne lui répondit pas.

Ladybug avança encore de quelques centimètres.

« Personne te fera du mal, on va te faire sortir d'ici. »

À nouveau, aucune réponse, juste de grands yeux rouges larmoyants et une expression perdue.

Ce type de réaction était aussi étrange que suspect. D'ordinaire, la simple vision des deux super-héros suffisait à calmer les victimes des akumas, parfois même à leur redonner un semblant de sourire. Mais là, rien. Elle ne paraissait même pas les reconnaître. Ladybug tenta une autre stratégie pour la faire parler.

« Comment tu t'appelles ? »

L'adolescente la regarda longuement, comme si elle réfléchissait, avant d'écarquiller les yeux.

« Je… je sais pas. Je me souviens plus. Je... je sais plus rien. »

Ladybug se figea. Voilà ce qui avait affecté toutes les personnes qu'ils avaient vu déambuler dans le parc : une amnésie puissante qui les transformait en pantins complètement désorientés.

Elle se retourna vers Chat, qui montait toujours la garde. Elle voulait lui dire de rester prudent et de ne surtout pas se faire toucher, sous peine d'oublier même son prénom. Elle n'en eut pas le temps, car une série d'éclairs vint les aveugler tous les trois. Ladybug dut se cacher les yeux tout en essayant de revenir vers Chat Noir à tâtons.

Malgré les crépitements incessants des flashes, elle put entendre Charlotte rire autour d'eux.

« Well, well, well, look who we've got here… Nice to meet you, you can call me Amnesia. »

Elle était impossible à localiser, Ladybug avait l'impression qu'elle leur tournait autour, tel un prédateur prêt à bondir sur sa proie. Ses flashes ne semblaient avoir aucun effet sur la mémoire, mais elle avait sûrement d'autres moyens d'y parvenir, comme des lasers, des champs de force ou simplement le toucher de ses mains.

Le cœur de Ladybug faillit s'arrêter quand quelque chose lui attrapa le bras et la tira en avant. Elle reconnut cependant vite Chat Noir, qui avait réussi à la retrouver à l'aveugle. Il l'entraîna à sa suite sans avoir l'air de se soucier de la direction. Peu importe où ils allaient, ils devaient se mettre à l'abri le temps de trouver un moyen de riposter.

« I just need your Miraculouses, nothing else. If you give them to me straight away, I'll let you keep your memories. Come on ! »

Ils avaient réussi à la distancer, temporairement, et les crépitements avaient cessé. Ladybug osa enfin ouvrir les yeux, et jeta un regard furtif derrière eux. Elle ne vit personne sur le chemin, mis à part la collégienne, roulée en boule par terre.

Son coup d'œil fut trop long. Elle ne vit pas la fissure dans le sol devant elle, et trébucha. Son partenaire la rattrapa _in extremis_ avant qu'elle ne heurtât le sol, mais il dut s'arrêter dans sa course. Elle remarqua qu'il n'avait toujours pas ouvert les yeux.

« Chat ! Tes yeux…

\- Rien de grave, j'ai juste les pupilles un peu sensible… Problème de chat, c'est normal. »

Il se frotta les yeux en essayant de sourire, mais ne put camoufler un rictus de douleur. Ladybug vint tout près de lui et examina son visage. Il n'avait pas d'autres blessures, mais des larmes que même le masque ne pouvait camoufler se formaient aux coins de ses yeux.

« Viens, on va te mettre à l'abri. Tu peux pas te battre comme ça ! »

Il protesta, mais elle l'écoutait à peine. Elle cherchait un endroit où cacher Chat Noir le temps de neutraliser Amnesia. Sortir du Champ de Mars prendrait trop de temps, et risquerait de mettre en danger d'autres civils. Les parties boisées du parc n'étaient pas assez denses pour y dissimuler quelqu'un. Le garder auprès d'elle tout en se battant était impensable.

Son regard se posa sur la Tour Eiffel, où un ascenseur glissait lentement vers le sol.

Elle n'hésita pas une seconde de plus. À son tour, elle attrapa son partenaire par le bras et l'entraîna à sa suite en direction de la tour, en ignorant toujours ses protestations. Si elle se dépêchait, elle arriverait avant qu'Amnesia ne les attrapât, et pourrait envoyer Chat Noir au sommet de la tour, le temps qu'il récupérât et qu'elle s'occupât d'Amnesia.

Ils couraient sur l'avenue centrale. Plus que deux-cents mètres avant d'y arriver. Ils venaient d'entrer dans l'ombre de la tour. Cent cinquante. Le pied sud n'était plus très loin, elle distinguait clairement les tourniquets et les caisses à l'entrée. Cent. L'ascenseur était arrivé au rez-de-chaussée, et des touristes fuyaient dans la direction opposée. Cinquante. Elle parvenait à lire les panneaux informatifs placardés sur les caisses.

Vingt. Ladybug marqua une pause, le temps de charger Chat Noir sur son dos, car le guider rapidement à travers les barrières de sécurité et les tourniquets relevait de l'impossible. Elle jeta encore un coup d'œil derrière eux. Ni Amnesia ni ses flashes ne les suivaient.

« Chat, tu vas rester là-haut jusqu'à ce que tu y voies de nouveau quelque chose, ok ? Je m'occupe du reste. »

La super-héroïne n'attendit pas sa réponse. Elle lança son yo-yo, qui s'enroula autour d'une barre en fonte juste sous le premier étage de la tour. Elle vérifia en deux tiraillements qu'il était bien fixé, réajusta Chat sur son dos, et se hissa à quelques mètres du sol, juste de quoi passer les grillages de sécurité. Les deux atterrirent lestement entre les quatre pieds.

Ladybug se retourna encore une fois, et jubila quand elle vit qu'Amnesia ne les avait pas suivis.

« You could have waited for me… You Frenchies are so rude, I swear... »

Le sang de Ladybug ne fit qu'un tour. Elle se retourna dans la direction d'où elle avait entendu la voix.

Elle vit alors une silhouette grisâtre assise au pied du pilier sud, qui les observait d'un air amusé. Sa tenue contrastait beaucoup avec celles des autres akumas, d'ordinaire toujours bling-bling et tape-à-l'œil : Charlotte, ou plutôt Amnesia, ne portait qu'une robe asymétrique gris pâle, qui donnait à sa peau claire un teint encore plus diaphane. Seuls ses bottes et ses cheveux, presque noirs, permettaient de la distinguer d'un fantôme.

Ladybug sentit Chat se raidir sur son dos. Il voulut se libérer pour faire face à leur adversaire, mais elle l'en empêcha. Une partie de son esprit cédait à la panique, mais tous ses autres neurones se démenaient pour trouver un plan B, qui n'impliquait pas d'ascenseur. Elle ramena son yo-yo vers elle, prête à s'en servir comme bouclier.

Son regard ne lâchait pas Amnesia, qui s'approchait d'eux d'un pas lent en jonglant avec une sphère lumineuse qu'elle venait de créer.

« Come on ! Wouldn't you like to forget everything ? All your duties, your responsibilities, your awkward memories and start again ? »

À peine avait-elle terminé sa phrase qu'elle lança violemment la sphère dans leur direction. Ladybug se baissa juste à temps pour l'éviter. La boule passa à quelques centimètres au-dessus de leurs têtes, et s'écrasa sur le sol, provoquant un nouveau flash. Amnesia en préparait une autre dans ses mains, plus grande que la précédente. Ladybug tentait désespérément de trouver un moyen de riposter, mais elle ne pouvait pas vraiment l'attaquer avec son yo-yo tout en gardant son partenaire sur le dos. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus raisonner avec elle : le Papillon ne laissait jamais ses pantins négocier, et elle ne maîtrisait pas suffisamment la langue de Shakespeare pour la convaincre.

Elle avait néanmoins deviné où se cachait l'akuma : un carnet était accroché à la ceinture d'Amnesia. Carnet qui ressemblait étrangement à celui que ses camarades de classe lui avaient offert.

Ses réflexions furent interrompues par Chat, qui avait réussi se libérer. Les yeux toujours fermés, il se plaça à ses côtés. À présent plus libre de ses mouvements, elle fit tournoyer son yo-yo qui se transforma alors en bouclier.

Son coéquipier tenta une approche plus diplomate.

« Hey, Amnesia, you don't have to do this. Don't listen to Hawkmoth, he doesn't want to help you, he's just manipulating you to get what he wants ! »

Son anglais était parfait, mais elle lui rit au nez et lança une deuxième sphère dans leur direction. Celle-ci s'écrasa contre le champ de force qui les protégeait. Ladybug sentit une vibration au bout de ses doigts, et soudain, son yo-yo se désintégra. Pantoise, elle fixait ses mains désormais vides.

« What's up, Ladybug ? Forgot your toy ? » ricana Amnesia façonnant une troisième sphère avec ses mains, comme elle l'aurait fait avec une boule de neige. Elle prenait son temps, probablement consciente de l'avantage qu'elle avait.

Ses moqueries commençaient à lui taper sur le système. Elle avait envie d'en découdre avec elle tout de suite, mais la situation était critique : sans yo-yo, pas de Lucky Charm ni de désakumatisation. Elle devait absolument se retransformer pour le récupérer.

« Ladybug, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Chat d'une voix inquiète. Il avait déployé son bâton, mais ne pouvait pas vraiment l'utiliser tant qu'il ne voyait pas ce qu'il se passait.

« On peut pas se battre comme ça, c'est du suicide : t'as plus tes yeux, j'ai plus de yo-yo. On doit partir, et vite ! Cours aussi vite que tu peux, je te guide. »

Elle l'attrapa violemment par le bras et l'entraîna à sa suite dans une fuite effrénée. Leur meilleure chance de s'en sortir était de se cacher quelque part en ville, sans pour autant mettre en danger des civils si Amnesia les poursuivait. Quelque part au bord de la Seine, peut-être ?

Les deux héros fonçaient en zigzags vers le pied nord de la Tour Eiffel. Il n'y avait aucun endroit pour se mettre à couvert dans les environs.

« Why are you running away ? There's no escape ! »

Derrière eux, la voix d'Amnesia se rapprochait dangereusement. Ladybug se retourna juste à temps pour voir une autre sphère arriver droit vers eux. Leur parcours était devenu trop prévisible.

« Chat, attention ! »

Elle se jeta sur lui avec une force qui les envoya valdinguer à quelques mètres. La boule lumineuse passa juste au-dessus de leurs têtes et s'écrasa contre le pied de la Tour Eiffel derrière eux.

Le sol se mit à vibrer, l'air à vrombir. Ladybug leva les yeux vers le pilier, qui brillait d'une lumière blanche. La sphère ne s'était pas brisée cette fois-ci, mais tremblait tout en doublant de volume à chaque seconde. Sa lumière devint aveuglante.

Comme au ralenti, l'héroïne vit la boule exploser violemment. Elle ferma les yeux alors que la vague lumineuse balayait tout sur son passage...


	3. Chapitre 2

Voici le chapitre deux ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me signaler toutes les fautes/coquilles dans les reviews. Vos avis sont aussi les bienvenus ! ^^

J'essaie de poster un nouveau chapitre toutes les deux semaines.

Les personnages et l'univers de Miraculous Ladybug ne m'appartiennent toujours pas.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 2

Marinette se réveilla en sursaut. Son corps était en sueur et ses mains agitées par des tremblements incontrôlables.

Que faisait-elle dans sa chambre ? Où était passée Amnesia ? Et Chat Noir ? Ils étaient en plein combat à l'instant…

L'adolescente roula hors de son lit et se précipita vers la télécommande. Elle alluma la petite télé de sa chambre et se mit à zapper frénétiquement jusqu'à tomber sur les infos en continu. À l'écran, Nadja Chamack commentait avec enthousiasme l'ouverture d'un nouveau théâtre dans le neuvième arrondissement. Aucune trace d'Amnesia, ni d'une quelconque autre attaque.

Marinette vérifia la date, en pensant que peut-être elle était restée dans le coma quelques jours et que Chat ou Fu s'étaient occupés de l'akuma. Pourtant, son téléphone, son ordinateur et son calendrier lui confirmèrent que c'était toujours le 15 octobre.

« Tikki ? » appela-t-elle, en quête d'explication.

Pas de réponse.

« Tikki ? T'es là ? » répéta-t-elle, sans parvenir à cacher l'inquiétude dans sa voix.

Seuls les bruits de la ville interrompaient le silence de sa chambre.

D'abord inquiète, Marinette devint paniquée. Elle retourna vers son lit, dont elle retourna furieusement tous les coussins, peluches, vêtements, couvertures et même draps. Mais rien à faire : Tikki n'était nulle-part.

Elle fouilla son bureau, son armoire, ses tiroirs et ses cartons, sans la trouver. Désespérée, elle monta sur le balcon.

Il ne faisait pas encore nuit, mais octobre était arrivé avec ses journées plus courtes et ses soirées plus froides. Un vent frais vint décoiffer la tignasse de Marinette, qui luttait contre les larmes. Elle soulevait tous les objets qui lui passaient sous la main en continuant d'appeler son kwami. Sa voix faiblissait à chaque appel.

Tikki ne disparaissait jamais sans prévenir. Que lui était-il arrivé ?

La jeune femme vérifia qu'elle portait toujours ses boucles d'oreilles. Les deux bijoux étaient bien accrochés, et n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir subi des dégâts. Tout paraissait normal.

Marinette essuya ses larmes. Tout cela avait forcément une explication qu'elle trouverait tôt ou tard. Céder à la panique ne l'aiderait en rien, il fallait garder les idées claires.

Elle inspira, compta jusqu'à dix, expira. Répéta le rituel une fois, puis deux, en comptant les barreaux de la balustrade. Répéta le tout encore une fois en comptant les clochers qu'elle pouvait voir du balcon. Sa respiration reprenait peu à peu un rythme normal.

Marinette décida de retourner dans sa chambre, mais à peine avait-elle passé la lucarne qu'elle vit la tête de sa mère dépasser de la trappe.

« Marinette ? Tout va bien ? J'ai entendu du bruit... » demanda-t-elle d'un air inquiet.

L'interpellée s'efforça de sourire le plus naturellement possible.

« Oui maman, t'en fais pas, je cherchais juste un truc, fit-elle en désignant le désordre dans sa chambre d'un geste désinvolte. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

\- Non, je venais juste t'appeler pour le dîner. Tu es sûre que tu as rien à me dire ? »

Marinette la rassura encore une fois, mais sa voix beaucoup trop enjouée n'aurait trompé personne, encore moins sa mère. Pourtant, cette dernière s'en contenta, et redescendit après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil intrigué au chaos ambiant. Marinette s'empressa alors de refaire au moins son lit, histoire d'éviter un sermon pendant le dîner. En secouant sa couette, elle fit accidentellement tomber son téléphone. Elle remarqua à peine la nouvelle fissure sur l'écran (il y en avait déjà tellement), se baissa pour le ramasser et le consulta machinalement.

Douze nouveaux messages d'Alya. Avait-elle trouvé une nouvelle exclu pour le Ladyblog ?

Mais oui ! Le Ladyblog ! S'il y avait bien un endroit où elle pouvait trouver l'issue du combat contre Amnesia, c'était celui-là !

Marinette fonça vers son bureau et pianota l'adresse du blog sur le clavier en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire. Elle la connaissait par cœur !

Erreur 404. Page non trouvée.

Elle réessaya. Personne n'était à l'abri d'une faute de frappe.

Erreur 404.

Elle écrivit « Ladyblog » dans un moteur de recherche. Aucun résultat pertinent.

La situation était de plus en plus étrange : aucune trace ni d'Amnesia, ni de Tikki, ni du Ladyblog.

Marinette reprit son téléphone et ouvrit les messages d'Alya. Il s'agissait de captures d'écran d'informations pour le prochain concert de Jaggead Stone, de « akjghegjlbvah » et d'emojis. Rien de vraiment pertinent.

Elle remonta dans l'historique de leur conversation. Même avec l'option de recherche, elle ne trouva aucune mention de « Ladybug », « Chat Noir », « akuma » ou « Ladyblog ».

Les pièces d'un puzzle complexe commencèrent à s'assembler dans sa tête : Amnesia avait le pouvoir d'effacer des objets et des souvenirs. Sa dernière attaque avait touché la Tour Eiffel de plein fouet, mais ne l'avait pas fait disparaître. On aurait dit que la Tour avait provoqué une réaction que personne n'aurait pu prévoir. Quelles en avaient été les conséquences ?

Marinette avait un très mauvais pressentiment. Elle ouvrit trois moteurs de recherche différents, auxquels elle fit exactement la même requête : ladybug chat noir héros paris.

Le verdict fut unanime : aucun résultat.

Marinette eut l'impression qu'une poigne de fer s'était resserrée autour de ses poumons.

Amnesia avait effacé leur existence de la mémoire de tout Paris…

xxx

Pour la première fois de sa scolarité, Marinette était arrivée au lycée en avance. Le cours de maths commençait seulement une demie heure plus tard, mais elle était déjà assise à sa place et avait sorti ses affaires. Mais si elle était présente physiquement, son esprit, lui, était ailleurs.

La révélation de la veille l'avait chamboulée à un tel point qu'elle n'avait pas pu fermer l'œil de la nuit. Des milliers de questions et de scénarios catastrophes lui trottaient dans la tête : pourquoi elle n'avait pas été touchée par l'amnésie ? À cause de son Miraculous ? Qu'en était-il de Chat Noir ? De Fu ? Du Papillon ? Et Amnesia, où était-elle ? Avait-elle encore ses pouvoirs ? Que devait-elle faire ? Où était Tikki ? Comment pouvait-elle sauver la situation ?

Ce matin-là, elle s'était levée aux aurores, avait vu sa tentative de départ discret gâchée par la présence de son père dans la boulangerie, et après avoir inventé une excuse aussi banale que peu crédible, avait filé chez Maître Fu. Le tout pour se retrouver devant une pancarte « En vacances jusqu'au 30 novembre ».

Rentrer à la maison n'en avait plus vraiment valu la peine, et elle était partie directement au lycée, triste et désemparée. Même le concierge, qui était en train d'ouvrir les portes lorsqu'elle était arrivée, avait remarqué sa triste mine.

Malgré ses affaires de maths éparpillées sur la table, les problèmes qui occupaient son esprit n'avaient rien à voir avec des équations : avec Fu absent, son seul allié potentiel était Chat Noir, s'il n'avait pas perdu la mémoire, mais elle n'avait aucun moyen de le contacter. Pour la première fois, leur anonymat se retournait contre eux…

Marinette n'avait croisé ni Alya ni Nino pour l'instant, mais se doutait qu'elle ne pourrait pas compter sur le soutien de Rena Rouge et de Carapace. Ils n'avaient pas leur Miraculous sur eux au moment de l'attaque, et si l'hypothèse de Marinette était exact, c'était cette magie-là qui l'avait protégée de l'amnésie. Comment ? Elle n'en savait rien.

L'arrivée d'Alya la tira de ses pensées. Sa meilleure amie avait débarqué dans la classe avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, qui s'élargit encore lorsqu'elle la vit.

« Marinette ! J'ai eu les derniers pass pour la HeroesCon ! »

La HeroesCon ? De quoi parlait-elle ? Ça lui disait quelque chose, mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus...

Marinette se doutait bien qu'elle aurait dû le savoir, mais dans ce monde parallèle où l'autre moitié de sa double-vie avait fini aux oubliettes, elle dut user de tout son talent de (mauvaise) actrice pour avoir l'air surexcitée et enthousiaste.

« Non ? T'es sérieuse ? C'est génial ! »

Elle lui tendit même la main pour lui faire un tope là, mais Alya n'était pas dupe.

« Me dis pas que tu te souviens plus ? Ça fait des semaines qu'on en parle, je t'ai même écrit hier quand j'ai appris que Jaggead serait là le samedi ! »

Enfin, son cerveau fit le lien. Dans son ancienne réalité (elle n'avait pas trouvé de terme plus concis pour identifier le monde avant l'attaque d'Amnesia), la ville de Paris avait mis en place une convention dédiée à Ladybug et à Chat Noir (la « Bugs and Cats Con »). L'événement devait avoir lieu la semaine suivante, et les participants avaient été invités à se déguiser pour devenir eux-mêmes des super-héros le temps d'un week-end : concours cosplay, stands de fanzine, tests de VR… Tout avait été prévu pour que tout le monde pût s'amuser ! Bien sûr, Chat Noir et Ladybug avaient été invités pour animer différentes conférences et participer à plusieurs séances de dédicaces.

Sans eux, le programme de la convention avait sûrement changé, mais le thème restait le même.

Alya lui agita la main devant le visage.

« Tout va bien ? T'as l'air ailleurs, et crevée ! »

Marinette tenta un nouveau mensonge, avec un succès toujours aussi mitigé.

« Rien, t'inquiète, juste mes parents qui m'ont pris la tête hier soir à cause du bazar dans ma chambre…

\- Et vu ta tête, t'as passé la nuit à ranger, c'est ça ? »

Alya avait l'air sceptique, mais ne fit pas plus de commentaires. Elle sortit une enveloppe de son sac et en versa le contenu sur la table : quatre bracelets rayés en rouge et jaune, sur lesquels il était écrit « Paris HC Super Saturday Pass ».

« Tu peux en prendre un, j'en prends un, et je passe les deux autres à Nino pour qu'il puisse inviter un pote. Maintenant qu'on a les billets, faut vraiment qu'on se mette d'accord sur les costumes si on veut faire un groupe. Il nous reste plus qu'un week-end. T'es toujours d'accord de faire le design de nos costumes ? »

Marinette se souvenait à présent clairement de tous les détails : semaine précédente, ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour faire un groupe d'akumatisés. Mais dans un monde sans Miraculous ni akumas, leur conversation n'avait jamais eu lieu.

Elle tenta pourtant une dernière fois de raviver les souvenirs d'Alya, dans l'espoir qu'elle se « réveillât » de son amnésie.

« Justement, j'avais une idée pour toi ! Je t'avais parlé de Lady Wi-Fi ? Une héroïne qui utilise les pouvoirs de son portable pour arrêter le temps, filmer tout ce qu'elle voit ou encore se protéger des attaques avec un bouton « verrouiller » ? demanda-t-elle en se retenant de grimacer au mot « héroïne ».

\- Han ! Non, tu m'as jamais rien dit, mais j'adore l'idée ! Tu veux garder ce perso pour toi, ou je peux te voler l'idée ? »

Marinette se retint de se cogner la tête contre le bureau. Son amie ne se souvenait d'absolument rien, et avait déjà sorti un bloc-notes pour noter cette idée, en lui demandant si elle avait déjà d'autres idées de costumes et de héros. Marinette se contenta de lister les akumas auxquels elle avait fait face, avec un peu plus d'amertume à chaque nom.

Nino arriva peu après. Il vint s'asseoir à leur table, et ne put cacher son enthousiasme en recevant les deux bracelets. Alya lui montra la liste des concepts de héros qui prenait déjà deux pages de son calepin.

« J'ai déjà trouvé le mien, grâce à Marinette. C'est le premier, Lady Wi-Fi ! Tu pourrais faire quelque chose qui y ressemble, comme ça on sera assortis. Genre un truc en lien avec la musique ou les soirées, pour rester dans les nouvelles technologies. »

Marinette eut envie de hurler. L'ironie de la situation frisait l'absurde : ses amis tendaient naturellement à devenir la version héroïque des méchants en lesquels ils avaient été akumatisés quelques années auparavant.

Au moins, elle n'aurait pas à se casser la tête pour inventer de nouveaux designs…

Nino fit une photo de la liste.

« Je vais l'envoyer à Adrien. Il peut pas venir aujourd'hui, il a un truc aux yeux. On lui passera le bracelet demain, quand on ira chez lui pour préparer les cosplays. »

Les deux tourtereaux reprirent leurs discussions sur les costumes, et ne remarquèrent même pas que Marinette n'y participait plus. Elle regardait les autres élèves arriver, en broyant du noir. Le destin semblait se moquer d'elle ouvertement, et elle ne pouvait même plus compter sur la présence d'Adrien pour illuminer sa journée.

L'arrivée de Chloé n'améliora pas son humeur.

« Tiens, Marinette ! C'est sur les yeux qu'il faut se maquiller, pas dessous ! commenta-t-elle en pointant ses cernes. Ou alors c'est la nouvelle tendance chez les moches ? »

Marinette voulut répondre, mais Mme Viète venait d'entrer dans la classe. Elle dut se contenter d'un regard noir dans la direction de Chloé et de Sabrina, qui pouffaient d'un rire moqueur.

La cloche sonna, marquant le début du cours de maths. Marinette entretenait l'espoir d'un cours où faire semblant d'écouter suffisait, mais celui-ci fut réduit en miettes lorsque la prof désigna cinq groupes, chacun devant effectuer l'étude complète d'une fonction mathématique. La salle s'emplit de ronchonnements et du bruit des chaises qu'on déplace. Marinette traîna des pieds jusqu'au fond de la classe, où elle devait passer une heure à travailler et à interagir avec Kim, Rose et Mylène. Cette dernière appelait Juleka, assise un peu plus loin.

« Hé, Jul ! On vous passe Kim si vous nous donnez Max !

\- Tu parles d'un deal ! On prend Kim seulement si on peut vous refiler Chloé, protesta l'interpellée.

\- Hé, j'ai le cerveau aussi musclé que les bras, faut pas croire! »

Mme Viète dut intervenir plusieurs fois pour ramener le silence dans la classe. D'une certaine manière, le chaos ambiant avait redonné un semblant de sourire à Marinette : certaines choses n'avaient pas changé, amnésie collective ou non.

Leur groupe fut plus performant que prévu et ils finirent bien avant les autres. La prof les laissa alors faire ce qu'ils voulaient jusqu'à la fin du cours, tant qu'ils restaient silencieux.

Marinette sortit son cahier d'anglais, et après s'être assurée que personne ne faisait attention à elle (Rose lisait, Kim avait mis ses écouteurs et regardait des vidéos, et Mylène complétait son _bullet_ _journal_ ), elle y écrivit quelques idées pour retrouver Chat Noir.

Elle s'en voulait à présent d'avoir tant insisté pour garder leur identité civile secrète. Surtout que Chat avait proposé plusieurs fois de se mettre d'accord sur au moins une manière de se contacter en tant que civil, au cas où quelque chose de grave se produisait, mais elle avait toujours refusé.

Ses chances de le retrouver étaient à présent minces, très minces : la police lui rirait au nez si elle signalait la disparition d'un ado blond aux yeux verts doté d'un sens de l'humour démesuré dont elle ne connaissait même pas le nom. Passer à la télé aux heures de grand audimat en portant des accessoires rouges à pois noirs pouvait marcher, mais elle risquait non seulement d'être reconnue par Chat, mais aussi repérée par le Papillon. Même l'idée de créer un profil sur un site de rencontre et de contacter toutes les personnes qui correspondaient un minimum à son partenaire lui traversa l'esprit : Chat Noir avait avoué à Marinette qu'il était amoureux de Ladybug, mais il avait peut-être tourné la page depuis.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Toute la classe se tut, et Mme Viète se leva pour aller ouvrir. La tête de la psychologue du lycée apparut dans entrebâillement. Son air inquiet ne présageait rien de bon.

« Je m'excuse de vous déranger, fit-elle d'un ton grave, mais il faut que je parle à Mylène en privé. C'est important. »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers l'adolescente. Celle-ci pâlit, acquiesça, rangea maladroitement ses affaires dans son sac, se leva et rejoignit la psychologue qui la regardait d'un air solennel. Elles quittèrent la classe sans mot dire, et Mme Viète referma la porte derrière elles.

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la classe. Personne ne bougeait, de peur de faire le moindre bruit. Même Chloé s'abstint de tout commentaire.

Le cours reprit, même si personne n'avait vraiment envie de faire des maths à ce moment-là.

Dès la sonnerie annonçant la pause et le départ de la prof, Ivan se précipita hors de la salle, pendant que tous les autres élèves retournaient à leur place en se demandant les uns aux autres s'ils en savaient plus.

Alya brûlait d'envie de suivre Ivan, Marinette le voyait à ses doigts qui tapotaient sans cesse leur bureau commun. Elle était prête à la retenir si elle tentait quoi que ce soit : son amie était journaliste, mais elle ne la laisserait pas devenir un charognard se nourrissant du malheur des autres. Elle tenta de détourner son attention.

« À propos de ce week-end, comment on a dit qu'on faisait, déjà ? On va chez Adrien et…

\- Son père part le matin vers dix heures et revient pas avant le soir. Donc nous, on débarque vers onze heures, tu prends nos mesures, on choisit les designs, on t'aide à faire des patrons. Adrien a dit qu'il se chargeait de commander les tissus, il a des réductions grâce à son nom de famille. Après, on aura six jours pour tout faire. T'es notre couturière, mais on va t'aider à faire les costumes, t'en fais pas. »

Marinette se contenta d'acquiescer. Ce programme ressemblait à celui qu'ils avaient élaboré pour la « Bugs and Cats Con ». Elle nota les différentes étapes sur un post-it dans son agenda, avec le temps que chacune d'elle prendrait. Alya, qui gardait un œil sur ce qu'elle écrivait, s'empressa de pointer une erreur :

« Rajoute au moins une demie-heure à la prise des mensurations.

\- Pas besoin, je connais déjà les miennes, Adrien connaît sûrement les siennes vu qu'il est mannequin, et ça va aller vite pour Nino et toi. »

Alya lui jeta un regard exaspéré et poussa un soupir désespéré.

« T'as vraiment la tête ailleurs aujourd'hui, ma poulette. Me dis pas que tu vas pas sauter sur cette occasion de tripoter Adrien Agreste sous prétexte que tu dois reprendre ses mesures pour être sûre de ce que tu fais !? »

Les joues de Marinette s'enflammèrent. Trop préoccupée par les événements récents, elle n'y avait même pas pensé. Elle donna un coup de coude à son amie et se pencha encore plus sur son agenda pour cacher son embarras.

Par chance, le retour d'Ivan la tira des griffes de son amie. Le jeune homme annonça d'une voix tremblante que les parents de Mylène étaient venus la chercher et qu'ils étaient tous partis à l'hôpital. Il n'en savait pour l'instant pas plus.

Le reste de la journée se déroula sans encombres. Personne n'osait vraiment aborder le sujet, et tous gardaient un œil sur Ivan, qui essayait de garder une attitude positive et détendue mais dont les regards incessant vers son téléphone trahissaient son inquiétude.

Lors du dernier cours de la journée, Marinette le vit sursauter et consulter longuement son portable sous la table. L'espace d'un instant, son visage prit une expression horrifiée et il se fit à respirer si fort que sa respiration devint audible. Il avait sûrement appris quelque chose.

Elle n'était pas la seule à l'avoir remarqué : Alya ne le lâchait pas des yeux et Max, assis à côté d'Ivan, se penchait vers lui pour voir si tout allait bien.

La rumeur se propagea dans la classe comme une traînée de poudre. Cinq minutes avant la fin du dernier cours de la semaine, plus personne ne tenait en place sur sa chaise.

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, tous se précipitèrent vers Ivan. Même la prof de français semblait prendre plus de temps pour ranger ses affaires, comme si elle aussi voulait entendre ce qu'il allait dire.

Ivan se leva, ce qui fit reculer tout le monde de deux pas. Après avoir expiré longuement, il parla d'une voix claire et maîtrisée malgré l'émotion : il ne voulait sûrement pas répéter son annonce.

« La petite sœur de Mylène est à l'hôpital. Elle a complètement perdu la mémoire, et personne sait pourquoi ou comment. »

La respiration de Marinette s'arrêta. Un étau se serra autour de sa poitrine. Pendant que ses camarades s'échangeaient des regards inquiets ou horrifiés et tentaient tant bien que mal de consoler Ivan, son cerveau digérait avec peine cette nouvelle information, qui ne pouvait être due au hasard : Amnesia rôdait toujours dans les rues de Paris...


	4. Chapitre 3

Voici la suite avec une semaine de retard, le chapitre était plus long que prévu.

Entre temps, "Miraculous Ladybug" ne m'appartient toujours pas, ceci n'est qu'une fanfiction.

Merci mille fois pour vos reviews ! 3

Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

Marinette était assise sur son lit et tripotait sans cesse son téléphone. Il était déjà onze heure moins le quart, et Adrien ne leur avait toujours pas donné le feu vert pour venir. Elle consultait le groupe « Heroes Con Crew » toutes les trente secondes, à l'affût du moindre message.

Le matériel dont elle avait besoin était soigneusement rangé dans son sac à dos, sauf l'énorme rouleau de papier Kraft qu'elle devrait porter par dessus son épaule. Elle ne se souciait pas vraiment d'avoir oublié quelque chose : après tout, s'il y avait un endroit au monde mieux fourni en accessoires de couture que les merceries, c'était bien le manoir de Gabriel Agreste.

Le départ de ce dernier était d'ailleurs indispensable s'ils voulaient mettre leur plan à exécution : le père d'Adrien ne tolérait aucune présence qui pût distraire son fils lorsque celui-ci devait travailler ou étudier (c'est-à-dire tout le temps), et rien ni personne ne pouvait le faire changer d'avis. Heureusement, Nathalie se montrait un peu plus ouverte depuis quelques mois et était prête à fermer les yeux sur les actes de rébellion d'Adrien.

Les pieds de Marinette tambourinaient sans cesse sur le plancher. Elle avait hâte de fuir cette chambre dans laquelle elle se sentait plus seule que jamais : l'absence de Tikki lui pesait toujours plus. Elle se rendait à présent compte à quel point elle était devenue essentielle à sa vie.

La veille, Marinette avait retiré ses boucles d'oreilles et les avait rangées dans leur boîte originelle, qu'elle avait posée sur le bord de la fenêtre. Peut-être qu'elles s'étaient déchargées et qu'elles avaient besoin d'une pause ? Seul Maître Fu aurait pu lui expliquer leur fonctionnement exact, mais en attendant son retour, elle devait improviser.

Le téléphone vibra enfin dans ses mains. Une seconde plus tard, elle ouvrait leur conversation de groupe.

« C'est bon, il est parti, la voie est libre !:D »

Le message d'Adrien était accompagné d'une courte vidéo dans laquelle on voyait une voiture de luxe noire quitter la place devant le manoir.

Marinette ne répondit pas, n'attendit pas de voir la réponse d'Alya ou de Nino, enfila son sac à dos, attrapa le rouleau de papier et se précipita dans l'escalier, qu'elle déboula en quelques secondes. Elle croisa sa mère pendant qu'elle laçait ses chaussures dans l'arrière-boutique de la boulangerie.

« C'est parce que tu vas voir ton ami blond que tu es pressée comme ça ? remarqua Sabine avec un sourire en coin.

\- Non, c'est pas ça du tout… Enfin oui, je vais chez lui… Mais avec Alya et Nino ! On doit faire nos costumes. »

Marinette sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues, pendant que sa mère la regardait avec le même air entendu. Heureusement, elle ne fit pas d'autres commentaires, et lui rappela simplement d'être à la maison pour le dîner.

L'adolescente sortit d'un pas vif de la boulangerie, mais revint lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que la météo d'octobre nécessitait une couche supplémentaire. Elle ressortit, habillée d'une veste légère, et revint de nouveau trente secondes plus tard pour prendre le rouleau de papier qu'elle avait oublié. Le tout sous le regard amusé de son père. Elle se préparait déjà mentalement à l'interrogatoire qu'elle devrait subir le soir, au sujet du « jeune homme qui lui faisait perdre la tête à ce point ».

Les joues toujours empourprées, elle se mit en route. Ses patrouilles de super-héroïne lui avait permis de connaître la ville par cœur, et elle pouvait s'orienter n'importe où les yeux fermés. Manoir Agreste : tout droit, puis traverser la route après cent mètres, puis tourner à droite, continuer jusqu'au grec, retraverser la route, traverser le parc, continuer tout droit, descendre les escaliers et tourner à gauche. Simple comme bonjour.

Un rapide coup d'œil à son téléphone lui révéla que si elle ne se dépêchait pas, elle serait en retard. Adrien n'habitait pas très loin et elle n'avait aucun bus à rattraper, mais Alya lui passerait sûrement un savon si elle s'attardait trop. Leur temps était compté, le retour de Gabriel Agreste faisant office des douze coups de minuit.

Elle traversa la route sans se soucier ni des feux ni du trafic, ce qui lui valut plusieurs coups de klaxon. Elle se retourna pour s'excuser d'un signe de main, mais trébucha sur un pavé irrégulier. Le rouleau lui vola des mains et roula jusqu'au pied d'un lampadaire.

Elle se releva avec peine et courut vers le poteau pour ramasser le papier avant qu'il ne se fît emporter par le vent. Au passage, ses cheveux s'accrochèrent aux annonces placardées de tous les côtés, et elle perdit quelques épis en essayant de s'en dépêtrer.

Heureusement, sa maladresse s'arrêta là.

Encore une fois, l'absence de Tikki se faisait ressentir. D'ordinaire, le kwami l'empêchait de transformer une erreur en cascade de bêtises, en la forçant à s'arrêter après la première gaffe. Marinette se donnait une demie-heure avant de commettre une maladresse qui lui serait fatale…

Elle enleva un bout d'annonce déchiré qui était coincé dans ses cheveux (« Je vends un vélo pour enfants, veuillez appeler... ») et épousseta son pantalon. Elle inspira et expira longuement, avant de repartir d'un pas plus assuré et lent.

La jeune femme arriva sans autres encombres au manoir. Le bâtiment austère lui donnait encore la chair de poule, même s'il s'agissait de la demeure de son styliste préféré et du garçon qui la faisait craquer depuis des années.

Nino et Alya étaient sûrement déjà à l'intérieur, il ne servait à rien de les attendre. Avec une légère appréhension, Marinette sonna au portillon.

Le visage de Nathalie apparut sur l'écran de l'interphone. La secrétaire lui avait toujours fait un peu peur, car elle n'arrivait jamais vraiment à savoir ce qu'elle pensait. Elle avait toujours un air très professionnel, presque froid, et Marinette avait la constante impression qu'elle la jugeait, comme si elle était une tâche inaccomplie qu'il fallait terminer au plus vite.

« Bonjour Marinette. Je vous ouvre tout de suite, ils vous attendent déjà dans la chambre d'Adrien. »

Son expression était toujours aussi neutre, mais Marinette croyait y apercevoir une nuance de douceur, comme si l'absence temporaire de Gabriel Agreste lui redonnait un peu d'humanité. L'espace d'une seconde, elles échangèrent même un sourire, jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvrît automatiquement. Marinette se glissa dans l'entrebâillement dès que l'ouverture fut assez large pour la laisser passer, et traversa rapidement la cour intérieure. Nathalie se tenait déjà sur le pas de la porte d'entrée, et la salua d'un signe de tête. Marinette lui sourit timidement.

« C'est au premier étage, troisième porte à droite. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, appelez-moi. »

À la grande surprise de l'adolescente, Nathalie lui sourit à nouveau en retour. Leur moment de complicité s'arrêta là, lorsque le téléphone de la secrétaire se mit à sonner. D'autres obligations l'attendaient sûrement.

La taille du hall d'entrée l'impressionnait toujours autant. Marinette s'empressa donc d'enlever ses chaussures et de le traverser le plus rapidement possible. Le marbre du sol était froid sous ses pieds et l'air était parfumé d'une odeur de lavande : pour sa nouvelle collection, Gabriel Agreste s'était inspiré de la Provence, région dont la famille Agreste était originaire, et les rumeurs disaient que les nouvelles tenues seraient faites de fleurs véritables. C'était peut-être vrai, finalement.

Marinette grimpa au premier étage et prit le couloir à sa droite. Les indications de Nathalie étaient superflues, car elle connaissait le chemin par cœur. De plus, la musique et les éclats de voix derrière la troisième porte à gauche étaient audibles dans toute la maison, ou presque.

Elle s'arrêta devant la porte, et frappa trois coups. Les voix se turent, la musique s'arrêta, et elle entendit des pas approcher.

« Mot de passe ? »

La question de Nino fut suivie d'un éclat de rire féminin.

« C'est Marinette et je suis en retard, désolée ?

\- Mauvaise réponse. Vous avez deux tentatives restantes. »

Marinette leva les yeux au ciel. Elle savait qu'ils la charriaient.

« Vous ne sortirez jamais d'ici, étrangers, ce tombeau sera votre tombeau ?

\- Mauvaise réponse, vous n'avez plus qu'une seule tentative. »

La voix de Nino trahissait une hilarité réprimée avec beaucoup de peine. En dernier recours, Marinette ouvrit son sac à dos pour en sortir son argument décisif.

« J'ai des croissants et même des macarons pomme-cannelle. »

Bingo ! Elle vit la poignée se baisser. La porte s'ouvrit sur la chambre d'Adrien. Les stores des immenses baies vitrées étaient baissés, et seul l'écran de la télévision et deux lampes tamisées éclairaient la pièce. Ses amis étaient tous là : Nino, hilare, tenait la porte Alya, elle aussi prise d'un fou-rire, était assise en tailleur devant une chaîne musicale et Adrien, l'air penaud, était assis à son bureau devant une grande pile de dossier. Marinette remarqua avec étonnement qu'il portait des lunettes de soleil.

Ils eurent à peine le temps d'échanger un regard que Nino attrapait le sachet en papier et en inspectait le contenu.

« Je vois : huit croissants et une boîte de macarons. Ça ira pour cette fois, Madame, mais oubliez pas le code la prochaine fois. »

Elle lui donna une tape vengeresse sur l'épaule avec le rouleau de papier. Il s'effondra sur le sol, faisant semblant d'avoir été touché mortellement. Marinette récupéra le sac de victuailles et le déposa victorieusement sur la table basse.

« Je vois que ça travaille déjà sérieusement, remarqua-t-elle ironiquement

\- Dit-elle en arrivant en retard, compléta Alya en se levant pour venir l'enlacer.

\- Oh ça va ! »

Les deux filles échangèrent un câlin, pendant que Nino se relevait et qu'Adrien s'approchait timidement. Marinette ne pouvait le lâcher du regard : malgré son sourire, quelque chose ne jouait pas, et ce n'était pas seulement ses lunettes.

« Tout va bien ? Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à tes yeux ? lui demanda-t-elle alors qu'Alya lui broyait les os dans son étreinte de fer.

\- Oh, rien, c'est juste une overdose de flashs pendant les shootings photo. Je suis passé chez le médecin hier, mes yeux ont juste besoin de repos. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'on est dans le noir, » ajouta-t-il en désignant les fenêtres.

Comme pour prouver la véracité de ses dires, il souleva ses lunettes pour révéler des pupilles extrêmement dilatées. Seul un mince anneau vert rappelait encore la couleur de ses yeux.

« Ça serait parfait si tu pouvais garder des yeux comme ça jusqu'à samedi prochain. On aura même pas besoin de commander des lentilles si tu veux avoir un perso' maléfique, » commenta Nino.

Marinette réussit enfin à se dépêtrer des bras d'Alya et alla faire la bise à Adrien, ignorant l'accélération de son pouls si caractéristique de toutes leurs rencontres. Elle en profita pour scruter son expression plus en détail. Il avait l'air de cacher quelque chose, et son entrain n'avait pas l'air sincère. Elle ne fit cependant aucun commentaire : les questions pouvaient attendre un moment plus propice.

Alya tapa dans les mains pour attirer l'attention de tout le monde. De leur quatuor, c'était celle à qui leur projet semblait tenir le plus à cœur.

« Bon, les gens, faut qu'on s'y mette si on veut bien avancer avant le retour du Père Agreste. Adrien a eu une idée assez cool pour qu'on trouve de l'inspiration, montre-nous tout ça. »

Elle s'assit sur le grand canapé blanc et tapota les places à ses côtés, invitant Marinette et Nino à l'imiter. Ils s'exécutèrent, bien trop sages pour oser désobéir à Alya. Nino en profita pour chiper un croissant dans le sachet. Adrien retourna à son bureau et revint chargé des dossiers que Marinette avait aperçu plus tôt. Il en distribua deux à chacun, garda le dernier pour lui, qu'il ouvrit pour leur montrer le contenu.

« Ce sont les anciens croquis de mon père, je pensais qu'on pouvait s'en inspirer pour certains costumes. Ça peut aussi nous aider à choisir un thème commun pour que notre groupe soit homogène, vu qu'on en a pas encore.

\- Avec Nino, on a déjà nos idées, grâce à Marinette, mais un peu d'inspiration, ça peut pas faire de mal. Genre ça ! »

Alya, qui avait déjà commencé à feuilleter un premier album avec grand intérêt, leur montrait les créations qui avaient attiré son attention : trois croquis de tailleurs féminins aux motifs inspirés des ailes de différents papillons.

« On peut partir sur l'idée d'Antman et faire un groupe d'insectes ? suggéra Nino.

\- Ça pourrait le faire, on peut garder le même design simple pour nous tous et juste utiliser différents tissus pour les couleurs des insectes, ajouta Marinette en regardant par dessus l'épaule d'Alya.

\- Justement, c'est au niveau des tissus qu'on risque d'avoir un problème, les interrompit Adrien en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Si mon fournisseur les a pas en stock, il va devoir les commander et mon père le saura forcément. »

Gabriel Agreste ne leur facilitait vraiment pas la tâche. Marinette avait l'impression qu'au fil des années, il devenait toujours plus aigri et plus strict envers son fils, l'empêchant de participer aux activités les plus banales sous prétexte qu'elles le « déconcentraient ». Elle peinait à croire que cet homme qui faisait preuve de tant de rigidité dans sa vie familiale était le même que celui qui fascinait le monde entier par ses créations fabuleuses.

Alya recommença à tourner les pages de son dossier. Marinette et Nino s'étaient penché vers elle pour mieux voir dans la pénombre, même s'ils avaient tout les deux d'autres albums sur les genoux. Adrien profita de ces quelques secondes de calme pour récupérer la télécommande et réactiver le son de la télé, à un volume plus bas, juste suffisant pour créer une ambiance. Des airs des années quatre-vingts emplirent la pièce.

Alya s'arrêta sur un croquis de tenues argentées et futuristes.

« On peut s'inspirer de ça et le combiner avec nos idées de hier, celles qui ont un lien avec nouvelles technologies : Wi-Fi, DJ, Gaming et Réseaux sociaux ? »Décidément, Alya ne démordait pas de l'idée de Lady Wi-Fi.

« Les quatre cavaliers de l'apocalypse pour les parents », rit Nino.

Marinette croisa le regard interrogateur qu'Adrien leur lançait tour à tour. Comme il n'avait pas été là la veille, il avait loupé une grande partie de la discussion. Elle vola à son secours.

« On a déjà fait une liste d'idées hier en cours, lui expliqua-t-elle. Nino t'a envoyé une photo, mais je sais pas si tu l'as vue... »

Adrien fit non de la tête. Il partit prendre son téléphone, qui chargeait à l'autre bout de la salle. Marinette le suivit du regard, et le vit consulter son portable après avoir enlevé ses lunettes, froncer les sourcils et approcher le portable de ses yeux.

« Désolée, c'est un peu brouillon, ce sont juste nos idées en vrac, s'excusa Alya en remarquant elle aussi son expression étrange.

\- C'est pas grave, t'inquiète, j'ai juste un peu de peine à lire. Ça m'a l'air… intéressant… »

Il avait l'air extrêmement perplexe. Quelque chose sur la liste devait l'intriguer.

Il remit ses lunettes, reposa son téléphone par terre et revint vers eux. Son sourire était avenant, mais Marinette en flairait le manque de sincérité. Elle brûlait d'envie de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, mais elle ne voulait pas risquer de l'embarrasser devant tout le groupe.

Peut-être qu'il n'aimait pas l'idée mais qu'il n'osait rien dire ? Si ce n'était que ça, Marinette pouvait l'aider.

« J'ai trouvé beaucoup d'idées semblables sur Internet, alors je pense qu'on sera pas les seuls à faire ça. Y'a peut-être moyen de faire plus original ? Enfin, si ça embête personne de changer d'idée… En attendant, je peux déjà prendre les mensurations de tout le monde, pour gagner du temps, » ajouta-t-elle en voyant la moue désespérée d'Alya, qui tourna une nouvelle page.

Elle joignit le geste à la parole avant que quiconque ne pût faire une remarque : elle posa ses deux dossiers sur la table, prit son sac, dont elle sortit un mètre ruban, un crayon et un bloc-notes, et enjamba le canapé, sans même se casser la figure. Un bon présage pour la suite.

« Nino, ça t'embête de passer le premier ? demanda-t-elle en posant le matériel sur le dossier du divan.

\- Oui, chef ! Enfin, je veux dire non, ça m'embête pas… chef, » répondit-il en se levant. Il fit le tour du canapé et se plaça devant elle, en prenant la pose du Christ Rédempteur. Marinette pouffa et replaça ses bras dans une position plus naturelle.

« T'approches pas trop, il est à moi, grogna Alya en leur lançant un regard assassin, avant d'éclater de rire devant l'expression horrifiée de son amie. T'inquiète, je te charie ! »

Marinette leva les yeux au ciel, et se mit au travail. Elle dut se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir mesurer son tour de cou. Depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, Nino avait grandi d'au moins quinze centimètres, la dépassant d'une bonne tête.

« On dirait les deux frangines d'Alya quand elles essaient de me grimper dessus, c'est trop chou ! »

Ce commentaire lui valut deux orteils écrasés, et une menace de mort.

« Oublie pas que je suis en train de t'enrouler un ruban autour du cou, et qu'il suffirait d'un rien pour que je tire dessus un peu trop fort... »

Nino déglutit et se tut, la laissant continuer sa besogne.

Une fois la mesure prise, Marinette mit le mètre entre ses dents et reporta la longueur dans le tableau sur son calepin, qu'elle reposa ensuite sur le canapé, avant de continuer avec les autres mesures. Par deux fois, elle dut rappeler à son ami de respirer, tant il était tendu par souci d'immobilité.

La jeune femme surveillait toujours ses deux autres collègues du coin l'œil : assis sur le canapé, Adrien faisait défiler le catalogue de son fournisseur sur sa tablette, à la recherche de tissus livrables rapidement. Il avait aussi pris un croissant dans lequel il mordait de temps en temps. À chaque fois, des miettes tombaient sur l'écran, qu'il devait alors secouer pour les faire tomber.

Marinette était fascinée par ce rituel aussi banal qu'inintéressant. Le béguin qu'elle dissimulait (mal) depuis des années lui avait sûrement ramolli le cerveau pour qu'elle en arrivât à ce point…

L'idée d'avoir à prendre ses mensurations lui retraversa l'esprit, et elle piqua un fard. Heureusement qu'il faisait sombre et que personne ne pouvait le remarquer. Alya lui paierait cher cette remarque qui l'empêchait de se concentrer !

Cette dernière s'était confortablement installée sur le canapé, avait posé ses pieds sur la table et feuilletait le deuxième album, dont certaines esquisses avaient sûrement le double de leur âge. Elle les expédiait les unes après les autres à coups de « trop ringard », « trop chelou », « trop chic » ou encore « trop… nu ». Marinette ne pouvait rien voir par dessus son épaule, et espérait qu'elle aurait le temps d'y jeter un coup d'œil avant de partir. Il aurait été difficile de trouver une meilleure occasion de s'inspirer des grands maîtres en matière de mode…

Épaules, bras, torses, taille, hanches, jambes… Tout le corps de Nino y passa, à mesure que Marinette remplissait son tableau. Elle termina avec ses mollets, dont elle reporta l'épaisseur dans la dernière ligne. Nino osa enfin respirer. Elle lui offrit un autre croissant pour sa collaboration.

Au même moment, Alya poussa un cri de joie, qui les fit tous se retourner vers elle.

« J'ai l'idée du siècle ! On est quatre, on a qu'à faire les quatre saisons ! »

Elle s'était retournée vers eux et leur montrait une page du dossier.

Quatre esquisses représentaient des modèles aux tenues inspirées des saisons : une robe courte et aérienne pour le printemps, un yukata masculin bleu et blanc pour l'été, une robe fourreau aux manches longues pour l'automne, et un costard aux ourlets en fourrure pour l'hiver.

« Je sais, ça ressemble pas du tout à des tenues de super-héros, mais on peut s'en inspirer, continua-t-elle en se levant. Genre Marinette, tu pourrais faire l'héroïne du printemps, t'aurais des pouvoirs liés aux plantes et t'aurais une robe super choue avec des fleurs. Moi j'aurais la même en version automne, et j'aurais des pouvoirs liés au feu. Nino, on en parle même pas, t'es l'été…

\- J'aurais la même robe que vous, c'est ça ? »

Les trois pouffèrent. Alya leur jeta un regard noir, avant de continuer :

« T'es l'été, on peut s'inspirer du yukata et le transformer en quelque chose de plus ergonomique, et t'aurais le pouvoir de l'eau. Et Adrien, conclut-elle en le montrant du doigt, tu feras l'hiver, t'auras des pouvoirs liés à la neige, genre Jack Frost, sauf qu'on va profiter de ton statut de mannequin pour t'habiller de manière super-stylée. »

Elle avait parlé tellement vite sous l'effet de l'enthousiasme que Marinette avait de la peine à suivre. Elle essayait de visualiser chaque tenue que son amie décrivait ainsi que le travail que les patrons, le découpage, l'assemblage et la couture demanderaient.

Les deux garçons étaient aussi sonnés qu'elle, apparemment, car ils restèrent muets. Alya les fixait avec un grand sourire, à l'affût de la moindre réaction.

Adrien fut le premier à reprendre ses esprits.

« J'aime beaucoup, c'est original comme idée. On pourrait même aller plus loin et imaginer qu'ils protègent tous Paris à tour de rôle pendant toute l'année, selon la saison. »

Par habitude, Marinette ajouta cette remarque à sa liste mentale de suggestions à faire à Maître Fu : un tel système lui permettrait enfin de prendre des vacances pour une fois. Sa situation lui revint alors à l'esprit, lui faisant l'effet d'une gifle : pour l'instant, il n'y avait plus de super-héros dans la ville…

« Pourquoi Paris ? demanda Nino. Faut qu'on vende du rêve ! New-York, Chicago, Los Angeles, c'est mieux, non ?

\- T'as pas tort, mais Paris aurait aussi besoin de super-héros parfois, » lui répondit Adrien avec un sourire étrange… presque triste.

S'il savait à quel point il avait raison…

Alya tapa dans les mains.

« Bon, ça c'est fait. Maintenant, faut qu'on bosse ! Adrien, tu vas chercher des tissus colorés qui peuvent coller aux saisons, on te fait confiance, t'es tombé dans le monde de la mode quand t'étais petit. Nino, tu vas voir des accessoires sur Internet : masques, fausses armes, bijoux… Tu mets tout dans le panier et on fera le tri. Si on commande aujourd'hui, ça arrivera à temps ! Marinette, j'arrive, à mon tour d'être mesurée ! »

La cheffe autoproclamée du groupe avait parlé. Nino sauta par dessus le canapé, sortit son ordinateur portable du sac d'Alya et le posa sur la table basse. Pendant que l'appareil s'allumait, il chipa à son tour un croissant. Alya s'étira avant de venir se placer à son tour devant Marinette.

« Je passe maintenant, comme ça tu garderas le meilleur pour la fin, » lui murmura-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Marinette lui colla une pichenette au nez pour la faire taire, ce qui la fit rire encore plus. Heureusement, Adrien n'avait pas l'air de les avoir entendues. Elle reprit ses outils, et répéta la même procédure qu'avec Nino, sans avoir à monter sur la pointe des pieds cette fois-ci.

Un silence concentré s'installa dans la pièce, perturbé seulement par des clics de souris et la musique de la télévision.

Marinette passa au bas du corps.

« Alya ? demanda-t-elle pour meubler le silence. Ça te va si on part sur des robes en A courtes avec un leggins et des bottes dessous, style « magical girl » ? J'ai déjà fait quelque chose de similaire l'année passée, ça me faciliterait la tâche et on gagnerait du temps.

\- T'inquiète, fais ce qui t'arrange le plus. C'est toi la pièce centrale de ce projet, fais aussi simple que possible, on ajoutera des accessoires. Et hésite pas à appeler à l'aide si tu t'en sors pas. »

Marinette suspendit le mètre à son épaule et nota la dernière mesure dans son carnet. Puisqu'elle connaissait déjà ses propres mensurations, il ne lui restait qu'une personne à mesurer…

« Adrien, c'est ton tour ! » chantonna Alya en faisant un clin d'œil à Marinette. Cette dernière lui lança un regard assassin, mais son amie était déjà partie s'asseoir à côté de son copain. Adrien avait posé sa tablette sur la table et lui avait cédé sa place.

« Désolée de te l'imposer, tu subis sûrement ça à tout bout de champ, s'excusa Marinette en le voyant arriver vers elle d'un pas lent. Je vais faire aussi vite que possible !

\- T'en fais pas, mes mensurations officielles datent d'il y a plusieurs mois déjà. J'ai l'impression que mon père veut littéralement pas me voir grandir, alors il reporte toujours le prochain rendez-vous chez le couturier… Autant que ce soit toi qui le fasse. »

Marinette le vit sourire de manière sincère pour la première fois de la journée. Il avait toujours l'air un peu triste et un peu déboussolé, mais au moins, il souriait. Elle le lui rendit avec toute la gentillesse qu'elle pouvait.

Comme pour Nino, la jeune femme dut monter sur la pointe des pieds pour prendre les mesures de son cour. Elle sentait ses mains trembler et faisait tout son possible pour se contrôler. Il était impossible de ne pas le toucher, elle ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'il ne remarquât pas son émoi. Elle était contente que la pénombre de la pièce camouflât un peu ses rougissements.

Si la puberté malmenait la plupart de ses camarades, Adrien Agreste n'en faisait pas partie. Les effets de l'escrime, du basket et d'un régime milligrammé et survitaminé étaient visibles même de loin : l'adolescent de seize ans, même à moitié aveugle, n'avait jamais aussi bien représenté la maison Agreste. Marinette osait à peine effleurer cette personnification de la perfection, de peur de la souiller au moindre contact.

Contrairement à Nino et à Alya, il était parfaitement détendu et gardait une pose naturelle. Travailler avec lui devait être un vrai plaisir pour les professionnels de la mode.

Pas pour Marinette. Celle-ci contrôlait de moins en moins bien ses mouvements. Deux fois, elle laissa tomber son crayon et le peina à le récupérer sous le canapé. Trois fois, elle dut reprendre certaines mesures car elles les avait mal retenues.

Derrière eux, Nino s'empara de la télécommande et changea de chaîne, « parce qu'ils vont passer aux années deux mille dans trois minutes, je suis pas fan ». L'air de « Boys boys boys » fut remplacé par le slogan d'une publicité de lessive. Midi approchait, le journal télé n'allait pas tarder.

Marinette jeta un regard aux deux tourtereaux. Collés l'un à l'autre, ils comparaient des dizaines d'articles sur un site quelconque en pouffant de temps en temps. Ils prêtaient à peine attention au monde autour d'eux. C'était le moment ou jamais…

« Adrien, tu es sûr que ça va ? chuchota-t-elle. Pas juste les yeux, mais tout le reste. T'as pas l'air dans ton assiette. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Son visage s'assombrit. Il eut un mouvement de recul, détourna la tête et soupira. Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux.

Marinette fit un pas vers lui et l'attrapa par les épaules. Elle ne tremblait plus.

« Je vais pas te forcer si tu te sens pas prêt à parler, ou si tu veux pas me parler. Mais sache que je suis là si tu as besoin de quelqu'un. »

Il osa enfin croiser son regard. Il avait laissé complètement tomber le masque de normalité qu'il portait en présence de ses amis.

« Tu vas sûrement me prendre pour un fou, mais il faut que tu me croies... Ça t'est déjà arrivé que tu te souviennes d'un événement très clairement, mais tout le monde te dit que c'est juste un rêve ou une hallucination, à tel point que tu te dis qu'ils ont peut-être raison et que t'es en train de perdre la boule ? C'était mon cas depuis hier… jusqu'au moment où j'ai vu la liste que Nino m'a envoyée, avec tes idées. »

Il parlait tellement bas que Marinette dut s'approcher encore plus pour être sûre d'entendre.

« Je voulais te demander, par rapport à cette liste : est-ce que... »

La fin de sa phrase fut interrompue par le jingle d'un flash info. Adrien et Marinette se tournèrent vers la télé, pendant qu'Alya se redressait et que Nino montait le son.

À l'écran, Nadja Chamack se tenait devant ce qui ressemblait à un hôpital, et annonçait d'une voix grave :

« Tout le monde oublie certains détails de temps en temps, mais les cas d'amnésie totale sont beaucoup rares. C'est pourtant bien à une épidémie de perte de mémoire qu'on a affaire en ce moment à Paris : en moins de vingt-quatre heures, ce sont cinquante victimes qui ont été hospitalisées ici. Les médecins sont toujours à la recherche d'une explication, car c'est la première fois qu'ils ont affaire à de tels cas. Les pistes criminelles ne sont pas à exclure. Nous vous tiendrons au courant dès que nous en saurons plus. »

Amnesia avait encore frappé !

Marinette avait inconsciemment adopté sa position de combat, les poings serrés, les jambes écartées, prête à en venir aux mains. À côté d'elle, Adrien avait l'air en état de choc. Nino et Alya étaient probablement dans le même état, même si elle ne pouvait voir leurs visages.

Le visage de Nadia Chamack disparut de l'écran et fut remplacé par le plateau du JT ordinaire. Nino s'empara de la télécommande et en coupa le son.

« C'est comme avec la frangine de Mylène... » murmura Alya, sous le choc.

Nino glissa un bras par dessus son épaule et l'attira contre lui. Adrien se rapprocha de Marinette de manière presque imperceptible.

Après l'état de choc, son cerveau se mit à surchauffer : Amnesia, libérée de l'emprise d'un Papillon sans pouvoirs, ne chômait pas et était décidée à se venger en touchant autant de Parisiens que possible. Personne ne pouvait l'arrêter, pas même les deux super-héros de Paris.

Elle ne pouvait pas la laisser faire ! Ladybug était hors jeu, mais Marinette pouvait sûrement agir, d'une manière ou d'une autre !

Adrien la tira de ses pensées. Il avait posé la main sur son épaule et s'était penché vers elle.

« Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à la sœur de Mylène ? »

Encore un événement qu'il ignorait. Personne n'avait daigné lui expliquer.

« Mylène a dû partir en urgence à l'hôpital hier pendant les cours. Apparemment, sa sœur fait partie des personnes touchées, elle est devenue complètement amnésique sans raison apparente. »

Adrien écarquilla les yeux, sous le choc, et la lâcha soudainement.

Dans la chambre, personne ne parlait, personne ne bougeait, et on aurait même dit que personne ne respirait. La tension était palpable.

Marinette avait au moins de le bénéfice de savoir ce qu'il se passait exactement, mais ce n'était pas le cas de ses amis. Des milliers de questions trottaient sûrement dans leur tête, et elle ne pouvait répondre à aucune d'elles : au mieux, elle risquait de les terroriser (« En fait, c'est une méchante avec des super-pouvoirs qui est devenue incontrôlable et qui peut effacer les souvenirs des gens d'un claquement de doigts. D'ailleurs, vous êtes déjà tous un peu amnésiques. Et les seuls qui peuvent l'arrêter sont HS en ce moment, ha ha ha. »), au pire, elle leur dévoilait son identité et les mettait ainsi en danger si le Papillon l'apprenait par la suite.

Alya se dégagea de l'étreinte de Nino et se tourna vers eux. Dans la pénombre, son expression avait l'air apeurée, mais ses yeux semblaient briller d'un éclat de curiosité.

« Vous pensez que c'est à cause de quoi ? demanda-t-elle. On dirait que c'est contagieux et que ça se propage comme une maladie, mais c'est provoqué par quoi ?

\- J'avais lu un comics une fois dans lequel un psychopathe utilisait un gaz pour rendre les gens fous. C'est peut-être un truc comme ça ? suggéra Nino.

\- Tu veux dire que ce serait intentionnel, et pas juste un état naturel ? C'est glauque, quand même ! Tu veux dire qu'une sorte de super-méchant s'amuserait à faire ça ? » demanda Alya, horrifiée.

Marinette avait mille envies de leur crier que c'était complètement intentionnel, qu'il s'agissait d'un akuma, et que deux jours plus tôt, ils auraient les personnes-mêmes qui s'en seraient occupé. Mais comme Ladybug, Rena Rouge et Carapace étaient aux abonnés absents.

Adrien prononça tout haut ce qu'elle pensait tout bas, avec tout autant d'amertume.

« Quand je disais que Paris aurait besoin de super-héros parfois... »

Il y en avait, mais aucun n'était opérationnel, et c'était là que le bât blessait. Marinette devait trouver un moyen d'arrêter Amnesia avec les moyens du bord. Ladybug n'était plus là pour les protéger, mais Marinette pouvait au moins les inciter à la prudence.

« Y'a sûrement une explication rationnelle à tout ça, comme un empoisonnement ou une sorte d'hallucination collective. Je suis sûre que ça va s'arranger, faut juste rester sur nos gardes en attendant, comme ça a l'air de se propager. Mais pas question de céder à la panique ! Les médecins font leur travail, nous on doit faire le nôtre ! Go, go, go ! »

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle reprit son mètre de couture et l'enroula autour de la taille d'Adrien.

Après quelques secondes d'immobilité, les trois adolescents acquiescèrent : Nino et Alya reprirent leurs recherches, Adrien se redressa. Dans son accès de motivation, Marinette prit ses dernières mesures en moins de trois minutes et reporta les derniers chiffres dans son calepin. Pendant qu'elle relisait tout ce qu'elle avait écrit, Adrien se pencha par dessus le canapé et reprit sa tablette. Il pianota quelque chose dessus, avant la tendre à Marinette, qui y découvrit une sélection d'étoffes.

« J'ai trouvé ça pour représenter les saisons, j'espère que c'est pas trop mauvais, j'ai fait comme j'ai pu avec mes yeux. C'est tout du lycra, mais si tu veux, je peux regarder d'autres tissus aussi. On peut commander autant qu'on veut si ça reste raisonnable pour quatre personnes. Si je les appelle, ils peuvent nous livrer ça ici dans une heure ou deux. »

Tout en l'écoutant, Marinette examinait ses choix : comme son père, il avait un œil pour la mode. Les couleurs qu'il avait sélectionnées collaient aussi bien aux saisons qu'aux membres de leur groupe (rose pâle pour le printemps/Marinette, bleu turquoise pour l'été/Nino, rouge vermillon pour l'automne/Alya, et bleu cobalt pour l'hiver/Adrien). Il avait aussi ajouté du noir et du blanc, pour briser la monotonie du monochrome.

Le choix était parfait. Elle ne changea que la quantité de tissu nécessaire, quelques mètres par-ci par-là pour avoir un peu de marge : relire ses notes lui avait permis de se faire une idée. Elle rendit la tablette à Adrien.

« C'est parfait ! Ils sont juste… magnifiques ! J'ai hâte de travailler dessus ! Et… merci de nous laisser carotter quelques mètres chez ton fournisseur, t'étais pas obligé, je veux pas que ça crée des problèmes si ton père le découvre…

\- T'en fais pas, j'ai bien le droit de faire ma crise d'ado en faisant des trucs derrière son dos. Et mon fournisseur me connaît depuis que je suis tout petit, il dira rien. »

Il lui fit un clin d'œil, avant de reprendre sa tablette et d'aller chercher son téléphone. Il sortit ensuite de la pièce pour appeler son fournisseur. Marinette le suivit du regard d'un air rêveur.

Alya la tira vite de sa transe.

« Viens par ici, miss « je-dis-aux-autres-de-bosser-mais-je-passe-la-journée-à-faire-les-yeux-doux-à-Adrien » ! On veut ton avis avant de commander ! »

Marinette lui tira la langue et fit mine de partir, mais finit par se pencher vers eux, en assénant une tape sur la tête de sa meilleure amie.

Certaines choses ne changeaient jamais, amnésie collective ou pas.

xxx

Marinette était exténuée. Ses mains lui faisaient mal, ses oreilles bourdonnaient, mais elle était fière de leur travail.

Leur « à dix-huit heures grand max, on a fini » s'était transformé en vingt et une heures trente. Gabriel Agreste avait appelé Nathalie dans le courant de l'après-midi pour l'avertir qu'il serait probablement de retour juste après minuit, et ils avaient décidé d'en profiter au maximum.

Rester plus longtemps en avait valu la peine : en attendant les tissus, Marinette avait commencé à dessiner les patrons avec l'aide d'Adrien, Alya les avait numérotés et Nino s'était chargé du découpage du papier. Le tout leur avait pris moins de deux heures. Entre temps, les tissus étaient arrivés, et leur quatuor avait offert la boîte de macarons au livreur en guise de remerciements.

Placement des patrons sur le tissu, report des formes, découpage, tri et rangement des pièces dans de grandes enveloppes. Le tout en une journée ! Marinette n'avait jamais travaillé de manière si efficace.

À présent, elle rentrait chez elle, chargée d'un sac en plastique avec toutes les pièces en tissu. Nino avait embarqué Alya sur son vélo pour la ramener chez elle, et Adrien s'était proposé pour venir avec elle, au moins pour une partie du chemin. Elle avait refusé : il avait assez à faire s'il voulait effacer toutes les traces de leur présence dans la chambre avant l'arrivée de son père, et elle avait besoin de réfléchir.

D'ordinaire, elle profitait de ces moments de solitude à l'extérieur pour laisser sortir Tikki de son sac. Pas cette fois-ci.

Marinette poussa un long soupir et retint les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux. Son kwami lui manquait plus que jamais, maintenant qu'elle ne pouvait plus compter sur la présence de ses amis pour la distraire.

Le ciel nocturne s'était couvert, et il n'allait pas tarder à pleuvoir. Si elle ne se dépêchait pas, elle risquait d'arriver à la boulangerie complètement trempée.

Après avoir traversée le parc, son corps passa en mode « pilote automatique » et elle laissa son esprit divaguer. Évidemment, ses pensées partirent tout de suite vers le même problème épineux : comment arrêter Amnesia, puisque personne d'autre qu'elle ne pouvait y arriver ?

Sans Miraculous ni partenaire, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire, tant qu'elle n'en savait pas plus sur son ennemie. Cette dernière était introuvable, mais à chacune de ses manifestations, elle laissait derrière elle des victimes innocentes. Et elle en laisserait sûrement d'autres dans les jours à venir.

L'adolescente repensa à Nadja Chamack : cette dernière n'avait pas mentionné le nom de l'hôpital devant lequel elle se trouvait, mais il n'y en avait pas des millions à Paris, et quelques recherches sur Internet suffiraient à le repérer.

Elle pouvait peut-être commencer par là ? Trouver un moyen d'entrer dans l'hôpital et interroger les victimes ? Ce ne serait clairement pas facile, mais elle n'avait pas de meilleure piste.

Marinette ne s'était jamais sentie aussi abandonnée, avec Fu absent, Tikki disparue, et Chat Noir introuvable...

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua le lampadaire devant elle que lorsqu'elle le heurta de plein fouet. Le choc la fit tomber à la renverse en poussant un cri de douleur et de surprise.

Elle se releva aussi vite que possible, mais il était trop tard : elle entendit des rires dans les deux voitures qui passèrent à côté d'elle. Elle leur tourna le dos pour préserver le peu de dignité qui lui restait. Ces rires n'étaient sûrement pas malveillants, mais son humeur du moment ne lui permettait pas de relativiser. Encore une fois, elle serra les dents pour retenir ses larmes, décidée à ne les laisser couler qu'une fois arrivée dans sa chambre.

Pendant qu'elle se frottait le front pour évaluer les dégâts, son regard se posa sur le lampadaire. C'était le même que celui qu'elle s'était pris le matin-même. Dans la journée, quelqu'un y avait collé une nouvelle affiche : perdue « Mousseline », chatte écaille de tortue, sans collier. La pancarte était accompagnée d'une photo, et du plan du parc proche dans lequel elle avait été vue pour la dernière fois.

Marinette eut pitié des propriétaires : ils n'étaient pas les seuls à qui il manquait un chat…

Elle se raidit, prise d'une idée soudaine. Mais oui ! Voilà comment elle allait retrouver Chat Noir !

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus, et à très bientôt pour la suite !


	5. Chapitre 4

Voici le chapitre 4 ! J'ai l'impression que les chapitres deviennent toujours plus longs, j'espère que celui-ci vous plaira !

Cet univers ne m'appartient pas, je ne suis qu'une humble fanfictionneuse.

Merci pour vos reviews, et bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

Dimanche, cinq heures du matin. Il pleuvait toujours depuis la veille au soir, et le bruit des gouttes d'eau s'écrasant sur les toits berçait toute la ville. Pourtant, un longue grasse matinée n'était pas au programme de tout le monde. En tout cas pas à celui de Marinette.

Elle s'était levée une demie-heure plus tôt, après tout juste six heures de sommeil. La journée à venir allait être chargée et éprouvante, elle ne pouvait se permettre le luxe de rester traîner au lit. De toute manière, avec toutes les questions qui lui trottaient dans la tête, elle n'aurait pas pu dormir plus longtemps.

Lorsqu'elle était arrivée la veille, elle s'était tout de suite précipitée sur son ordinateur pour retrouver l'hôpital dans lequel avaient été emmenées les victimes. Il ne lui avait fallu que quelques minutes pour retrouver la clinique Saint Romuald, spécialisée dans les troubles psychiques.

Puis elle avait fouillé tous ses placards de fond en comble jusqu'à trouver un vieux déguisement : une blouse d'infirmière, qui lui permettrait de s'infiltrer dans l'hôpital sans être remarquée tout de suite. Elle l'avait tout de suite pliée soigneusement dans son sac à dos, avec un petit carnet, un crayon et son téléphone. Puis elle avait mis son deuxième plan à exécution : dès qu'elle aurait imprimé les affiches, elle pourrait mettre en route l'opération « Retrouver Chat Noir ».

Encore un peu endormie, Marinette se recoiffait tout en relisant l'avis de disparition qu'elle avait rédigé quelques heures plus tôt. Elle était plutôt fière du résultat, qui n'était ni trop flagrant pour que le Papillon le remarquât, ni trop banal pour que Chat ne pût s'y reconnaître.

« Perdu chat il y a quelques jours. Noir, grands yeux verts, avec un grelot. Aime courir sur les toits et pourchasser les insectes. Affectueux, voire collant avec certains. Griffes acérées qui peuvent tout détruire.

Contact : miss_chance_7(a) »

Elle hésita encore à ajouter une photo d'un chat noir quelconque, mais se ravisa. L'imprimante ferait déjà suffisamment de grabuge à cette heure matinale, inutile de lui compliquer la tâche. De deux clics, elle lança l'impression, en priant pour que la pluie camouflât le bruit.

L'imprimante se mit à cracher les cinquante feuilles, une à une. Pendant ce temps, Marinette mit un imperméable ferma son sac à dos, après y avoir ajouté un rouleau de ruban adhésif.

Des voix à l'étage inférieur la firent sursauter. Ses parents étaient réveillés, mais elle espérait que c'était parce qu'ils se préparaient à ouvrir la boulangerie et non parce qu'ils l'avaient entendue. Dans le doute, elle devait disparaître aussi vite que possible, en leur laissant une simple note : « Je suis partie en urgence chez Alya, elle a un chagrin d'amour, je reviens vite ».

C'était tellement plus simple de mentir par écrit que par oral.

Elle attrapa les affiches sans les prendre la peine de les compter et ouvrit la trappe avec une lenteur exaspérante, pour ne pas alerter ses parents par des grincements stridents. Plusieurs fois par mois, elle se promettait de remettre un peu d'huile sur les gonds. Elle ne l'avait pas encore fait : jusque là, dans les cas d'urgence, prendre la forme de Ladybug et passer par la lucarne l'avait toujours dépannée.

Personne dans l'escalier. La voie était libre, au moins jusqu'au deuxième étage. Elle s'accroupit et descendit les marches aussi silencieusement que possible, en s'arrêtant quelques fois pour tendre l'oreille.

Deuxième étage. Le bruit de la pluie s'intensifia, et elle entendit quelqu'un chanter. Son père était sûrement sous la douche. Une des vigies était donc hors jeu. Il ne restait plus que sa mère, qui pouvait se trouver n'importe où. Il n'y avait plus de lumière sous la porte de la chambre de ses parents.

Elle arriva au premier étage, plongé dans la pénombre. Elle attendit au sommet des escaliers avant de descendre, jusqu'à être sûre qu'il n'y avait absolument personne ni dans la cuisine, ni dans la salle à manger, ni dans le salon. Une fois sûre, elle dégringola plus qu'elle ne descendit les marches jusqu'au rez, manquant plusieurs fois de tomber.

Il faisait complètement nuit dans l'arrière-boutique dépourvue de fenêtres, et elle dut tâtonner pour trouver ses bottes de pluie. Les Dupain-Cheng possédaient sûrement dix fois plus de chaussures que de pieds, entreposées méli-mélo sur plusieurs étagères, et Marinette maudissait chaque seconde qu'elle perdait à retrouver la paire qu'elle voulait.

Son cœur loupa un battement lorsqu'elle vit la lumière de la cuisine s'allumer au sommet de l'escalier. Sa mère n'allait pas tarder à descendre elle aussi, Marinette n'avait plus le temps d'enfiler la deuxième botte.

Elle sprinta à travers la boulangerie sombre en attrapant les clés sur le comptoir. Ouvrir la porte prit trop longtemps à son goût, car la vieille serrure nécessitait des gestes fermes et précis pour être déverrouillée. Fermeté et précision, deux qualités dont Marinette manquait souvent, et encore plus quand elle paniquait.

Enfin, elle entendit le déclic salvateur, et elle poussa de toutes ses forces pour sortir. Le battant de la porte fit tinter le carillon, mais elle n'avait plus à s'en soucier. Ses parents se poseraient sûrement des questions, mais son petit mot leur expliquerait tout.

Il pleuvait un peu moins qu'avant, et le ciel se dégageait même un peu à l'ouest. L'air frais du matin dissipa les dernières traces de somnolence, et elle se mit en route avec la conviction qu'elle allait élucider le mystère d'Amnesia, retrouver Chat et remettre les choses en ordre.

Ses convictions s'évaporèrent lorsqu'elle sentit quelque chose d'humide au niveau de son pied. Elle baissa les yeux et découvrit qu'elle tenait toujours une de ses bottes dans les mains, et qu'elle avait marché dans une flaque, en chaussette. Elle poussa un long soupir exaspéré. Chat Noir n'était plus là, et sa malchance avait l'air de s'être rabattue sur elle, à défaut de trouver mieux.

Marinette enroula les affiches qu'elle tenait toujours et les glissa dans la poche intérieure de son imperméable, pour être sûre qu'ils ne finiraient pas trempés eux aussi. Puis elle enfila sa botte, en grimaçant lorsque le plastique se frotta contre le tissu mouillé. De toutes les sensations désagréables sans être douloureuses, celle-là était bien la pire.

Enfin, si c'était le pire qui lui arrivait ce jour-là, elle ne pouvait pas vraiment se plaindre. Elle se mit en route.

Les rues étaient désertes, à l'exception des quelques voitures que la jeune femme voyait passer au coin des rues. L'air froid venait lui chatouiller les narines et chacune de ses expirations créait un petit nuage devant sa bouche. L'hiver était encore loin, mais ses signes avant-coureurs ne laissaient aucun doute quant à son arrivée.

Tout en avançant, elle réfléchissait aux endroits stratégiques où mettre les affiches. Même après des années de travail en équipe, elle ne connaissait presque rien de la vie privée de Chat Noir : de ce qu'il lui avait dit, il était beaucoup plus réservé en civil, et il avait des soucis avec son père. Rien de plus, même pas un indice sur le quartier où il habitait.

Marinette se jura de reparler de leur anonymat avec Tikki, Chat Noir et Fu quand tout serait rentré dans l'ordre : sans aller jusqu'à dévoiler leur véritable identité, ils pourraient au moins se mettre d'accord sur une manière de se contacter en cas de problème urgent.

Par habitude, ses pas la menèrent devant la résidence Agreste. Le manoir était encore plus imposant dans la semi-pénombre, et seule une fenêtre éclairée témoignait de la présence d'humains. Rien n'y bougeait, sauf le drone de sécurité qui faisait ses rondes au sommet des murs. De bon matin sous la pluie, le bâtiment était la combinaison parfait entre un repaire de super-méchants et le château de Dracula.

Elle repensa à Adrien, et ses yeux montèrent directement vers sa fenêtre, sombre comme toutes les autres. Il ne lui avait pas dit ce qui n'allait pas, mais il en fallait beaucoup pour lui faire perdre le sourire. Il s'agissait de quelque chose de plus grave que d'habitude. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait passer lui dire bonjour à la fin de la journée, sous prétexte d'avoir oublié un truc ?

Son esprit s'égarait de nouveau. Elle se ressaisit : ses deux missions étaient prioritaires, elle penserait à Adrien après.

L'adolescente longea le mur sur la pointe des pieds (elle avait l'impression que la moindre maladresse pouvait déclencher toutes les alarmes de la résidence), à la recherche du support parfait pour la première affiche. Son choix se porta sur l'abribus au coin de la rue, aux vitres déjà couvertes d'annonces et de graffitis. Au moins, le papier ne serait pas trempé tout de suite…

Une fois à l'abri de la pluie, Marinette sortit soigneusement la première affiche de sa poche, avant de se retrouver devant le dilemme de l'emplacement. Elle regrettait à présent de ne pas avoir mis de photo : son annonce se perdrait parmi les dizaines d'autres si elle la mettait telle quelle, surface noir et blanche sur d'autres surfaces bicolores. Sauf si…

Elle posa son sac sur le banc et en sortit précipitamment toutes ses affaires, jusqu'à y trouver un papier un peu chiffonné. Quelques jours plus tôt, elle avait acheté des autocollants de coccinelle sur un coup de tête, et les avait ensuite oubliées au fond de son sac. Pour une fois, ses oublis jouaient en sa faveur.

Elle en décolla soigneusement une et la recolla à côté de son adresse e-mail. L'affiche n'en était pas vraiment plus visible, mais c'était un bon début. Si Chat passait par là et avait suffisamment les yeux en face des trous, il la verrait.

Marinette serra la feuille contre elle, comme si elle voulait l'imprégner de tous ses espoirs. Chat devait voir cette affiche, celle-ci ou un autre exemplaire. C'était leur seule chance de se retrouver pour arrêter Amnesia.

« Chaton, s'il-te-plaît, dis-moi que tu te balades de temps à autre dans les rues de Paris... »

Avant de scotcher l'affiche définitivement, elle déposa encore un baiser sur la coccinelle qu'elle venait de coller.

xxx

Marinette n'était jamais allée dans cette partie-là de la ville. Après tout, le trajet en bus lui aurait pris une quarantaine de minutes, et elle venait de marcher une heure et demi pour y arriver à pied.

Il ne pleuvait plus, mais il soufflait un vent tellement froid que ses vêtements humides avaient gelé sur sa peau. C'était en tout cas l'impression qu'elle avait. À chaque passage devant une boulangerie, elle avait hésité à mettre sa mission en pause pour se réchauffer devant un bon chocolat chaud avec un croissant. Mais elle avait persévéré.

La clinique Saint Romuald n'était pas très grande, mais elle disposait de nombreux locaux privés en annexe, comme une piscine et une salle de sport. Il y a avait même un jardin à l'intérieur, si on en croyait Google Maps.

Marinette s'était réfugiée dans l'aire de jeu du petit parc devant la clinique, et observait avec attention tout ce qui se passait aux alentours.

Les amnésies avaient fait sensation apparemment, à voir les dizaines de journalistes qui se pressaient devant la porte principale, malgré les agents de sécurité qui en bloquaient l'accès. L'adolescente compta au moins quinze logos différents, dont trois qui appartenaient à des chaînes de TV internationales.

D'autres journalistes (ou simples curieux, difficile à dire) s'étaient réfugiés dans leurs véhicules pour se réchauffer ou pour piquer un petit somme. D'autres encore revenaient du fast-food du coin avec des gobelets fumants dans les mains. Tous avaient l'air fatigués et impatients à cette heure si matinale.

Marinette réfléchissait à la suite des opérations. Même avec une blouse d'infirmière, elle ne pouvait pas passer par là sans éveiller des soupçons. En revanche, il existait sûrement des entrées réservées au personnel. Si elle avait de la chance, l'agitation à l'entrée principale distrairait suffisamment les gardiens et autres agents de sécurité pour qu'elle pût s'infiltrer dans la clinique.

Il fallait repérer ces entrées du personnel. Marinette reprit son sac et partit vers gauche pour s'éloigner du peloton de reporters. Elle avait remis son capuchon et coiffé sa frange pour qu'elle descendît autant que possible sur son visage. Plus longtemps elle pourrait dissimuler sa véritable identité, mieux ça vaudrait.

Elle avançait avec la tête baissée et les yeux rivés sur l'écran d'accueil de son téléphone. Si quelqu'un l'arrêtait pour lui demander ce qu'elle faisait là, elle pouvait dire qu'elle s'était perdue et cherchait désespérément l'adresse d'une amie.

Son intuition avait été juste. En bifurquant à l'angle du bâtiment, elle découvrit l'entrée d'un parking souterrain réservé au personnel et aux ambulances. Une barrière empêchait toute voiture étrangère d'entrer. Une cabine de gardien se trouvait juste à côté, mais semblait vide. Marinette jubila.

Même si tout se passait plus facilement que prévu, son cœur battait à la chamade. Ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire n'était pas vraiment légal (même pas du tout), mais c'était le seul moyen de faire avancer son enquête. Enquête qu'elle devait garder secrète, puisque personne ne devait apprendre pourquoi elle s'intéressait tant à cette histoire. De toute manière, personne dans ce monde sans akumas ne la croirait si elle disait la vérité. D'ailleurs, qu'allait-elle dire si elle se faisait attraper ?

Elle préférait ne pas y penser. Tout se passerait bien, elle devait y croire.

Aussi silencieuse qu'une ombre, elle se glissa dans le parking. Très peu de places étaient occupées, ce qui rassura la jeune femme : si tôt le matin, le personnel de jour n'était pas encore arrivé, et l'équipe de nuit était probablement limitée, fatiguée et distraite. Si elle se dépêchait, Marinette pourrait disparaître avant l'arrivée de la relève.

Au fond du parking, elle distingua une baie vitrée éclairée qui donnait sur un escalier et un ascenseur. Une fois qu'elle aurait pris l'un ou emprunté les autres, elle ne pourrait plus revenir sur ses pas.

Marinette se cacha derrière un pilier et, après s'être assurée qu'il n'y avait toujours personne, enleva son imperméable. Elle le roula en boule et le posa par terre, puis sortit la blouse blanche de son sac. Elle ne connaissait pas l'apparence exacte des uniformes de Saint Romuald mais elle espérait qu'ils s'en tenaient à des vêtements blancs sans fioritures.

Ses couettes ne collaient pas vraiment aux standards des hôpitaux, et elle les recoiffa en un chignon haut. Pour paraître un peu plus intelligente, elle mit encore une paire de lunettes, et pour ressembler encore plus à une infirmière, un faux badge autour de son cou. Difficile de faire plus cliché, mais les clichés se fondaient bien sur une réalité, non ?

Après avoir regardé l'heure une dernière fois (6:37), elle prit son bloc-notes et son stylo et rangea son téléphone dans le sac, qu'elle cacha derrière une poubelle. Si tout se passait bien, elle le récupérerait dans une heure.

Marinette inspira longuement. Tout se passerait bien si elle restait calme. Plus elle stresserait, plus elle aurait de chances de commettre une maladresse et de se faire repérer. Tout se passerait bien, elle n'avait aucune raison de paniquer. Elle faisait ça pour la bonne cause. Elle se mit enfin en route.

Les chances de croiser quelqu'un dans l'ascenseur étaient plus haute que dans les escaliers, elle décida donc de prendre ces derniers. De plus, elle ne savait même pas à quel étage aller. Ses recherches de la veille ne lui avaient pas permis de trouver le moindre plan de la clinique.

Marinette grimpa d'un étage, pour arriver au rez-de-chaussé. La cage d'escaliers était coupée du reste des locaux, et des panneaux indiquaient sur quoi donnaient les différentes portes. Marinette se trouvait en face de celle qui menait à l' « accueil », à l' « administration » et à la « cafétéria ». Il fallait monter plus haut.

Son cœur battait toujours à tout rompre, mais elle se força à garder une allure lente et mesurée : les vraies infirmières ne couraient pas dans les escaliers, sauf en cas d'urgence.

D'autres panneaux sur les portes du premier étage indiquaient les numéros des chambres : 101-108, 111-116 et 121-128. Étaient-elles celles qu'elle cherchait ? Impossible de dire sans vérifier.

Marinette poussa la porte avec toute la douceur dont ses mains tremblantes étaient capables. Les gonds grincèrent à peine, et une lumière plus douce vint se mélanger à celle des néons dans la cage d'escalier. L'adolescente attendit quelques secondes pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait provoqué aucune réaction de l'autre côté du battant, avant de passer la tête dans l'entrebâillement.

La porte donnait sur un long couloir vide, à l'exception de deux chaises roulantes, d'un lit d'hôpital à roulettes et d'un bureau au bout du couloir. Elle compta quatre portes de chaque côté, toutes ouvertes vu le triangle que chacun de leur entrebâillement dessinait par terre.

Du peu de souvenirs qu'elle gardait d'un ou deux séjours dans un hôpital, Marinette était persuadée qu'il y avait toujours au moins une infirmière de garde à proximité des patients. Pourquoi n'y avait-il personne ?

Elle n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir à une explication plausible, mais plutôt à la manière de mettre ce coup de chance à profit. Ses minutes étaient comptées, elle devait faire vite si elle voulait explorer toutes les chambres. Elle décida de commencer par la première à gauche.

Ses pas chuintaient sur le sol en linoléum et ses semelles mouillées laissaient des traces glissantes derrière elle. Marinette hésita à enlever ses bottes, mais préféra finalement les garder, au cas où elle devrait fuir rapidement.

Chambre 101. Sous les grandes fenêtres aux rideaux turquoise, il y avait deux lits d'hôpital et deux lits d'appoint. Les couvertures des quatre étaient bombées : ils étaient tous occupés par des patients encore endormis. Rien ne bougeait, elle n'entendait aucun bruit mis à part le bourdonnement lointain de machines médicales.

Marinette entra dans pièce sur la pointe des pieds en osant à peine respirer. Si l'un des patients se réveillait et découvrait la présence d'une fille inconnue, il donnerait tout de suite l'alerte. Sauf si elle arrivait à leur faire croire qu'elle était une infirmière elle aussi. Elle en doutait.

Toutes les tables de nuit étaient couvertes de bouquets, de cartes de vœux et d'objets personnels les plus divers. Au moins, les victimes avaient des proches sur lesquelles elles pouvaient compter, même si elles ne s'en souvenaient probablement pas.

L'absence de tout appareil médical permettait à Marinette de circuler librement entre les lits, mais l'empêchait de trouver toute information personnelle à propos des victimes. Il n'y avait rien, ni dossiers médicaux, ni listes de médicaments à administrer, ni tableaux avec les noms des patients.

Seules les cartes posées sur les tables pouvaient l'aider à identifier tout le monde, car même si Marinette avait connu certaines des personnes touchées, elle n'aurait pas pu les reconnaître, emmitouflées dans leurs duvets.

Sonia, Kajani, Yasmine et Marie. Quatre femmes, probablement des adolescentes vu les messages laissés dans les cartes (« Toute la classe est là pour toi », « On t'aime fort xoxo », « saranghae xxx ») et très appréciées vu le nombre de cadeaux. Marinette n'osa pas soulever les pans des couvertures pour voir leurs visages de peur de les réveiller. Elle se contenta de sortir son carnet et y nota soigneusement les prénoms sur une nouvelle page. Elle n'irait pas très loin sans les noms de famille, mais c'était un début.

Les risques qu'elle prenait pour si peu de pistes étaient démesurés, mais son enquête avait une double-utilité : elle ne cherchait pas seulement à trouver le dénominateur commun entre les victimes pour retrouver et coincer Amnesia, mais elle voulait aussi s'assurer qu'elles allaient bien. Même sans ses pouvoirs, Ladybug veillait sur ses citoyens.

Toutes les filles de la chambres dormaient profondément, et leur respiration régulière témoignait d'un sommeil sans troubles. Aucune n'était reliée à une machine pour survivre, et si même les infirmières ne se donnaient pas la peine d'être présentes vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, la situation n'était sûrement pas trop grave. Marinette aurait souri de soulagement si elle n'avait pas été si tendue par sa mission d'infiltration.

Elle quitta cette première chambre et partit explorer la deuxième. Il n'y avait toujours aucune trace du personnel médical dans le couloir. La chance était de son côté.

La chambre 102 ressemblait en tout point à la 101, avec le même nombre de patients, le même type de personnes, les mêmes cadeaux sur les tables de nuit. À nouveau, elle lut les cartes de vœux pour connaître leurs noms. Élodie, Amalia, Sarah, Tiffany. À nouveau quatre adolescentes. Amnesia semblait avoir un type de victime favori.

Une des patientes remua dans son sommeil. Marinette préféra ne pas s'éterniser et sortit rapidement de la pièce pour noter cette dernière remarque sur le type de victime.

Si son hypothèse était juste, elle n'était plus obligée de visiter les deux autres chambres : elle n'y trouverait rien de nouveau. C'était peut-être le moment de prendre la poudre d'escampette.

Une pile de dossiers fins posée sur le bureau attira alors son attention. Elle ne l'avait pas remarquée à son arrivée, car elle était dissimulée par l'écran de l'ordinateur. Les informations personnelles qu'elle cherchait s'y trouvaient peut-être.

Elle hésita. Si personne ne l'avait remarquée jusque-là, trois minutes n'y changeraient rien, elle était sûre d'avoir la chance de son côté. En revanche, si quelqu'un arrivait dans les minutes à venir et la découvrait en train de fouiner, elle risquait d'avoir de sérieux ennuis. Le risque en valait-il la peine ? Que devait-elle faire ?

La curiosité l'emporta. Marinette s'approcha du bureau et ouvrit le premier dossier sur la pile. Il s'agissait des rapports médicaux concernant Yasmine Basri, née le 7 janvier 2005 (comme écrit sur la page de garde), avec tous les résultats des analyses et les transcriptions des séances avec les psychiatres. L'adolescente le feuilleta rapidement et regretta de ne pas avoir son téléphone sur elle pour prendre des photos. Elle dut se contenter de recopier les données importantes dans son carnet : nom, prénom, date de naissance, domicile et mots-clés concernant son état de santé. Le rythme de son cœur s'accéléra encore : elle avait conscience de se trouver devant une mine d'informations inestimables sans avoir le temps de les analyser correctement. Elle passa aux dossiers suivants : Amalia Moretti, née le 23 mars 2004 Mignotte Lambert, née le 2 octobre 2004…

Soudain, elle entendit une porte grincer. Son sang se glaça.

« Vous êtes qui ? Et qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? »

La suite des événements défila au ralenti devant les yeux de Marinette.

Elle leva les yeux vers la porte, ouverte à présent, dans laquelle se tenait une femme blonde en blouse de médecin avec une tablette dans les mains. Ses yeux perçants la dévisageaient avec surprise et méfiance.

Marinette bondit en arrière en levant les mains, comme si les dossiers l'avaient brûlée. Elle balbutia la première excuse qui lui vint à l'esprit avec un air aussi innocent que possible, en espérant que la médecin ne vît pas les dossiers ouverts sur le bureau.

« Je… Je devais commencer un stage aujourd'hui ici mais je crois que je me suis trompée. Je n'ai pas pu entrer par la porte principale à cause de la foule dehors. »

Leurs regards se croisèrent, et Marinette tentait d'avoir l'air aussi désolée qu'assurée. Elle espérait que ses yeux véhiculaient le bon message : « J'ai toutes les raisons d'être ici, s'il-vous-plaît n'appelez pas la police... »

Ses espoirs furent vain. La médecin tira un talkie-walkie de la poche de sa blouse sans la lâcher du regard. Son expression était si sévère que Marinette osait à peine bouger en sa présence. De toute manière, elle n'avait nulle-part où fuir.

« Sécurité, il y a un journaliste au premier étage, au secteur 0. »

xxx

C'était une catastrophe. Une vraie catastrophe…

Dès l'instant où elle avait été prise sur le fait, Marinette avait renoncé à fuir ou à chercher des excuses. À quoi bon après tout ? La seule chose qui pouvait améliorer sa situation était de collaborer avec le personnel hospitalier.

Deux agents de sécurité étaient arrivés au premier étage quelques minutes à peine après l'appel de la médecin. Ils l'avaient attrapée de chaque côté pour l'escorter dans une autre pièce, le tout dans un silence total pour ne pas réveiller les patients.

Comme elle n'avait montré aucune résistance, ils l'avaient lâchée à la sortie de l'ascenseur, mais la suivaient de si près que Marinette pouvait sentir leur respiration sur le sommet de son crâne. La médecin les avaient suivi de près aussi.

Ils l'avaient emmenée dans un pièce sans fenêtres qui ressemblait à un réfectoire-vestiaire-salle d'attente, et avaient commencé l'interrogatoire : nom complet, représentant légal, occupation, raisons de venir fouiner dans les documents confidentiels.

Marinette leur avait raconté une partie de la vérité, en pleurant pour avoir l'air encore plus sincère : la petit sœur d'une de ses amies, Mylène Haprèle, dont elle était également très proche, faisait partie des victimes de cette amnésie collective. Comme seule la famille directe était autorisée à rendre visite aux patients, Marinette avait décidé de venir en dehors des heures réglementaires pour voir si Aurélie allait bien. Elle leur avait ensuite décrit son parcours du parking souterrain au premier étage en détail.

Marinette venait finir son récit, et regardait la médecin d'un air implorant. Cette dernière avait l'air perplexe, et ne cessait d'échanger des regards avec l'un des agents de sécurité. Elle venait d'envoyer l'autre armoire à glace dans le parking pour récupérer le sac de Marinette.

Au moins, ils avaient l'air de la croire : elle n'avait de toute façon pas l'âge d'être journaliste et connaissait personnellement une des victimes.

La médecin enleva ses lunettes et se pinça l'arête du nez en soupirant. L'heure du verdict était arrivée.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de vous, Marinette ? Je vois bien que vos intentions sont louables, mais ça ne justifie pas d'entrer par effraction dans un établissement où n'importe quelle perturbation pourrait mettre en danger la santé des patients. Dans ce genre de situation, la procédure standard est d'appeler la police... »

Marinette déglutit.

« Mais je suis prête à faire une exception cette fois-ci. Je vais par contre mettre votre nom sur la liste noire de cette clinique, et appeler vos parents pour qu'on vienne vous chercher. »

Marinette fut partiellement soulagée : tout expliquer à ses parents ne serait pas facile, mais au moins, son casier judiciaire resterait vierge.

La médecin lui tendit une boîte de mouchoirs, avant de se lever et de quitter la pièce, pour passer l'appel. Marinette se retrouva seule avec l'agent de sécurité qui fixait le mur d'un air absent. Il lui rappelait le garde du corps d'Adrien, dans sa posture rigide et son allergie à la parole.

Son collègue arriva un peu plus tard avec le sac à dos. Il le posa sur la table et le fit glisser vers Marinette, qui l'attrapa d'une main. Elle essayait tant bien que mal de se débarbouiller avec l'autre.

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce. Les deux agents restaient là pour la surveiller, même si elle n'avait aucune intention de fuir. Avant que la situation ne devînt insupportable, Marinette ouvrit son sac pour en réorganiser le contenu. Elle en profita pour y rouler sa fausse blouse, dans laquelle elle avait caché son petit carnet. Au moins, elle n'avait pas fait tout ça pour rien.

Ce fur la plus longue heure de sa vie. Elle était mal à l'aise dans cette pièce, et craignait pourtant d'en sortir, car à ce moment-là, elle devrait des explications à ses parents. Son téléphone captait très mal le réseau dans la pièce, elle ne pouvait même pas se changer les idées en traînant sur Internet. Le seul événement notable fut le départ d'un des agents, qui revint un peu plus tard avec deux tasses de café fumant, et un soda. Il passa la deuxième tasse à son collègue et posa la canette devant elle. Elle le remercia, mais n'y toucha pas : l'idée de boire une boisson gazeuse à une heure si matinale lui retournait l'estomac.

Enfin, après seize parties de solitaire sur son portable, l'adolescente entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Elle leva les yeux, et y découvrit la médecin blonde accompagnée de son père.

Son expression était indéchiffrable. D'ordinaire, Tom Dupain était un homme jovial qui n'avait pas peur de montrer ses émotions, positives ou négatives. C'était quand il restait stoïque qu'il fallait s'inquiéter. Le cœur de Marinette se serra à nouveau.

« Votre père est là, vous pouvez y aller. »

L'adolescente se leva, enfila son imperméable et remit son sac à dos. Elle jeta un dernier regard aux deux agents, leur dit au revoir d'une toute petite voix et se dirigea d'un pas traînant vers la porte. Elle n'osait pas regarder son père en face, incapable de lire ses émotions. Il posa néanmoins sa main sur son épaule, ce qui la rassura un peu.

La médecin referma la porte derrière eux et les mena ensuite à travers les couloirs vides et silencieux jusqu'à une autre sortie, devant laquelle était garée la camionnette des Dupain-Cheng. Elle leur fit ensuite ses adieux, avant de retourner dans la clinique Saint Romuald. Marinette se retrouva seule avec son père. Elle continuait de fixer ses bottes de pluie.

« Je suis désolée...

– Allez, monte dans la voiture, on en reparlera à la maison. »

Elle osa enfin lever les yeux vers son père. Il n'avait pas l'air aussi bienveillant que d'habitude, mais au moins, il ne semblait pas fou de rage.

Marinette ouvrit la porte et monta dans le siège passager. Son père fit de même du côté conducteur et démarra la voiture.

Si l'heure à l'hôpital lui avait paru longue, ce n'était rien comparé au trajet jusqu'à la maison. L'atmosphère était tendue, elle n'osait pas parler, son père ne disait rien, et la vieille camionnette n'avait même pas de radio pour mettre un peu d'ambiance. Marinette colla sa tête contre la vitres et regardait défiler les rues de Paris à travers le filtre des gouttes d'eau. Il avait recommencé à pleuvoir.

Par trois fois, elle remarqua les affiches qu'elle avait collées un peu plus tôt. Au moins, elle avait réussi cette mission-là… Elle sourit faiblement.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la boulangerie. Tom se gara sur la place qui leur était réservée pendant que Marinette se préparait à sortir. Elle remarqua le panneau « Fermé » sur la porte du magasin, et culpabilisa : il avait fermé pour venir la chercher. Elle ne méritait pas autant de sacrifices…

Son père coupa le moteur et sortit de la voiture, elle le suivit. Ils entrèrent dans la boulangerie et Tom ferma la porte à clé derrière eux.

« Ta mère nous attend dans la cuisine, je vous rejoins tout de suite. »

Marinette acquiesça. Elle entra dans l'arrière-boutique pour enlever sa veste et ses bottes, et monta au premier étage en chaussettes. Une odeur de chaï vint chatouiller ses narines. C'était la boisson de prédilection chez les Dupain-Cheng quand il fallait parler d'un sujet important.

Sa mère se trouvait dans la cuisine et mélangeait un liquide dans une casserole, sans doute le chaï dont les arômes se répandaient dans toute la pièce. Marinette s'assit à la table d'un air penaud. Le bruit de la chaise alerta sa mère, qui se retourna. Elle non plus n'avait pas l'air fâchée, mais plutôt confuse.

« Salut Maman », fit Marinette d'un air timide.

Sabine ne répondit pas, et ouvrit un placard pour en sortir trois tasses, dans lesquelles elle versa le thé. Les pas lourds de Tom résonnèrent dans les escaliers et il arriva quelques secondes plus tard. L'heure du deuxième verdict était arrivée.

Sa mère apporta les tasses sur la table et s'assit sur la chaise en face d'elle, et son père prit la dernière chaise. Les deux échangèrent un regard inquiet, avant de reporter leur attention sur Marinette.

« Marinette, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? demanda enfin Tom.

– Partir au milieu de la nuit pour entrer par effraction dans un hôpital à la recherche de je-ne-sais-quoi… C'est pourtant pas ton genre, » ajouta sa mère d'une voix anxieuse.

Marinette aurait préféré des cris, des hurlements de colère, des sermons sans fin. Lire la déception sur le visage de ses parents était pire que tout. Elle sentit à nouveau les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle les avait déçus. Et ils seraient encore plus déçus s'ils savaient qu'elle leur mentirait.

L'adolescente leur resservit la même histoire qu'à la médecin : elle connaissait une des victimes et voulait voir de ses propres yeux qu'elle allait bien, voire même aider dans la mesure de ses capacités. La fin de son discours fut inondée de larmes, et elle vit l'expression de ses parents se radoucir. Elle se sentit encore plus mal de leur cacher la vérité.

Sa mère reprit la parole lorsqu'elle réussit à se calmer un peu.

« Quelque part, je te comprends, tu t'es toujours prise pour une super-héroïne prête à tout pour aider les autres. Mais ce que tu as fait aurait pu mal finir : imagine qu'une des patientes se soit réveillée et ait paniqué en te voyant ? Tu aurais pu leur faire un choc. Je sais que c'est difficile, mais il faut parfois savoir laisser les professionnels prendre le relais. »

Marinette aurait aimé rétorquer que la situation demandait l'intervention de vrais super-héros, et non de médecins. Elle se ravisa : de toute façon, à ce moment-là, elle n'était ni l'un ni l'autre.

« Tu pourras y réfléchir un peu, ajouta son père, et apprendre la patience pendant la semaine à venir. Tu es privée de sortie jusqu'à dimanche prochain, (il regarda l'horloge de la cuisine) dix heures du matin.

– Mais Papa…

– Pas de « mais » qui tienne, sauf si tu veux que je prolonge la punition. Tu auras assez de choses à faire à la boulangerie pour rester occupée, tu risques pas de t'ennuyer. Cette discussion est close. »

Marinette savait qu'il ne servait à rien de négocier. Son père était gentil mais strict, et il tenait toujours parole. Elle prit sa tasse de thé d'un air boudeur, et but une longue gorgée, se brûlant la langue au passage.

Tom se leva et redescendit dans la boulangerie. Sa mère resta là encore quelques instants.

« Ne lui en veux pas, c'est son devoir de père. Et je suis d'accord avec lui, lui dit-elle avec douceur.

– Je sais, mais y'a la Heroes Con samedi… Alya va me tuer quand je lui dirai que je peux pas venir.

– C'est ton amie, elle comprendra. Et vous aurez d'autres occasions de sortir déguisées pour aller faire la fête. »

Sabine n'avait pas tort, mais elle sous-estimait le caractère d'Alya. Marinette ne donnait pas chère de sa peau quand elle lui annoncerait la nouvelle.

Elle prit congé de sa mère et monta dans sa chambre avec sa tasse. Toute cette histoire l'avait fatiguée, mais elle n'avait pas le temps de dormir toute la journée. Si elle ne pouvait pas aller à la Heroes Con, elle ferait au moins en sorte que ses amis fussent les mieux habillés de toute la convention. De plus, elle devait faire des recherches sur les victimes d'Amnesia avec le peu d'informations qu'elle avait. Et ranger sa chambre. Et annoncer à Alya qu'elle ne viendrait pas le samedi. De toutes les tâches, cette dernière était bien la plus difficile, et Marinette aurait aimé avoir Tikki à ses côtés pour peaufiner son excuse.

Elle se laissa tomber dans sa chaise longue, et prit son téléphone. Ce serait plus simple par message. Elle pianota un vague texte expliquant qu'elle s'était embrouillée avec ses parents, qu'elle était privée de sortie et qu'elle n'irait pas à la HC, mais qu'elle confectionnerait leurs trois costumes avec autant plus de motivation. Après un « encore une fois désolée » final, elle envoya le message et mit son portable en mode silencieux. Alya essaierait de la contacter, mais elle n'était pas prête à affronter son courroux. Pour être sûre, Marinette cacha le téléphone sous un coussin. Elle avait besoin d'être un peu seule pour les heures à venir, pour se remettre de ses émotions.

xxx

Le reste de la journée se déroula sans encombres, heureusement. Être coincée à la maison avait ses avantages, après tout, et Marinette avait rarement été aussi productive. Elle avait mis un peu d'ordre dans ses affaires, fait ses devoirs et presque terminé le costume d'Alya, le tout en un après-midi, ne faisant une pause que pour déjeuner avec ses parents. L'ambiance chaleureuse était revenue, et personne n'avait mentionné sa mésaventure de la matinée. Tout rentrait dans l'ordre, ou presque.

Marinette avait tout de même pris une deuxième pause vers seize heures pour regarder un épisode d'une série, mais avait fini par s'endormir sur sa chaise longue. Elle se réveilla trois heures plus tard dans le noir, déboussolée après cette sieste impromptue. Sa main se glissa sous le coussin et attrapa son téléphone, oublié depuis le matin. Elle l'activa en plissant les yeux devant la luminosité de l'écran : quarante messages et douze appels en absence d'Alya. Marinette grimaça. Elle allait se faire étriper le lendemain au lycée.

Une autre notification attira cependant son attention. La petite enveloppe lui signalait l'arrivée d'un courriel, alors que sa boîte de réception n'était pas reliée à son téléphone. Sauf si…

Marinette se redressa d'un coup. Elle avait bien synchronisé une adresse avec son téléphone, mais ce n'était pas celle qu'elle utilisait couramment. C'était celle qu'elle avait créée la veille pour que Chat Noir pût la contacter ! Il avait vu ses annonces !

Ses mains se mirent à trembler, son cœur battait à la chamade. Elle cliqua sur la petite enveloppe.


	6. Chapitre 5

Mes excuses pour ce retard, les cours ont pris plus d'ampleur que prévu. Les chapitres suivants devraient reprendre un rythme régulier.

Merci pour vos reviews, vos favoris, vos follows, vous êtes géniaux ! 3

Stay miraculous !

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

De : salem_xxx(a)

À : miss_chance_7(a)

Objet : Chat Perdu

 _Bonsoir,_

 _Je vous écris concernant votre annonce de chat perdu. Il se peut que je l'aie aperçu récemment. Le pauvre courait après une coccinelle sans jamais pouvoir l'attraper._

 _Serait-il possible de nous retrouver pour que vous puissiez vérifier qu'il s'agit bien du matou que vous cherchez?_

 _Votre dévoué Salem_

Marinette jubila, oubliant momentanément tous ses soucis. Chat Noir avait répondu ! C'était bien lui, aucun doute à ce sujet, même si le message était plutôt vague (peut-être par prudence au cas où l'e-mail tombait entre de mauvaises mains). Il y avait trop de références pour que cela fût un hasard !

La jeune femme se précipita vers son ordinateur pour lui répondre. Elle avait trop à dire pour se contenter du petit clavier tactile de son téléphone. Le temps d'allumage lui parut dix fois plus long que d'habitude, au point qu'elle rouvrit dix fois le message de Chat pour s'assurer qu'il existait bel et bien. On ne savait jamais, son cerveau pouvait lui jouer des tours parfois en créant des chimères. Ou alors le parfum de la bougie qu'elle avait allumée avant de s'endormir aurait pu lui être monté à la tête ...

Son fond d'écran apparut enfin et une petite enveloppe sautillait en bas sur la barre des tâches. Elle cliqua dessus, sélectionna l'e-mail de Chat au sommet de la page et pianota sa réponse en un temps record. À chaque mot, son sourire grandissait un peu plus.

 _Bonsoir Salem,_

 _Quelque chose me dit que c'est vous, ce chat égaré, et que vous vous faites passer pour un humain ordinaire parce que personne n'a jamais entendu parler d'un chat qui sait lire et écrire. Mais ne vous en faites pas, votre secret est bien gardé.:)_

 _Une coccinelle ? Ça ne m'étonne même pas, il le fait tout le temps !_

 _J'ai bien peur que se rencontrer ne soit pas très judicieux, par les temps qui courent… Je ne suis pas encore prête à montrer mon vrai visage, et ne puis voir le vôtre au risque de mettre notre sécurité en danger. Mais je suis sûre que vous êtes le matou que je cherche, alors nous pouvons continuer de communiquer sur un ton plus amical pour parler de la suite des opérations._

 _J'attends de vos nouvelles avec impatience._

 _Miss Chance_

C'était un jeu auquel elle adorait se prendre. Avec les années, au fur et à mesure que leur complicité s'était développée, les jeux de mots de Chat Noir s'étaient transformés en joutes verbales qui pouvaient durer des heures. Les patrouilles nocturnes plus calmes voyaient s'enchaîner des dialogues aussi chargés en blagues qu'en mauvaises imitations de personnalités célèbres. Même si elle n'avait pas les mêmes sentiments pour Chat que lui avait pour elle, elle appréciait toujours plus sa compagnie et ne se souvenait plus vraiment de sa vie avant de l'avoir connu. C'était comme s'il avait toujours été là. Le perdre temporairement l'avait affectée plus prévu, et le soulagement après l'avoir retrouvé n'avait pas de limites.

Elle cliqua sur « envoyer » et fixa l'écran encore un moment, bien après avoir reçu la confirmation de l'envoi. Il lui avait écrit une heure et demie plus tôt, il n'était peut-être plus devant son ordinateur, ça ne servait à rien d'attendre sans rien faire… Et pourtant, ses yeux restaient collés à l'écran dans l'espoir d'y voir une réponse immédiate. Qui ne venait pas.

Trop impatiente pour rester en place, Marinette se leva et commença à ranger son matériel de couture pour s'occuper. Elle déshabilla le mannequin et plia soigneusement le costume d'Alya dans un sac, jeta les chutes de tissu dans une boîte à chaussures (Tikki adorait dormir dans ce méli-mélo coloré), glissa les patrons dans un dossier et planta ses aiguilles dans une petite peluche jaune pour ne pas les perdre.

Ce premier contact avec Chat lui avait redonné l'espoir que tout finirait bien et l'énergie qu'elle en tirait lui donnait l'impression qu'elle pouvait soulever des montagnes. Ensemble, ils allaient élaborer un plan, capturer Amnesia, retrouver leurs kwamis et leurs pouvoirs et reprendre leur vie d'avant. Comment exactement ? Elle ne le savait pas, mais à deux, ils le trouveraient bien, et dans le pire des cas, ils pourraient toujours attendre le retour de Maître Fu. Tout irait bien.

Une demie-heure plus tard, elle fut tirée de son rembobinage de fils par un « plop » de son ordinateur. Elle leva les yeux. Une enveloppe jaune était apparue au sommet de l'écran. Elle se précipita pour ouvrir ce nouveau message.

 _Re-bonsoir, ça fait tellement plaisir de te retrouver, ma Lady !_

 _Ça me rassure de savoir que notre histoire n'était pas juste le produit de mon imagination. À force de côtoyer des gens qui ne connaissaient ni Ladybug ni Chat Noir, je commençais à me demander si je n'avais pas rêvé notre rencontre. Mais maintenant, je sais que nos aventures sont bien réelles.:)_

 _Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé depuis notre dernière rencontre ? Je voyais rien pendant le combat contre Amnesia, et tout à coup, je me suis retrouvé dans mon lit, aveugle et sans Plagg. Mes yeux vont mieux maintenant, mais j'ai toujours pas retrouvé Plagg. Est-ce que tu as aussi perdu ton kwami ? Tu penses que c'est aussi lié à Amnesia, comme le fait qu'on soit les seuls à se souvenir des akumas ? Tu penses que le Papillon est dans le même cas que nous ?_

 _Je respecte ton choix de ne pas nous rencontrer (le contraire m'aurait étonné )), mais est-ce qu'on peut discuter d'une façon un peu plus spontanée que par e-mails (on se croirait en 1995) ? Y'a HiBoo qui est plutôt cool, c'est juste une application pour s'envoyer des messages et passer des appels, tu peux facilement créer un compte anonyme. Je t'oblige pas du tout, mais si ça te tente de t'inscrire, tu peux me retrouver sous salem_x00. ;)_

 _Je suis impatient de te reparler._

 _CN_

Il n'avait pas tort. Marinette ne connaissait personne de leur âge qui communiquait régulièrement par e-mail. Par souci d'anonymat, elle avait refusé tout partage de numéros de téléphone, de comptes sur les réseaux sociaux ou d'autres informations personnelles.

Elle reprit son téléphone et chercha « hiboo » dans le magasin. Le logo d'une petite chouette, similaire à celui que M. Damoclès avait choisi pour son alter ego héroïque, apparut dans les premiers résultats. Elle la téléchargea, attendit impatiemment pendant l'installation, s'empressa de créer un profil et retrouva tout de suite le pseudo de Chat Noir. Le tout lui prit moins de cinq minutes.

Un petit rond vert clignotait à côté de son avatar. Il était connecté.

 _ **Me voilà !**_

 _Ma Lady ! :D_

 _Je me demandais si t'allais accepter l'invitation._

 _ **T'avais raison, c'est vraiment plus pratique pour écrire.**_

 _ **J'ai vraiment l'impression de te reparler comme au bon vieux temps.:)**_

 _Oui, je me souviens…_

 _C'était en 1923…_

 _L'hiver avait été rude…_

 _ **Chat !**_

 _Tu as parlé du bon vieux temps, ma lady, je plante le décor ;)_

 _Là, tu lèves les yeux au ciel._

…

 _J'ai raison, hein ?;)_

Marinette pouvait l'entendre. Elle pouvait le voir. Elle était sûre que si elle levait la tête, elle le verrait juste en face d'elle en train de sourire de toutes ses dents. Même au travers d'un écran, il émanait de lui une espièglerie incomparable.

C'était à son tour de jouer avec lui. Elle ne lui répondit pas et attendit de voir les trois petits points s'animer à l'écran après quelques minutes.

 _Toujours là ?_

 _Buginette ?:(_

Ses messages furent suivis d'une dizaine d'emojis de chats tristes. Il essayait de jouer avec ses émotions… et il y arrivait plutôt bien.

 _ **Tu peux parler, de là où tu es ?**_

Son doigt tournoyait autour de la touche « appeler », mais elle hésitait à appuyer dessus. Elle ne savait pas dans quelle mesure leurs Miraculous transformaient leurs voix. Que se passerait-il s'ils s'étaient déjà rencontrés en civil ? Risquaient-ils de se reconnaître ?

 _Je suis seul chez moi, donc oui._

Paris comptaient plusieurs millions d'habitants, les chances qu'ils se fussent déjà rencontrés étaient infimes. Et même si c'était le cas, c'était un risque à prendre pour tirer la ville des griffes d'Amnesia.

La jeune femme n'hésita plus, et appuya sur la touche d'appel.

Chat décrocha à la première sonnerie déjà. Pourtant, elle l'entendit inspirer fort pendant une longue seconde avant de parler, comme s'il hésitait à initier le contact.

« Bonsoir pour la troisième fois aujourd'hui, ma lady. »

Quelque chose dans sa voix trahissait son émotion, la même que Marinette ressentait à ce moment-là, qui allait bien au-delà du simple soulagement de s'être retrouvés ou de la joie de se reparler. Même s'ils se connaissaient en tant que super-héros depuis des années déjà, ils n'avaient jamais interagi en tant que civils. Ce contact, même indirect, serait donc le plus intime qu'ils n'eussent jamais eu.

« Coucou Chat… Si tu savais combien ça fait du bien de t'entendre !

\- Je sais bien que tu peux pas vivre sans moi. »

C'était du Chat Noir tout craché. Heureusement, elle savait exactement comment réagir.

« Je vois qu'Amnesia t'a pas ôté ton sens de l'humour.

\- Jamais ! répliqua-t-il. Plutôt mourir que perdre ça ! Surtout que j'ai presque trouvé la formule de la blague qui te fera craquer pour moi... »

D'ordinaire, Ladybug aurait balayé cet énième tentative maladroite de drague par une pichenette ou une remarque cinglante. Pourtant, le soulagement prit le dessus cette fois-ci, et les mots pour répondre lui manquèrent.

Un silence gênant s'installa dans leur conversation. Elle n'entendait que la respiration de Chat, et quelqu'un qui jouait du piano en arrière-plan.

« Enfin, j'imagine que tu m'as pas appelé pour écouter des déclarations d'amour… Qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour le Papillon, et Amnesia ? » dit-il avec un ton sérieux qui ne camouflait pas la gêne d'avoir brisé le silence.

Marinette lui fit part de son aventure à la clinique et de ses découvertes : Amnesia avait un type de victime, des adolescentes tout à fait ordinaire. Durant son récit, Chat Noir ne put cacher son enthousiasme et son admiration devant l'esprit entreprenant de sa partenaire : Ladybug en mission d'infiltration dans un hôpital, il y avait de quoi faire les gros titres ! Il mit un moment à se calmer et à reprendre son sérieux, après de nombreuses injonctions de sa partenaire.

« Est-ce que les victimes ont quelque chose d'autre en commun ? Si on doit cacher toutes les filles entre 14 et 17 ans de Paris, on en aura pour des jours. Surtout sans nos pouvoirs.

\- Il suffirait d'organiser une rencontre avec Adrien Agreste dans un bunker, ça permettrait d'en rassembler quelques milliers déjà, dont moi... »

Marinette avait parlé sans vraiment réfléchir. À sa grande surprise, Chat se mit à tousser violemment.

« Tout va bien, Chat ?

\- Oui, oui, répondit-il d'une voix un peu aiguë. J'ai juste pris un peu froid, ça doit être ça. Ou alors je suis allergique à Adrien Agreste… Un chat allergique aux humains, c'est une première ça, d'habitude c'est le contraire, le monde est…

\- Chat ! Tu es sûr que ça va ? »

Quelque chose l'avait suffisamment ébranlé pour lui faire perdre sa confiance légendaire. Il inspira longuement avant de répondre :

« C'est rien, je crois que je suis juste un peu nerveux à cause de cette histoire. Donc, pour en revenir au fait, est-ce que ces filles avaient autre chose en commun ?

\- Difficile à dire, elles étaient toutes endormies quand je suis arrivée… Voyons, elles ne se ressemblaient pas trop, elles avaient toutes des prénoms différents, elles avaient reçu plein de cartes et de cadeaux de leurs amis, je pense qu'elles sont très populaires…

\- Pourquoi le Papillon s'en prendrait à elles ? D'habitude, il en a toujours après nous, ou alors il attaque le premier civil venu pour qu'on intervienne. Il change de stratégie ? »

Sa question la prit au dépourvu. Elle n'y avait pas vraiment pensé, trop fixée sur les victimes d'Amnesia et les futures actions de cette dernière. Elle avait presque oublié que derrière chaque akumatisé, il y avait Hawkmoth.

« Je n'y avais pas pensé, je dois avouer. C'est la première fois qu'il agit comme ça, tu penses qu'il essaie une nouvelle tactique ?

\- Ou peut-être que ce n'est pas lui qui le fait. Peut-être qu'il a perdu ses pouvoirs comme nous, et qu'Amnesia se balade en mode berserk dans les rues de la ville ? C'est ce qui me paraît le plus crédible, y'a pas de raison qu'il ait pas perdu ses pouvoirs alors que toute la ville est amnésique. »

Sa théorie tenait la route, mais n'annonçait rien de bon. Au moins, avec le Papillon, ils savaient à quoi s'attendre. Charlotte, ou plutôt Amnesia, était imprévisible.

Marinette se laissa tomber sur sa chaise longue et tenta de se remémorer les quelques interactions qu'elle avait eues avec Charlotte les semaines précédentes. Il n'y en avait pas eu beaucoup, et l'adolescente s'en voulait un peu pour ça : si elle l'avait un peu mieux intégrée à son groupe d'amies, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé.

À plusieurs reprises, quand elle était assise derrière Charlotte, Marinette l'avait vue regarder des photos sur son portable. Par curiosité, elle n'avait pas détourné le regard et avait pu ainsi se faire une idée de sa vie aux États-Unis : sur toutes les images, elle était entourée d'amies et avait l'air aux anges. Jamais elle n'avait été entourée de moins de cinq personnes, comme si elle était le centre de son groupe d'amis. Passer de ce train de vie effervescent à un isolement dû à la timidité et à la barrière de langues avait dû être un choc pour elle.

« Peut-être qu'elle s'attaque surtout à des filles populaires, par nostalgie ? Par jalousie ? Ou par vengeance ? Vu comment elle a été akumatisée, il y a pas vraiment d'autres explications… Enfin, d'après ce qu'a dit la fille qui m'a appelée juste après l'akumatisation. Charlotte était dans la même classe que Chloé Bourgeois, j'ai pas besoin de te raconter les détails, je pense. »

Elle entendit Chat soupirer.

« Queen Bee était devenue tellement plus supportable ces derniers mois, mais faut croire que c'est pas encore ça en civil… Enfin, je sais pas, je la connais pas personnellement.

\- Chat, tu penses qu'Amnesia va s'en prendre à elle pour se venger ? Parce que moi, j'en suis presque sûre. Je suis même étonnée qu'elle se soit pas attaquée à elle plus tôt.

\- Elle veut peut-être la garder pour la fin, comme vengeance. Ou alors elle lui prépare quelque chose de pire qu'aux autres. Tu penses qu'on devrait prévenir Chloé ?

\- Et lui dire quoi ? Pour l'instant, à part nous deux, et le Papillon, tout le monde croit qu'il s'agit d'une maladie. Si on dit à Chloé de rester chez elle parce que la « maladie » va s'en prendre à elle bientôt, ça va paraître louche. Il faut qu'on trouve une autre excuse… Laisse-moi réfléchir deux minutes. »

Marinette se leva de la chaise longue et se mit à faire les cent pas dans la chambre. Que ferait-elle si elle était Chloé ? Quel argument serait le plus efficace pour l'empêcher de quitter sa chambre… enfin, son étage ? La blonde était bien connue pour ne recevoir des ordres de personne, sauf peut-être de Ladybug… dont elle ne se souvenait même plus. De toute manière, même les recommandations de Ladybug ne faisait plus le poids contre l'auto proclamée « super-héroïne la plus populaire de Paris », qui allait d'ailleurs donner des interviews exclusives à la Bugs and Cats Con pendant toute la journée de samedi. Peut-être que…

Chat Noir l'interrompit dans ses pensées :

« Le problème, c'est que même si on arrive à protéger Chloé, Amnesia va pas s'arrêter pour autant et il y aura d'autres victimes. On peut pas privilégier une seule personne et oublier le reste de la ville ! »

Marinette y avait pensé aussi, mais elle venait d'avoir une petite idée pour limiter les dégâts.

« Tu vas pas aimer ce que je vais dire, mais t'es libre de proposer une autre option si t'en as…

\- Venant de toi, aucune idée ne peut être trop mauvaise, je te fais entièrement confiance, ma…

\- On va utiliser Chloé comme appât pour attraper Amnesia. »

Il ne répondit pas. Marinette imaginait le choc sur son visage : dans les combats ordinaires, elle faisait tout pour n'impliquer aucun civil. Mais leur situation n'avait plus rien d'ordinaire.

« Si tout est à peu près comme avant, Chloé va participer à la Heroes Con. Tu te souviens, Queen Bee avait prévu sa propre conférence et séance de dédicaces à la Bugs and Cats Con ?

\- M'en parle même pas, elle en parle non-stop depuis trois mois, aussi bien en cours que sur sa chaîne youtube et tous les réseaux sociaux…

\- Je vais encore vérifier pour être sûre, attends un instant. »

Elle s'assit à son bureau et secoua la souris pour rallumer son ordinateur. D'une main, elle pianota « Heroes Con programme invités », et trouva sa réponse parmi les premiers résultats : Chloé Bourgeois, personnalité parisienne, héroïne inspirante au quotidien, de 13h30 à 18h à l'Auditorium Bellevue. Elle lut la description à Chat, en prenant une voix extrêmement pompeuse. Il rit.

« Donc il faudrait qu'on trouve un moyen de pousser Amnesia à s'attaquer à Chloé ce jour-là. On sait à quoi elle ressemble, alors dès qu'on la voit dans la foule, on l'arrête et on casse le carnet dans lequel se trouve l'akuma, reprit-elle d'une voix plus sérieuse. Je sais, je sais, je peux pas le purifier, mais peut-être que ça suffira à rompre le sort et à nous redonner nos pouvoirs. Dans le pire des cas, on peut enfermer l'akuma dans un bocal. Enfin, voilà… »

Elle se tut. Son plan, une voix exposé à voix haute, lui paraissait encore plus bancal. Tellement de choses pouvaient mal tourner, et s'ils échouaient, Amnesia ferait des ravages dans la foule rassemblée à la Heroes Con. Pourtant, c'était le seul moment où ils pourraient connaître la position et les intentions de leur adversaire.

Son partenaire ne répondit pas. Marinette sentait la nervosité se répandre dans tout son corps. Elle repoussa une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille avec un petit rire nerveux.

« En plus, c'est le seul endroit où on pourra vraiment se voir sans dévoiler nos identités… Tu sais que c'est dangereux qu'on se voie en civil et qu'on connaisse nos véritables identités. Sans nos pouvoirs, la seule manière pour qu'on se rencontre, c'est qu'on porte des costumes. Et la Heroes Con, c'est le seul endroit où on attirera pas l'attention en étant déguisés », ajouta-elle pour appuyer ses propos.

Chat restait muet. L'espace d'un instant, elle crut que l'appel avait été coupé, jusqu'à ce qu'il reprît la parole.

« C'est vraiment un plan risqué, un peu flou et qui repose seulement sur la chance : on fait quoi si on voit pas Amnesia arriver, ou si elle s'en prend à Chloé avant samedi, ou si elle décide d'amnésier toutes les filles autour d'elle ? Je sais pas si c'est vraiment une bonne idée… »

Marinette inspira profondément. Se douter d'avoir tort, c'était une chose, entendre quelqu'un le dire à voix haute, c'en était une autre.

« Mais ça vaut le coup d'essayer. C'est un gros risque, mais je suis prêt à le prendre parce que je sais qu'avec toi, on est imbattables. Après tout, on est la formule qui marche, non ? Nous deux contre le monde entier, et même si ceux qui comptent toujours sur nous nous ont oubliés, on doit tout faire pour les sauver. »

Marinette sentit un poids tomber de ses épaules. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« J'ai déjà une idée pour convaincre Chloé d'en faire des tonnes pour annoncer sa conférence samedi, reprit-il. Je vais m'en occuper, t'inquiète pas. Amnesia va pas pouvoir résister au piège. »

Il fit une pause, avant d'ajouter :

« Et toi, ma Lady, tu pourras pas résister à mon charme masqué quand tu me verras samedi. »


	7. Chapitre 6

_Je m'excuse pour ces mises à jour des plus sporadiques, mais mon ordi m'a lâchement lâché en pleine rédaction. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, la suite devrait arriver plus vite._

 _Bonne lecture, et merci pour vos reviews !_

 _Stay miraculous !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

Alya boudait. Dès qu'elle était arrivée devant le lycée le lundi matin, Marinette avait tout fait pour apaiser les foudres de sa meilleure amie, même si elle savait bien que la seule chose qui la réconcilierait avec elle serait une explication sincère des raisons pour lesquelles elle avait été punie : Alya connaissait bien Tom et Sabine, et savait qu'une punition si sévère ne pouvait être que le résultat d'un dérapage plus grave que d'habitude. Lorsqu'elle lui avait posé directement la question ce matin-là à l'entrée du bâtiment, Marinette n'avait trouvé aucune réponse plausible, et s'était contentée d'un « C'est un peu compliqué à expliquer, je peux tout t'expliquer, mais pas maintenant. ». D'ordinaire, Alya aurait cherché à en savoir plus, mais cette fois-ci, elle avait hoché la tête et était partie sans lui laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre : Marinette n'avait même pas eu le temps de lui donner son costume terminé et prêt à être essayé, avec en plus une boîte de biscuits au caramel pour se faire pardonner. Cette réaction ne présageait rien de bon : quand Alya était vraiment fâchée, elle se refermait sur elle-même et ne parlait plus à personne.

La jeune Dupain-Cheng lui laissa quelques minutes d'avance avant de la suivre en classe. Elle croisa d'autres amies en chemin et répondit à leurs salutations par un faible sourire, mais vu leurs réactions, elle n'était pas très convaincante. Sa mine était si terrible que même Chloé s'écarta sur son passage.

Alya était assise à sa place habituelle, et Nino avait pris la place de Marinette. Il s'était penché vers elle et lui massait l'épaule, tout en lui chuchotant quelque chose. Il leva de grands yeux inquiets vers Marinette, qui décida d'agir tout de suite, pour crever l'abcès.

« Je suis vraiment désolée, Alya, je sais que ce projet te tenait à coeur et que je gâche l'ambiance, mais je me suis embrouillée avec mes parents, et c'est assez personnel. Mais je te jure, je vais tout faire pour que vous trois puissiez profiter à fond de la Heroes Con même sans moi. J'ai déjà fini ton costume, et il donne vraiment bien ! »

Alya détourna le regard, et Marinette croisa celui de Nino. Le pauvre ne savait pas où se mettre, pris entre son amie désolée mais évasive sur les raisons de son absence et sa petite amie contrariée pour de bonnes raisons mais extrême dans ses réactions.

« Alya, s'il-te-plaît, dis au moins quelque chose ! »

L'interpellée ne broncha pas et sortit ostensiblement son téléphone, oubliant le monde autour d'elle. Elle boudait. Marinette échangea un regard désespéré avec Nino, qui haussa les épaules d'un air impuissant.

Au même moment, un ami vint à sa rescousse.

« Salut tout le monde ! Tout va bien ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Une main se posa sur l'épaule de Marinette, qui se retourna et découvrit un Adrien Agreste qui les fixait tous d'un air à la fois curieux mais aussi faussement détendu, comme s'il cachait quelque chose.

Il ne portait plus ses lunettes de soleil, mais ses pupilles étaient encore un peu dilatées. Ses yeux verts n'en étaient que plus envoûtants, et la lycéenne perdit quelques secondes l'usage de la parole. Elle avait l'impression que cette main sur son épaule lui brûlait la peau, et que si Adrien s'approchait encore un peu, son coeur allait exploser.

L'absence de réponses joyeuses et spontanées lui mit la puce à l'oreille, à en juger par le froncement de ses sourcils.

« Quoi de neuf, frère ? Tes yeux, ça va mieux ? » tenta Nino pour détendre l'atmosphère après un silence beaucoup trop long, peu habituel dans leur groupe. Seule bonne nouvelle : Alya avait posé son téléphone et les regardait tour à tour. Son expression était indéchiffrable.

« Plus ou moins, mais j'ai des shootings à rattraper cette semaine, alors j'ai peur que ça aggrave ce que j'ai eu. Mais j'ai pas vraiment le choix, mon père est un peu sur les nerfs en ce moment…

\- En ce moment ? Tu veux dire depuis des années ? commenta Nino.

\- … et il faut que je compense pour les shootings et les cours que j'ai loupés. Et aussi… »

Il détourna le regard et se gratta la nuque. Il allait dire quelque chose de désagréable.

« À cause de ça, et des amnésies contagieuses, mon père veut pas me laisser venir samedi…Vous me raconterez tout après ! »

Le regard de Marinette fila tout de suite vers Alya. Celle-ci, après quelques secondes sans aucune réaction, rangea toutes ses affaires dans son sac sans ménagement et se leva pour aller s'asseoir à l'autre bout de la classe, à la place habituelle de Nino.

Pauvre Alya… Même si Marinette n'aimait pas la voir bouder ainsi, elle la comprenait un peu : ce projet de groupe lui tenait à coeur et le voir tomber à l'eau petit à petit ne pouvait que la décevoir. L'adolescente savait que ce n'était pas de sa faute, mais elle s'en voulait tout de même un tout petit peu.

Elle reporta son attention sur les deux garçons.

« Je vais aller lui parler, dit Nino en prenant son sac. Vous en faites pas, elle boude jamais trop longtemps. »

Marinette se retrouva alors toute seule avec Adrien. Celui-ci s'assit à la place qu'Alya venait de quitter.

« On va être assis à côté, on dirait. Pour aujourd'hui en tout cas. »

Même si ses yeux étaient inquiets, il lui sourit. Elle s'assit à côté de lui, en repoussant nerveusement ses mèches derrière ses oreilles.

Autour d'eux, les autres lycéens s'installaient dans la classe. Quelques-uns lancèrent des regards intrigués à Alya et à Adrien, qui avaient échangés leurs places. Rose et Alix lui firent même un clin d'oeil : Marinette savait exactement pourquoi, et se préparait à un interrogatoire interminable lors de la pause, où elle devrait réfuter toute tentative de rapprochement avec le jeune Agreste.

« Je suis vraiment désolé d'annuler comme ça, j'espère que tu as pas commencé à faire mon costume. Si c'est le cas, je veux compenser le temps que ça t'a pris. »

Ses affaires étaient déjà disposées sur la table, mais il s'était tourné sur sa chaise et regardait Marinette d'un air penaud.

« T'inquiète, c'est pas grave, j'ai juste fait celui d'Alya, répondit-elle en lui montrant le sac qu'elle avait posé à côté de sa chaise. Et t'en fais pas, moi non plus je pourrai pas venir. C'est aussi à cause de mes parents, je me suis embrouillée un peu avec eux, ajouta-t-elle lorsqu'il écarquilla les yeux.

\- Je comprends mieux pourquoi Alya est comme ça, répondit-il enfin après une longue pause. C'était celle qui avait l'air la plus motivée…»

Il avait raison, et c'était cela qui attristait Marinette. En temps normal, elle culpabilisait déjà de mentir à Alya sur l'identité de Ladybug, et faisait tout son possible pour être la meilleure amie possible pour elle. À chaque fois qu'elle échouait, comme ce jour-là, elle avait l'impression qu'une boule se formait dans son estomac.

Adrien dut remarquer sa tristesse, car il essaya de remettre un peu d'ambiance.

« C'est pas la fin du monde, on ira l'année prochaine, tous en groupe. Et j'ai vraiment hâte de te voir en Lady Printemps ! » ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'oeil.

Marinette piqua un fard. Elle réfléchit à un réplique cohérente, mais ses neurones étaient aux abonnés absents, et elle ne parvint à balbutier qu'un « Haha, on verra ! ». Heureusement, la prof arriva en classe à ce moment-là et mit fin à son embarras.

Contre toute attente, l'humeur de Marinette s'améliora un peu pendant les deux premières heures de cours. Étudier à côté d'Adrien était presque apaisant, comme une bouffée d'air frais au milieu de ses soucis. Pendant qu'ils travaillaient ensemble sur l'analyse d'une scène de théâtre, elle oubliait un peu les ravages d'Amnesia, l'absence de Tikki ou la déception d'Alya.

Malheureusement, cette accalmie ne dura pas longtemps. À l'heure de la pause, Adrien rangea ses affaires en quelques secondes et quitta la classe d'un pas précipité, en disant à peine au revoir. Il n'y avait même plus besoin d'explication, tout le monde savait qu'il avait un tournage ou un shooting photo quelque part dans Paris, et que son chauffeur l'attendait devant le bâtiment.

Pendant que les autres étudiants sortaient à leur tour, sûrement affamés et motivés à l'idée d'un quart d'heure de ragots et de croissants, Marinette fit semblant de continuer d'écrire dans son cahier, tout en gardant un oeil sur Alya qui, à l'autre bout de la classe, discutait avec Nino en se préparant à sortir. Lorsqu'elle regarda vers elle, Marinette détourna les yeux, en espérant que sa frange cachait suffisamment son visage. Elle hésita un instant à aller la voir, mais se ravisa quand elle la vit sortir à vitesse grand V, suivie de Nino, qui lui jeta un regard penaud.

La classe se vida petit à petit, et l'adolescente se retrouva vite seule. Elle rangea enfin ses affaires pour sortir à son tour, mais changea vite d'avis : Alya la boudait toujours, et les autres filles de la classe s'inquièteraient de leur distance et poseraient des questions indiscrètes, auxquelles Marinette ne voulait pas répondre. Sa meilleure stratégie d'évitement était d'inventer un prétexte pour expliquer pourquoi elle était restée en classe. Un devoir à terminer, par exemple.

Afin de rendre son mensonge plus crédible, elle posa ses affaires de français sur son bureau et ouvrit le livre sur lequel ils travaillaient à une page aléatoire. Elle colla même deux post-its dessus, pour la peine. Tout le monde croirait qu'elle avait révisé, même si c'était complètement faux.

Après s'être assurée qu'elle était bien seule en classe, la lycéenne sortir son téléphone, hésita à écrire à Alya, puis ouvrit finalement HiBoo. À sa grande surprise, Chat Noir était connecté.

 **Alors comme ça, on traîne sur son téléphone plutôt que d'écouter en cours ?**

Il lui répondit immédiatement.

 _Je pourrai te faire la même remarque, ma Lady ! Et qui te dit que je vais encore en cours ? J'ai peut-être quatre-vingts ans et je profite de ma retraite pour sauver la ville._

 **Oui, c'est ça. xD**

Il mit un peu de temps avant de répondre.

 _Quel bon vent t'amène, Buginette ? Je te manque tant que ça ? :P_

 **Rien de particulier, j'ai juste besoin de me changer les idées. Je me suis embrouillée avec des amis parce que je leur fais faux bond samedi. Tu vois ce que je sacrifie pour toi ?**

En relisant son message, elle se redit compte qu'il paraissait plus sérieux que ce qu'elle avait voulu.

 **Mais t'inquiète, ça va s'arranger quand on aura botté les fesses à Amnesia. :)**

L'application lui signala qu'il était en train d'effacer le texte qu'il était en train d'écrire. Des petits points apparurent de nouveau dans une bulle, suivis de la réponse.

 _J'ai déjà préparé mes bottes pour l'occasion, ma Lady ! Et prépare-toi, tu vas tomber sous le charme quand tu me verras. ;)_

 **Occupe-toi plutôt de Chloé Bourgeois, t'as dit que tu arriverais à la convaincre de jouer les appâts.**

 _Qui te dit que je peux pas faire les deux en même temps ? ;) Si je peux renverser Amnesia, ça veut dire que je suis renversant._

Marinette ricana malgré elle : l'humour de son partenaire empirait de jour en jour, mais elle le trouvait toujours plus drôle. À force de se cogner contre les bâtiments de Paris pendant les combats, elle avait sûrement pris un coup sur la tête qui la rendait trop sensible aux blagues pourries.

Elle voulut lui répondre, mais les premiers élèves arrivaient déjà dans la classe. Elle laissa retomber son téléphone dans son sac et se pencha à nouveau sur ses devoirs, l'air aussi concentrée que possible, en attendant le retour d'Alya avec appréhension.

Une ombre passa sur sa table, et elle leva les yeux : Nino la regardait avec un air soucieux mais bienveillant.

« Hé, Marinette, désolé pour cette histoire. J'essaie de parler avec Alya pour lui dire que c'est pas ta faute et t'as tes raisons, mais tu la connais, elle aime pas être contrariée quand elle est à fond dans quelque chose. C'est aussi un peu tendu chez elle en ce moment, alors c'est aussi pour ça… Mais t'inquiète, ça ira déjà mieux demain. »

Marinette lui sourit timidement en retour. De tous ses amis, Nino méritait sûrement le titre de « meilleur pote au monde ». Rarement rancunier, toujours prêt à aider, toujours tranquille, il avait une aisance sociale hors du commun, et il fallait vraiment faire quelque chose de grave pour s'attirer ses foudres. Le Miraculous de la Tortue lui allait comme un gant.

« Tu y vas avec elle samedi, alors ?

\- J'ai pas le choix, sinon, elle m'étriperait. Au moins, ça nous fera une sortie de couple, c'est pas plus mal. Mais t'embête pas avec le costume, je peux improviser quelque chose, je veux pas que tu te prennes la tête si tu peux pas venir.

\- Mais non, t'inquiète pas, je l'ai presque fini, mentit-elle, je te l'amène demain. D'ailleurs, je peux te passer celui d'Alya ? J'aurais aimé lui donner en personne, mais j'ai peur qu'elle me morde… »

Nino rit et accepta volontiers le sac qu'elle lui passa, en lui promettant de le lui rendre s'il y avait besoin de retouches. Mais déjà Alya entrait à son tour, et il fila comme une flèche à sa place, pour ne pas qu'elle le vît rire avec Marinette. Mieux valait éviter les incidents diplomatiques dans cette situation temporaire mais tendue.

Le reste de la journée se déroula sans encombres. Marinette s'ennuyait un peu toute seule, mais elle pouvait au moins regarder Nathanaël griffonner des personnages dans ses marges, à la table devant elle. Elle espérait qu'Adrien reviendrait à la pause de midi, ou dans l'après-midi, mais en vain : ses activités l'occupaient toute la journée, une fois de plus.

Elle déjeuna avec Rose et Julieka qui, étonnamment, ne firent aucune remarque sur le froid évident qui s'était installé entre Alya et Marinette. Elles semblaient trop occupées à suivre les nouvelles : deux nouvelles amnésies s'étaient déclarées dans la matinée.

La sonnerie venait d'annoncer la fin du dernier cours de la journée. Marinette traîna plus que d'ordinaire pour ranger ses affaires, afin d'être sûre de ne pas sortir en même temps qu'Alya. Cette dernière mettait du temps à partir, à tel point que Marinette se demandait si elle n'avait pas eu la même idée. Au final, Alya sortit tout de même la première, Nino sur ses talons.

La jeune Dupain-Cheng se retrouva seule en classe avec Chloé et Sabrina. Elle se préparait déjà mentalement aux provocations qu'elles lui lanceraient indubitablement. Chloé ne laissait jamais passer une occasion de lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était rien à côté d'elle et qu'elle pouvait s'estimer heureuse qu'on tolérât sa présence dans ce lycée.

Marinette baissa le regard, prête à encaisser leurs commentaires. Qui ne vinrent pas, car au moment où Chloé toussotait pour attirer son attention, son téléphone se mit à sonner.

« Coucou Adrichou ! Tout va bien ? Oui, le cours vient de finir. Ton shooting, ça s'est bien passé ? J'espère que ce sera diffusé partout, parce que… »

Pendant que Chloé se lançait dans une tirade interminable ponctuée de questions sans laisser à Adrien le temps de répondre, et que Sabrina, privée de son attention, regardait par terre d'un air penaud, Marinette rassembla vite ses affaires et les balança dans son sac sans grand ménagement, avant de prendre la poudre d'escampette. La voix de Chloé la suivit encore dans les couloirs.

« La Heroes Con samedi ? Bien sûr, tu crois quand-même pas que c'est un virus qui va m'empêcher de faire mes dédicaces ? D'ailleurs, tu m'accompagnes, hein ? »

Marinette s'arrêta et revint sur ses pas. Sa curiosité malicieuse venait d'être titillée : elle avait envie d'assister à la réaction de Chloé. La porte de la classe était restée entrouverte, juste assez pour observer ce qui se passait à l'intérieur sans être vu.

La réaction de Chloé fut encore plus divertissante que prévu : pendant qu'elle écoutait Adrien au bout du fil, son visage devint rouge, ses traits se durcirent, ses poings se serrèrent, alors que sa voix restait toute aussi mielleuse et écoeurante.

« Mais non, Adrichou, je comprends, il s'inquiète pour toi. Mais t'en fais pas, tu vas pouvoir venir, je vais demander à papa d'augmenter la sécurité et de convaincre ton père. Non, t'en fais pas, je vais passer ce soir pour qu'on en parle. Vers quelle heure tu peux ? De toute façon, tu devais me parler de ma nouvelle vidéo, tu te souviens ? Tu m'as écrit avant… C'est super qu'on collabore ! Oui. (Elle fit un signe à Sabrina, qui prit leurs sacs à toutes les deux.) Je sors maintenant, je serai là dans une demie-heure je pense. Tu es déjà rentré ? Parce si tu as… »

Marinette ne s'attarda pas pour écouter la suite. Elle ne voulait surtout pas que Chloé pensât qu'elle l'espionnait ! Elle accéléra le pas jusqu'à être hors de vue, et se mit en route vers la boulangerie de ses parents.

Pauvre Adrien ! Après une journée de cours et de travail, il aurait encore la fille du maire sur le dos pendant toute la soirée. L'adolescente hésita à écrire à Nino pour lui faire part de la situation et lui proposer de se rendre tout de suite chez Adrien « par hasard » et de le forcer à sortir avec eux le soir-là, toujours « par hasard ». Elle se ravisa néanmoins : elle avait assez à faire avec les problèmes de sa propre vie et empiéter à tel point sur la vie privée de quelqu'un ne l'enchantait pas tant que cela. Même s'il s'agissait de tirer un innocent des griffes de Chloé Bourgeois.

xxx

Ses affaires de cours traînaient sur son bureau, à peine touchées depuis qu'elle les avait sorties de son sac. Bien qu'elle avait promis à ses parents de profiter de cette semaine de punition et rattraper le retard qu'elle avait pris dans certains cours, elle avaient d'autres choses à faire en priorité : terminer le costume de Nino, peaufiner les accessoires, préparer un plan pour sauver Paris d'une épidémie amnésique… Rien qui ne relevât pas de sa routine.

Elle venait de terminer le costume de Nino. Certaines coutures étaient un peu bâclées, mais l'ensemble qui reposait à présent sur le mannequin devrait tenir une journée, si Nino ne faisait pas de gestes trop brusques. Marinette le lui rappellerait, en insistant sur le risque de se retrouver les fesses à l'air au milieu de la foule s'il ne respectait pas ses recommandations.

Après avoir rangé son matériel de couture dans une boîte qu'elle poussa sans ménagement sous son lit, la jeune Dupain-Cheng poussa sa chaise à roulettes jusqu'à son armoire et grimpa dessus pour atteindre l'étagère du haut. Elle eut toutes les peines du monde à se stabiliser sur cette échelle de fortune, et sans ses réflexes de Ladybug, elle se serait probablement cassé la figure avant même d'avoir posé un pied sur le siège.

Le dernier étage de son armoire rassemblait tout le bric à brac dont elle ne s'était jamais servi mais qu'elle n'avait pas le coeur de jeter. Échantillons gratuits de parfums ou de crèmes, vernis à ongles à moitié vides, collection de bagues fantaisie, tous les bibelots étaient éparpillés sur toute l'étagère, rarement dans leurs boîtes respectives.

Les mains de Marinette tâtonnèrent dans tous les coins, à la recherche d'un costume qu'elle se souvenait avoir acheté, mais dont elle ignorait l'emplacement. Elle poussa un juron lorsqu'elle fit tomber une corbeille pleine de perles décoratives, qui s'éparpillèrent sur le sol de toute la chambre.

Au moment où elle s'apprêtait à monter sur la pointe des pieds pour avoir une meilleure allonge quitte à en perdre l'équilibre, l'adolescente trouva enfin ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle tira sur le grand sac en plastique et le laissa tomber par terre avec un bruit sourd, avant de descendre prudemment de son perchoir en s'appuyant contre son armoire.

Le cosplay se trouvait encore dans l'emballage dans lequel elle l'avait reçu. Deux ans plus tôt, elles avaient décidé de faire un groupe « Sailor Moon » pour une petite convention locale, avec Alya, Rose, Julieka et Mylène. Le projet était tombé à l'eau par manque de temps et de moyens une semaine avant le jour J, après que Marinette avait déjà effectué sa commande. Comme le cosplay n'avait coûté qu'une vingtaine d'euros sur un site chinois et que les retours étaient compliqués, elle avait décidé de le garder pour une prochaine occasion. Occasion qui venait de se présenter.

Marinette s'assit par terre, ignorant les perles qui s'enfonçaient dans ses cuisses, et déballa le cosplay de Sailor Mercury pour la première fois. Dès la première déchirure du plastique, une odeur de pétrole lui monta aux narines. Le tissu brillait des reflets caractéristiques de matières de mauvaise à travers le plastique. Le simili-cuir dont étaient faites les bottes laissait tomber une myriade de paillettes au moindre mouvement.

Pour tout amateur de couture, même débutant, acheter un tel costume alors qu'il aurait pu le fabriquer aurait été le pire des affronts. Pourtant, Marinette n'aurait pu être plus satisfaite : le samedi, elle devrait préserver son anonymat à tout prix, autant lorsqu'elle rencontrerait Chat Noir que si elle croisait Alya et Nino par hasard entre deux stands. Son partenaire n'arriverait sûrement pas à faire le lien entre « Marinette, future grande couturière » et « Ladybug en costume cheap de Sailor Mercury » et ses amis savaient qu'elle n'était pas du genre à porter des vêtements courts et moulants. Il lui suffisait de rajouter un masque à la tenue, et elle serait méconnaissable.

Marinette se déshabilla vite, pressée d'essayer cette trouvaille pour voir si elle était toujours à sa taille. Elle enfila le top et la jupe, secoua les bottes afin d'enlever l'excédent de paillettes avant de les mettre et recoiffa ses cheveux pour fixer le bandeau. Elle eut un peu plus de difficultés avec les gants, car ceux-ci étaient si mal cousus qu'il fallait forcer certaines coutures si on voulait y glisser tous les doigts.

Le haut grattait un peu, la jupe descendait tout juste au milieu de ses cuisses, les bottes chuintaient quand elle essayait de marcher avec. Le costume n'était pas idéal, mais le confort n'était pas le facteur décisif : l'important, c'était que personne ne la reconnût.

L'adolescente se retourna pour s'examiner dans le miroir et poussa un petit cri de surprise en découvrant sa silhouette : le cosplay était beaucoup plus sexy que ce à quoi elle s'attendait et que ce qu'elle portait au quotidien. D'ordinaire, elle se cantonnait à sa tenue phare, la même depuis des années à l'exception de quelques détails, car elle complexait un peu sur son physique par moments. Elle rougit en s'imaginant braver la foule dans cette tenue. Certes, en tant que Ladybug, elle était maintes fois apparue en public dans une tenue d'élasthanne moulante, mais elle était ainsi vêtue pour des raisons pratiques !

Après quelques secondes de choc, elle parvint à relativiser : elle porterait de toute manière un masque, rien ne l'empêchait de porter des bas sous la jupe et avec un tel changement de style, elle était sûre qu'Alya ne la reconnaîtrait pas, même si elle se trouvait en face d'elle.

Toujours déguisée, l'adolescente s'assit à son bureau pour esquisser un premier croquis de son masque, qu'elle découperait et décalquerait sur de la feutrine. Elle prévoyait quelque chose de simple, assorti aux couleurs de son cosplay, mais aussi confortable à porter.

Un bip l'interrompit dans son travail. Marinette récupéra son portable au fond de son sac, s'attendant à voir un message de Nino ou d'Alya. À sa grande surprise, il s'agissait d'une notification d'HiBoo : Chat Noir lui avait écrit.

 _Opération Chloé Bourgeois terminée : va voir sa nouvelle vidéo ;)_

Le message était accompagné d'un lien vers une vidéo. Elle cliqua tout de suite.

La vidéo s'intitulait « Heroes Con J-5! ANNONCE ¦ MEETUP ¦ DEDICACES ». Chloé se trouvait au premier plan, assise dans sa salle spéciale dédiée au tournage de toutes ses vidéos.

« Hello tout le monde, j'espère que ça va, moi oui, même super bien ! Comme vous avez pu lire dans le titre… »

Marinette profita des deux minutes de « mets un pouce en haut, abonne-toi, mets la cloche » pour s'installer plus confortablement sur sa chaise. La vidéo durait vingt minutes, mieux valait préserver son dos (et ses nerfs).

C'était fou à quel point la fille du maire paraissait différente à l'écran : elle avait toujours le même caractère difficile, mais ses manies agaçantes dans la vraie vie semblait faire une grande partie de son succès sur les réseaux sociaux. Elle n'était plus méchante, mais « honnête dans toutes les situations », ses caprices étaient des « revendications justifiées » et son ego une « grande confiance en soi ». L'aura de Queen Bee avait sûrement aussi contribué à cette popularité avant l'amnésie collective, mais à en juger le nombre de vues que sa vidéo avait déjà, Chloé s'en sortait très bien même sans son alter ego.

D'ordinaire, Marinette ne regardait qu'une partie de ses vidéos, notamment « La Minute Queen B », pour s'assurer qu'elle ne dévoilait pas des informations trop confidentielles qui auraient permis au Papillon de les piéger. Cette fois-ci, elle fit beaucoup plus attention, car elle voulait mieux cerner son caractère dans ce monde sans Queen Bee.

Après les salutations classiques, Chloé présenta les cadeaux qu'elle avait reçu de la part de ses abonnés, en essaya quelques-uns et remercia les généreux donateurs. Puis elle partagea son avis sur quelques sujets d'actualité, entrecoupa ces interventions avec des clips vidéos de son chat et dévoila la destination de ses prochaines vacances.

Les doigts de Marinette tambourinaient nerveusement sur son bureau. Pour l'instant, elle ne voyait absolument rien qui aurait pu provoquer Amnesia et la pousser à venir le samedi.Où était-ce trop subtil ?

À la quinzième minute, Chloé commença enfin à parler de la Heroes Con et répéta les horaires, les lieux et les activités auxquelles elle serait présente. Puis elle termina par un dernier commentaire :

« Ah, et j'ai failli oublier : il y aura des tirages au sort, vous pourrez gagner des billets de groupe pour des concerts ces prochains mois, pour vous et vos potes. Si vous en avez, évidemment. Moi, ils me servent à rien, car j'ai trop de gens avec qui je peux aller et je veux pas faire de jaloux. Je sais que c'est pas facile d'être aussi populaire que moi, mais si vous avez personne avec qui aller, c'est un peu la loose et faudrait peut-être consulter… Enfin bref, venez nombreux, ça va être fun, je vous attends ! Bisous à tous ! »

Marinette resta bouche bée. Chloé n'avait jamais brillé par son tact, mais ces dernières secondes semblaient extrêmes, même pour elle.

Elle voulut lire les commentaires pour voir si elle était la seule à penser ainsi, mais son téléphone se mit à vibrer : elle avait un appel sur HiBoo.

« Alors, ma Lady ? Qu'est-ce que tu penses ? Tu penses qu'on attirera l'attention d'Amnesia comme ça ? »

Marinette ne le voyait pas, mais il avait l'air très fier de son coup, à en juger par sa voix enjouée. Elle n'osa pas lui dire que c'était peut-être un peu trop radical et changea légèrement de sujet.

« Comment tu as réussi à la convaincre ? Si y'a bien une personne qui ne se laisse pas influencer par les autres, c'est bien elle.

\- Oh, j'ai quelques contacts, je me débrouille un peu… Mais peu importe, c'est la vidéaste la plus suivie de Paris, tout le monde va en parler, même dans les rues. Amnesia sera forcément au courant. »

Marinette se contenta d'acquiescer sans rien dire. Elle venait de se rendre compte qu'il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière possible, alors qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment une idée très claire de ce qu'ils allaient faire samedi. Ses mains se mirent à trembler.

« Tout va bien ma Lady ? J'ai fait quelque chose que je devais pas ? »

Elle le rassura, avant de lui faire part de ses inquiétudes : certes, ils se retrouveraient à la Heroes Con samedi. Amnesia y serait aussi, avec un peu de chance. En revanche, pour la suite, comment allaient-ils procéder ? Comment arrêter une méchante avec de tels pouvoirs, alors qu'ils n'avaient pas les leurs ? S'ils la mettaient hors d'état de nuire, comment allaient-ils purifier l'akuma ? Et comment tout ramener à la normale ?

Chat Noir l'écouta patiemment, en marmonnant des approbations ça et là. Puis, une fois qu'elle s'était tue, il reprit la parole :

« Pas de panique, ma Lady, je crois que j'ai la solution à tout ça ! ça va pas te plaire, mais je suis sûr que ça peut marcher ! »


	8. Chapitre 7

Pas de pause interminable entre les chapitres cette fois-ci, je vais tenter de maintenir un meilleur rythme ! Cette fiction prend plus d'ampleur que prévu, alors attendez-vous à de nombreux rebondissements ! ça va chauffer !

Comme toujours, merci pour vos reviews, et bonne lecture !

Stay miraculous!

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

Improviser ! C'était ça, son plan ? Improviser ?

Lorsque Chat Noir lui avait annoncé cette idée, elle avait failli en laisser tomber son téléphone. La mission était des plus risquées, et il voulait improviser ?

Heureusement pour lui (et pour les nerfs de Marinette), son partenaire avait vite expliqué son raisonnement :

« Je sais, ma Lady, je t'avais prévenu que ça te plairait pas. Mais est-ce qu'on a vraiment le choix ? On peut pas prévoir ce que fera Amnesia, on sait pas si elle va s'attaquer à Chloé sur scène ou à la table des dédicaces, ou si elle va attendre la fin de la journée. On sait pas si elle va amnésier les gens en masse. Perso, je pense pas, vu qu'elle choisit ses victimes, mais on sait jamais. On sait pas non plus comment purifier l'akuma, si on arrive à la neutraliser. En plus de tout ça, on a plus ni nos pouvoirs ni nos kwamis. En conclusion : la situation est tellement désespérée qu'on a pas vraiment le choix, comme y'a rien de notre côté. Sauf la chance, mais pour ça, je compte sur toi. »

D'abord choquée, Marinette n'avait pu qu'acquiescer : prendre de gros risques valait toujours mieux que de ne rien faire, et si l'improvisation faisait partie de ces risques, ils devaient faire avec.

Leur discussion de lundi soir s'était close sur ces paroles, et une promesse de Chat de tout de même trouver quelque chose à mettre sur les mains d'Amnesia pour l'empêcher de tirer ses sphères amnésiantes à torts et à travers.

Le reste de la semaine était passé très vite, presque trop vite pour la jeune Dupain-Cheng : elle avait tellement angoissé pour la mission Amnesia que même son embrouille avec Alya lui pesait un peu moins. Quelque part, elle savait que ce conflit n'était que temporaire et que sa meilleure amie lui reparlerait après la Heroes Con, en s'excusant et lui amenant un souvenir de la convention.

Si elle savait que Marinette se préparait à y aller à ce moment-même...

Il était à peine sept heures du matin, mais elle était déjà habillée (ou plutôt cosplayée) au milieu de sa chambre, prête à filer à l'anglais. La veille au soir, elle avait fait semblant d'être malade et était partie se coucher tôt, en demandant à ses parents de ne pas la réveiller le lendemain. Elle savait pertinemment que Sabine et Tom se rendraient compte qu'elle avait filé à un moment ou à un autre de la journée, mais elle pouvait au moins gagner quelques heures. Elle avait même roulé des vêtements sous son duvet pour donner l'illusion qu'elle se trouvait dessous.

Le subterfuge « faire semblant d'être malade et coincé au fond du lit » n'était que la partie facile de son escapade. Elle regarda avec appréhension la lucarne qui menait à son balcon, et déglutit. Fuguer par le toit en tant que Ladybug, c'était un jeu d'enfant. En tant que Marinette, ce serait plus difficile.

L'adolescente retarda le moment fatidique en vérifiant pour la cinquième fois qu'elle avait tout ce qu'il fallait : son cosplay, masque compris, était parfait, elle y avait ajouté une veste légère pour ne pas avoir froid, sa sacoche contenait son téléphone, son porte-monnaie, des gants de boxe pour les mains d'Amnesia (au cas où Chat Noir aurait oublié sa promesse) et deux rouleaux de ruban adhésif (au cas où sa tenue décidait de se désintégrer suite à un mouvement brusque). Elle était prête, en tout cas aussi prête que possible.

Elle grimpa sur le balcon et referma la lucarne derrière elle. Si les journées d'octobre étaient encore chaudes, ce n'était plus trop le cas des matins. Il faisait aussi gris que la semaine précédente, lorsqu'elle était partie enquêter à l'hôpital. Elle espérait que cette fois-ci, la journée ne se terminerait pas par un fiasco.

Dans beaucoup de films qu'elle avait vus, les protagonistes arrivaient à s'enfuir d'une chambre à l'étage en nouant une corde avec des draps de lit. La méthode fonctionnait aussi dans la vraie vie, d'après ce qu'elle avait lu sur Internet, mais elle ne pouvait pas la tester : si quelqu'un voyait une corde se balancer du dernier étage, il avertirait ses parents, qui découvriraient que leur fille avait fait le mur à peine dix minutes après son départ.

La gouttière qui descendait de son balcon jusqu'au sol était solide mais n'avait pas été conçue pour servir d'échelle. La descente serait périlleuse, même pour Marinette qui avait passé la moitié de son adolescence à courir sur les toits de Paris. Elle se pencha par-dessus la ballustrade pour évaluer la hauteur, fixa deux secondes le sol quinze mètre plus bas et recula de quelques pas, prise de vertige.

Pourtant, elle n'avait pas le choix. Le temps pressait, Chat Noir l'attendrait à neuf heures devant le stand de cupcakes devant l'entrée, Amnesia serait là pour la conférence de Chloé. La rue en dessous d'elle était déserte pour l'instant, c'était le bon moment pour descendre. Trente secondes plus tard, elle serait sur le trottoir, les deux pieds sur terre.

L'adolescente ravala sa salive, ajusta les sangles de son sac sur ses épaules et enjamba la barrière. Le bord du toit était humide et glissant, ce qui la força à avancer en s'aggripant à la barrière comme si sa vie en dépendait.

L'angle du bâtiment où était accrochée la gouttière n'était qu'à quelques mètres du bord de son balcon, mais c'était comme s'il s'était trouvé à l'autre bout du monde à ce moment-là. Marinette se concentrait sur les tuiles où elle mettait les pieds en faisant bien attention à ne pas regarder plus bas. Son coeur battait à la chamade, son corps entier frissonnait. Crispées, les articulations de ses mains étaient devenues blanches.

Enfin, elle atteignit l'angle du toit, où elle devait lâcher la rambarde pour reculer et se suspendre au bord du toit, d'où elle pourrait s'accrocher à la gouttière. L'adolescente inspira longuement, ferma les yeux, demanda à Tikki de lui envoyer autant de chance que possible, peu importe où elle se trouvait. Elle lâcha les barreaux et s'accroupit sur les dernière tuiles, dos à la rue, accrocha ses mains à la gouttière horizontale, et laissa son corps basculer vers l'arrière.

L'espace d'un instant, elle eut peur de ne pas avoir assez de force et de tomber pour s'écraser quatre étages plus bas. Mais ses muscles tinrent bons. Après tout, avec ou sans costume de super-héroïne, elle était toujours Ladybug, qui pouvait courir sur les façades de la Tour Eiffel aussi facilement que sur une piste de course. Cette constatation lui redonna un peu de courage.

Elle était suspendue dans le vide, mais tenait bon, et elle n'était qu'à deux mètres de la gouttière qui la guiderait vers le sol. Elle parcourut cette distance en quelques balancements dignes de Tarzan. Malgré sa poussée de témérité, elle ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement lorsque ses jambes se collèrent contre le tuyau métallique. Son corps retrouva un peu de stabilité.

Elle osa enfin un regard vers le sol et remarqua que la rue était toujours vite. La chance était vraiment de son côté ce jour-là : elle préférait ne pas imaginer la réaction d'un passant lambda qui verrait une lycéenne en minijupe accrochée à une gouttière au-dessus de la boulangerie Dupain-Cheng. Elle se maudissait d'avoir pris un costume aussi court, et espérait qu'elle n'aurait pas à faire d'autres acrobaties dans la journée.

Elle descendit avec une relative facilité, s'aidant des joints de la gouttière et des reliefs de la façade. Plus elle descendait, plus elle osait aller vite, et elle fut presque surprise de sentir la surface dure et stable de la chaussée sous ses bottes. Elle avait réussi !

Marinette leva les yeux pour se rendre compte de l'ampleur de son parcours, puis les baissa vers sa montre : le tout avait duré moins de cinq minutes, mais elle avait l'impression qu'une éternité s'était écoulée entre la Marinette angoissée sur le balcon et la Marinette fière d'elle qui se tenait au milieu du trottoir. Elle trépigna sur place en effectuant quelques mouvements de boxe, enthousiasmée par sa réussite. Ladybug n'aurait pas fait mieux !

Son euphorie fut interrompue par le tintement de clochettes. Un homme venait de sortir de la boulangerie, deux baguettes sous le bras. Par chance, il s'agissait d'un inconnu qui regarda à peine dans la direction de Marinette, qui fut ramenée à la réalité. Si sa mère, son père, ou quelqu'un qui la connaissait sortait à ce moment-là, elle serait grillée. Elle partit au pas de course dans la direction opposée.

Les rues étaient presque désertes à ce moment-là (du moins désertes selon les standards parisiens). Marinette en fut soulagée : porter un cosplay en public l'avait toujours gênée car elle se retrouvait ainsi au centre de l'attention, et le trac qui s'ensuivait exacerbait sa maladresse. Seul le costume de Ladybug (et les pouvoirs qui allaient avec) avaient l'effet inverse.

Après deux ruelles étroites et vides, elle déboucha sur un boulevard un peu plus agité : des flâneurs affluaient vers le marché aux puces sur une place proche, des livreurs transportaient des cartons entre les boutiques et leurs camionettes et quelques seniors se promenaient avec leurs chiens tout en examinant les vitrines. Marinette remarqua également quelques adolescents déguisés qui se dirigeaient tous vers le même endroit qu'elle, la station de métro. Elle garda ses distances, le temps de voir s'il s'agissait de personnes qu'elle connaissait, et n'osa s'approcher d'eux que lorsqu'elle fut sûre qu'aucun de ses amis ne se trouvait parmi eux. Les regards intrigués des passants la rendaient nerveuse et se fondre parmi d'autres « énergumènes » lui permettait d'être un peu moins visible.

Deux filles aux perruques pastel la remarquèrent alors qu'elle venait de traverser la rue.

« Sailor Mercury ! Trop la classe ! T'as vu, je t'avais dit qu'on aurait dû faire Venus et Jupiter, on aurait pu être un groupe ! » fit l'une d'entre elles en donnant un coup de coude à son amie. Marinette se contenta de leur sourire avec un petit clin d'oeil. D'ordinaire, elle aurait adoré discuter avec elles pour faire connaissance, mais ce jour-là, elle devait consacrer toute son énergie à la capture d'Amnesia. Elle accélera le pas.

Contrairement aux rues à la surface, la station de métro bourdonnait d'activité : des pancartes « Heroes Con » étaient suspendue un peu partout pour indiquer aux visiteurs sur quel quai ils devaient se rendre pour y aller. L'adolescente dut jouer des coudes pour se frayer un passage parmi les groupes d'ados et les familles derrière les bornes, faillit s'empaller sur une réplique de katana, manqua de trébucher sur la cape d'un Saitama et s'excusa mille fois après avoir bousculé une petite Catwoman.

Le métro lui fila sous le nez. Le prochain arrivait sept minutes plus tard et elle avait plus d'une heure devant elle, mais ce retard l'agaça à tel point qu'elle se mit à faire les cent pas sur le quai. À peine quelques secondes plus tard, elle renonça à ses aller-retours, car d'autres voyageurs commençaient à arriver sur la plateforme. Elle s'appuya contre un mur et profita de ce répit pour vérifier ses messages.

Alya avait posté de nouvelles stories : une d'elle dans sa robe d'héroïne, une autre de ses soeurs en train de jouer avec leurs accessoires et une troisième de Nino, Nora et elle dans une voiture. Au moins, elle n'aurait pas à s'inquiéter de les croiser dans les transports publics. Elle garderait un oeil sur les réseaux sociaux tout au long de la journée pour toujours savoir où se trouvaient les personnes susceptibles de la reconnaître. Surtout après avoir clamé haut et fort la veille en classe qu'elle était extrêmement, terriblement, horriblement déçue de ne pas pouvoir venir et qu'elle passerait la journée à se lamenter dans sa chambre.

Max, Kim et Alix passeraient probablement la journée dans la zone dédiée au e-sport, Julieka et Rose ne viendraient qu'en fin de journée pour les concerts, Nino et Alya feraient le tour de la convention mais seraient trop occupés pour faire attention aux personnes autour d'eux. Si tout se passait bien, son anonymat serait garanti.

L'adolescente envoya un message à Alya pour lui souhaiter une bonne journée, même si elle doutait de recevoir une réponse, et en écrivit un autre à Chat Noir pour lui dire qu'elle était en route.

 **Opération Heroes Con lancée : Sailor Mercury est en route !**

Après une courte hésitation, elle lui envoya un selfie. Après tout, il n'y avait rien de dangereux à cela puisqu'elle portait déjà son masque qu'il la verrait dans la même tenue trois heures plus tard.

Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre.

 _OMG_

 _OMG_

 _OMG_

 _Trop adorable !_

 _Je vais fondre_

 _OMG_

 _Tu veux vraiment me tuer, en fait_

Marinette leva les yeux au ciel. Comme d'habitude, il en faisait des tonnes.

 **Mais non, Chaton, si je voulais vraiment t'achever, je ferais ça**

Elle accompagna son deuxième message d'un autre selfie, où elle faisait un clin d'oeil avec un index posé sur ses lèvres, dans une pause qu'elle voulait aussi _kawaii_ que possible.

Le métro arriva au moment où elle appuyait sur « envoyer ». Les rames étaient déjà pleines à craquer et seules deux personnes sortirent, forçant tous les voyageurs sur le quai à pousser ceux à l'intérieur pour se faire une place. Marinette se retrouva coincée entre les strapontins et une poussette avec nulle-part où se tenir. Elle rangea son téléphone dans son sac et sortit ses gants, dernier accessoire pour compléter son cosplay. Elle inspira profondément avant que les portes ne se refermassent pour profiter des dernières bouffées d'air frais, et se prépara mentalement aux prochaines trente cinq minutes, qui dureraient une éternité.

xxx

Bousculades à la sortie du métro, file d'attente pour acheter un billet, deuxième file d'attente pour entrer dans la convention, contrôle de sécurité... La patience de Marinette n'avait jamais été mise à si rude épreuve. Ses pieds lui faisaient mal à force de trépigner et la batterie de son téléphone était déjà tombée à 50% pour toutes les fois où elle l'avait sorti pour voir l'heure, vérifier ses messages, suivre les stories de ses amis et consulter les nouvelles pour voir si Amnesia avait à nouveau frappé.

Chat Noir ne s'était plus manifesté depuis qu'elle lui avait envoyé la deuxième photo. Au début, elle avait pensé qu'il lui faisait semblant d'avoir été achevé, mais après une heure et demie, il n'avait toujours pas répondu. Son silence agaçait et inquiétait sa partenaire : il ne lui avait jamais dit à quoi il ressemblerait exactement, seulement qu'il passerait par une autre entrée et qu'ils se retrouveraient devant le stand officiel des peluches d'alpacas. Marinette avait mémorisé le plan de la Heroes Con par coeur et savait exactement comment se rendre à ce stand particulier, mais ignorait tout de l'apparence de Chat. Celui-ci lui avait juste dit : « T'inquiète, tu me reconnaîtras ! »

Le contrôle de sécurité dura une éternité. Marinette faillit craquer et partir lorsque la personne devant elle, une Harley Quinn à l'air éméché, commença à se disputer avec l'agent de sécurité qui ne voulait pas la laisser entrer avec sa batte. La confrontation se termina par l'intervention de deux autres agents aux allures de gorille qui la saisirent par les aisselles et la portèrent dehors, après qu'elle s'était mise à agiter son arme dans tous les sens en hurlant.

Marinette s'avança à son tour et posa son sac sur la table, pendant que l'agent secouait la tête les regardant s'éloigner.

« Rien de coupant ? Pas de liquides ? Pas de répliques d'armes ? Pas de nourriture ? »

Marinette fit non de la tête. Elle savait qu'elle avait l'air tendue et que ce stress paraîtrait peut-être suspect. Elle repoussa nerveusement ses mèches derrière ses oreilles.

« Le masque, faut l'enlever. »

Marinette se raidit. Elle savait que les règles pour entrer étaient devenues plus strictes, mais pensait que son petit masque pourrait passer. Si ce n'était pas le cas, toute la mission risquait de tomber à l'eau. Pourtant, elle n'eut d'autre choix que d'obtempérer.

« Je.. Le masque... Enfin, je peux le remettre après ? pipa-t-elle en déglutissant.

\- T'inquiète pas, petite, c'est juste pour le contrôle. (Elle dut retenir un long soupir de soulagement.) Par contre, t'es toute seule ? »

Cette énième question l'intrigua.

« Je... Euh... Oui.

\- Alors attends deux secondes, fit-il en se retournant pour prendre quelque chose dans un carton. On a eu des cas de harcèlement de cosplayeuses à d'autres événements, alors on donne ça pour éviter des incidents. »

Il lui tendit un sifflet orange emballé dans du plastique et un dépliant de la même couleur.

« Si y'a d'autres visiteurs qui te suivent ou ont les mains un peu baladeuses pendant les photos, siffle un coup et y'aura quelqu'un pour t'aider. Tous les vendeurs sont au courant et on a des gens qui patrouillent un peu partout. Allez, tu peux y aller, bonne Heroes Con! »

Marinette le remercia chaleureusement et entra enfin dans l'espace de la convention. Elle parcourut rapidement le papier qu'elle avait reçu, qui détaillait ce que l'agent de sécurité lui avait dit : certains profitaient de l'ambiance détendue et festive pour s'approcher des cosplayeuses seules, leur demandaient d'abord une photo, puis leur numéro, puis un rendez-vous, et réagissaient mal lorsque celles-ci refusaient. Pour éviter une confrontation directe, ce sifflet permettait de lancer une alerte aux vendeurs, aux patrouilleurs ou même aux autres visiteurs qui pouvaient venir en aide à la victime. L'idée était intéressante, même si Marinette craignait que beaucoup ne la prissent pas au sérieux et utilisassent les sifflets à torts et à travers. Elle déballa néanmoins le sien, et le mit autour de son cou.

Si les transports lui avaient paru bondés, ce n'était rien comparé à la Heroes Con. Il était impossible de traverser le hall d'entrée normalement à cause des groupes de perdus qui s'étaient formés partout : des adolescents consultaient le plan et le programme pour savoir par où commencer, des parents tentaient en vain d'empêcher leurs enfants de courir partout, des cosplayeurs rangeaient leurs vestes dans leurs sacs ou réarrangeaient leurs ailes, leurs griffes ou leurs queues.

Se frayant un passage dans la foule, Marinette jeta un regard à son téléphone et fut soulagée de voir qu'il lui restait encore trente minutes avant son rendez-vous. Elle aurait tout le temps de...

« Hé ! Sailor Mercury ! On peut prendre une photo ? »

Un bras la tira en arrière et elle se retrouva nez-à-nez avec un groupe de quatre garçons un peu plus jeunes qu'elles. Ils étaient tous habillés en costards noirs avec des accessoires bling-bling et des masques médicaux autour du cou, images stéréotypées des yakuzas.

« Euh, oui, si vous voulez...

\- Yes, les gars, on va pouvoir cocher la Magical Girl. Allez, viens, on mord pas. »

Avant d'avoir eu le temps de réagir, Marinette se retrouva entourée de trois « gangsters » qui prirent des poses si ridicules qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de rigoler. Elle prit une pose de combat pendant que le quatrième prenait la photo.

Une fois la photo prise, Marinette les vit tous sortir une feuille de papier sur laquelle ils griffonèrent quelque chose. Devant son air intrigué, le plus grand du groupe lui dit :

« T'sais, c'est pour le challenge d'Axelis, faut essayer de prendre des photos avec des types de cosplayeurs qu'on voit dans toutes les conventions. On en a déjà huit ! Merci pour ton aide ! »

Ils filèrent aussi vite qu'ils étaient arrivés, en hurlant « Faut qu'on trouve trois Deadpool maintenant ! ». Marinette n'eut même pas le temps de leur dire au revoir. Mais déjà elle entendit quelqu'un d'autre l'appeler derrière elle. Cette fois-ci, il s'agissait de deux jeunes femmes qui lui demandèrent si elle avait fabriqué le costume elle-même, puis où elle l'avait acheté. À peine étaient-elles parties qu'une Sailor Moon venait lui demander de prendre un selfie.

D'ordinaire, Marinette aurait adoré papoter et prendre des photos avec tout le monde, mais le temps pressait. Dès qu'elle eut deux secondes de répit, elle accéléra en direction du point de rendez-vous, ignorant tous les appels qu'elle entendait autour d'elle et affichant une mine volontairement hostile pour dissuader un maximum de curieux.

Les stands de jouets et de figurines se trouvaient tout au bout de la zone B8, derrière la partie des artistes indépendants. Marinette longeait à la vitesse grand V les cabines dans lesquelles des dessinateurs exposaient leurs créations, résistant à l'envie de s'arrêter pour mieux voir. Elle n'était pas là pour flâner, elle devait se concentrer sur Amnesia !

Son regard fut alors capté par un immense tableau du Joker peint dans un style Art Nouveau, et ces trois secondes d'inattention suffirent à lui faire baisser sa garde. L'adolescente fut ramenée à la réalité quand elle heurta violemment quelque chose devant elle.

« Hé ! Fais gaffe, toi ! »

Elle se retourna et découvrit une immense pancarte « FREE HUGS ». Elle leva les yeux et croisa le regard de l'homme qui la transportait.

« Désolée, je.. je vous ai pas vu, je suis un peu pressée. »

Il était une tête plus grand qu'elle et la regardait avec un air étrange. Même s'il ressemblait à n'importe quel jeune visiteur habillé en civil, Marinette eut un mauvais pressentiment.

« Ouais, t'inquiète, ça arrive. Par contre, j'accepte tes excuses que si tu me passes ton num et que tu viens faire un tour avec moi, » répondit-il avec un clin d'oeil.

Elle comprit tout de suite d'où lui était venu ce mauvais pressentiment.

« Non, désolée, faut que j'aille voir des potes là-bas, fit-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulait décidée. Je suis déjà à la bourre, ils vont s'inquiéter. »

Elle essaya de le contourner, mais il lui barra le passage de sa pancarte. Marinette lança un regard autour d'elle, à la recherche de quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aider, mais personne ne leur prêtait attention.

« Allez, je peux venir avec toi. Comme ça, tu me les présenteras. Je suis sûr qu'on va bien s'entendre. »

Elle tenta de le contourner par l'autre côté, mais il lui bloqua une deuxième fois le passage en riant. Marinette, elle, avait tout sauf envie de rire. Elle sentait la panique s'emparer d'elle, son pouls s'était acceléré, sa respiration était devenue plus lourde.

« Non, sérieusement, c'est lourd, là. Je dois vraiment y aller, bonne journée !

\- Juste ton num, alors, comme ça on peut se revoir après. »

Il ne lâcherait pas le morceau et Marinette craignait qu'il ne comprît jamais qu'elle n'était pas intéressée si elle continuait avec ses excuses, mais aussi qu'il devînt agressif si elle le repoussait d'une manière plus catégorique. Elle avait conscience du sifflet qui pendait autour de son cou, mais elle n'osait pas l'utiliser, de peur d'attiser sa colère. Il ne lui restaitplus qu'une seule solution : elle tourna les talons et prit la fuite.

À cause de la foule, sa course n'était pas aussi rapide qu'elle l'aurait voulue. Derrière elle, elle entendait toujours son harceleur, qui lui avait emboîté le pas :

« Vas-y, t'es trop mignonne pour te barrer comme ça. J'suis un mec bien, tu verras. »

Elle en doutait, mais là n'était pas la question. Alors qu'elle avait rendez-vous avec Chat quelques minutes plus tard à peine, elle partait dans la direction opposée pour essayer de semer un type lourd qui s'était mis en tête de la poursuivre jusqu'à ce qu'elle cédât à ses avances. Elle se serait volontiers passée de ce contretemps !

Marinette réussit à reprendre la direction de leur point de rendez-vous en tournant deux fois à gauche parmi les stands, mais il la suivait toujours. Cette fois-ci, elle n'hésita plus et attrapa son sifflet pour lancer une alerte.

Au moment où elle le portait à ses lèvres et se préparait à souffler, une main l'attrapa violemment et la tira en arrière. Elle se retrouva le dos collé contre un inconnu qui glissa une main autour de sa taille. Prise de panique, elle tenta de se débattre, mais une voix famillière vint lui chuchoter quelques mots à l'oreille.

« T'inquiète pas, c'est moi. »

La jeune Dupain-Cheng, toujours angoissée, mit quelques secondes à le reconnaître. Entre temps, son poursuivant les avait rattrapés et les dévisageait à présent d'un air surpris.

Toujours dos à son sauveur, Marinette le vit lever le bras droit, dans lequel il tenait une épée. Son bras gauche était toujours enroulé autour d'elle dans un geste protecteur.

« C'est cet énergumène qui vous dérange, altesse ? » reprit-il cette fois-ci à voix haute de manière à ce que tout le monde l'entendît.

Même si l'arme était visiblement fausse, elle suffit à faire pâlir son harceleur. Il leva les mains en signe de paix.

« Ah, euh, désolé, je savais pas que vous étiez ensemble...

\- C'est ça qui gêne ? Qu'on soit ensemble, et pas qu'elle t'ait dit non plusieurs fois et qu'elle soit partie en courant parce que tu l'écoutais pas ? Tu vas voir ce que je fais aux types comme toi... »

Il n'eut même pas besoin de finir sa phrase. À son tour, l'autre homme se retourna et prit la fuite, sous les regards mi-sidérés mi-moqueurs des autres visiteurs.

Marinette osa enfin se retourner pour faire face à son sauveur, dont elle avait deviné l'identité.

Déguisé en Westley de _Princess Bride_ , il se tenait droit devant elle. Il avait baissé le bras qui tenait l'épée et relâché celui avec lequel il la tenait, mais son regard, qui brillait d'une lueur assassine, était toujours tourné en direction du fuyard. Mais lorsqu'il baissa les yeux, son attitude changea du tac au tac : son regard vert s'illumina, et ses lèvres se fendirent d'un de ses sourires caractéristiques.

« Tout va bien, ma Lady ? »


	9. Chapitre 8

Voici la suite ! Je ne garantis pas pouvoir préserver ce rythme de publication, mais je vais faire de mon mieux.

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews qui me donnent la motivation d'écrire quand l'énergie n'y est pas. Merci aussi pour vos lectures, même si vous ne commentez pas !

J'espère que j'ai bien réussi à recréer l'ambiance des conventions, ça fait un petit moment que je ne suis plus allée, mais j'ai l'impression que certains éléments sont universels (notamment les Free Hugs, les gens qui lisent des mangas assis par terre, les Deadpool ou les Hatsune Miku). Qu'en pensez-vous ? ^^

Encore une fois, merci de passer par ici et bonne lecture !

Stay miraculous !

* * *

 **Chapitre 8**

« Tout va bien, ma Lady ? »

Marinette le dévisagea quelques instants, bouche bée. Il ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau au Chat Noir habituel, à quelques détails près, comme si Amnesia n'avait jamais frappé. Masqué, tout de noir vêtu, les oreilles de chat en moins, un bandana en plus, on l'aurait cru droit sorti d'un remake de _Princess Bride_ tant son air espiègle et malin en rappelait le protagoniste principal. Pour la première fois, elle se rendit compte que son partenaire s'était probablement beaucoup inspiré de Westley pour créer son image de super-héros.

Pourtant, ce n'était pas ce rapprochement qui perturbait Marinette : le masque qu'il portait en ce moment lui révélait suffisamment le visage de son coéquipier pour qu'elle fût certaine de l'avoir vu en civil au moins une fois, mais pas assez pour lui permettre de le rattacher à une personne ou à une situation particulière. C'étaient surtout ses yeux, dépourvus de leur apparence féline, qui lui paraissaient extrêmement familiers.

« Ma Lady ? » répéta-t-il d'un air inquiet, la ramenant à la réalité.

À ce moment-là, à cause de ce surnom, quelque chose se brisa en elle, et elle fut submergée par l'émotion. Avant même de se rendre compte de ce qu'elle faisait, elle se jeta à son cou et l'enlaça de toutes ses forces. Elle le sentit vaciller sous le choc, mais il ne flancha pas.

« Ça fait tellement de bien de te retrouver, Chaton... »

Elle n'avait jamais été aussi soulagée de voir quelqu'un. C'était comme si sa présence avait instantanément comblé une partie du vide qui s'était formé dans son coeur. Être privée ses pouvoirs était supportable, mais rien ne l'avait jamais affectée comme la perte de Tikki. Le lien mental qui les unissait depuis leur première rencontre avait disparu et la super-héroïne avait beau appeler, elle n'avait jamais eu de réponse de sa kwami.

Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi seule, et l'amnésie collective n'avait que renforcé ce sentiment : plus personne ne se souvenait des héros de Paris, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existé. Par la suite, Marinette avait presque été persuadée que ses souvenirs à elle n'étaient que des hallucinations. Dans ces moments-là, seule la présence virtuelle de Chat Noir lui avait permis de ne pas sombrer. Le revoir en chair et en os devant elle, c'était comme la fin d'un calvaire, même si tous les problèmes étaient loin d'être réglés.

Il glissa ses bras autour d'elle et la serra contre lui.

« Je sais, je sais, dix jours sans moi et c'est comme la fin du monde. Je suis addictif. »

Il la taquinait, mais elle était trop émue pour répliquer. Le monde autour d'eux avait cessé d'exister, et elle inhalait à pleins poumons son odeur familière, bien que teintée d'un parfum de lavande. Elle avait l'impression que si elle le lâchait à ce moment-là, il disparaîtrait à son tour.

Des larmes lui embuèrent les yeux, et elle sentit remonter un sanglot. Elle ne parvint pas à l'étouffer, et son partenaire se raidit lorsqu'il sentit ses épaules trembler. Sa main se glissa dans ses cheveux noirs et se mit à les caresser.

« Tout va bien, Buginette, je suis là maintenant... »

Marinette n'aurait su dire combien de temps ils étaient restés ainsi, étrangers à la foule qui les entourait, silencieux car leur complicité se passait de mots, enfin réunis dans un monde où leur histoire commune n'avait jamais eu lieu. Lorsqu'elle parvint à se calmer un peu, l'adolescente osa enfin lâcher prise. Elle recula d'un pas pour mieux le voir, en s'essuyant les yeux.

« Désolée, c'est juste l'émotion, je crois... mais ça va mieux, t'inquiète. »

Chat Noir, justement inquiet, avait tendu les bras vers elle comme s'il voulait l'empêcher de tomber.

« C'est à cause du type d'avant ? Celui qui te suivait ? »

Il avait mal interprété ses larmes. Elle lui sourit pour le rassurer.

« Non, t'inquiète, c'est juste que ces derniers jours, comme tout le monde avait tout oublié, je pensais que... » commença-t-elle avant de se taire, car les larmes lui montaient de nouveau aux yeux.

Ce détail n'échappa pas à son ami, qui fouilla ses poches avant de sortir un paquet de mouchoirs, qu'il lui tendit. Elle le remercia et essuya tant bien que mal les larmes autour de son masque. Lorsqu'elle se fut un peu débarbouillée, elle osa relever les yeux vers lui. Lui non plus n'avait pas l'air d'en mener large. Une partie de son inquiétude s'était volatilisée, mais son visage était parcouru de légers spasmes qu'elle ne comprenait pas : les coins de ses lèvres se contractaient et ses yeux étaient légèrement écarquillés. Il avait l'air de réprimer des émotions intenses.

Il finit par craquer au moment où elle allait demander s'il allait bien.

« T'es... juste... trop... CHOUE ! » s'extasia-t-il avec une voix extrêmement aiguë en s'attrapant les joues, alors que Marinette aurait juré voir ses pupilles se transformer en coeurs. Elle leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant : son partenaire ne changerait jamais.

« Chat, je crois que c'est pas le moment de...

\- Je m'en fiche, laisse-moi te regarder assez longtemps pour que je puisse graver cette image dans ma mémoire pour toujours. Je crois que j'ai jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi adorable ! Je peux te prendre en photo, s'il-te-plaît, s'il-te-plaît, s'il-te-plaît ? »

Marinette se sentit rougir. Elle savait que si Chat le remarquait, il ne la laisserait plus jamais tranquille. Et il risquait fort bien de le remarquer s'il continuait de la dévisager comme ça.

Ses gestes pour attirer son attention n'eurent aucun effet, et seul le sifflet qu'elle lui agita sous le nez le ramena à la réalité. Il se frotta la nuque et détourna le regard, les joues enflammées.

« Désolée, ma Lady, je me suis un peu laissé aller... »

Elle lui sourit avec bienveillance. Même s'il avait ses manies agaçantes, il restait son partenaire infaillible et son meilleur ami.

Un silence gênant s'installa entre eux. Marinette mourait d'envie de lui parler, de lui demander s'il allait bien, de le rassurer en lui disant que tout finirait par s'arranger et de lui assurer qu'elle serait toujours là pour lui, même si le reste du monde les avait oubliés. Pourtant, elle se retint : ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps et devaient rester concentrés. Ils pourraient discuter plus tard.

« Oui, donc, euh, la mission ? On s'y met ? reprit-il enfin en relevant les yeux vers elle.

\- Je te propose qu'on en parle en chemin. La conférence de Chloé est dans longtemps, mais il y aura sûrement une file d'attente énorme pour entrer. Il faut qu'on se dépêche si on veut être sûrs d'avoir une place.

\- Yes ma'am ! »

Leur périple fut encore plus ardu que celui que Marinette avait fait en solo avant. D'autres personnes étaient entrées dans la convention et même les allées périphériques étaient bondées.

Les deux héros tentèrent d'abord de marcher côte à côte pour pouvoir parler, mais abandonnèrent l'idée après quelques mètres déjà. Marinette, qui s'orientait mieux dans la convention, prit la tête de leur duo et se fraya un chemin dans la foule, Chat sur ses talons. Cette technique échoua elle aussi, car ils se perdirent plusieurs fois, acculés contre des stands, poussés en arrière ou arrêtés par d'autres visiteurs. Sans parler de toutes les fois où ils entendirent quelqu'un crier le nom de leurs personnages et réclamer des photos...

Chat finit par en avoir ras le bol et attrapa sa main lorsqu'il la retrouva après une énième séparation.

« Ça évitera qu'on se perde et qu'on se fasse tout le temps harceler. On ira plus vite comme ça, » maugréa-t-il et joignit le geste à la parole en prenant les devants. Marinette se retrouva tirée dans le sillage de son partenaire, qui fendait la foule comme si de rien n'était. Devant sa détermination, les gens s'écartaient d'eux-mêmes.

Enfin, après avoir traversé la moitié de la convention, ils atteignirent enfin la zone A, là où se tenaient toutes les conférences et les rencontres avec les invités. Il n'y avait aucune file d'attente à proprement parler car les organisateurs n'avaient pas encore mis en place les barrières, mais l'espace devant les salles était lui aussi bondé, surtout devant l'aula Druon, dans laquelle Chloé donnerait sa conférence une heure et demie plus tard : pour garantir leurs places, des visiteurs s'étaient même assis devant les différentes portes d'entrée, discutaient entre eux pour écourter leur attente, lisaient des mangas ou jouaient sur leur téléphone ou leur console. Un groupe s'était même assis en cercle et jouait aux Loups-Garous.

Les deux héros parcoururent tout l'espace du regard, d'abord pour s'assurer qu'Amnesia n'était pas dans les parages, puis pour trouver un endroit où ils pourraient discuter sans être entendus. Ils optèrent pour un coin à côté de deux filles cosplayées Captain Marvel et Black Widow qui lisaient des fanzines. Vu la teinte cramoisie qui empourprait leurs joues et le « +16 » sur la couverture, Marinette devina vite la nature de leurs lectures. Elles ne voudraient sûrement pas être dérangées, et ne les dérangeraient pas non plus.

Ils se rendirent alors compte qu'ils se tenaient toujours la main, même arrêtés. Chat Noir la lâcha en marmonnant des excuses gênées tandis que sa partenaire lui assuraient que ce n'était rien de grave. Le contact physique leur était naturel, constamment de mise pendant leurs combats et leurs patrouilles où l'un était toujours là pour rattraper l'autre. À tel point que leur familiarité débordait même dans les situations plus mondaines, comme pendant des interviews. C'était sans doute de là que venaient les rumeurs sur la nature romantique de leur partenariat.

Le jeune homme s'assit en premier et enleva sa veste, la posa à côté de lui et la tapota pour indiquer à Marinette qu'elle pouvait s'asseoir dessus. Cette dernière refusa et s'assit en face de lui, en faisant attention à garder sa jupe en place.

« On sera plus tranquilles ici. Du coup, j'ai pris des gants pour lui bloquer les mains, » dit-il en lui montrant des moufles de cuisine dans son sac, enroulées autour d'une bocal de confiture.

Marinette acquiesça et sortit sa paire de gants de box du sien. Chat écarquilla les yeux, avant d'éclater de rire.

« Je vois, ça devient sérieux. Donc, on a deux paires de gants pour lui bloquer les mains, mais comment tu comptes t'y prendre pour qu'on se fasse pas repérer dès qu'on s'approche ?

\- J'y ai pensé, et en fait, ça sera peut-être plus simple que prévu. Elle en veut surtout à Chloé, alors je pense pas qu'elle attaquera des gens au hasard cette fois, surtout si elle veut pas se faire repérer. En plus, elle n'a pas de raison de s'attaquer à nous vu qu'elle ne sait pas que c'est nous, Ladybug et Chat Noir. Donc l'approche, c'est facile, mais c'est après que ça va se compliquer.

\- Pas faux, acquiesça-t-il pensivement. Le problème, c'est aussi qu'il faut pas qu'on nous voit, ça va faire suspect si les gens nous voient ligoter une fille et la forcer à mettre des gants. Soit il faut qu'on fasse vite, soit il faut qu'on arrive à la bouger ailleurs.

\- Je pense que la première option est plus facile. Pendant qu'un d'entre nous s'occupe de ses mains, l'autre peut casser l'objet où se trouve l'akuma. J'espère que ça suffira à rompre le charme, parce que sinon, je pourrai pas le purifier...

\- C'est pour ça que j'ai pris ça, si jamais ça marche pas, reprit joyeusement Chat en fouillant son sac. La meilleure technologie pour capturer les akuma, le Bocalix 2000 ! »

Elle éclata de rire à son tour, pendant que son partenaire secouait ce bocal « révolutionnaire » dans tous les sens.

Leur conversation fut interrompue quelques instants par le passage de membres du staff, qui disparurent dans la salle de conférence par l'entrée qui leur était réservée. Marinette aperçut une pièce sombre avec du matériel technique, des sacs et des cartons, sûrement un espace intermédiare où le personnel pouvait déposer ses affaires.

Chat Noir les suivit du regard et continua de fixer la porte même après qu'elle se fût refermée. Marinette regarda autour d'eux pour voir si d'autres staff arrivaient. Plus de visiteurs s'étaient assis, lui permettant d'avoir un meilleur champ de vision. Elle s'assura aussi qu'aucun de ses amis ne se trouvaient dans les parages : si son cosplay et son masque pouvaient berner ses connaissances de près, elle savait qu'Alya la reconnaîtrait à moins de trois mètres.

Son regard se posa alors sur une silhouette grise qui étaient apparue à quelques mètres d'eux.

« Dis, tu penses qu'on pourrait entrer par là ? lui demanda soudain Chat Noir en se retournant vers elle. Discrètement, pour faire un était des lieux ? Et pour voir si elle est pas déjà dedans. Imagine si elle attaque Chloé en coulisse ?

\- Elle l'attaquera pas en coulisse, répondit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

\- Comment tu peux en être sûre ? »

Marinette ne dit rien et se contenta de hocher la tête sur la droite. Les yeux de Chat suivirent son mouvement, et s'écarquillèrent soudain. Il avait vu la même personne qu'elle.

« Oh oh... »

Ils l'avaient attendue, et elle était enfin là : Amnesia, dans toute sa splendeur discrète et diaphane. Grâce à son costume, elle passait inaperçue dans la foule cosplayée, déguisée ou grimée. Elle regardait autour d'elle sans montrer la moindre émotion et bougeait à peine. Personne à part eux ne semblait l'avoir remarquée. Lorsque son regard vint dans leur direction, ils se baissèrent en même temps.

« Super, on va tout de suite voir si notre plan tient la route, ma Lady, » chuchota Chat en la regardant d'un air inquiet.

Au même moment, on annonça dans les hauts-parleurs que Chloé Bourgeois serait bientôt sur scène et qu'on ouvrirait les portes dans une vingtaine de minutes. Suite à cette annonce, presque tous les visiteurs présents se levèrent en s'étirant. Marinette perdit de vue Amnesia et poussa un juron. S'ils la perdaient dans la foule, c'était fini. Elle priait de toutes ses forces pour que l'akumatisée ne décidât pas d'utiliser la force pour se frayer un chemin jusqu'à sa cible.

Derrière elle, Chat avait vite rangé ses affaires dans son sac et avait laissé son épée par terre. Elle ne ferait que les retarder s'il fallait agir vite.

Les mouvements provoqués par l'annonce les avaient poussés vers le mur, près de la porte des staffs. Ils se trouvaient exactement entre les deux portes pour le public, et tout le monde autour d'eux bougeait à droite et à gauche : chacun essayait de deviner par quel côté il fallait passer pour entrer plus facilement.

« Ma Lady, je la vois, on dirait qu'elle vient vers nous. Elle est derrière la fille avec les cornes en cuir, juste devant toi, » lui chuchota Chat à l'oreille en indiquant vaguement la direction.

Marinette eut alors une idée. C'était comme si son lucky charm s'était activé même sans miraculous. Il lui indiquait Chat, son sifflet, les gants de boxe et la porte d'entrée des staff.

« Chat, je vais faire diversion. T'auras la voie libre pendant quelques secondes pour attraper Amnesia par derrière et la tirer dans la salle des staff. Tu peux même lui bander les yeux avec ton bandana pour la désorienter, si tu penses que c'est nécessaire, il faut absolument l'empêcher d'attaquer avec un monde pareil. Ça va la prendre par surprise si tu fais vite, t'auras sûrement le temps de lui mettre les gants de boxe. Je te rejoins tout de suite et on la désakumatise ensemble. »

Il n'avait pas l'air très sûr mais acquiesça tout de même. Pour lui donner un peu de comfiance, Marinette lui tapota l'épaule avec un sourire qu'elle voulait convaincu.

« Tout se passera bien, fais-moi confiance. »

Elle se sépara alors de lui et disparut dans la foule, se frayant un chemin dans cette marée humaine en direction de la porte de droite. Une fois qu'elle s'était suffisamment éloignée, elle regarda autour pour s'assurer qu'Amnesia ne se trouvait pas à côté d'elle. Une fois certaine, elle porta le sifflet à ses lèvres et souffla aussi fort que possible dedans.

Le flot autour d'elle s'interrompit et des dizaines d'yeux se tournèrent vers elle en même temps.

« Je... Je... Quelqu'un a passé sa main sous ma jupe. Je... Je sais pas qui c'est, aidez-moi, c'est horrible ! »

Pour donner plus de crédibilité à sa diversion, elle attrapa une personne près d'elle par les épaules et commença à la secouer, comme prise de panique.

La réaction fut immédiate. La jeune femme qu'elle avait interpellée se pencha tout de suite vers elle pour voir si elle allait bien. Elle devint le seul ilôt de stabilité dans la cohue qui s'ensuivait : alertés par le sifflet, la moitié des gens autour d'elle reculaient pour lui laisser de l'espace, alors que l'autre essayait au contraire d'avancer pour voir ce qui se passait. Certains, plus vifs d'esprit, scrutaient la foule autour d'eux à la recherche d'un coupable.

Marinette jouait son rôle à la perfection si on en croyait le visage affolé de la femme en face d'elle. Elle faisait tous les efforts possible pour cacher son soulagement, car elle était à présent sûre que sa diversion avait réussi : dans cette panique, personne ne remarquerait Chat Noir qui kidnappait Amnesia.

Elle lança un regard vers la porte du staff pour voir si elle avait été ouverte, mais regarda vite dans l'autre direction pour ne pas éveiller des soupçons et attirer l'attention du public au mauvais endroit.

« Tu as vu qui c'était ? C'était juste ici ? Attends, siffle encore une fois, quelqu'un va venir. On va l'attraper, ce pervers, t'en fais pas. »

Les personnes à proximité immédiate acquiescèrent. Marinette fut touchée par cet élan de solidarité : autour d'elle, tout le monde semblait prêt à en découdre personnellement avec un agresseur imaginaire : même sans super-héros, les Parisiens étaient prêts à s'entraider et à se sauver les uns les autres. Encore une fois, elle dut lutter pour ne pas sourire.

Tout le monde attendait impatiemment l'arrivée du staff, et un homme, une armoire à glace de presque deux mètres, les réclamait avec une voix gutturale (« Ils sont où, les responsables ? Ils sont jamais là quand on a besoin d'eux ! ») pendant que d'autres hochaient la tête d'un air approbateur. La plus impatiente était sans doute Marinette, qui comptait sur leur arrivée pour pouvoir s'éclipser discrètement.

Soudain, une autre voix perça le brouaha ambiant.

« You again? Get your hands of me, you pervert! »

Le sang de Marinette se glaça. Elle se souvenait très bien de cette voix.

Tout le monde se tourna dans la direction du bruit. Marinette ne voyait rien du tout, mais elle se doutait de ce qui s'était passé : Amnesia avait réussi à se libérer.

Un premier flash aveugla tout le monde instantanément. L'adolescente se cacha les yeux. Un étau se resserra sur son estomac. Elle savait ce qui allait venir et ne pouvait rien faire pour l'arrêter.

D'autres flashes crépitèrent dans les airs.

« I'm done with all of you! I'll show you how it is, being forgotten! I will even show you how it is to forget everything! »

Des cris de panique se mêlèrent alors aux flashes et Marinette se sentit bousculée dans tous les sens. La panique s'était emparée de la foule et tout le monde prenait la fuite sans se soucier des autres. Personne ne savait ce qui se passait, mais tout le monde voulait sauver sa peau.

« Chat Noir... »

Elle devait absolument le retrouver, s'il n'était pas encore trop tard.

L'héroïne osa ouvrir les yeux, tout en gardant une main en visière pour ne pas être aveuglée à nouveau. Prise de panique mais déterminée à sauver son partenaire, elle tenta en vain de se frayer un chemin à contre-sens, mais tomba après quelques pas seulement, déséquilibrée par le courant. Dès qu'elle toucha le sol, elle se roula instinctivement en boule pour se protéger des dizaines de chaussures qui menaçaient de la piétiner. Son coeur battait à tout rompre, son nez lui faisait mal et elle sentait un liquide chaud s'en écouler, ses poumons s'étaient contractés et refusaient de se gonfler.

De ses dernières forces, l'adolescente se releva en titubant et en se cognant contre les derniers visiteurs qui n'avaient pas encore réussi à partir. Ses instincts lui criaent de les suivre, mais elle refusait de partir sans Chat Noir. Elle était celle dont le plan avait échoué, elle devait le sauver.

Elle se retrouva alors nez-à-nez avec Amnesia. Ses mains brillaient d'une lumière aveuglante tout comme ses yeux, animés d'une colère dévastatrice.

Marinette se retrouvait sans défense face à elle, mais s'en rendait à peine. Seul lui importait le sauvetage de Chat.

Elle balaya l'espace du regard, s'attendant au pire. Des personnes étaient couchées, assises ou accroupies par terre, évanouies ou désorientées. Chat n'en faisait pas partie.

Elle releva les yeux vers Amnesia et adopta une position de combat, ancien réflexe à présent inutile. Leurs regards se croisèrent l'espace d'une seconde. La dernière chose que Marinette vit fut une sphère lumineuse voler droit sur elle.


	10. Chapitre 9

Vous êtes toujours plus nombreux à me suivre, ça fait super plaisir !

Merci pour vos reviews, et bonne lecture !

Stay miraculous !

* * *

 **Chapitre 9**

Tout aurait dû bien se passer, elle le lui avait promis. Pourtant, il avait lamentablement échoué, et à cause de lui, des centaines d'innocents allaient subir le courroux d'Amnesia.

Adrien avait réussi à l'attraper par surprise en lui passant le bandana sur les yeux. Il avait alors profité de sa désorientation pour lui coincer les mains dans le dos et lui mettre une main sur la bouche. En moins de deux secondes, il l'avait neutralisée.

Mais au moment où il l'entraînait dans la salle des staffs, trois mètres derrière lui à peine, elle avait riposté de manière inattendue : en lui mordant la paume tellement fort qu'il l'avait lâchée avec un petit cri de douleur.

Elle s'était alors retournée pour lui faire face, les traits déformés par la colère, un doigt accusateur pointé vers lui.

« You again? Get your hands off me, you pervert! »

Il se tenait la main qu'elle avait mordue et ne put se défendre quand elle le poussa. Il tomba à la renverse et il sentit la porte derrière lui effleurer ses cheveux dans sa chute. À quelques centimètres près, il aurait fini énuqué.

Ses yeux étaient rivés sur Amnesia, dont les mains avaient commencé à briller d'une lueur éblouissante. Il déglutit, sachant pertinemment ce qu'elle préparait. Il était à terre et désarmé, n'avait nulle-part où fuir et sa seule alliée n'était plus là. C'en était fini de lui et de ses souvenirs.

Quelqu'un dans la foule poussa un cri de surprise. Adrien reprit conscience du monde qui se trouvait autour d'eux. Amnesia aussi, malheureusement. D'un geste, elle envoya une première sphère vers une fille à sa gauche. Un flash les aveugla tous l'espace d'un instant.

« I'm done with all of you! I'll show you how it is, being forgotten! I will even show you how it is to forget everything! »

Adrien s'était couvert les yeux de son avant-bras un millième de seconde trop tard. La lumière avait attaqué ses pupilles, et des formes multicolores dansaient sous ses paupières, lui donnant le vertige. Encore sonné, il ne pouvait se fier qu'à ses autres sens pour évaluer la situation.

Des cris de panique et des bruits de course lui parvenaient de tous les côtés. Quelque part à sa gauche, quelqu'un utilisa un sifflet pour lancer l'alerte. Les flashes crépitaient partout, et Adrien avait l'impression de sentir une odeur de brûlé.

Ladybug se trouvait quelque part dans ce chaos. Il espérait qu'elle avait pris la fuite comme les autres pour sauver sa peau, juste pour cette fois-là. Il priait pour que cette fois-là, elle ne cherchât pas à le sauver quitte à se sacrifier. De toute manière, pour lui, c'était fichu, Amnesia allait effacer tous ses souvenirs dans les secondes à venir.

Même s'il y avait dans sa vie beaucoup de mauvais moments qu'il aurait préférés oublier, il y en avait eu d'autres, surtout récents, qui lui redonnaient le sourire dès qu'il se trouvait dans une mauvaise passe : les parties de jeux-vidéos avec Nino, les sorties avec les gens de sa classe, les nuits passées à courir sur les toits de Paris avec Ladybug... Son coeur se serrait à la perspective de ne plus rien savoir de tout ça.

Pourtant, le coup final ne venait pas. À chaque crépitement, il s'attendait à être le prochain touché, mais il n'en était rien. Que se passait-il ?

Il n'osait pas ouvrir les yeux pour le vérifier. Sa tête ne tournait plus autant, il hésitait à se lever pour au moins essayer d'arrêter Amnesia une seconde fois, ou de sauver sa Lady. Il roula sur le côté pour prendre appui par terre, mais au même moment, quelque chose de lourd lui tomba dessus.

Adrien poussa un cri de douleur, qui fut noyé dans le brouaha ambiant, et tâtonna pour identifier cette masse qui le clouait au sol. Il s'agissait d'un visiteur d'au moins quatre-vingts kilos, tout vêtu de cuir, qui avait été touché par Amnesia. Il respirait toujours, mais ne réagit pas quand Adrien le pinça au niveau du ventre.

L'adolescent grogna : même si cette « couverture » était parfaite (Amnesia n'irait sûrement pas le chercher là-dessous), il ne pouvait pas se sortir de là sans se faire remarquer.

Au loin, des sirènes s'étaient mises à sonner et une voix robotique, diffusée par des dizaines de haut-parleurs, demandait aux visiteurs d'évacuer les lieux. Ceux-ci n'avaient pas attendu ces instructions pour obtempérer : le sol tremblait sous le dos d'Adrien, martelé par des dizaines, des centaines, des milliers de pieds, mais ces secousses faiblissaient peu à peu. Les appels à l'aide et les cris d'horreur aussi s'étaient transformés en rumeur lointaine, ponctuée du crépitement des flashes.

Adrien osa enfin ouvrir les yeux lorsque tout autour de lui redevint silencieux. La lumière ambiante l'aveugla et il mit quelques secondes à distinguer clairement le plafond au-dessus de lui. Dès que son regard s'habitua, il baissa les yeux vers le corps qui lui était tombé dessus. Il reconnut un des hommes qui avait patienté devant la salle à côté d'eux. Adrien ne savait pas s'il était endormi ou assommé, mais sa respiration régulière et la salive qui s'écoulait de sa bouche lui assuraient qu'il était bien vivant.

Après avoir regardé autour de lui et s'être assuré qu'Amnesia n'était plus là, Adrien poussa délicatement l'homme sur le côté et s'accroupit. Il grimaça de douleur lorsqu'il s'appuya par terre pour se lever. Une fois debout, il examina sa paume : les dents d'Amnesia avaient laissé des marques et ses incisives avaient même percé la peau. Comme il n'avait rien sur lui pour bander la blessure, il se résolut à la lécher, en attendant de trouver mieux. Si seulement il avait mis ses gants avant d'attaquer Amnesia...

Un gémissement le fit se retourner. Une des victimes d'Amnesia, une jeune femme avec des oreilles de chat, était agenouillée par terre et se balançait d'avant en arrière en se tenant la tête. Autour d'elle, d'autres personnes étaient assises ou couchées par terre. Et parmi elles se trouvait...

« Ladybug ! »

Il l'avait reconnue à ses cheveux noirs aux reflets bleus et à son cosplay flashy. Elle était à genoux par terre et observait ses mains avec une expression confuse, comme si elle les voyait pour la première fois. Il se précipita vers elle et se laissa tomber devant elle. Il l'attrapa par les épaules.

« Ladybug ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Il se doutait de la réponse, mais il gardait encore un petit espoir : peut-être qu'elle était juste tombée et s'était cogné la tête ?

Elle s'était raidie à son contact et le dévisageait de ses grands yeux bleus. D'ordinaire si expressifs, ils étaient vides à ce moment-là. Elle ne le reconnaissait pas.

« Je... je... je sais pas... Je sais plus... Je sais plus rien, » bredouilla-t-elle avec horreur en amenant ses mains vers son visage. Amnesia l'avait eue.

Adrien sentit ses entrailles se nouer. Leur plan avait mal tourné, très mal tourné. C'était de sa faute et il ne savait pas comment la corriger.

Il essaya de garder une expression neutre même si la panique le gagnait lentement. Il devait sauver ce qui était encore sauvable, et amener sa partenaire dans un lieu sûr. Amnesia rôdait toujours dans la Heroes Con. Il fallait absolument sortir de là.

En face de lui, Ladybug devenait toujours plus agitée. Sa poitrine se soulevait de plus en plus vite, ses mains tremblaient et ses pupilles étaient écarquillées. Elle essaya de soulever son masque. Il lui attrapa les poignets avec un geste doux mais ferme.

« Je sais que c'est pas agréable, mais il faut que tu gardes ça encore un peu, comme moi, » dit-il en lui posant les paumes sur ses genoux. Il se mit à lui masser l'arrière des mains avec ses pouces, cherchant à la calmer.

« Fais-moi confiance, tout ira bien. On va sortir d'ici et te mettre en sécurité. Je sais que tu te souviens pas de moi, mais t'inquiète pas, on va trouver une solution. Et je vais tout t'expliquer en chemin, » dit-il avec un sourire qu'il voulait rassurant.

Elle hocha la tête, mais son état de panique n'était pas passé. Au contraire, elle hyperventilait et Adrien craignait qu'elle ne s'évanouît.

« Regarde-moi, et fais comme je fais, » lui ordonna-t-il avant de prendre une longue inspiration. Il attendit ensuite quelques secondes, puis expira.

Il répéta le tout encore une fois. Au troisième tour, Ladybug l'imita enfin.

Ils se fixaient en respirant au même rythme. Adrien essayait de paraître aussi zen et avenant que possible. Mille scénarios détaillant la suite des événements défilaient dans sa tête, et aucun n'était vraiment positif : stopper Amnesia seul lui paraissait impossible à présent. Une petite voix sournoise lui murmurait que c'était à cause de son incompétence qu'ils en étaient là.

Il ignora tout ça : il devait jouer la comédie jusqu'à ce que sa Lady fût en sécurité. Il craquerait après.

Il continua jusqu'à ce qu'il sentît ses mains se détendre sous les siennes. Elle lui rendit enfin son sourire, même s'il était très discret.

« Voilà, c'est parfait. On va essayer de garder le même rythme même en marchant, d'accord ? Tu arrives à te lever ? »

Elle acquiesça.

Le temps pressait, Amnesia pouvait revenir à tout moment, mais l'adolescent s'efforçait de parler et de bouger lentement pour ne pas stresser Ladybug outre-mesure. Il se leva et lui tendit la main pour l'encourager à en faire de même. Elle l'attrapa par le bras et se hissa sur ses jambes, mais vacilla et faillit tomber. Adrien la rattrapa à la dernière seconde.

« Désolée, je vois tout tourner... Merci. »

Elle s'appuya contre lui pour se stabiliser. La spontanéité avec laquelle elle le touchait le déconcertait un peu : en temps normal, Ladybug maintenait toujours une distance « professionnelle » entre eux, sauf en situation de combat ou dans les rares moments de complicité où ils discutaient de tout et de rien sur les toits de Paris. Il sentit ses joues s'enflammer. Son coeur s'emballa.

« Je peux te porter si tu veux, » lui proposa-t-il en regardant ailleurs. Il espérait qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué son visage et ses oreilles cramoisis.

Ladybug déclina et s'écarta de lui pour tester son équilibre. Adrien ne savait pas s'il se sentait triste ou soulagé. Il lui tendit le bras.

« Viens, on va sortir d'ici. S'il y a quoi que ce soit, tu me dis et on fait une pause. »

Le panneau « Sortie de secours » vert pomme leur indiquait la salle de conférence qui aurait dû accueillir Chloé. Adrien espérait que son amie avait eu assez de jugeotte et pris la fuite dès les premiers cris. Même si Amnesia se déchaînait sur des innocents à ce moment-là, il ne doutait pas qu'elle chercherait à s'attaquer à la jeune Bourgeois dès qu'elle se serait calmée.

Ils entrèrent dans la grande salle, plongée dans la pénombre. Seul un projecteur éclairait deux fauteuils sur la scène. Il n'y avait pas un bruit.

Les deux héros entrèrent et refermèrent la porte derrière eux. Malgré leurs efforts pour la retenir, son grincement se répercuta dans toute la salle. Ils se figèrent, à l'affût du moindre bruit ou de la moindre présence sur scène ou parmi les rangées de sièges. Adrien aurait aimé avoir sa nyctalopie féline à ce moment-là.

Heureusement pour eux, ils étaient vraiment seuls, à en juger par l'absence de réaction. Sans lâcher sa partenaire, Adrien se pencha en avant et gesticula pour qu'elle en fît de même. Ainsi courbés, ils coururent jusqu'à la scène, à la droite de laquelle une autre pancarte verte leur indiquait la sortie. Ils ouvrirent une autre porte qui donnait sur un couloir si sombre qu'ils ne distinguaient absolument rien.

Adrien sentit Ladybug se raidir derrière lui. Elle s'agrippa à lui de ses deux bras. Il entendait que sa respiration s'était de nouveau accélérée.

« Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, » lui murmura-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Il lui tapota la tête.

« T'inquiète pas, on a juste ce couloir à passer et on sera de... »

Un grincement de porte derrière eux les fit sursauter. Quelqu'un venait d'entrer dans la salle de conférence. Sans réfléchir, Adrien poussa Ladybug dans le couloir, s'y engouffra à son tour et claqua la porte derrière eux. Il tâtonna pour essayer de trouver une clé ou un loquet, mais ne trouva rien.

« C'était qui ? »

La voix de sa partenaire était si faible qu'il se demanda s'il ne l'avait pas imaginée. Il la tenait toujours par la main, elle s'était remise à trembler.

« Aucune idée, mais si on reste ici, on va sûrement le découvrir. Scénario un : c'est Amnesia et on est cuits. Scénario deux : c'est pas Amnesia, alors on a pas à s'en occuper. Dans tous les cas, faut qu'on avance ! »

Il reprit la tête de leur groupe, Ladybug à quelques centimètres derrière lui. Il suivait la longueur d'un couloir en collant une main sur le mur à sa droite. La morsure d'Amnesia le brûlait toujours, mais il essayait d'ignorer la douleur pour le moment.

À peine cinq mètres plus loin, il se cogna contre une surface dure. En tâtonnant un peu, il trouva une poignée de porte. Il appuya tout de suite dessus. La porte céda sous son poids et il bascula en avant.

Une lumière blafarde les aveugla. Adrien crut à un flash d'Amnesia, et se couvrit les yeux. Il entendit Ladybug pousser un cri de surprise.

Pendant quelques secondes, il resta immobile, osant à peine bouger. Pourtant, il se souvenait toujours de tout, le vide qu'il craignait ne vint pas. Il ouvrit les yeux et observa les alentours du dessous de son avant-bras.

Ce n'était que la lumière du jour. Ils s'étaient retrouvés dans le parc qui bordait le centre de convention, complètement désert. À cinquante mètres devant eux derrière une haie de rosiers, un embouteillage bloquait la rue adjacente. En la remontant du regard, Adrien aperçut un barrage d'ambulances et de voitures de police. Deux policiers déviaient le trafic alors qu'un de leurs collègues tenaient les passants à distance. Il ne voyait pas tout en détail à cause de la végétation qui lui bloquait la vue.

Il se retourna vers Ladybug. Celle-ci regardait autour d'elle d'un air apeuré, et frissonnait. Il ne faisait pas très chaud dehors et elle était vêtue très légèrement. Adrien regrettait de ne pas avoir de veste ou de pull à lui prêter.

« On est presque arrivés, y'a des gens là-bas pour nous aider, viens » dit-il en lui indiquant les ambulances. Il essayait de garder un air calme, même s'il voulait décamper aussi vite que possible avant que l'inconnu derrière eux ne les rattrapât.

Au long de leur avancée, Adrien distinguait un peu mieux ce qui se passait. La rue qu'il avait vue avant donnait sur la place devant le centre. Les véhicules d'urgence avaient renversé tous les rubans de sécurité qui délimitaient les files d'attente quelques minutes plus tôt. Des barrières avaient été érigées tout autour pour éloigner les curieux. Une petite foule se pressait pourtant près de l'entrée principale de la Heroes Con. D'après leur attirail, il s'agissait de visiteurs. Certains s'enlaçaient, d'autres pleuraient, d'autres encore parlaient à des policiers débordés en gesticulant. Personne n'avait vraiment l'air de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé exactement et ne savait pas comment réagir.

Adrien s'arrêta net près du dernier arbre du parc. La végétation les dissimulait encore un peu, et il voulait avoir une idée claire de la situation avant de s'engager.

Ladybug s'arrêta derrière lui, et regardait par dessus son épaule. Il sentait son souffle humide sur le tissu de sa chemise.

Une ambulance venait de partir à toute vitesse, manquant de rentrer dans la camionette de TV1. Une autre ambulance arriva quelques secondes plus tard.

Adrien craignait qu'Amnesia ne sortît à ce moment-là et ne s'attaqua à tout le monde. Mais tout paraissait calme et il ne voyait personne derrière les portes vitrées de l'entrée principale. Pour l'instant, ils étaient en sécurité.

Il se retourna vers Ladybug. Elle le fixait, attendant la suite des opérations.

« On va aller là-bas, et les médecins vont s'occuper de toi. Tu vas monter dans une ambulance et ils vont t'amener dans un lieu sûr. Ça va peut-être faire un peu peur, mais t'en fais pas, tes parents vont te rejoindre très vite. Tes amis aussi. Tu seras pas toute seule.

\- Et toi ? Tu viens pas avec moi ? »

Il grimaça et détourna le regard. En temps normal, il serait resté avec elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle allât bien. Leur situation actuelle ne le permettait pas : il savait que la première chose que feraient les ambulanciers serait de lui enlever le masque. Même si elle l'avait oublié, il ne voulait pas trahir sa confiance en découvrant son identité.

Il avait honte de l'abandonner, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il espérait qu'elle comprendrait.

« C'est... compliqué, dit-il enfin en relevant les yeux vers elle. Je peux pas venir maintenant, mais je viens dès que je peux, promis. »

Il remarqua les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. La voir dans cet état lui brisait le coeur, et il avait encore moins envie de la laisser.

« C'est temporaire, t'en fais pas, faut juste que tu sois forte quelques heures toute seule, mais je te connais, tu vas y arriver sans problème. Je reviens aussi vite que possible et on va retrouver tes souvenirs ensemble, d'accord ? »

Adrien luttait lui-même contre ses larmes. Pour qu'elle ne vît pas son émotion, il la serra dans ses bras. Elle s'agrippa à lui comme si elle ne voulait jamais le lâcher.

« Tu promets de revenir me voir et de tout me raconter ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix étouffée.

Il s'écarta un peu et la regarda dans le yeux.

« Promis, ma Lady, » murmura-t-il en l'embrassant sur le front.

À contre-coeur, il la lâcha et essaya d'ignorer sa moue triste pour pouvoir mieux se concentrer. La situation devant le centre n'avait pas changé, une autre ambulance venait de partir. S'ils se dépêchaient, Ladybug pourrait trouver une place dans la suivante.

Adrien réfléchissait à la manière la plus discrète de se glisser dans la foule sans attirer l'attention en chemin. Si quelqu'un les voyait, il leur demanderait sûrement d'où ils venaient, pourquoi elle était amnésique et lui non ou encore la raison pour laquelle les deux étaient toujours masqués. Il leur fallait une diversion.

Celle-ci se présenta à eux plus vite que prévu. Un hélicoptère apparut dans le ciel et descendit en direction de la place. À son bord, Adrien reconnut Nadja Chamack, penchée à l'extrême bord de la cabine. Elle tenait un micro dans les mains et son regard passait de la foule quelques mètres plus bas au caméraman à côté d'elle.

Tous les regards étaient levés vers l'hélicoptère. C'était le meilleur moment pour agir. D'un geste vif, l'adolescent glissa un bras derrière les genoux de Marinette, l'autre sous ses épaules, et la souleva. Il ignora son glapissement de protestation et se précipita vers les ambulances. Bravant le vent brassé par les pales de l'hélicoptère, il parcourut la distance en un temps record, le coeur battant à tout rompre, et se faufila entre deux barrières de sécurité mal fixées. Une fois mêlé à la foule, il osa enfin souffler.

Il regarda autour de lui, à la recherche des secouristes les plus proches. Dans ses bras, Ladybug s'était crispée et avait fermé les yeux.

« Je crois que c'est mieux si tu fais semblant d'être évanouie, ça nous évitera des questions gênantes, lui chuchota-t-il. Fais-moi confiance. »

Elle obtempéra et laissa sa tête basculer vers l'arrière. Adrien était surpris de voir à quel point elle l'écoutait. Seule entité familière dans un monde inconnu, il aurait pu lui demander n'importe quoi et elle aurait obéi. Une telle confiance le fit frissonner. Si elle avait perdu la mémoire, c'était peut-être justement parce qu'elle lui avait trop fait confiance au mauvais moment...

Il repéra un homme en veste de secouriste près d'une ambulance. Il regardait toujours l'hélicoptère qui descendait sur eux dans un fracas assourdissant.

Adrien s'approcha de lui et dut crier pour attirer son attention.

« Quoi ? hurla son interlocuteur.

\- Elle est tombée sur moi, je crois qu'elle va pas bien. Vous pouvez l'aider ? » lui répondit-il en soulevant Ladybug.

Il ne comprit pas sa réponse mais le secouriste héla ensuite une de ses collègues dans l'ambulance, qui déplia alors un brancard. Les deux la déposèrent alors délicatement dessus.

Adrien vit que Ladybug l'observait du dessous de ses paupières. Il lui fit un clin d'oeil et un sourire rassurant. Même en sachant qu'elle était entre de bonnes mains et qu'il la reverrait bien assez tôt, il n'avait pas envie de la laisser tout de suite.

Le vrombissement de l'hélicoptère au-dessus de lui changea de tonalité. L'engin reprenait de l'altitude. Il fallait partir.

Adrien se retourna et se faufila dans la foule. Derrière lui, l'ambulancier l'interpella mais il fit semblant de ne pas l'entendre. Profitant des derniers instants où l'attention générale était tournée vers l'hélicoptère, il repartit au petit trot dans le parc d'où ils étaient venus.

Une fois dissimulé derrière les buissons, il se laissa tomber par terre. La poussée d'adrénaline était arrivée à son terme, il avait des fourmis dans les membres et un mal de crâne lui donnait la nausée. Pourtant, il se sentait soulagé.

Leur plan avait échoué, mais il avait au moins réussi à sauver ce qui était encore sauvable. Ladybug était en sécurité, ils avaient gardé leur anonymat, lui-même avait encore tous ses souvenirs. Tout n'était pas perdu.

Il était la seule personne à savoir qui était Amnesia et à pouvoir la vaincre. Et cette fois-ci, il n'échouerait pas.

Adrien sortir son portable de sa poche et le ralluma. Il l'avait éteint avant la Heroes Con pour ne pas être dérangé. L'écran afficha quarante appels en absence, vingt-cinq de Nathalie et quinze du Gorille. Il poussa un long soupir.

Avant d'affronter Amnesia, il devait encore affronter son père...

* * *

Changement de point de vue, comme vous pouvez le constater. C'est Adrien qui prend le relais ! Est-ce que ça vous plaît ?

À bientôt pour la suite !

FA


	11. Chapitre 10

Voici la suite, désolée pour les mises à jour tardives. Si vous me lisez depuis le début, voici un petit résumé de ce qu'il s'est passé jusqu'à maintenant, pour vous rafraîchir la mémoire.

 **Résumé de tout ce qu'il s'est passé :**

 **Ladybug et Chat Noir affrontent Amnesia, dont les pouvoirs effacent la mémoire des gens. Malheureusement, leur combat tourne mal, et une des attaques d'Amnesia efface tous les souvenirs des deux héros qu'ont les Parisiens, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existé. Privés de leurs pouvoir et de leurs kwamis, Ladybug et Chat Noir doivent trouver un moyen de l'arrêter. Ils décident de se retrouver à la Heroes Con, ce qui leur permettra de se retrouver en civil sans dévoiler leur identité. Ils essaient même d'attirer Amnesia pour l'arrêter. Malheureusement, leur plan échoue et Marinette est touchée par Amnesia, perdant tous ses souvenirs. Désormais seule personne qui se souvient de Ladybug, de Chat Noir et d'Amnesia, Adrien doit trouver un moyen de stopper Amnesia et de rendre la mémoire à toute la ville.**

Bonne lecture de la suite !

Stay miraculous !

* * *

 **Chapitre 10**

Il s'était mis à pleuvoir.

Adrien était assis à l'arrière de la voiture et regardait les gouttes d'eau glisser sur la vitre. Il se massait sans cesse le visage : même s'il l'avait enlevé vingt minutes plus tôt, le masque en carton lui avait laissé des traces au niveau des sourcils, des tempes et de l'arête du nez. Ces marques qui le grattaient ressemblaient aux masques qui apparaissaient devant les yeux des akumatisés, quand le Papillon communiquait avec eux.

L'adolescent jetait parfois un coup d'oeil à son chauffeur dans le rétroviseur. Aussi inexpressif que d'habitude, le Gorille le ramenait à la maison. Seuls ses sourcils se fronçaient parfois, quand un passant traversait la rue en dehors des passages cloutés ou que le véhicule devant eux ne démarrait pas assez vite aux feux.

Adrien avait l'impression qu'un bloc de béton s'était matérialisé dans son estomac, tant il était anxieux à la perspective de revoir son père. Pourtant, il n'avait rien fait de très grave : la veille au soir, Nathalie lui avait confirmé encore une fois qu'il pouvait se rendre à la Heroes Con, à condition que le Gorille l'y emmenât en voiture et qu'il restât joignable dans la journée.

L'adolescent avait rempli la première condition, mais « oublié » la seconde : il avait éteint son téléphone dès qu'il s'était retrouvé dans la file d'attente à l'entrée. Il n'avait pas voulu être dérangé au moment où il retrouverait enfin sa Lady. De plus, il s'était dit que si tout se passait bien, ni Nathalie ni son père n'auraient eu de raisons de l'appeler.

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait dit à Nino et à Alya le lundi, son père ne s'était jamais opposé à sa visite de la convention. Comme cette opportunité était trop rare pour ne pas être saisie, il avait menti à tout le monde sur sa présence là-bas pour pouvoir se préparer sereinement à revoir Ladybug. Il avait espéré que leur rencontre serait le début d'une solution à toute cette pagaille, mais malheureusement, les choses n'avaient qu'empiré...

À présent, Adrien se demandait si son père le laisserait sortir un jour de la maison. Même si depuis une semaine, il était moins strict et avait l'air préoccupé par autre chose que l'emploi du temps de son fils, il lui passerait un savon pour avoir osé éteindre son téléphone. Même si Adrien avait appris à mieux se défendre avec les années, il était trop abattu pour se disputer. Son père le réprimanderait, il hocherait la tête, s'excuserait, irait dans sa chambre se cogner le crâne contre le mur en maudissant sa malchance, et dormirait quelques heures en espérant qu'à son réveil, tout irait mieux.

Le Gorille s'arrêta devant le portail automatique qui menait au manoir. Pendant que la porte métallique coulissait vers la gauche, il se retourna vers Adrien et l'observa quelques secondes. Son expression était indéchiffrable. Adrien se força à lui sourire, mais tous les deux savaient que ce n'était pas sincère.

Dès que l'espace fut assez grand pour laisser passer un véhicule, le Gorille redémarra la Mercedes et roula sur le gravier qui menait au manoir. La porte d'entrée était déjà ouverte : Nathalie les y attendait. Adrien sentit son regard se poser sur lui dès qu'il était sorti de la voiture et le suivre pendant toute son ascension des escaliers. Il ne remarqua son air soulagé que lorsqu'il se retrouva en face d'elle. Même si son attitude était toujours aussi professionnelle et rigide, ses yeux ne mentaient jamais, et Adrien avait appris à y lire ses émotions.

« Adrien, votre père vous attend dans son bureau. Il aimerait vous parler. »

Le jeune homme acquiesça. À chaque fois que Nathalie prononçait ces deux phrases, il savait qu'il allait passer un sale quart d'heure. L'anxiété lui serrait les entrailles et même l'odeur de lavande qui baignait toute la maison ne suffisait pas à apaiser ses nerfs.

Il monta les escaliers jusqu'au premier étage. Derrière lui, Nathalie referma la porte principale avec un claquement sec. Le Gorille était resté dans la voiture.

Des voix s'échappaient du bureau de son père. Adrien crut à des visiteurs avant de reconnaître la voix de Nadja Chamack et les jingles du flash info.

Il frappa à la porte. Les voix se turent.

« Entrez. »

Avant d'entrer, Adrien passa une main sur la poche de sa chemise, à la recherche de son kwami. Dans les moments tendus, sa présence le réconfortait toujours. Cette fois-ci, il ne trouva que du vide. Il devait affronter son père tout seul.

La pièce était aussi austère que d'habitude. Seul le portrait de sa mère venait égayer le marbre noir et blanc dont était composés le sol et les murs. Son père était debout, appuyé contre le bureau, et regardait la télévision. Dès qu'il vit son fils entrer, il se redressa.

Adrien n'osait pas croiser son regard. Il était sûr qu'il y verrait la déception et la colère, deux émotions que son père exprimait souvent, dès qu'il ne correspondait plus à son image de mannequin extraordinaire et d'étudiant exemplaire. Pourtant, sa réaction le força à lever la tête.

« Dieu soit loué, tu vas bien... »

Il n'avait jamais vu son père aussi soulagé. Pendant un court instant, il crut le voir basculer légèrement vers l'avant, comme s'il hésitait à avancer vers lui. Mais son hésitation fut éphémère : une seconde plus tard, il avait repris sa posture à la rigidité militaire. Seul son visage dévoilait ses pensées : un profond soulagement, quelques restes d'inquiétude, un peu de curiosité, de nombreuses questions. Aucune trace de colère.

Adrien détourna les yeux en se frottant la nuque. Son père attendait des explications, mais son attitude était si inhabituelle que le jeune homme ne savait pas vraiment sur quel ton répondre.

« Oui, ça va, j'ai pas été blessé. Je suis parti dès que... » commença-t-il en relevant la tête vers son père.

Il fut interrompu par geste. Gabriel Agreste réactiva le son de la télévision.

L'attention d'Adrien se reporta sur l'écran. Nadia Chamack était toujours dans l'hélicoptère, mais l'engin n'était plus à quelques mètres au-dessus de la foule. Le bâtiment de la Heroes Con était toujours visible derrière la tête de la présentatrice.

« ... ne sait vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé, mais tous les témoins conscients s'accordent sur des flashes blancs, des crépitements et des cris. Les services spéciaux d'intervention de la police et une équipe de secouristes viennent d'entrer dans le bâtiment pour en sortir les blessés. Deux personnes sont déjà sorties par elles-mêmes et ont été rapatriées à l'hôpital le plus proche. On ne sait rien sur leur état, mise à part leur désorientation. Pour l'instant, il est difficile de tirer des conclusions claires. La piste terroriste n'est pas à exclure. »

Adrien se raidit à la mention des forces spéciales. Il espérait qu'Amnesia était partie entre temps, fatiguée et satisfaite de sa performance. Il ne voulait pas voir d'autres personnes se faire amnésier en direct.

Il se retourna vers son père, qui fixait l'écran d'un air perplexe, concentré et toujours un peu inquiet. Il clignait à peine des yeux, comme s'il voulait imprimer la moindre image dans son cerveau avec autant de détails que possible. Quelque chose clochait dans son attitude, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Lorsqu'il remarqua qu'Adrien le regardait, Gabriel Agreste se ressaisit et reprit une expression neutre.

« On en reparlera ce soir. Tu peux aller dans ta chambre et te reposer, cet événement a dû être éprouvant pour toi. Nathalie est là si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit. »

Adrien ne se fit pas prier deux fois. Il avait encore de la peine à croire que l'entretien avec son père s'était déroulé sans reproches et sans punition. Mieux valait filer avant qu'il ne changeât d'avis !

Il recula jusqu'à la porte, se retourna dès qu'il fut dans le couloir et fila au pas de course jusqu'à sa chambre. Une fois dedans, il claqua la porte derrière lui et se laissa glisser par terre.

Depuis qu'il s'était levé ce matin-là, c'étaient ses émotions intenses qui lui avaient permis de tenir le coup. L'excitation à l'idée de revoir Ladybug, la joie quand il l'avait revue, le stress quand il se préparait à sauter sur Amnesia, la détresse quand son plan avait échoué, la culpabilité quand il avait vu que Ladybug avait perdu la mémoire, la panique quand il l'avait amenée jusqu'à l'ambulance, la peur à l'idée de revoir son père... Maintenant qu'il était de retour chez lui, l'adrénaline avait cessé de circuler dans ses veines.

Même après ses shootings les plus fous, pour lesquels il avait dû se lever à trois heures du matin et poser jusqu'à minuit en extérieur par vent, pluie et neige, le tout suivi par une patrouille nocturne avec Ladybug, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi fatigué. Il avait l'impression que son corps pesait le double de son poids et qu'un brouillard épais lui embrumait le cerveau. Des dizaines de pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête mais il avait l'impression qu'elles étaient toutes dans une langue étrangère qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il n'avait plus l'énergie de réfléchir et dut lutter de ses dernières forces pour ne pas s'endormir par terre.

Il se força à se lever, traîna des pieds jusqu'à son bureau et écrivit un message pour Nathalie sur une feuille.

« Je vais bien, j'ai juste besoin de dormir. J'appellerai si j'ai besoin de quelque chose d'autre. Bonne journée, A. »

Il retourna vers la porte et glissa le papier dessous. Nathalie le verrait sûrement et ne le dérangerait pas. Avec les années, elle avait appris à le connaître et à respecter son espace personnel, allant même parfois jusqu'à désobéir partiellement aux instructions de son père. Il avait de la chance de l'avoir.

Maintenant qu'il était sûr qu'il aurait la paix, l'adolescent s'empara de la télécommande pour baisser les stores. Pendant que la pièce s'assombrissait à mesure de leur descente, il se déshabilla : il portait toujours son cosplay de la Heroes Con. Sa chemise était imbibée de sueur et couverte de paillettes bleues au niveau de la manche gauche, à cause des bottes de sa Lady.

Il espérait qu'elle allait bien. Même s'il s'en voulait de l'avoir laissée, il savait qu'il avait agi pour le mieux dans de telles circonstances. Dès que ce serait possible, il irait la voir à l'hôpital.

Il se raidit. Comment allait-il la retrouver ? Il ne connaissait ni les lieux où on emmenait les amnésiés (vu leurs nombres, un seul hôpital ne suffirait pas), ni le nom sous lequel il devait cherchait sa partenaire. La décrire aux infirmiers et avouer qu'il ne savait pas comment elle s'appelait paraîtrait suspect. De plus, même s'il la retrouvait, elle ne porterait pas de masque, et il apprendrait son identité même sans le vouloir.

Adrien poussa un soupir exaspéré, désespéré par son incompétence et son manque de planification.

« Plagg, j'espère que tu reviendras vite pour me botter les fesses... T'as la chance d'être tombé sur un partenaire avec un demi-neurone qui fait grève neuf jour sur dix... »

Il était trop fatigué pour y réfléchir plus longtemps. Il laisserait l'Adrien du futur trouver une solution, celui du présent avait besoin de sommeil.

Il jeta sa chemise noire à l'autre bout de la pièce, manquant le panier à linge de trois bons mètres. Encore une tâche pour l'Adrien du futur. Il en fit de même avec son pantalon, après en avoir sorti son portable, qu'il jeta sur son lit. Dans le noir total, le voyant vert clignotait frénétiquement. Quelqu'un lui avait écrit.

Sans prendre la peine de se mettre en pyjama, Adrien se glissa sous son duvet. Son matelas ne lui avait jamais paru aussi confortable. Il résista à la tentation de s'endormir tout de suite et prit son téléphone : il y avait plus de soixante messages sur le groupe de leur classe. Intrigué, Adrien les parcourut rapidement, plissant les yeux à cause de la luminosité de l'écran.

« **Rose** : Tous ceux à la HC, vous allez bien ? Vous savez ce qu'il s'est passé ?:OOO Avec Julieka, on a pu partir super vite, mais c'était la panique partout. »

Presque toute la classe avait répondu à ce message, envoyé une heure plus tôt. Tout le monde allait bien, même si beaucoup étaient encore en état de choc : dans son message vocal, Alya rassurait toute la classe qu'elle n'était pas blessée, Nino non plus, et qu'ils étaient tous les deux en sécurité à la maison, mais sa voix était plus aiguë que d'habitude.

Adrien voulut répondre qu'il allait bien aussi, mais se souvint à la dernière seconde qu'il n'était pas sensé y être allé.

« Bravo Agreste, t'as failli faire une autre bourde, » maugréa-t-il en faisant défiler les messages. Il vit beaucoup d'emoticônes horrifiées, beaucoup de coeurs, beaucoup de messages de soutien, quelques spéculations de la part de Max et d'Alix. Mais ce fut un message d'Alya, envoyé dix minutes plus tôt, qui le fit frissonner.

« **Alya** : Les gars, vous avez des nouvelles de Marinette ? Sa mère vient de m'appeler, elle a disparu, personne sait où elle est et elle répond pas à ses appels. »

Il y avait des milliers d'explications possibles, mais le mauvais pressentiment qui s'était emparé d'Adrien était si fort que c'en était presque devenu une certitude : Marinette faisait partie des victimes d'Amnesia.

xxx

Le samedi après-midi, Adrien avait dormi jusqu'à 19 heures. À son réveil, il avait trouvé une note glissée sous sa porte : son père était trop occupé et ne pourrait pas se joindre à lui pour le dîner. Rien d'inhabituel, et de toute manière, Adrien n'avait pas faim.

Tout au long de la soirée, il avait suivi les nouvelles à la télé et sur Internet, en essayant de ne pas penser à Ladybug et à Marinette. Il s'était forcé à rester concentré sur les notes qu'il prenait à chaque fois que les reporters annonçaient une nouvelle trouvaille.

Vingt-quatre heures plus tard, les informations officielles se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main, mais les rumeurs les plus folles foissonnaient sur tous les sites web. Certains parlaient d'un nouveau groupe terroriste, d'autres d'expérience scientifique secrète qui aurait mal tourné, d'autres encore d'une attaque orchestrée par le gouvernement pour terroriser les citoyens. Les témoignages des rescapés étaient partagés des dizaines de milliers de fois sur les réseaux sociaux, mais ils ne contenaient pas vraiment d'informations pertinentes.

Chloé avait sorti une vidéo dédiée à cette attaque. L'adolescent l'avait visionnée au moins dix fois pour connaître sa version de l'histoire et trouver un indice sur Amnesia, mais son amie avait surtout insisté sur sa panique, sa colère et son soutien aux familles des personnes touchées. Un tel altruisme était étrange de sa part, mais sincère ou non, il lui avait rapporté des millions de vues.

Adrien poussa un soupir frustré en se renversant sur sa chaise. Il avait passé douze heures devant son écran ce jour-là et les larmes qui se formaient dans ses yeux secs l'empêchaient de lire correctement. Il avait besoin d'une pause.

« Arrête de te prendre la tête avec ça, mec. Tu t'es pas levé de la journée pour aller manger ou passer aux toilettes, tu vas devenir fou. »

Il avait démarré un appel avec Nino quelques heures plus tôt. Même s'il essayait de paraître aussi enjoué et amical que d'ordinaire, Adrien entendait les tremblements dans sa voix. Après tout, son ami s'était retrouvé au milieu du chaos à la Heroes Con. Heureusement, il avait pu s'enfuir à temps.

« Je sais, Nino, je sais... Mais je veux pas rester sans rien faire. Je veux pas me réveiller un jour et voir un message qui dit « Nino Lahiffe a perdu la mémoire en revenant du cinéma », tu comprends ? »

Il n'avait toujours pas digéré l'amnésiation de Marinette. Il avait toujours de la peine à y croire, même si Alya lui transmettait régulièrement des nouvelles. Son état était stable, ses parents l'avaient déjà vue, et il serait possible de lui rendre visite dès le mardi.

« T'inquiète, je comprends, moi non plus je voudrais pas que ça t'arrive... Mais t'as pas vraiment les moyens de sauver la situation toi-même. Même la police a pas l'air de savoir ce qui provoque les amnésies ! Tu veux te battre comment contre ça ? »

Nino avait raison et tort à la fois, mais Adrien ne pouvait pas le lui dire : contrairement à la police, il savait exactement qui provoquait les amnésies mais malgré cela, il n'avait pas les moyens de l'arrêter. Il ne savait même pas où était partie Amnesia.

« Je sais, je sais. Mais alors donne-moi une autre idée pour m'occuper ces prochains jours, vu que le lycée est fermé. »

À midi, Nathalie lui avait transmis un message de la part de la direction du lycée : tous les établissements scolaires parisiens fermaient temporairement pour des raisons de sécurité, jusqu'à ce que la situation fût réglée. Les amnésies touchaient surtout les jeunes et les adolescents, mieux valait éviter de les exposer outre mesure.

« Dormir, manger, chiller, faire une partie de Gundam Warriors vs Ninja Sharks 2 ? Je déconne, ajouta-t-il au moment où Adrien voulait lui répondre que le moment était mal choisi pour blaguer. Mais s'il-te-plaît, fais rien de débile, j'ai déjà passé la matinée à dissuader Alya de retourner à la Heroes Con pour mener l'enquête. Des fois, je me demande si vous êtes pas suicidaires sur les bords, tous les deux. »

Adrien sourit faiblement. Il se demandait s'il ne servait pas de diversion à ce moment-là, à occuper Nino pour qu'Alya pût enquêter sans être importunée. Même sans Ladyblog, elle restait la même.

« Ah, en parlant d'Alya, elle m'a dit qu'elle irait voir Marinette mardi après-midi, vers 14 heures. J'y vais avec elle, tu veux venir aussi ? Les visites, c'est pour une personne à la fois, mais on peut faire un tournus. Peut-être que ça va réactiver ses souvenirs ? Surtout si elle te voit, toi.

\- Pourquoi moi ? Elle est beaucoup plus proche d'Alya et de toi. »

Nino pouffa.

« Non rien, laisse tomber. »

Adrien ne chercha pas à en savoir d'avantage. Il avait l'habitude des sous-entendus étranges que personne ne voulait lui expliquer. Ce n'était pas très important à ce moment-là.

« Oublie pas de t'inscrire sur le groupe de la classe si tu veux venir, y'a un lien pour un formulaire des visites. Alya va le transmettre aux parents de Marinette demain matin, et ils vont le donner aux médecins. C'est assez sévère niveau sécurité là-bas, y'a pas tout le monde qui peut rentrer, alors oublie pas.

\- T'inquiète, je vais le faire maintenant. »

Adrien prit son téléphone. L'URL du formulaire avait été épinglé dans la conversation. Il appuya dessus et fut redirigé sur le site de la clinique Saint-Jérôme, spécialisée dans les troubles psychologiques. Le formulaire de visite à « M. Dupain-Cheng » indiquait qu'il ne restait plus qu'une place, sur les vingt disponibles.

« Vingt places ? demanda-t-il à Nino.

\- Ben oui, on est vingt en classe. Pour les profs, c'est un autre système d'inscription. »

Adrien fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose clochait. Il ferma les yeux et visualisa leur salle de classe. Il y avait un bureau additionnel au fond. Depuis la rentrée, ils étaient un nombre impair.

« On est pas vingt-et-un ?

\- Euh... non ? lui répondit Nino avec une voix intriguée.

\- T'es sûr ?

\- Mec, va manger un morceau et dormir. Tu sais plus compter. »

Adrien était de plus en plus perplexe. Il tourna une nouvelle page de son cahier et fit une liste de tous les étudiants dans leur classe. À nouveau, il en compta vingt-et-un. Il savait qu'il avait raison, mais il ne dit rien à Nino. Ce n'était pas le moment de passer pour un fou.

« C'est fait, je suis inscrit. Maintenant faut que je réussisse à convaincre mon père de me laisser y aller.

\- Mec, y'a une fille de notre classe qui est à l'hôpital. Ça serait abusé qu'il te laisse pas venir.

\- Adrien, je ne te laisserai pas sortir tant que les rues ne seront pas de nouveau sûres, dit le blond en imitant la voix sévère et pompeuse de son père. De plus, tu dois encore travailler ton piano, tes mains ne sont pas en sang ce qui prouve que tu n'as pas assez joué. »

Nino éclata de rire. Adrien se joignit à lui.

« Enfin bref, je te tiens au courant. S'il dit oui, on peut venir te chercher pour y aller ensemble. Si mon père me laisse, ça sera seulement à la condition que le Gorille m'amène là-bas.

\- Ça marche, mec. Je dois te laisser, j'entends ma mère crier à côté, on va sûrement manger bientôt. Et toi, oublie pas de manger aussi. T'es en train d'halluciner tellement fort que t'inventes dans nouveaux élèves dans notre classe. À mardi ! »

Nino coupa l'appel. Adrien se retrouva seul.

Il décida d'éteindre l'ordinateur et la télévision et de mettre son portable sous silencieux. Nino n'avait pas tort, il avait passé toute la journée devant les écrans. Il avait besoin de se dégourdir un peu les jambes et d'avoir autre chose dans l'estomac que de l'eau et un energy drink. Il y avait sûrement des restes dans la cuisine.

Mais l'adolescent ne voulait pas descendre tout de suite. Il reprit sa liste et relut dix fois le nom de chaque élève, en essayant de visualiser chaque visage. Il était sûr que tous existaient : il leur avait parlé à chacun au moins une fois. Il était sûr qu'ils étaient dans la même classe : il ne voyait pas d'autre endroit où il aurait pu les rencontrer. Il se souvenait les avoir vus tous assis devant lui quelques semaines plus tôt, quand il avait fait une présentation en anglais sur un livre qu'ils avaient vu en classe.

Mais Nino ne se souvenait que de vingt personnes, et Adrien le savait trop intelligent pour oublier de se compter soi-même. C'était peut-être lié à cette histoire d'amnésie collective...

Soudain, il eut un déclic. Avant d'être akumatisée, Amnesia était dans leur classe, c'était Charlotte Partley. C'était pour elle qu'il avait fallu ajouter un bureau au fond de la salle. C'était elle, la vingt-et-unième élève dans leur classe.

Adrien reprit son téléphone et consulta les participants dans le groupe de la classe : là aussi, ils n'étaient que vingt. Il n'y avait aucune trace du numéro de Charlotte. Ses pouvoirs d'amnésie s'étaient étendus à elle-même. Personne ne se souvenait d'elle.

Il jubila : il avait résolu un petit mystère. Mais son euphorie fut de courte durée. Rien n'était réglé, au contraire même. Comment la police pourrait-elle retrouver un coupable dont tout le monde ignorait l'existence ?

Dépité, il s'affaissa dans sa chaise. Il était à présent le seul à se souvenir d'Amnesia, et donc à pouvoir l'arrêter. Mais sans kwami, ni pouvoirs ni partenaire, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment.

xxx

Encore une fois, son père avait accepté sans grandes discussions, à condition qu'Adrien fût joignable et que le gorille l'accompagnât jusqu'à la chambre d'hôpital. Même si un tel laxisme l'avait étonné, Adrien n'avait pas protesté.

Sa visite à l'hôpital avait un double objectif : il voulait évidemment voir Marinette pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien, mais son but premier était d'essayer de retrouver Ladybug. Il n'y avait que peu de chances qu'elle se trouvât dans le même hôpital que sa camarade de classe, mais il ne voulait pas négliger cette possibilité. Peut-être qu'il la croiserait dans les couloirs ou l'apercevrait dans l'entrebâillement d'une porte ? Il était sûr que dès qu'il la verrait, même en civil, il la reconnaîtrait.

La voiture était arrêtée devant l'immeuble où habitait Nino. Pendant que le Gorille effectuait des réglages sur l'écran du GPS, le regard d'Adrien passait sans cesse de l'entrée du bâtiment à son téléphone, à l'affût du moindre message. Ils avaient déjà un quart d'heure de retard et les horaires de visite étaient très stricts. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de prendre encore plus de retard.

Enfin, il vit son ami apparaître à l'entrée, accompagné d'Alya. Ils remarquèrent tout de suite la Mercedes argentée et se précipitèrent vers eux. Adrien se décala sur le siège gauche pour leur laisser la place.

« Hello, désolée, on est à la bourre, fit Alya en ouvrant la porte. On avait deux trois trucs à finir.

\- Tu veux dire que _tu_ avais deux trois trucs à finir, répliqua Nino en montant dans la voiture. Salut Adrien, désolé pour le retard, ajouta-t-il en s'asseyant à côté de lui, sur le siège du milieu.

\- Excuse-moi de vouloir aider Marinette à retrouver ses souvenirs, répondit Alya en montant à son tour et en refermant la porte derrière elle. Peut-être qu'elle aura un déclic grâce à ça ? » ajouta-t-elle en agitant le livre qu'elle tenait dans ses mains.

Le Gorille démarra et ils se mirent en route vers la clinique.

Adrien se pencha vers Alya pour mieux voir le livre. Elle remarqua sa curiosité et le lui tendit.

Il s'agissait d'un album photo. Sur chaque page, il y avait des images de Marinette, de sa famille, de ses amis ou encore des lieux qu'elle visitait souvent. Chacune de ces photos était agrémentée de commentaires qui expliquaient de qui il s'agissait et à quelle occasion la photo avait été prise. Adrien reconnut l'écriture d'Alya sur la plupart des pages, mais certaines légendes venaient de Nino : après tout, de leur petit groupe, il était celui qui la connaissait depuis le plus longtemps.

« Y'a encore des pages vides à la fin, Sabine m'a pas scanné une partie des photos de son enfance. Et ça serait chouette si tous les gens de la classe pouvait ajouter un petit mot, c'est pour ça que je veux pas tout remplir. »

Adrien remarqua une page plus épaisse que les autres. Il y découvrit une petite enveloppe rose avec l'inscription « GIRL TALK ;) ». Curieux, il voulut l'ouvrir, mais se fit taper sur les doigts par Alya.

« Désolée, beau gosse, c'est pas pour toi, » fit-elle en lui reprenant l'album des mains.

Il fit semblant de bouder en leur tournant le dos. Dehors, il avait commencé à pleuvoir, comme tant de fois au cours des derniers jours. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de voitures sur les routes, encore moins de passants. Dans la grisaille ambiante, on ne distinguait clairement que les phares des véhicules et les gilets de sécurité des agens de police. Le mystère des amnésies inquiétait la ville entière.

En signe de réconciliation, Alya lui donna un coup dans l'épaule avec un paquet de biscuits. Il grimaça un peu pour la forme, avant d'en prendre un. La conversation reprit, cette fois-ci sur les manières de s'occuper sans les cours : ses deux amis lui demandèrent s'ils pouvaient se réfugier chez lui, car leurs petits frères et soeurs devenaient insupportables à la maison.

Le trajet dura à peine vingt minutes. La clinique se trouvait au milieu d'un grand parc, et ressemblait plus à un hôtel luxueux à la campagne qu'à un hôpital. Même le mauvais temps ne lui enlevait rien de sa majesté.

Nino siffla, impressionné.

« Tranquille, c'est pas un hôpital de seconde zone... Ils servent du caviar à tous les repas ? »

Le Gorille s'arrêta devant une place réservée aux visiteurs et leur fit signe de descendre. Adrien sortit le premier en remontant le dos de sa veste sur sa tête : il ne s'encombrait jamais d'un parapluie, convaincu que quelques gouttes de pluie de pouvaient pas faire de mal, avant de le regretter dès qu'il se retrouvait sous une averse. Il devait vraiment récupérer le parapluie qu'il avait prêté à Marinette des mois... non, des années plus tôt.

Alya et Nino sortirent de la voiture à leur tour et tous les trois se précipitèrent vers la clinique, pendant que le Gorille garait la Mercedes.

Un policier se tenait à l'entrée. Malgré ses traits tirés et sa barbe mal rasée, il se planta devant eux d'un air ferme et décidé.

« Qu'est-ce que vous venez faire ici ? Vous avez une autorisation pour entrer ? »

Alya lui expliqua la situation, mais il n'avait pas l'air de les croire. Heureusement, une infirmière vint à leur rescousse. Ils n'eurent qu'à confirmer leur identité et elle les retrouva sur la liste des visiteurs. De plus, le policier devint beaucoup moins zêlé à l'arrivée du Gorille. Il recula de quelques pas et s'excusa mille fois, se justifiant par la nécessité de suivre les instructions de ses supérieurs.

Mélissa, l'infirmière qui les avait aidés, grande et blonde aux cheveux courts, était aussi celle qui s'occupait de Marinette et de deux autres amnésiés, aussi les accompagna-t-elle jusqu'au seuil de sa chambre, au troisième étage. Pendant tout le trajet, elle leur détailla le règlement pour les visites.

« Je sais que vous avez hâte de revoir votre amie, mais il faut faire attention. Même si physiquement, elle est en pleine forme, c'est plus délicat au niveau psychologique. Elle ne se souvient plus de rien, elle doit tout réapprendre petit à petit. Ses parents l'ont déjà beaucoup aidée hier, mais il faut avancer progressivement. C'est pour ça que je peux pas vous laisser aller les trois en même temps, il faut que vous y alliez l'un après l'autre. Vous avez quinze minutes en tout, vous pouvez les partager entre vous. Je sais que c'est pas beaucoup, mais vous risquez de trop la fatiguer en restant plus longtemps. »

Adrien l'écoutait d'une oreille distraite. Il dévisageait toutes les personnes qu'ils croisaient avec une attention particulière, à la recherche de la moindre caractéristique de Ladybug. Quand une porte était ouverte, il essayait de lorgner discrètement pour voir qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Il se fit rappeler à l'ordre par le Gorille deux fois, quand il traînait trop dans les couloirs. Malheureusement, il ne vit personne qui ressemblait à sa partenaire.

L'infirmère s'arrêta devant la chambre 304. La porte était fermée, mais tous devinèrent qui se trouvait de l'autre côté.

« Nous y voilà. Qui veut y aller en premier ? »

Les trois se regardèrent. Adrien fit un signe de tête à Alya, et Nino l'imita. Honneur à la meilleure amie.

« Je dépasse pas les cinq minutes, promis, j'ai ma montre » dit-elle en serrant l'album contre elle. L'infirmière lui sourit et lui ouvrit la porte. Alya entra d'un pas décidé, mais Adrien voyait ses mains trembler.

Mélissa referma la porte derrière elle. Un silence pesant s'installa dans leur petit groupe. Le Gorille partit quelques secondes plus tard, peut-être pour aller chercher quelque chose à manger ou à boire. Adrien se sentit un peu soulagé : la présence de son garde du corps provoquait toujours un malaise entre ses amis et lui.

Nino s'assit sur un des bancs qui longeaient les couloirs.

« Tu veux passer après, ou j'y vais moi ? »

Adrien haussa les épaules. Ça lui était égal. Il continuait d'observer les médecins, les infirmiers et les patients qui circulaient dans les couloirs. Sa Lady n'était pas là...

Les cinq minutes durèrent une éternité, mais enfin, Alya ressortit de la chambre. Elle leur sourit, mais les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues témoignaient de son bouleversement. Elle n'avait plus le livre, mais ses mains tremblaient toujours.

« Elle... Elle... Elle se souvient plus de m... »

Nino se leva et sauta sur elle pour la serrer dans ses bras. Il échangea un regard inquiet avec Adrien. Ce dernier ne voyait pas son visage, mais aux sursauts de ses épaules, il devinait qu'elle avait éclaté en sanglots.

« C'est bon, j'y vais, » articula-t-il avant d'entrer dans la chambre. Il devait les laisser seuls un petit moment.

Contrairement à toutes les chambres d'hôpital qu'il avait vues, la pièce était peinte en rose pastel, comme les murs de sa chambre. Le mobilier était sommaire, et ne se limitait qu'à un lit, une table de nuit, deux chaises, une armoire et un bureau, couvert d'affaires personnelles. Adrien y reconnut deux carnets d'esquisses. Il les avait déjà vus par le passé, quand Marinette les avait montrés à Chat Noir pour lui demander son avis.

La jeune femme était allongée sur le lit et feuilletait l'album qu'Alya lui avait donné. Son expression était neutre, presque paisible, comme si tout était parfaitement normal. Adrien repensa au bouleversement d'Alya. Elle ne se rendait pas compte qu'elle avait mis sa meilleure amie dans un état horrible. Elle ne se souvenait même pas que c'était sa meilleure amie. C'était horrible, mais il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir : elle ne s'en rendait pas compte.

Il toussota pour l'avertir de sa présence. Marinette sursauta et leva les yeux vers lui.

« Salut, » murmura-t-il avec un sourire timide en se frottant la nuque. Que devait-il dire ? Se présenter ? Raconter une blague ? Juste lui demander comment il allait ?

Elle écarquilla soudain les yeux et porta les mains à sa bouche. Adrien se précipita vers son lit. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle commençait à respirer vite, beaucoup trop vite, sans le lâcher des yeux.

« Marinette, tout va bien ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Il devait appeler quelqu'un, et vite. Quelque chose dans son attitude l'avait perturbée ou choquée, il devait agir vite.

Au moment où il allait partir pour appeler Mélissa, elle l'attrapa par le bras. Il fut forcé de se retourner vers elle.

« C'est toi ! C'est toi le garçon qui m'a sauvée à la Heroes Con ! »

* * *

 _Il était sûr que dès qu'il la verrait, même en civil, il la reconnaîtrait._

Oui, c'est bien Adrien qui pense ça. Ce garçon est désespérant...

Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Comment va réagir Adrien ? Comment va-t-il réussir à arrêter Amnesia ? Lâchez vos théories dans les commentaires, l'auteur-e de la plus folle gagne une paire de sourcils et un extrait de la suite !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, et à bientôt pour la suite !


	12. Chapitre 11

Bonjour à tous !

Voici le nouveau chapitre ! Vos reviews me motivent vraiment à écrire vite, c'est un truc de fou, j'avance à la vitesse grand V !

Pour info, j'ai eu l'idée de cette fiction avant la sortie d'Oblivio, les ressemblances sont donc le fruit du hasard (et encore, l'intrigue est assez différente, non ?). Mais beaucoup de séries/anime/cartoons ont leur épisode « amnésie », alors c'est pas non plus l'idée la plus originale du monde.

J'espère que la suite vous plaira. Bonne lecture et à bientôt ! :)

Stay miraculous !

* * *

 **Chapitre 11**

Il ne comprenait pas. Elle le prenait sûrement pour quelqu'un d'autre.

« Euh... quoi ? »

Il n'osait pas bouger, raide comme un i. Elle ne le lâchait pas du regard. La certitude et la détermination qui y brillaient l'empêchaient de détourner le sien.

« Mais oui, c'est toi ! Tu portais un masque samedi et t'étais habillé tout en noir, mais je sais que c'est toi ! Tu m'as fait sortir du bâtiment et tu m'as amenée jusqu'à l'ambulance. J'avais peur que tu tiennes pas ta promesse et que tu viennes jamais. »

Adrien la regardait toujours avec incompréhension. Elle devait faire erreur. La seule personne qu'il avait accompagnée après l'attaque d'Amnesia était Ladybug. Et pourtant, Marinette était persuadée qu'il l'avait accompagnée.

La seule personne qu'il avait accompagnée après l'attaque d'Amnesia était Ladybug.

Et pourtant, Marinette était persuadée qu'il l'avait accompagné.

 _La seule personne qu'il avait accompagnée était Ladybug._

 _Marinette était persuadée qu'il l'avait accompagnée._

Il déglutit. Dans son esprit, les dernières pièces d'un puzzle compliqué s'assemblaient pour lui dévoiler un résultat qu'il cherchait depuis des années.

Il avait rempli les deux objectifs qu'il s'était fixés avant de venir en même temps, car Marinette était Ladybug, et Ladybug était Marinette.

Le monde se mit à tourner autour de lui. Il avait passé des années à se demander qui était sa partenaire sous son masque, à essayer de mieux la connaître même si elle ne lui dévoilait presque rien de sa vie civile, à rêver d'une relation amoureuse avec elle sans leurs masques, à la chercher dès qu'il sortait, dans l'espoir de la reconnaître dans la foule... et depuis tout ce temps, elle était dans la même classe que lui !

Son émotion était tellement forte qu'il perdit l'équilibre et bascula en avant, la tête la première, atterrissant à moitié sur le lit. Marinette s'était écartée juste à temps pour ne pas se faire écraser.

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

Il dut mordre le duvet pour ne pas éclater de rire. Bien sûr que ça allait. Même si l'heure était grave, Adrien devait se retenir de crier de joie : il avait retrouvé sa Lady !

Elle l'attrapa par l'épaule et le secoua avec douceur. Ce contact lui fit l'effet d'une décharge électrique. Il releva la tête vers elle et croisa son regard inquiet : il devait avoir l'air fou...

Il devait se ressaisir. Il se redressa et s'assit sur le bord du lit.

« Oui, t'inquiète, je suis juste un peu..., » hésita-t-il. Il ne savait pas comment décrire son état, quelque part entre une crise d'euphorie et d'hystérie. Il ne s'était jamais senti comme ça et les vagues d'émotions qu'il tentait de retenir menaçaient de l'engloutir à chaque fois qu'il croisait ses grands yeux bleus.

Il regarda par la fenêtre dans l'espoir de calmer ses pensées. Il sentit alors une main attraper la sienne et un pouce lui masser la paume, les doigts et le dos de la main. Il se retourna vers Marinette.

« Ça a marché pour moi à la Heroes Con, ça marchera peut-être pour toi aussi, » lui dit-elle en souriant avec bienveillance.

Pour la dixième fois en trois minutes, Adrien crut qu'il allait faire une syncope. Son coeur battait plus vite et plus fort que sur des montagnes russes.

« Tu vas bien ? C'est pas trop dur d'être ici ? demanda-t-il enfin, conscient que leur temps était compté.

\- Ça va, tout le monde est très gentil avec moi, même si je suis encore un peu perdue... Enfin, je peux pas vraiment comparer avec autre chose... » dit-elle en repoussant une mèche derrière son oreille. Ses cheveux étaient attachés dans un chignon ébouriffé qui lui donnait un air adorable.

Même si ce qu'elle disait était terrible, elle n'avait pas l'air particulièrement affectée. C'était peut-être mieux ainsi.

« T'en fais pas, tout va s'arranger. Je vais trouver un moyen de te rendre tes souvenirs. En attendant, il faut que tu te reposes et que tu reprennes des forces. Je m'occupe de tout. »

Essayait-il de la convaincre, ou de se convaincre lui-même ?

« Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, je peux essayer d'aider. C'est un peu long de passer toute la journée toute seule au lit... »

Une petite voix dans l'esprit d'Adrien lui murmura qu'il pouvait lui tenir compagnie aussi longtemps qu'elle voulait si elle se sentait si seule au lit. Il la chassa en se giflant mentalement.

« J'ai juste besoin d'une chose, en fait... Toi et moi, en temps normal, on est des sortes complices dans des missions secrètes. Quand on s'est vu samedi, c'était une mission comme ça justement, alors il faut pas dire qu'on s'est vus ce jour-là. Si on te demande, c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui t'as sauvée, d'accord ? »

Il avait prononcé ces mots avec beaucoup trop de sévérité. Il s'en rendit compte lorsqu'elle acquiesça timidement après l'avoir fixé avec des yeux écarquillés.

« Je peux compter sur votre discrétion, agent Dupain-Cheng ? » corrigea-t-il avec un clin d'oeil.

Elle rit.

« Oui, chef ! Par contre, j'ai encore une question... Alya m'a dit qu'elle était venue avec deux autres personnes de ma classe... T'en fais partie aussi ?

\- Euh... oui ? » confirma-t-il. Il ne voyait pas vraiment où elle voulait en venir.

Sans lui lâcher la main, elle rouvrit l'album sur ses genoux, à la page des photos de classe. Même s'il n'en voyait que la moitié, Adrien la reconnut tout de suite : c'était celle où ils étaient assis à côté sur les grandes marches à l'entrée du lycée. Le photographe, un étudiant en école d'art, avait insisté pour les mettre ensemble au milieu de la photo. Puis il l'avait vu échanger un clin d'oeil avec Alya. Il s'était que tout cela n'était pas dû au hasard, mais il n'y avait pas réfléchi plus longtemps.

Marinette tapota son visage sur la photo et suivit la flèche qui menait à son prénom. Alya avait même noté quelques détails sur chaque personne pour lui faciliter la mémorisation.

« Donc toi et moi, on est agents-secrets-complices et...

\- Amis. »

Maintenant qu'il savait que Marinette était Ladybug, se contenter du terme « amis » le pinçait un peu au coeur. Il aurait tellement aimé que leur relation ne se limitât pas à ça...

Deuxième gifle mentale. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ses histoires de coeur. Amnesia rôdait toujours dans les rues et s'il ne faisait rien, toute la ville se retrouverait peut-être bientôt amnésiée.

Marinette parut satisfaite de la réponse.

« Amis, » répéta-t-elle, pensive.

Adrien eut l'impression de s'être friendzoné lui-même. Il ne laissa rien paraître de sa déception et continua de la regarder avec un léger sourire. Lui-même avait dit qu'à défaut d'amour, son amitié était le plus beau trésor qu'elle pouvait lui offrir.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Ils sursautèrent tous les deux.

« Il vous reste une minute ! »

La voix de Mélissa, étouffée mais stricte, leur annonçait la fin imminente de leur temps passé ensemble. Adrien commença à paniquer : il y avait encore tellement de choses qu'il aurait aimé dire à sa partenaire...

« C'était vraiment court, mais ça a été un plaisir de te voir, dit-il en lui attrapant la main. Repose-toi bien, tu en as besoin.

\- Tu reviendras ? »

Sa voix était hésitante, presque suppliante. Il avait envie de la serrer dans ses bras et de ne plus jamais la lâcher. Il venait de la retrouver, repartir si vite était une torture.

« Je te le promets, ma Lady, » murmura-t-il en portant sa main à ses lèvres. Il déposa un baiser au bout de ses doigts.

Elle piqua un fard. Était-il allé trop loin ? Ils étaient juste amis, après tout...

Il frissonna quand la main qu'il avait embrassée lui caressa la joue. Ladybug, non, _Marinette_ le dévisageait avec curiosité et affection. Sous sa forme de super-héros, il aurait commencé à ronronner.

Même si elle avait perdu la mémoire, même s'il venait tout juste de découvrir qui elle était sous son masque, il sentait un courant passer entre eux, quelque chose qui allait au-delà du simple béguin ou de la complicité. Elle s'était penchée vers lui. Les yeux d'Adrien descendirent d'eux-mêmes sur ses lèvres. Il n'avait jamais eu autant envie de goûter à quelque chose...

Elle avait fermé les yeux, sa main était toujours sur sa joue. Peut-être qu'un baiser lui rendrait la mémoire ? Ce n'était pas très probable, mais ça valait peut-être la peine d'essayer...

Un autre appel les ramena à la réalité. Ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre en sursaut. Au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit et la tête de l'infirmière apparut dans l'entrebâillement. À contre-coeur, Adrien se leva.

« Du coup, à très bientôt, ma l... Marinette.

\- À bientôt, Adrien Agreste, et encore merci pour tout. »

Même si ce bientôt se comptait en heures, il avait l'impression qu'il lui restait une éternité à patienter. Il sortit de la chambre en traînant des pieds.

Nino et Alya étaient assis sur le banc à côté de la chambre. L'adolescent avait pris sa copine dans ses bras et essayait de la consoler, mais Alya continuait de sangloter. Adrien dut faire un effort surhumain pour camoufler son euphorie, qu'il aurait eu de la peine à expliquer.

Nino le regarda avec un air dépité, à la recherche de soutien. Il était à bout de mots. Adrien ne savait pas où se mettre.

« Euh... Nino, tu peux y aller si tu veux, j'ai fait mes cinq minutes.

\- T'en fais pas, je t'ai laissé les miennes, t'as fait dix minutes. Je la verrai une autre fois, » lui répondit son ami avec un regard vers Alya.

Dix minutes ? Adrien avait l'impression d'y être resté à peine une.

Alya se retourna vers lui. Elle avait enlevé ses lunettes et s'essuyait les yeux, barbouillant ses mains et ses joues de mascara. Elle lui sourit mais il n'y crut pas une seconde.

« C'est que... je m'en veux d'avoir été fâchée contre elle... J'avais l'impression qu'elle me cachait quelque chose et qu'elle me faisait pas confiance alors que c'était peut-être pas le cas et maintenant, à cause de moi, elle...

\- C'est pas ta faute, Alya, t'y es pour rien, l'interrompit Nino en lui frottant le dos.

\- Elle a sûrement fugué pour aller à la Heroes Con à cause de moi, elle voulait peut-être se joindre à nous et s'excuser, et au lieu de ça, elle... Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris, j'aurais jamais dû lui en vouloir... Elle a le droit d'avoir des secrets, mais j'ai été trop têtue et j'ai insisté... C'est ma faute ! »

Nino la serra contre lui et elle cacha son visage contre son torse. Adrien ne l'avait jamais vu dans un état pareil. Son coeur se serra : il avait envie de lui dire la vérité, que ce n'était pas pour elle qu'elle était venue, mais pour Chat Noir, et qu'elle n'avait pas à s'en vouloir. Mais il ne pouvait pas : ce serait lui avouer un secret qui compromettrait leur identité... même dans un monde d'amnésiques où leurs alter-egos héroïques n'existaient pas.

Mélissa, dont personne n'avait remarqué l'absence, revint avec trois gobelets fumants. Elle leur tendit un à chacun.

« C'est pas de la haute gastronomie, mais je n'ai encore jamais goûté un mauvais chocolat chaud, même de la machine. Buvez un peu, ça vous fera du bien. »

Au même moment, le Gorille revint avec trois sodas. Il les vit siroter les chocolats et rangea les canettes dans une de ses poches avec un air penaud. Adrien fronça les sourcils : essayait-il d'être... gentil ?

L'infirmière leur distribua aussi quelques feuilles avec des informations utiles, comme les horaires de visite et les numéros de téléphone importants, ainsi qu'une brochure de conseils pour les proches de personnes amnésiques.

« Nous pensons que ces amnésies ne sont que temporaires, mais en attendant, vous pouvez lire ça. Et croyez-moi, ça ira mieux avec le temps, » ajouta-t-elle en posant une main sur l'épaule d'Alya. Cette dernière acquiesça et la remercia pour son aide.

Ils avaient fait tout ce qu'ils avaient à faire. Dès qu'ils finirent leurs boissons, Mélissa les raccompagna jusqu'à l'entrée. Dehors, il avait cessé de pleuvoir. En retournant à la voiture, Adrien se retourna et observa la façade du bâtiment, à la recherche de la fenêtre de Marinette. Malheureusement, ils étaient du mauvais côté.

« On vous dépose directement chez ou vous voulez passer ailleurs ? demanda-t-il lorsqu'ils furent tous assis dans la voiture. Vous pouvez venir chez moi un moment, mon père est plus relax sur les visites en ce moment.

\- C'est gentil, mais je crois que je vais rentrer directement... Je me sens pas très bien... » répondit Alya d'une voix morne. Nino gesticula pour lui faire comprendre qu'ils pouvaient le déposer chez elle aussi. Il ne voulait pas la laisser seule.

Le trajet retour parut durer une éternité. Personne n'osait parler et même la radio que le Gorille avait allumée ne parvenait pas à égayer l'ambiance. Les adieux furent courts, Nino promit de le rappeler plus tard dans la soirée. Lorsqu'ils vit ses deux amis disparaître dans l'entrée de l'immeuble, Adrien osa enfin souffler.

Depuis qu'il était sorti de la chambre, il avait lutté pour garder une expression triste pour ne pas paraître suspect. Maintenant qu'il était enfin seul (ou presque), il osa enfin sourire. Il était impatient de retrouver l'intimité de sa chambre pour oser lâcher tous les sentiments qu'il essayait d'endiguer depuis presque une heure.

Le Gorille l'amena devant le manoir, il sortit et monta les escaliers, salua Nathalie qui l'attendait à l'entrée et fit semblant d'être triste et abattu pour pouvoir filer dans sa chambre sans éveiller des soupçons. Son père était absent, comme à son habitude.

Il ferma la porte derrière lui et laissa enfin ses sentiments prendre le dessus sur son cerveau. L'ampleur de sa découverte lui fit de nouveau tourner la tête, au point qu'il dut s'asseoir sur le canapé.

« Plagg... Ladybug, c'est Marinette... » souffla-t-il, malgré l'absence de son kwami.

Il plongea dans ses souvenirs, à la recherche des moindres bribes liées à Marinette : l'incident du chewing-gum le premier jour de cours au collège, la fois où elle l'avait aidée à échapper à une horde de fans, toutes les embrouilles qu'elle avait eues avec Chloé...

Voilà qui expliquait pourquoi Ladybug n'appréciait pas particulièrement la fille du maire. Celle-ci n'était pas connue pour son bon caractère et sa gentillesse, mais Adrien avait toujours eu l'impression que l'animosité de sa partenaire envers Chloé-Queen Bee avait quelque chose de plus personnel.

Puis il pensa à leurs interactions quand il était Chat Noir. Les quelques fois où il lui avait rendu visite chez elle sous sa forme féline, ils avaient passé des heures à discuter sur son balcon. Il n'y en avait pas eu beaucoup, à peine une dizaine en trois ans, et il regrettait de ne pas avoir plus de temps à consacrer à ces discussions nocturnes... Marinette avait toujours été à l'écoute de ses problèmes et avait eu le don de le consoler quand il se sentait vraiment seul, triste ou surmené.

Il y avait aussi cette fois-là où Ladybug lui avait demandé de protéger Marinette du Dessinateur. Il n'y avait vu que du feu. Sa Lady avait vraiment un esprit tordu. Génial, mais tordu.

L'ironie de la situation l'aurait fait rire s'il n'était pas en train de maudire sa bêtise. Comment n'avait-il pu faire absolument aucun lien entre l'absence de Ladybug en présence de Marinette ?

Il repensa à la fois où Ladybug lui avait posé un lapin et n'était pas venue à la soirée surprise qu'il lui avait préparée. Il y avait emmené Marinette à la place... Donc Ladybug.

« Plagg, j'ai besoin de toi, là... Je crois que je vais péter un câble... »

Il ressassa les longues conversations qu'ils avaient eues sur le balcon. Il se souvenait précisément des nombreuses fois où il s'était plaint de long en large de son amour à sens unique... à la personne qui en faisait l'objet.

Adrien était mortifié. Qu'avait-elle pensé de lui ? Il lui avait pris la tête avec ses histoires de coeur pendant des heures, de manière théâtrale et exagérée. Il en avait fait des tonnes. Pas étonnant que Ladybug repoussât toujours ses avances. Elle avait dû le prendre pour la pire des _drama queens_...

« Bravo, Agreste, toutes tes chances sont grillées... »

Et pourtant, Marinette ne s'était jamais moquée de lui. Au contraire, elle l'avait même encouragé à parler et à vider son sac, et lui avait fourni de précieux conseils. Conseils qui avaient marché : Ladybug avait eu l'air moins agacée par ses avances et ses blagues par après.

Adrien rit jaune. Évidemment que les conseils avaient marché, puisqu'ils venaient de la personne à qui ils étaient destinés...

Comment avait-il pu être si aveugle ? Comment avait-il pu ne pas faire le lien entre ces deux personnes, alors qu'il passait ses journées en cours avec Marinette et ses nuits en patrouille avec Ladybug ? La seule chose qui l'excusait, c'était qu'elles se comportaient différemment en sa présence : Ladybug dégageait une aura de confiance absolue, tandis que Marinette avait toujours l'air d'être à deux doigts de tomber dans les pommes quand ils se retrouvaient seuls.

Mais malgré ces différences, les deux avaient énormément de points communs : un sens aigu de la justice, beaucoup de patience et de bienveillance envers les erreurs des autres, un altruisme à toute épreuve, une détermination sans faille...

Adrien prit un coussin et enfonça sa tête dedans en grognant. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi embarrassé. Et il avait osé prétendre qu'il était celui qui connaissait le mieux l'héroïne de Paris...

Ses pensées le ramenèrent à leurs discussions sur le balcon. Il avait beaucoup parlé à Ladybug des sentiments qu'il avait pour Mari... Non, à Marinette des sentiments qu'il avait pour Ladybug (il s'agissait de la même personne, alors à quoi bon les différencier à présent ?), mais elle aussi lui avait confié ses peines de coeur.

« Y'a un gars qui me plaît, mais j'ai aucune chance avec lui, il doit à peine savoir que j'existe, » lui avait-elle dit la première fois. Puis, dans leurs conversations ultérieures, elle l'avait tenu au courant de ses progrès : elle avait enfin réussi à lui parler sans bégayer, elle s'était un peu rapprochée de lui, ils étaient allés au cinéma ensemble avec des amis communs, elle lui avait même fait la bise... Et pourtant, malgré ses efforts, il ne la considérait que comme une simple amie.

Adrien n'avait jamais osé lui demander plus sur ce garçon, pour ne pas trop empiéter sur sa vie privée, et aussi de peur d'aller lui-même « secouer un peu » cet imbécile. Il en avait de la chance, d'avoir attiré l'attention d'une fille aussi géniale !

Son coeur se serra, par tristesse et jalousie. Ce rival avait attiré l'attention de la fille la plus exceptionnelle qu'il eût jamais rencontré, et il ne le lui rendait pas, alors que lui-même était prêt à tout pour elle... La vie lui semblait injuste mais il respecterait toujours la décision de sa Lady. Il était d'ailleurs ébahi de sa loyauté : en trois ans, elle n'avait jamais changé de cible et était restée fidèle à son béguin pour ce même garçon...

De qui pouvait-il s'agir ? Adrien était devenu plus proche de Marinette depuis quelques mois, mais il était loin de connaître tout son entourage... Peut-être de Luka, le frère de Julieka ? Il savait qu'elle avait fait les costumes de son groupe de rock, mais pas vraiment plus. Étaient-ils devenus si proches pendant les répétitions et les essayages ?

Non, c'était impossible. Elle lui avait parlé de ce mystérieux inconnu bien avant avoir fait la connaissance de Luka. C'était quelqu'un d'autre.

Adrien savait que ce n'était pas le moment de réfléchir à ce sujet, surtout que la réponse lui ferait mal. Malgré cela, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de spéculer.

Il se renversa dans le canapé pour mieux se concentrer, les mains appuyées contre les yeux, les sourcils froncés.

Qu'avait-elle encore dit à son sujet ? Il s'agissait de quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, sûrement. Sa Lady ne serait pas tombée amoureuse du premier venu. Allait-il dans le même lycée qu'eux ? Que faisait-il dans la vie ? Quand est-ce qu'il passait du temps avec Marinette ? Qu'avait-il fait pour attirer son attention ?

Il se remit en position assise. Il n'avait pas assez d'indices pour émettre des hypothèses plausibles. Il aurait pu demander plus d'informations à Alya ou à Nino, mais il ne voulait pas les déranger après leur visite à la clinique : Alya avait besoin de temps pour se remettre de ses émotions.

De plus, il se doutait qu'il n'obtiendrait pas de réponses claires : à chaque fois qu'il posait une question au sujet de Marinette, ses deux amis pouffaient de rire en répondant de manière plus qu'évasive. Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi, et avait arrêté de chercher à comprendre...

Il n'en pouvait plus, de ces mystères, de ces double-identités, de ces sous-entendus, de sa propre ignorance. Frustré, l'adolescent lança le coussin contre la fenêtre. Il poserait lui-même ses propres questions, et ne lâcherait pas l'affaire tant qu'il ne saurait pas.

Le seul obstacle qui le séparait de toutes les réponses, c'était l'amnésie de sa partenaire. Pour y remédier, il n'y avait pas trois milles solutions...

L'euphorie d'Adrien avait fait place à une énorme frustration, mais c'était un moteur tout aussi efficace. Il voulait agir tout de suite pour des raisons personnelles, mais elles feraient l'affaire. Il voulait obtenir des réponses, et pour trouver ces réponses, il devait sauver la ville. Tout le monde y trouverait son compte, et c'était tout ce qui importait. Personne n'irait lui reprocher ses motivations égoïstes.

Le jeune homme se leva et s'assit à son bureau. Il alluma les trois écrans de son ordinateur et fit craquer ses doigts.

« Tu vas plus m'échapper cette fois-ci, Amnesia... »


	13. Chapitre 12

Désoleé pour les mises à jour irrégulières, j'ai plus de révisions que prévu. J'espère que cette suite vous plaira.

Encore une fois, merci mille fois pour vos commentaires et vos messages, vous êtes adorables !

On se retrouve à la fin pour un débrief !

 _Stay miraculous!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 12**

« On en sait un peu plus sur ces mystérieux cas d'amnésie collective à la Heroes Con : même si tout est encore confus, plusieurs témoignages s'accordent sur la présence d'une fille vêtu de gris, de noir et de blanc. Sa manière de procéder est encore inconnue, mais il semblerait qu'elle utilise un appareil qui émet des flashes très puissants, qui ont sans doute des effets sur le cerveau. En attendant d'avoir suffisamment de détails pour créer un portrait robot, la police recommande de rester vigilant et de ne sortir qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité, surtout aux jeunes, qui semblent être pris pour cible. »

Adrien éteignit à nouveau le son de la télévision et relança les Nocturnes de Chopin sur son téléphone pour faire croire à tout le monde qu'il répétait son avait mal à la tête à force d'écouter toujours les mêmes mélodies, mais il devait subir ce manège _ad nauseam_ s'il ne voulait pas éveiller les soupçons.

Il se rassit à son bureau et le parcourut du regard, contemplant les feuilles gribouillées qui traînaient dessus. Il avait passé son mercredi matin à dessiner des schémas et des listes qui, il l'espérait, l'aideraient à arrêter Amnesia.

Plagg ne lui avait jamais autant manqué. Même s'il passait la majorité de son temps à râler, dormir et manger, il disposait de millénaires d'expérience et de connaissances qu'il partageait volontiers dès qu'Adrien se retrouvait coincé. Si seulement il avait été là pour l'aider à ce moment-là...

Finalement, l'adolescent s'était rendu à l'évidence : il n'avait qu'une seule piste crédible, celle de Chloé. Toutes ses autres théories étaient trop farfelues, trop bancales ou trop improbables pour qu'il pût en déduire une stratégie globale à adopter. Sans pouvoirs, ni kwami, ni partenaire, sa marge de manoeuvre était réduite.

À un moment ou à un autre, Amnesia s'en prendrait de nouveau à la fille du maire, il en était sûr. S'il voulait la retrouver et la désakumatiser, il avait meilleur temps d'attendre avec son amie d'enfance que de courir dans toute la ville à sa recherche.

L'adolescent prit son téléphone et arrêta la musique. Il avait assez « travaillé » pour la journée, et son père, plus absent que d'habitude, ne s'en rendrait même pas compte.

Il retrouva Chloé dans ses contacts. Il hésita à l'appeler, avant d'opter pour un message. Avec elle, les appels téléphoniques pouvaient durer des heures, sans qu'il ne pût prononcer deux phrases...

 **Hello Chloé, j'espère que ça va. Désolé de pas t'avoir écrit plus tôt, mais je voulais pas te déranger après la Heroes Con. C'est horrible ce qui est arrivé... Est-ce que je peux passer un de ces quatre ? On a pas cours, autant en profiter pour passer un peu de temps ensemble et discuter un peu. C'est comme tu veux :)**

Adrien relut le message plusieurs fois. Il espérait qu'il avait l'air assez naturel, car Chloé ne lui pardonnerait jamais si elle se rendait compte qu'elle n'était qu'un pion dans ce jeu contre Amnesia.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai : même si la fille du maire était quelqu'un de difficile à apprécier, Adrien savait qu'elle avait des bons côtés, même si elle les cachait bien. De plus, depuis qu'ils étaient petits, ils avaient toujours tenu compagnie l'un à l'autre lorsque leurs parents les isolaient du reste du monde, à cause de la mauvaise influence qu'il pouvait avoir sur eux. Pendant des années, Chloé avait été la seule personne qui venait égayer sa solitude. Même si les temps avaient changé et qu'il s'était fait de bons amis avec les années, il lui serait à jamais reconnaissant d'avoir été avec lui depuis le début.

Ses pensées revinrent à Amnesia et à son akumatisation. Chloé n'avait jamais particulièrement apprécié Charlotte, et ce dès son arrivée. Et pourtant, elle l'avait laissée tranquille, jusqu'à ce cours de sport où tout avait basculé. Sa remarque avait tapé là où ça faisait le plus mal.

Adrien regrettait à présent de ne pas avoir essayé de mieux connaître Charlotte. Il ne lui avait vraiment parlé qu'une seule fois, lors d'un cours d'anglais où le prof était absent et qu'ils avaient comme travail de discuter de « sports and leisure activities » par deux. Comme Adrien avait le meilleur niveau d'anglais de la classe, il s'était mis avec Charlotte. Timide au début, elle s'était ouverte dès qu'elle avait appris qu'il faisait du basket, et ils avaient passé les quarante-cinq minutes à papoter avec entrain. Il avait appris qu'elle jouait dans l'équipe de son lycée aux USA et qu'elle espérait obtenir une bourse d'études grâce à ses exploits sportifs. Elle lui avait aussi montré des photos de son équipe, et il avait été surpris de la voir aussi souriante, bras dessus, bras dessous avec ses amies. Lorsqu'il lui en avait demandé plus, elle s'était soudainement refermée, et n'avait même pas voulu lui révéler le nom des filles sur les photos.

« It's not really important, we're not in touch anymore anyway... »

Maintenant qu'il y repensait, Adrien ne se souvenait pas avoir vu Charlotte interagir avec ses proches américains. Il n'avait vu ni commentaires ni messages sur les réseaux sociaux, et même si elle se réfugiait souvent dans son téléphone, c'était surtout pour jouer à des jeux ou regarder des vidéos, comme _oubliée_ du reste du monde. Même les efforts de la classe n'avaient pas suffi à la tirer de son isolation.

Si seulement il avait essayé de lui parler plus souvent, ou de l'inviter à un de ses matches, ou même de lui proposer une sortie quelconque... Elle était peut-être timide ou gênée quand toute la classe essayait de l'intégrer, mais s'il s'y était pris tout seul, il aurait pu prévenir son akumatisation...

Son téléphone vibra. Chloé avait répondu avec un message vocal.

« Adrichooooooouuuuuuuu ! Bien sûr que tu peux venir, j'ai tellement de choses à te raconter, c'est un truc de fou ! Je prépare justement un storytime pour ma chaîne où j'explique tout, et j'aimerais bien avoir ton avis, ou tu peux même être dans la vidéo si tu veux. Ça fera passer le temps aussi, j'en ai marre d'être cloîtrée seule chez moi. Tu peux venir tout de suite et même rester dormir si ça te va et si ton père est d'accord. Mais il me connaît : il sait que je viens d'une famille bien et que tu risques rien ! Allez, à tout de suite ! »

Adrien grimaça. C'était justement auprès d'elle qu'il était le plus en danger, et c'était exactement là où il voulait être. Heureusement, son père l'ignorait.

La paperasse sur son bureau ne lui servait plus à rien. Il empila les feuilles volantes et les bourra dans un tiroir vide, pour être sûr que Nathalie ne tombât pas dessus par hasard. Il aurait tout le temps de ranger quand cette histoire serait terminée.

Un tiroir ne suffit pas. Adrien ouvrit celui qui se trouvait juste en-dessous, celui où il cachait d'ordinaire les photos de Ladybug. Le tiroir était vide à présent, comme si l'amnésie collective avait aussi touché les objets.

Malgré lui, ses joues s'enflammèrent et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire niais. Depuis son retour de l'hôpital, il avait de la peine à contrôler ses pensées qui le ramenaient toujours à elle. À Ladybug. À Marinette.

C'était tellement évident et pourtant, il n'avait rien vu. Il avait envie de se donner des gifles tellement il se sentait bête. Sa seule consolation, c'était qu'Alya n'était au courant de rien non plus, alors qu'elle était la plus grande fan de Ladybug et la meilleure amie de Marinette.

Les visites à l'hôpital commençaient une heure plus tard. Il avait mille envies d'y passer pour la revoir, même si c'était le tour de Kim, Rose et Alix ce jour-là. Mais il savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée : la meilleure manière de l'aider à ce moment-là, c'était de vaincre Amnesia pour que tout rentrât dans l'ordre. Il aurait tout le temps de la voir plus tard.

Il était bientôt midi. Nathalie frapperait bientôt à sa porte pour lui dire que le déjeuner était servi. Il en profiterait pour lui demander s'il pouvait aller chez Chloé juste après.

Les vingt minutes qui lui restaient lui suffirent à mettre ses affaires dans un sac de voyage : il avait l'intention de rester chez Chloé aussi longtemps que possible, comptant sur leur amitié biquinquennale et sur le laxisme récent de son père. Affaires de rechange, brosse à dents, pyjama... Il avait de quoi tenir une petite semaine. Pourvu qu'Amnesia ne se fît pas trop attendre...

Alors qu'il refermait son sac, Adrien sentit quelque chose vibrer à l'intérieur. Il le fouilla jusqu'à retrouver son téléphone. Chloé avait sans doute des instructions supplémentaires à lui transmettre...

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand la photo de Marinette s'afficha à l'écran. Adrien dévérouilla son téléphone à la vitesse de la lumière pour lire son message.

 _Hello ! Les infirmières m'ont permis d'utiliser mon portable pendant 10 minutes, c'est censé pouvoir m'aider à retrouver la mémoire, alors je profite de t'écrire pour savoir si tu vas bien ? :)_

Adrien s'assit sur son lit. Son coeur se mit à battre plus vite.

 **Oui, ça va super :) Je crois que je suis sur une piste, si tout va bien, dans quelques jours, t'auras tous tes souvenirs ! :D Toi ça va ?**

De petites points se mirent à clignoter sous son prénom. Il ne les lâcha pas des yeux, impatient de lire sa réponse. Déjà qu'il était complètement gaga de sa Lady avant... Son état avait empiré depuis qu'il avait découvert son identité.

 _Oui, t'inquiète, apparemment, mon amnésie est moins grave que prévu, parce que je me souviens de comment lire, écrire etc. C'est juste que je sais plus rien sur ma vie personnelle... Mais t'inquiète, ça va :)_

Adrien voulut répondre, mais elle le devança.

 _Et comme y'a tous les gens de la classe qui sont venus, je suis déjà au courant de tout le gossip de l'école, alors c'est l'essentiel ;)_

Il sourit.

 **T'es plus au courant que moi, ma Lady, c'est quoi les détails croustillants ?;)**

 _Viens me voir si tu veux en savoir plus, petit curieux ;)_

C'était bien Ladybug, aucun doute là-dessus. Les surnoms affectueux, les taquineries complices... Tout y était.

Un bruit sourd le tira de sa rêverie. Nathalie venait de frapper à la porte. Il lança le téléphone dans son sac, comme s'il avait été pris en train de faire quelque chose de répréhensible.

« Adrien ? Vous êtes là ? C'est l'heure de manger, » tonna sa voix derrière la porte.

Il se précipita vers la porte et l'ouvrit. C'était le meilleur moment pour lui demander s'il pouvait aller dormir chez Chloé, pour être sûr d'avoir une réponse avant d'avoir fini de manger.

La secrétaire parut surprise de le voir. L'espace d'une seconde, Adrien remarqua une expression inquiète sur son visage, avant qu'elle ne reprît son air professionnel et sérieux.

« Merci, Nathalie, je descends tout de suite. Je voulais juste vous demander si vous pouviez demander à mon père si je pouvais aller dormir chez les Bourgeois ce soir ? Chloé a pas vraiment le moral, alors j'aimerais bien aller lui tenir compagnie. »

Elle le dévisagea quelques secondes, avant d'acquiescer et de pianoter une note sur sa tablette. Puis elle s'écarta pour le laisser passer.

Comme d'habitude, la salle à manger était vide. Encore une fois, son père ne se joindrait pas à lui. Adrien n'était même plus déçu, il s'était fait à l'idée de tout le temps manger tout seul chez lui, au fil des années...

Il s'assit au bout de la table et dévora le pavé de saumon en un temps record, prenant à peine le temps de mâcher. Son esprit était trop occupé pour vraiment faire attention aux saveurs délicates de ce mets préparé par un chef étoilé. Il espérait que son père dirait oui, sinon, tout son plan tomberait à l'eau... Pire, Amnesia risquait de se prendre à Chloé sans que cette dernière ne comprît ce qui lui arrivait.

L'adolescent repoussa l'assiette vide et posa ses coudes sur la table. L'attente d'une réponse le rendait nerveux et il essayait de se calmer en se massant les tempes. Sans succès, car ses pieds ne cessaient de tapoter le sol en marbre. Pourvu qu'il dît oui, pourvu qu'il dît oui, pourvu qu'il dît oui...

Même l'odeur de lavande qui embaumait toute la résidence depuis des jours n'arrivait plus à le calmer. Les souvenirs de tous les Parisiens reposaient sur la réponse de son père. Ce dernier parlait sans doute à Nathalie à ce moment-là exactement, un étage au-dessus. Adrien tendait l'oreille, attentif au moindre bruit de la maison, même s'il savait qu'il n'entendrait rien de toute façon. L'attente devenait insupportable.

Enfin, il entendit le bruit des talons de Nathalie dans le couloir qui s'approchait. Il sursauta malgré tout quand elle ouvrit la porte.

« Adrien, votre père est d'accord, à condition que vous ne sortiez pas du Grand Paris et que vous me contactiez toutes les trois heures. Quand voulez-vous partir ? »

L'adolescent poussa un long soupir de soulagement avant de se ressaisir. Nathalie le regarda avec un air curieux. Il devait absolument se comporter normalement pour ne pas paraître suspect.

« Maintenant, ce serait possible ? J'ai déjà écrit à Chloé, elle m'a dit que ça va. »

Nathalie acquiesça et pianota à nouveau sur sa tablette.

« Votre chauffeur sera devant la maison dans cinq minutes. Ça vous laisse le temps d'aller chercher vos affaires. N'oubliez pas ce que je vous ai dit. »

Adrien la remercia et sortit de la salle. Dès qu'il fut dans le couloir, il sprinta jusqu'à sa chambre, montant les marches quatre à quatre. Il voulait être parti le plus vite possible, au cas où son père changerait d'avis.

Son sac était prêt, il s'assura simplement d'avoir son téléphone et son chargeur. Tout le reste était accessoire. Chloé pourrait toujours lui prêter ce qu'il avait oublié. Il balaya sa chambre du regard pour s'assurer qu'il ne laissait rien de suspect derrière lui, enfila un gros pull, prit son sac en bandoulière et ressortit de la pièce, trente secondes à peine après y être entré.

Il manqua de glisser sur le marbre poli des escaliers mais se rattrapa à la barrière. La porte d'entrée était déjà ouverte, et il voyait la Mercedes argentée l'attendre devant le manoir. Il fonça.

« Adrien. »

Il s'arrêta net dans sa course, deux mètres devant la porte. Il ne connaissait que trop bien ce ton sévère. Le coeur battant à mille à l'heure, il se retourna.

Son père se tenait au somment des escaliers. Adrien fut surpris par son teint sombre et ses traits tirés. Il l'avait rarement vu aussi fatigué. Pourtant, son regard était aussi vif que d'habitude.

« Père ? »

Les deux se dévisagèrent quelques instants. Adrien essayait de paraître aussi décontracté que possible même si intérieurement, il était plus tendu que jamais. Alors qu'il était si près de la sortie, il craignait que son père ne lui annonçat qu'il avait changé d'avis.

« Fais attention à toi, avec ce qui rôde en ville. »

Adrien ne sut que répondre. Son père avait rarement l'air inquiet, et il ne savait jamais comment réagir. Il se contenta d'acquiescer avant de se retourner et de reprendre sa course. Il sentit le regard de son père dans son dos jusqu'au moment où il monta dans la voiture.

Il avait eu chaud, mais c'était passé. Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à arrêter Amnesia.

xxx

« Adrichooooooouuuuuuuu ! »

À peine était-il sorti de l'ascenseur que Chloé lui sautait au cou. Il lui rendit tant bien que mal son étreinte, à moitié étouffé par la poigne de son amie.

Son énergie contrastait avec les rues désertées de la capitale, la mine sombre des agents de sécurité devant le Grand Paris et l'empressement avec lequel le majordome avait refermé la porte à clé dès qu'il était entré. Si le moindre détail pouvait la faire sortir de ses gonds, les situations les plus tendues ne l'affectaient jamais très longtemps.

Pourtant, la force avec laquelle elle l'étreignait était inhabituelle, même pour elle. C'était comme s'ils étaient dans l'eau et qu'elle s'accrochait à lui pour ne pas se noyer...

Il put enfin respirer quand elle le lâcha, mais son répit fut de courte durée, car elle l'embarquait déjà en direction de sa chambre.

« J'ai cinquante trucs à te raconter, c'est dingue. Mais viens, on va pas rester dans le couloir, faut que tu poses tes affaires. Tu veux un truc à boire ? J'ai reçu des échantillons de thé avec ma dernière commande, y'en a un aux bleuets qui est juste ex-cel-lent ! Il faut absolument que tu le testes, je vais appeler Jean-Machin pour qu'il nous en prépare une théière. »

Sa chambre (ou plutôt la suite impériale qui lui servait de chambre) n'avait pas changé avec les années, si ce n'était le coin de la pièce qu'elle utilisait parfois comme espace vidéo, dans lequel elle avait installé des projecteurs, une caméra et un fond vert. Adrien remarqua cependant la disparition des posters de Ladybug. Pour Chloé, c'était comme si l'héroïne n'avait jamais existé.

Il posa son sac par terre pendant que la blonde dégageait un espace sur le canapé qui croulait sous les vêtements.

« Désolée pour le bazar, la femme de ménage a trop peur de sortir de chez elle depuis quelques jours et papa refuse d'en engager une autre... J'ai pas encore eu le temps de le faire moi-même, » s'excusa-t-elle en emportant des piles d'habits dans la salle de bain. Il lui fallut quatre aller-retours pour tout ranger. Adrien en profita pour poser son sac dans un coin et se masser l'épaule sur laquelle il avait porté la sangle. Il en sortit aussi son portable et le glissa dans la poche arrière de son jeans.

Chloé ressortit de la salle de bain et claqua la porte derrière elle. Ils échangèrent un regard, et sourirent.

« J'appelle juste pour commander le thé et après je suis toute à toi, d'accord ? Ça prendra quelques secondes. »

À peine avait-il hoché la tête qu'elle soulevait le combiné de l'interphone pour appeler le majordome. Au même moment, Adrien sentit l'arrière de sa poche vibrer. Il se retourna et sortit discrètement le téléphone de sa poche : Marinette lui avait écrit.

 _Toujours vivant ? Tu réponds plus..._

 **T'inquiète, j'ai juste un empêchement. Et toi ? Je croyais que t'avais ton téléphone que pour 10 minutes ;P**

 _On va dire que je l'ai récupéré discrètement quand personne regardait ;)_

 **Quelle débauche, y'a plus de respect...**

Il sursauta quand il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Il fit volte-face, et se retrouva nez à nez avec Chloé.

« Tu fais quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? lui demanda-t-elle d'un air inquisiteur.

\- Rien, rien, je répondais juste à Nino... »

Il préférait ne pas mentionner Marinette : Chloé ne la portait pas dans son coeur, à tel point qu'elle était la seule à ne pas être allée lui rendre visite à la clinique.

Elle n'avait pas l'air de le croire : Adrien sentit ses joues s'enflammer sous son regard pénétrant, conscient qu'il mentait très, très mal. Heureusement, son amie ne fit aucune remarque et se contenta de lui indiquer le canapé. Il obtempéra et s'assit, s'attendant à ce que Chloé en fît de même. Pourtant, elle resta debout au milieu de la pièce. Elle lui souriait, mais il la connaissait trop bien pour être dupe. Quelque chose clochait, elle avait l'air de ne pas pouvoir tenir en place. Ses élans d'enthousiasme dissimulaient quelque chose de beaucoup plus négatif.

« Chlo', qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Elle ne répondit pas et détourna le regard. Il crut voir sa lèvre inférieure trembler. Quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas.

Adrien se leva, s'approcha d'elle et l'attrapa par les épaules. Elle ne le regardait toujours pas en face.

« On se connaît depuis des années, Chlo'. Tu peux tout me dire, tu sais ? »

Elle déglutit, avant de lever les yeux vers lui. Ils brillaient plus que d'ordinaire, comme si elle allait pleurer.

« C'est juste que... que... »

Ses épaules se mirent à trembler. Adrien la prit alors dans ses bras, et la serra contre lui. À nouveau, elle s'accrocha à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait.

« Je... j'ai l'impression que tout ça, c'est de ma faute... Je sais que y'a pas de raison, que j'ai aucun lien avec cette femme qui terrorise toute la ville avec ses attaques d'amnésie... Mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment, j'ai l'impression que c'est à cause de moi qu'elle est venue à la Heroes Con, et que c'est tout de ma faute, et que ça va me retomber dessus d'un instant à l'autre... »

Il la comprenait à peine par moment, tant ses paroles étaient étouffées par les sanglots, mais il avait saisi l'essentiel. Il lui frottait le dos en espérant réussir à la calmer, car il ne pouvait rien dire : même si Chloé l'ignorait, son pressentiment était juste, et c'était un peu à cause d'elle que toute cette histoire avait commencé. Seulement, comme tout le reste de la ville, elle l'avait oublié.

L'image d'une fille forte, déterminée, confiante que rien ne pouvait affecter s'effritait un peu plus chaque seconde. Les moments où Chloé était si vulnérable étaient rares, et Adrien était l'un des rares à y avoir assisté.

Il la força à s'asseoir sur un des fauteuils de la pièce, sans la lâcher une seconde.

« T'en fais pas, tout va s'arranger, je te le promets. On peut rien y faire pour l'instant, le mieux, c'est de rester calmement à la maison et attendre que tout ça passe. En attendant, je te promets de rester avec toi jusqu'à ce que tu ailles mieux, d'accord ? Tu voulais mon aide pour faire une vidéo, non ? Ou alors on peut faire quelque chose de plus tranquille d'abord ? Un film, ça passerait bien, non ? »

Chloé hocha la tête en s'essuyant le visage. Il ne bougea pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle le regardât en face. Ses yeux étaient encore un peu rouges et bouffis, mais les tremblements de ses épaules s'étaient calmés. Elle prit une longue inspiration.

« Désolée pour ça... J'ai des moments de paranoïa comme ça par moment, et j'ai de plus en plus de mal à les cacher... »

Même si elle avait souvent un comportement plus que discutable (notamment envers les autres en classe), Adrien ne pouvait lui en vouloir à ce moment-là. Il savait que, comme lui, elle n'avait pas grandi au sein de la famille la plus chaleureuse et aimante, et que c'était ce cadre qui expliquait une grande partie de ses « dérives » : crises de jalousie, arrogance, paranoïa ou encore entêtement. Il savait que malgré ses erreurs, elle pouvait aussi se comporter comme quelqu'un de bien, si on lui laissait une chance.

« T'inquiète, ça arrive aux meilleurs d'entre nous. Hésite pas à me parler de tout ça, je suis là pour ça.

\- Merci. Vraiment. Et encore désolée, c'est juste que je me sens seule mais observée en même temps depuis quelques jours, c'est vraiment désagréable comme sensation. »

Était-ce Amnesia qui lui tournait autour ? Chloé pouvait-elle sentir sa présence ? Adrien aurait aimé explorer cette piste, mais il ne voulait pas poser trop de questions. Il devrait attendre : l'état de son amie primait.

Il lâcha finalement Chloé et lui tendit la boîte de mouchoirs qui se trouvait sur la table basse. Pendant qu'elle se mouchait, il s'empara de la télécommande et alluma la télévision. Deux listes apparurent à l'écran, une contenant plusieurs milliers de chaînes, l'autre quelques dizaines de services de vidéo à la demande. Adrien écarquilla les yeux : même lui n'en avait pas autant à la maison.

« Y'a ce nouveau film un peu style victorien avec un caméo de Jagghead qui vient de sortir, je crois qu'il est déjà disponible. Je sais pas où, par contre... Je me suis dit que ça pourrait être marrant pour se vider la tête, dit-il pour détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Boui, je bois... Cherche « Danse abec Jagg l'ébentreur », tu debrais trouber... Ça me ba comme film... »

Adrien tenta quelques manipulations, mais il ne parvint qu'à changer la langue du menu, d'abord en coréen, puis en polonais. Il finit par se résigner après d'autres tentatives infructueuses et tendit la télécommande à Chloé, qui avait retrouvé un léger sourire à cause de ses maladresses. Pendant qu'elle insérait manuellement le nom du film dans la barre de recherche, Adrien prit la couverture pliée sur l'accoudoir du grand canapé et la posa sur les épaules de son amie.

« Comme ça, pas de risque d'avoir froid, » lui dit-il avec bienveillance.

Elle lui sourit en retour, et souleva un pan de la couverture, comme pour l'inviter à se mettre dessous aussi. Adrien se raidit, avant de s'asseoir de nouveau sur le canapé en faisant semblant de ne rien avoir vu.

Il avait toujours considéré Chloé comme une de ses meilleures amies, mais il avait compris depuis quelques temps qu'elle le voyait un peu différemment, comme plus qu'un ami. Ne sachant pas comment réagir, ne voulant ni trahir son amour pour Ladybug ni briser son amitié avec Chloé, il faisait toujours semblant de ne pas comprendre ses sous-entendus et ses gestes un peu trop insistants pour être amicaux. Il espérait qu'elle se lasserait d'attendre s'il ne réagissait pas, mais pour l'instant, elle tenait bon...

S'il faisait semblant de ne pas comprendre ses avances, il devait aussi faire semblant de ne pas voir son air déçu à chaque fois qu'une de ses tentatives se soldait par un échec, et à chaque fois, il sentait ce petit pincement au coeur qui le faisait tant culpabiliser...

Le film fut une distraction bienvenue. Il s'agissait d'un semi-nanard produit par un groupe d'étudiants qui n'aurait jamais dû quitter la cinémathèque de l'école de cinéma, mais la présence de Jagghead Stone pendant trois minutes et ving secondes lui avait donné une notoriété égale à celle des plus grandes productions françaises. Même si les critiques avaient qualifié ce film de « perte de temps » et de « summum de l'absurde », il restait l'un des longs-métrages les plus visionnés du pays. Adrien comprenait pourquoi : certaines scènes étaient tellement mauvaises, tellement clichées ou tellement mal jouées qu'elles en devenaient excellentes. C'était tout à fait son genre de film.

Pour une fois, Chloé avait aussi l'air d'apprécier, même si elle préférait les créations plus soignées et plus prestigieuses. À plusieurs reprises, ils éclatèrent de rire en même temps, lors de scènes d'action particulièrement mal faites ou de dialogues complètement niais.

La scène de Jaggead arriva enfin : au cours de leur aventure pour attraper Jack l'Éventreur, les héros étaient tombés sur le Chapelier fou, joué par la rockstar, en plein _afternoon tea_. Ce détail parut perturber Chloé.

« J'ai failli oublier : j'avais demandé à Jean-Truc de nous faire du thé y'a presque une heure, et il est toujours pas là. Je vais aller l'appeler, il a sûrement oublié, cet...

\- T'inquiète, reste là, je m'en occupe. La cuisine, c'est au troisième, à droite quand on sort de l'ascenseur, c'est ça ? Reste tranquillement ici, je reviens vite. »

Avant qu'elle n'eût le temps de le retenir, il bondit du canapé et se précipita vers la porte d'un pas décidé. Le thé était plus un prétexte qu'autre chose : il avait surtout envie de se dégourdir les jambes, mais il avait aussi senti son portable vibrer à plusieurs reprises pendant le film. Il espérait qu'il s'agissait de messages de Marinette, mais il n'osait pas les consulter en présence de Chloé. Enfin, il voulait aussi jeter un coup d'oeil aux nouvelles, pour voir s'il n'y avait pas du nouveau sur Amnesia.

Une fois dans le couloir, il referma la porte derrière lui à coup sec, comme pour insister que Chloé restât là. Il retint sa respiration et attendit quelques secondes, à l'affût de bruit de pas. Mais à part la musique du film, il n'entendit rien.

L'ascenseur se trouvait au bout du couloir, mais une petite lumière lui indiquait qu'il était occupé et que la cabine montait à leur étage. Peut-être que c'était le majordome qui apportait le thé ?

Adrien haussa les épaules et avança jusqu'à l'ascenseur en sortant son téléphone. Ses yeux furent attirés par la photo de Marinette sur l'écran d'accueil. Elle lui avait écrit !

 _J'aimerais bien pouvoir t'aider avec ta mission top-secrète, mais je sais absolument pas comment, à part en envoyant des ondes positives. Fais gaffe à toi ! :)_

Il s'arrêta devant les portes métalliques pour pouvoir lui répondre.

 **Je fais toujours gaffe, il peut rien m'arriver de grave. Surtout quand tu m'envoies tes**

Il fut interrompu par le « ding » de l'ascenseur. Il leva la tête.

Les portes s'ouvrirent. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour lorsqu'il vit qui se trouvait derrière...

* * *

J'ai pris plus de plaisir que prévu à écrire Chloé, je pense que c'est un personnage vraiment intéressant qu'il vaut la peine d'explorer, si on gratte un peu la surface. Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

J'hésite aussi à écrire une suite à cette fic, vous seriez intéressé-e-s ? :)

À très bientôt dans la suite (et presque fin) !


	14. Chapitre 13

Avant-dernier chapitre, c'est un peu fourre-tout au niveau des actions, mais ça a été galère de trouver une transition. En tout cas, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Merci du fond du coeur pour vos abonnements, vos favoris, vos commentaires, je vous aime !

Bonne lecture, et comme toujours...

 _Stay miraculous!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 13**

C'était bien elle, dans toute sa pâleur. Elle lui paraissait encore plus diaphane que lors de la Heroes Con, comme si elle disparaissait progressivement du monde réel. Malgré cela, elle était toujours aussi terrifiante. Pas vraiment à cause de son apparence, mais à cause de la nature de son pouvoir et des conséquences désastreuses qu'il pouvait avoir. L'espace d'une seconde, Adrien se demanda si la dernière chose qu'il verrait avant de perdre la mémoire serait Amnesia au Grand Paris...

Cette dernière sembla aussi surprise de le découvrir dans le couloir que lui de la trouver dans l'ascenseur. Elle adopta tout de suite une posture défensive, les jambes fléchies, les poings serrés, la mâchoire durcie.

L'instinct de survie d'Adrien lui criait de se retourner et de prendre la fuite. Mais le couloir était étroit et les premières portes trop éloignées. Si Amnesia se décidait à l'attaquer pendant qu'il avait le dos tourné, il n'aurait aucune chance. Il devait lui faire face et la mettre hors d'état de nuire, ou au moins l'empêcher d'attaquer.

« Attends, ne fais pas ça, Amnesia... »

Il avait tendu les bras devant lui, les paumes vers elle. Il voulait paraître aussi inoffensif que possible.

Amnesia ne le lâchait pas du regard. Il crut voir son poing droit s'ouvrir un peu. Une lumière se formait entre ses doigts.

Adrien déglutit. Il devait vite trouver comment l'arrêter.

« Écoute-moi juste un instant, Charlotte. Please. Don't do this, I just want to talk... »

L'orbe lumineux dans sa main cessa de croître. Une expression confuse traversa le visage de la jeune femme.

Il était sur une bonne piste. S'il continuait comme cela, il pourrait peut-être se rapprocher d'elle et casser l'objet où se trouvait l'akuma.

« I... We can talk about that. Don't let the... haine... hate make you do this. We are in the same school, we know each other, I just want to help you, like a friend... »

Son coeur battait à la chamade, son cerveau tournait à mille à l'heure. Son anglais n'avait jamais été aussi mauvais, mais malgré ses fautes, Amnesia l'écoutait avec attention et méfiance.

Les yeux d'Adrien passaient sans cesse du visage de l'akumatisée au reste de son corps, à la recherche d'un détail particulier qui lui indiquerait où se trouvait l'akuma. Il ne repéra rien, son costume était aussi lisse qu'une _body suit_. Il ne pouvait pas non plus ne pas la regarder dans les yeux trop longtemps, sous peine d'attiser sa colère.

« I know that it was difficult for you, it's never easy to be alone in a new country. I'm sorry that you didn't feel welcome in our class, but we really, really like you... Chloé is a bit complicated, but she's like this with everyone, don't worry... »

Adrien remarqua alors quelque chose de rectangulaire qui dépassait de l'arrière de sa cuisse. De la taille d'un cahier, l'objet était le seul détail sur son corps.

Le carnet qu'ils lui avaient offert au début de l'année !

« Just... let me help you, everything will be fine, » ajouta-t-il en tournant sa main paume vers le plafond, comme pour l'inviter à la prendre. Si elle s'approchait de lui, il pourrait attraper le journal de bord et le briser, en espérant que cela ramènerait tout à la normale.

Le visage d'Amnesia s'adoucit. Elle desserra les poings, et avança de quelques pas jusqu'au pas de l'ascenseur. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de lumière dans ses mains. Il lui sourit.

« Perfect, just trust me, it's going to be al... »

Au même moment, une porte grinça derrière lui.

« Adrichoooooouuuuuuuu ? Tu es toujours là ? À qui tu parles ? »

Amnesia eut un mouvement de recul. Adrien se raidit. Au moment où il pensait avoir gagné, Chloé se manifestait de la pire manière qui fût.

Tout se passa très vite, et pourtant, Adrien eut l'impression de tout voir au ralenti. Il voulut se retourner pour crier à Chloé de s'enfuir, mais Amnesia le bouscula violemment. Il essaya de se tourner et de freiner sa chute en même temps, mais heurta le sol trop vite. Quelque chose craqua, et une douleur aiguë lui déchira le poignet. Il tenta de se relever, mais son bras céda sous le poids de son corps, et il heurta de nouveau le tapis du couloir. Il ne parvint qu'à relever la tête pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

Amnesia courait vers Chloé, les deux mains brillant d'une lumière aveuglante. La blonde était debout au milieu du couloir, tétanisée par la peur. S'il ne faisait rien dans les prochaines secondes, elle perdrait la mémoire elle-aussi.

« Chloé, planque-toi dans la chambre ! Ferme la porte à clé ! BOUGE ! »

Son cri sembla la tirer de sa tétanie. Elle s'engouffra dans sa chambre et essaya de fermer la porte derrière elle, mais Amnesia glissa un pied dans l'entrebâillement et se jeta sur le battant, poussant de toutes ses forces.

Adrien réessaya de se lever en s'appuyant sur son bras gauche. Il réussit à se mettre à genoux, puis accroupi, non sans grimacer. Son poignet droit le brûlait, et la douleur lui embrumait le cerveau. Sa vision se brouillait un peu plus à chaque seconde, ses oreilles sifflaient, son front était en sueur.

Il se releva à tâtons. À quelques mètres de lui, Chloé appelait à l'aide et Amnesia grognait de colère. Deux points lumineux brillaient distinctement dans son champ de vision flou.

Sans réfléchir, presque aveugle, il fonça et se jeta sur ces deux points.

Il heurta Amnesia de plein fouet, les propulsant tous les deux à terre trois mètres plus loin. Adrien sentit son poignet se tordre encore un peu plus. Il se sentit défaillir à cause de la douleur, mais lutta pour rester conscient. Il était à deux doigts de la vaincre, il devait juste tenir encore un petit moment, il pouvait le faire...

Il avait atterri sur Amnesia et essayait de localiser le journal à tâtons. Mais elle ne se laissait pas faire et se débattait dans tous les sens pour le repousser. À travers ses paupières closes, Adrien vit la lumière s'intensifier. La prochaine orbe le heurterait de plein fouet et il n'avait aucun moyen d'y échapper.

Enfin, sa main intacte effleura quelque chose de rigide au niveau de sa cuisse. Sans ménagement, il tira dessus avec un bruit de déchirure.

« What are you do... ? »

L'adolescent ne la laissa pas terminer sa phrase. Il ouvrit le carnet et le déchira d'un coup sec, avec une force dont il ne se sentait plus capable. Il avait réussi...

La dernière chose qu'il perçut avant de s'évanouir fut un flash blanc.

Tout était noir autour de lui. Il flottait dans une nuit profonde sans étoiles, mais elle n'avait rien d'angoissant. Au contraire, il se sentait même apaisé. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi léger. À la moindre pensée, il sentait son corps de déplacer dans cette immense nuit, libre comme jamais. Son corps semblait avoir perdu toute sensation.

Il avait un espace infini à explorer et pourtant, il n'avait pas envie de bouger. Il voulait juste se laisser flotter pour l'éternité.

Soudain, il sentit quelque chose sur son visage, comme si toutes ses sensations étaient revenues d'un coup. Ses oreilles retrouvèrent l'ouïe : quelqu'un l'appelait. C'était une voix familière.

« Adrien, Adrien, ADRIEN ! Réveille-toi ! »

Il ouvrit les yeux, mais les referma immédiatement. La lumière était trop intense.

« Mais elle est où, Ladybug ? On aurait besoin d'un coup de main, là ! »

Il réussit enfin à mettre un visage sur cette voix : Chloé Bourgeois.

Ses doigts lui tambourinaient le visage et les cheveux, tels dix insectes impatients. Il fronça les sourcils et serra les dents.

« Chloé... »

Il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux une deuxième fois et se retrouva nez à nez avec son amie, penchée au-dessus de lui, les larmes aux yeux. Elle lui sourit.

Il était allongé dans le même couloir qu'avant, sur le même tapis qui lui piquait le dos à travers son T-shirt. Il voulut se soulever pour voir ce qu'il y avait autour de lui, mais il abandonna dès qu'il essaya de bouger son poignet.

« Bouge pas, j'ai appelé les secours, ils vont venir tout de suite. Ladybug et Chat Noir sont sûrement trop occupés pour s'occuper de pauvres civils comme nous, ajouta-t-elle avec un air dédaigneux.

\- Ladybug et Chat Noir ? »

Elle les connaissait. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il avait réussi. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement.

Chloé lui passa une main sur le front.

« T'as dû te taper la tête un peu fort. Ladybug et Chat Noir, les deux héros qui combattent les akumas, tu te souviens ? Enfin, jusqu'à celle-ci. Pour celle-là, apparemment, on doit se débrouiller tous seuls. Mais t'inquiète, Queen Bee est là ! »

Adrien suivit son regard et remarqua une deuxième sihouette allongée à quelques mètres de lui. Elle avait de longs cheveux châtains et portait des vêtements de basketball. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour reconnaître Charlotte. Elle était couchée sur le dos et bougeait à peine, seule sa poitrine se soulevait à chaque respiration.

« Elle va bien ? demanda-t-il en retournant la tête vers Chloé.

\- Aucune idée, j'ai pas vraiment envie de trop m'approcher, elle m'a attaquée avant, j'ai pas envie qu'elle réessaie... » lui répondit-elle avec le même dédain que celui qu'elle avait utilisé pour parler de Ladybug et de Chat Noir.

Adrien roula sur le côté en faisant bien attention à ne pas s'appuyer sur son poignet droit. Puis il rampa jusqu'à Charlotte, malgré les protestations de la fille du maire. Il s'agenouilla son corps immobile.

L'Américaine fixait le plafond sans bouger et bougea à peine les yeux quand il se pencha vers elle. Elle était consciente mais avait l'air presque absente, peut-être en état de choc.

« Hey, are you okay ? Charlotte, how do you feel ? »

Elle ne répondit pas. Adrien répéta ses questions plusieurs fois, mais n'eut pas plus de succès. Elle était peut-être en état de choc. Avec toute la délicatesse dont il était capable, il lui prit la main et la serra légèrement.

« Ça fait combien de temps qu'elle est comme ça ?

\- Depuis le grand flash, je sais pas... répondit Chloé. Dix, quinze minutes ? Je suis sortie dès que j'ai entendu quelque chose se déchirer, et là, je t'ai vu à moitié couché sur elle avec un carnet déchiré dans les mains. Y'avait aussi un akuma par terre, mais je pense pas que ce soit un problème, » ajouta-t-elle en désignant un point sur le sol.

Adrien vit alors une tache violette et noire sur le tapis. Il reconnut tout de suite un akuma et eut un mouvement de recul. Ladybug n'était pas là, ils n'avaient aucun moyen de le purifier et il risquait de se multiplier pour créer de nouvelles Amnesia.

Mais le papillon ne bougeait pas. Ses ailes étaient parsemées de trous, dont certains s'agrandissaient imperceptiblement. On aurait dit du papier consumé par des flammes.

Adrien n'avait jamais vu un tel phénomène chez les akumas. À chaque fois, Ladybug les purifiait dès qu'ils sortaient de l'objet akumatisé, sous peine de les voir se reproduire et infecter de nouvelles victimes. Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'en cataclysmer un et ignorait les effets que cela pourrait avoir.

Amnesia n'avait rien d'un akuma ordinaire, aussi bien au niveau de la durée, des pouvoirs et des effets qu'elle avait eu sur les Parisiens. Peut-être que c'était à cause de cela que l'akuma était en train de mourir ? Était-il à cours d'énergie après un tel effort ?

Il en parlerait à Ladybug dès qu'il la reverrait. En attendant, Adrien décida de garder un oeil dessus, tant qu'il ne serait pas entièrement consumé.

D'autres questions déferlaient dans son esprit et il ne parvenait pas à les endiguer. Son miraculous était toujours à son doigt, mais il n'y avait aucune trace de Plagg. Le kwami n'était pas réapparu, comme il l'avait espéré. Ce ne serait peut-être possible qu'avec le « Miraculous Ladybug » de sa partenaire, mais si celle-ci n'avait pas non plus son kwami ou ses pouvoirs, comment ferait-elle ? Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé exactement au moment où Amnesia avait touché la Tour Eiffel ? Y'avait-il un moyen de ramener les choses à la normale ?

Ces inquiétudes, combinées à la douleur dans son bras, lui donnaient la migraine. Il se sentait aussi très fatigué. Le stress des derniers jours l'avait poussé à bout pour lui permettre de vaincre Amnesia, Maintenant qu'il avait réussi, son corps et son esprit avaient atteint leurs limites.

Adrien se sentit vaciller.

Chloé réagit vite et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui pour le soutenir. Il se laissa tomber contre elle.

« Ça t'embête si je ferme les yeux un petit moment, Chlo ? Je crois que je suis un peu fatigué... »

Elle ne lui répondit pas, mais il sentit son bras se poser autour de ses épaules.

xxx

La soirée et la nuit passèrent comme un rêve, confuses et presque irréelles. Tous les Parisiens avaient retrouvés la mémoire, mais personne ne se souvenait exactement des événements des derniers jours. La police, les médecins et les journalistes essayèrent de reconstituer la vérité : Ladybug et Chat Noir avaient affronté une akumatisée qui avaient des pouvoirs psychiques, cette dernière avait agi sur l'ensemble de la population de la capitale, rendant certaines personnes amnésiques partiellement, d'autres totalement. Au final, elle avait été vaincue par des civils car Ladybug et Chat Noir n'étaient pas réapparus depuis.

Les débats s'enchaînaient sans interruption sur toutes les chaînes et sur les réseaux sociaux, et les théories les plus folles s'affrontaient sur les plateaux télé. La seule intervention accueillie avec un enthousiasme général fut l'annonce spéciale de Nadia Chamack, qui avait annoncé que toutes les personnes amnésiques hospitalisées avaient retrouvé la mémoire, ne souffraient pas d'autres problèmes et pouvaient rentrer chez elles dès le soir-même ou le matin suivant. Au grand dam des enfants et des adolescents, les cours pourraient reprendre le lendemain matin également.

Les blessures d'Adrien, bien que douloureuses, n'étaient pas très graves : il avait pu rentrer à la maison le soir-même, avec une énorme attelle au poignet et de la pommade sur les bleus qui couvraient ses jambes et ses bras. Chloé l'avait accompagné à l'hôpital et avait attendu avec lui jusqu'à l'arrivée de Nathalie et du Gorille. À plusieurs reprises, Adrien avait demandé des nouvelles de Charlotte aux infirmières, mais aucune ne lui avait donné de réponse satisfaisante. Tout le personnel soignant avait été mis au courant que Charlotte et Amnesia étaient la même personne, et l'adolescent avait espéré que personne ne la traiterait mal à cause de cela...

Avant de partir, il avait fait promettre à Chloé de ne rien raconter au sujet de leur rencontre avec Amnesia : personne en dehors de quelques secouristes, Gabriel, Nathalie, Gorille et de la famille Bourgeois ne devait être au courant que c'était lui qui avait stoppé Amnesia. Si on leur posait des questions, il faudrait répondre qu'il était tombé dans les escaliers.

À son arrivée au manoir, Adrien avait eu la surprise de voir son père sur le pas de la porte, l'air un peu inquiet mais surtout soulagé. Ils avaient même échangé un câlin. Extrêmement maladroit, certes, peut-être même le plus maladroit de l'histoire, mais c'était bien un câlin. Gabriel Agreste avait ensuite eu l'air d'hésiter et avait échangé un regard avec Nathalie, qui avait fait non de la tête.

« On en parlera quand tu seras reposé. Il est déjà tard, il faut que tu ailles dormir. Exceptionnellement, tu resteras à la maison demain aussi. »

Adrien avait acquiescé et était monté dans sa chambre. Il s'était à peine changé avant d'aller au lit, bien décidé à dormir autant que possible pour être en forme le lendemain. Il avait eu la ferme intention d'aller en cours, même si son père n'était pas d'accord. Il y avait quelqu'un qu'il voulait voir au lycée le matin...

xxx

Adrien s'était levé aux aurores pour avoir le temps de se préparer (difficile de faire vite avec une seule main) et était descendu en cuisine au moment où Nathalie prenait son petit-déjeuner, une heure avant le reste de la maisonnée, pour l'informer qu'il irait bien en cours ce jour-là. Si elle avait paru sceptique au début (même s'ils étaient proches, elle était avant tout une employée de son père), il l'avait convaincue avec un argument de choix : comme il ne pourrait faire ni de basket ni d'escrime ni de mannequinat dans les semaines à venir à cause de sa blessure, il ne restait plus que l'école et les cours de chinois dans lesquels il pouvait travailler et exceller, pour représenter dignement les valeurs de la famille Agreste. Il avait rendu son discours tellement mélodramatique que la secrétaire de son père avait fini par céder.

À présent, Adrien faisait les cent pas devant leur salle de classe. Il restait encore quarante minutes avant le début du premier cours, mais il voulait être sûr d'être là quand Marinette arriverait pour pouvoir lui parler. Il espérait qu'elle serait là : la veille lors du trajet entre l'hôpital et la maison, il lui avait envoyé un message pour lui demander si elle viendrait en cours. Il n'avait pas obtenu de réponse, mais continuait d'espérer...

L'attente devenait insupportable. Il essayait de se distraire en passant d'une app à l'autre sur son portable, mais rien n'était très intéressant comparé à ce qui l'attendait dans la vraie vie. C'est la première fois qu'il verrait Marinette en sachant qu'il s'agissait de Ladybug, et vice-versa... Si Marinette avait retrouvé ses souvenirs et les avait combinés avec les événements qui s'étaient passé durant son amnésie, elle avait sûrement deviné qu'il était Chat Noir.

Comment allait-elle réagir ? Serait-elle ravie ou, au contraire, déçue ? En tant que super-héros, leur relation était excellente, même si purement amicale, mais en tant que civil, c'était plus difficile à décrire. Avec les années, Marinette et lui s'étaient rapprochés et étaient devenus amis, mais il la sentait toujours nerveuse à chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls ou en petits groupes. Pour une raison inconnue, il la mettait souvent mal à l'aise. Savoir qu'il était Chat Noir la calmerait-il, ou au contraire, créerait une gêne dans leur duo masqué ?

Dans tous les cas, il y aurait du changement. Le jeune homme ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'il serait positif.

Encore une fois, Plagg lui manquait énormément. Il aurait aimé avoir quelqu'un avec lui qui le comprenait, même si ce quelqu'un se moquait sans cesse de lui et de ses peines de coeur. Avec du recul, Adrien se demandait d'ailleurs si Plagg n'avait pas déjà deviné que Marinette était Ladybug depuis belle lurette, et si c'était pour cette raison qu'il avait l'air de retenir des fous rires à chaque fois qu'Adien se languissait de ne pas connaître la fille sous le masque.

Mais pouvait-il lui en vouloir ? Maintenant qu'il savait, c'était tellement évident. Aux yeux de son kwami, il avait vraiment dû passer pour un...

« Hé, le blondinet, tu fais quoi ici maintenant ? On commence pas avant dix mille ans ! »

Une voix féminine la tira de ses réflexions. Il leva la tête, et vit Alix qui lui faisait de grands signes de main au bout du couloir. Elle fila vers lui à vitesse grand V : elle n'avait pas enlevé ses rollers à l'entrée et profitait du lycée désert pour avancer plus vite.

Elle fit une pirouette devant lui et prit la pose, avec un grand sourire.

« Oh, tu t'es fait quoi au bras ? Y'a un ours qui rôde dans l'immense parc autour de ta maison ? »

Adrien sourit. Rien de mieux qu'une discussion avec Alix pour tromper le stress, détendre l'atmosphère et faire passer le temps.

« Rien, une mauvaise chute, je pense que j'ai oublié comment on marchait dans les escaliers avec ces amnésies...

\- T'as vu cette histoire ? C'est un truc de ouf ! Le plus flippant, c'est qu'on était tous amnésiques mais qu'on s'en rendait pas compte ! J'pense que même Ladybug et Chat Noir ont été touchés, vu qu'on les a pas vus du tout pendant ce temps. Heureusement, ils ont réussi à tout ramener à la normale, comme d'hab. Mais si les akumas sont tous comme ça dans le futur, ça va barder... »

Adrien acquiesça. Il aurait préféré parler d'un autre sujet, mais vu l'ampleur du phénomène, il se doutait que tout le monde ne parlerait que d'Amnesia.

Il lui répondit à peu près avec les mêmes mots qu'elle avait dit, pour paraître intéressé par la discussion sans avoir à fournir trop d'efforts intellectuels.

« J'espère que ça va aller pour Charlotte. T'imagines : t'arrives en France et tu te fais akumatiser deux mois après déjà ? L'expérience typiquement parisienne que personne a demandé... »

Elle s'assit par terre pour enlever ses rollers.

« Si elle revient pas avant la fin de la semaine, on pourrait aller la voir à l'hôpital ou dans sa famille d'accueil, non ? Pour qu'elle sache qu'on est là pour elle. Comme on a fait avec Marinette. »

La mention de ce prénom raviva les souvenirs de la visite d'hôpital. Ils dataient seulement de mardi, mais l'ampleur de la révélation lui donnait l'impression que c'était arrivé bien longtemps avant. Ou que ce n'était jamais arrivé et qu'il s'agissait seulement d'un rêve. Il se mit à appréhender le moment où il reverrait Marinette en chair et en os, car il ne savait absolument pas comment il allait réagir.

Toujours par terre, Alix agita vivement les bras en direction du bout du couloir. Adrien se retourna et vit Nino et Alya approcher, main dans la main. Il se raidit, le coeur battant à la chamade. Si Alya était là, Marinette ne pouvait pas être bien loin.

« Saluuuut les gens ! Les cours vous manquaient tellement que vous êtes déjà là ? fit Alya en chantonnant.

\- Excuse-moi, mais t'es qui, en fait ? lui demanda Alix. Et toi, à côté ? Je me souviens pas de toi. Et toi, le blond, t'es qui ? Pourquoi vous m'entourez ? »

Les trois fixèrent leur amie avec des gros yeux. Celle-ci éclata de rire.

« Désolée, je peux pas jouer les amnésiques plus que trente secondes. Si vous voyiez vos têtes ! »

Elle reprit ses esprits quand elle vit que personne ne riait. Adrien lança un regard discret en direction d'Alya. Son expression était indéchiffrable. Adrien ne pouvait deviner ce qui lui passait par la tête, mais il se doutait que la blague était très mal passée : il la voyait encore effondrée contre Nino parce que Marinette, sa meilleure amie, ne l'avait pas reconnue.

Alix se releva, l'air penaude. Elle sortit une paire de pantoufles de son sac à dos et y rangea ses patins.

Nino brisa le silence qui s'était installé.

« C'est nouveau, ça, remarqua-t-il en désignant du menton le bras d'Adrien. T'as fait quoi ?

\- Rien, une mauvaise chute dans les escaliers... Problème de gens riches : le marbre, c'est toujours glissant, » ajouta-t-il avec une pointe d'humour.

Sans être hilarante, la blague fit son petit effet et dessina un léger sourire sur la mine sombre d'Alya.

« J'aimerais avoir tes problèmes, mec... Quand t'as mal au bide, c'est à force de manger du caviar ? »

Ils savaient tous qu'Adrien n'était pas le genre de « fils de riche » à se croire supérieur aux autres et à étaler ses richesses tout le temps, mais c'était devenu une source de taquinerie récurrente dans leur groupe.

Rose fut la suivante à arriver, suivie de près par Kim, Ivan et Mylène. L'attention de tout le monde se porta sur cette dernière, qui rougit un peu avant d'annoncer que sa petite soeur allait bien et qu'elle n'avait aucune séquelle de son amnésie. Ses parents étaient en route vers l'hôpital à ce moment-même pour aller la chercher. Un soupir de soulagement collectif parcourut le petit groupe.

Adrien, impatient, profita du sujet pour poser à Alya la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis des heures.

« Et Marinette ? T'as des nouvelles ? Elle viendra aujourd'hui ?

\- T'en fais pas, elle viendra cette après-midi, elle m'a dit qu'elle avait besoin de dormir un peu ce matin. Mais t'inquiète, elle sera là, » lui fit-elle avec clin d'oeil dont le sens lui échappa.

Puis elle prit Nino par le bras et le tira dans la salle de classe, dont la porte était ouverte depuis l'arrivée d'Adrien. Le petit groupe s'était amassé dans le couloir sans chercher à entrer. Seule l'initiative de Kim d'ouvrir la porte les avait fait bouger.

Adrien ajusta son sac sur son épaule et les suivit, se préparant à la matinée la plus longue de sa vie.

La sonnerie qui annonçait la pause de midi retentit une heure plus tard, mais l'adolescent avait l'impression d'avoir vieilli de cent-cinquante ans. Les premières minutes avaient encore été supportables, car il s'agissait d'une annonce du directeur qui leur annonçait qu'il n'y avait plus de danger d'amnésies, que toutes les victimes étaient guéries et que les cours reprenaient normalement. Rien de nouveau pour ceux qui avaient suivi les infos la veille. La suite n'était plus très claire dans sa tête, il n'aurait même pas su citer les cours qu'il avait suivi tant son esprit avait été ailleurs. Par deux fois, les profs lui avaient demandé pourquoi il n'écrivait rien, et par deux fois, ils s'excusèrent quand il leur désigna l'attelle qui lui immobilisait les doigts, le poignet et l'avant-bras jusqu'au coude.

Nino le tira de sa torpeur en lui agitant une feuille sous le nez. Adrien l'attrapa et y découvrit des dizaines de coches.

« C'est quoi ce...

\- Toutes les fois où t'as regardé ta montre ce matin. J'ai arrêté de compter après cent-dix. Je suis pas psy, mais j'ai l'impression que quelqu'un est impatient aujourd'hui. »

Son commentaire était accompagné d'un sourire en coin, dont Adrien ignorait la signification. Il se contenta de froisser le papier et de le fourrer dans son sac.

« Impatient de sortir d'ici, oui. Encore une heure et mon cerveau sera parti tellement loin qu'il reviendra plus jamais. »

Nino lui donna une tape amicale dans le dos.

« Te plains pas, t'auras une heure de cours de moins après, vu qu'on a sport et que t'es sûrement dispensé avec ce que t'as.

\- Merci de m'y faire penser, faut que je passe chez le prof à la pause pour lui dire que je peux pas venir. »

Ils attendirent Alya qui rangeait ses affaires tout en envoyant un message vocal, puis descendirent à la cafétéria et mangèrent ensemble (cabillaud en papillote, comme le jeudi précédent, celui d'avant et tous les jeudis depuis les débuts de l'humanité). Adrien fit semblant de s'intéresser à la conversation tout en s'efforçant de manger proprement avec la main gauche uniquement. Il finit par abandonner quand la même tranche de tomate lui tomba sur le T-shirt pour la troisième fois. Nino, qui avait tenté jusque-là de dissimuler son fou-rire, éclata de rire, pendant que sa petite amie courait chercher des serviettes.

« Je vais parler au prof de sport et me chercher un paquet de chips au distributeur, j'en ai marre. On se voit après, » fit Adrien en prenant son sac. Il sortit de la cafétéria d'un pas décidé, ignorant les appels de Nino. Il n'en voulait pas à ses amis, loin de là, mais il était énervé par son incapacité à accomplir une tâche aussi basique que manger sans... taches.

Chat Noir sourit intérieurement.

Un seul regard suffit au prof de sport pour mettre Adrien sur la liste des élèves dispensés. Il lui souhaita même un rétablissement rapide, surtout car il était un des meilleurs basketeurs de la classe. Adrien lui assura qu'il ferait aussi vite qu'il pouvait.

Une fois sorti de la salle de sport, il fit un tour aux distibuteurs à l'entrée et acheta (non sans peine, de la main gauche) un paquet de chips, des biscuits et une barre de chocolat, de quoi tenir jusqu'au soir.

D'autres jeunes circulaient dans les couloirs : certains sortaient pour profiter des derniers jours ensoileillés avant l'arrivée de novembre, d'autres revenaient de la cafétéria et flânaient sans but en papotant. Tout était revenu à la normale... pour eux. Pour les héros de Paris, toutes les questions n'étaient pas encore résolues.

Adrien regarda encore une fois l'heure : il restait vingt minutes avant la reprise des cours. Nino et Alya étaient sûrement en train de ranger leurs plateaux avant de prendre la direction des vestiaires de sport. Cela ne valait plus la peine de redescendre les voir. Il décida de retourner en classe.

Quand Marinette arriverait, tout le monde se précipiterait sur elle, il n'avait aucun doute à ce sujet. Leur déléguée de classe était très populaire et tout le monde voudrait s'assurer personnellement qu'elle allait bien. S'il voulait lui parler en tête à tête, il devrait attendre la fin des cours, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus rester très longtemps : le Gorille se poserait des questions s'il mettait trop de temps à sortir du lycée... Comment allait-il faire ?

La salle de classe était vide et le serait pendant encore une heure. Adrien décida d'en profiter. Il lança son sac sur son bureau et fila vers son casier pour en sortir un T-shirt de rechange. Il n'avait que des affaires de sport peu élégantes (enfin, peu élégantes pour un Agreste) mais elles suffisaient dans les cas d'urgence. Comme une tache de tomate sur un T-shirt blanc.

De retour en classe, il se rendit vite compte que manger avec une seule main n'était rien comparé à changer de vêtements. Le matin, il avait enfilé le T-shirt après plusieurs essais, mais maintenant, il devait l'enlever et en remettre un autre. Le niveau de difficulté avait doublé.

Non sans grimacer, il réussit à passer son bras blessé à travers la manche courte en s'aidant de sa main gauche. Il baissa ensuite la tête pour la passer à travers le col, mais celui-ci était tellement étroit qu'il se retrouva coincé au niveau du nez. Adrien réessaya avec un autre angle, sans succès. Pire, Adrien n'arrivait plus à s'en dépêtrer car le tissu se serrait un peu plus autour de son cou à chaque mouvement.

Il poussa un grognement de frustration. Il commençait à avoir chaud et mal au bras. Plus il se débattait, plus il s'emmêlait.

Si quelqu'un de la classe le trouvait comme ça, il pouvait dire adieu à sa réputation, à sa vie sociale et à sa vie tout court. « Adrien Agreste, fils de grand couturier, incapable de s'habiller ! » Les journalistes ne le laisseraient plus jamais en paix.

Dans un ultime tentative, il essaya de sortir son bras gauche de la manche. Sans autre main pour tirer sur le tissu, c'était difficile, mais il y était presque...

Un cri aigu lui fit faire volte-face. Quelqu'un était entré dans la classe.

Il la reconnut tout de suite.

« Marinette ?! »

* * *

Oui, j'aime torturer Adrien de temps en temps. Il a pris cher dans ce chapitre.

À bientôt pour la suite (et fin) !


	15. Chapitre 14

Bonsoir jeunes gens ! Voici le dernier chapitre d'Amnesia, si on ne compte pas l'épilogue qui suivra dans les jours à venir.

Ce n'est donc pas encore le moment des adieux, mais je tenais à vous remercier toutes et tous d'avoir lu, commenté, suivi et aimé cette fiction. ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir de l'écrire et de la partager avec vous, et je me réjouis déjà de vous partager d'autres créations. :) (D'ailleurs, j'aimerais bien écrire une fanfic en collab' un de ces quatre, si ça botte quelqu'un par ici, laissez-moi un petit message. ;))

Bonne lecture, et comme d'habitude, stay miraculous !

* * *

 **Chapitre 14**

Elle le regardait avec des gros yeux, l'air choquée. Adrien n'osait même pas penser à ce qu'elle imaginait en le voyant dans cet état.

Il voulut se redresser pour prendre une posture plus décontractée, mais resta coincé encore une fois. Il pouvait tout juste agiter la main gauche pour lui faire signe. Conscient qu'il était à moitié nu devant la fille de ses rêves, il sentit ses joues s'enflammer.

« Hé, salut, pipa-t-il d'une voix trop aiguë.

\- Hello, » lui répondit-elle avec un léger sourire.

Son expression s'adoucit. Elle posa son sac par terre et s'approcha de lui. Adrien avait l'impression que son coeur allait sortir de sa poitrine tant il battait fort. Il osait à peine respirer. Elle était là, juste devant lui, en chair et en os.

« Besoin d'un coup de main ? »

Il fit oui de la tête. Elle attrapa alors délicatement le col de son T-shirt du bout des doigts et le redescendit autour de son cou. Adrien ne fit aucune remarque : il n'y avait aucun moyen de lui dire qu'il avait besoin d'enlever son haut sans passer pour un pervers.

À présent, il avait un bras dedans, un bras dehors, mais au moins, il n'était plus à moitié torse nu.

« Merci, je galérais trop, » fit-il se frottant la nuque avec gêne.

Le regard de son amie suivit sa main. Il comprit vite pourquoi. Il mit sa main à côté de son visage, le dos vers Marinette, et serra les doigts pour mettre en évidence sa bague. Ses yeux se fixèrent sur les oreilles de Marinette : même partiellement cachées par ses cheveux, ses boucles d'oreilles noires reflétaient faiblement la lumière de la classe.

Ils échangèrent un regard. Il n'y avait plus aucun doute possible : elle était bien Ladybug, il était bien Chat Noir. Et aucun des deux n'avait l'air de savoir comment réagir.

Adrien se rendait enfin compte de sa cécité. Il avait passé des heures avec Marinette et des heures avec sa Lady, mais n'avait jamais fait attention aux ressemblances. Maintenant qu'il avait enfin fait le rapprochement, cela paraissait tellement évident. Il n'était pas seulement aveugle : il était complètement idiot.

C'était tellement absurde... Il ne savait pas s'il devait rire ou pleurer.

Marinette s'était décidée. Il vit ses joues rosir, son regard se détourner et ses lèvres se serrer. Elle fut prise d'une quinte de toux étrange, qui se transforma en fou-rire après quelques secondes.

Son hilarité était communicative. Adrien sentit les coins de ses lèvres se contracter mais lutta pour garder le contrôle.

« Je pensais pas que t'étais du genre à te moquer du malheur des autres, Ma... »

Ma lady ? Ou Marinette ? Adrien voyait sa camarade de classe, mais Chat Noir charriait sa partenaire. Il ne savait pas quelle option choisir.

« ... rinette, » finit-il enfin. C'était peut-être le plus opportun, pour commencer.

Elle remarqua à peine son hésitation, trop occupée à essayer de se calmer. Il lui fallut trois tentatives pour reprendre une respiration normale, quatre pour le regarder en face à nouveau sans recommencer.

« C'est pas ça, t'en fais pas, c'est juste que... fit-elle en s'essuyant les yeux. C'est tout ça... Toute cette situation. Ça fait des années qu'on se connaît, et on s'est jamais rendu compte que... Enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Il lui sourit.

« Mieux vaut tard que jamais, remarqua-t-il. J'imagine qu'on aurait encore pu passer dix ans comme ça. »

Elle acquiesça. Ses yeux glissèrent vers son bras droit, caché sous le T-shirt.

« Je crois que t'as des choses à me raconter.

\- J'en ai pour un moment. Installe-toi confortablement, Père Chat Noir va te raconter ses folles aventures. »

Le commentaire lui valut une pichenette dans l'épaule.

Pendant que Marinette reprenait son sac et choisissait une place pour s'asseoir, il vérifia s'il n'y avait personne dans le couloir et ferma la porte, pour s'assurer que personne ne les espionnerait pendant leur discussion.

La jeune femme s'était installée sur une chaise au fond de la classe. Adrien récupéra ses affaires et les apporta à la même table. Il étala les friandises qu'il avait achetées quelques minutes plus tôt devant elle.

« Attends, j'ai aussi quelque chose, fit Marinette fouillant dans son sac, avant d'en sortir une boîte qu'elle tendit à Adrien. C'est pour te remercier pour la Heroes Con. Et Amnesia et tout le reste. C'est pas beaucoup, mais je trouverai d'autres occasions de te revaloir ça. »

Intrigué, il l'ouvrir et découvrit une dizaine de macarons noirs avec de la crème verte au milieu.

« C'est des goûts normaux, je me suis juste amusée avec les couleurs... J'espère que ça te plaira... »

L'odeur sucrée vint lui chatouiller les narines, il se mit à saliver malgré lui. D'un côté, il voulait refermer la boîte et déguster les macarons lors d'une occasion particulière dans un cadre un peu plus « magique » que leur salle de classe, mais d'un autre...

Il en prit un et croqua dedans. Chaque rencontre avec Ladybug était une occasion particulière, encore plus maintenant qu'ils se voyaient en civil. Et s'il les dévorait tous d'un coup, il savait auprès de qui il pouvait en réclamer plus...

Il s'attendait à un goût de kiwi (vu la couleur de la crème), il fut surpris par le fruit de la passion. Un de ses arômes préférés dans les pâtisseries.

Il se renversa dans la chaise. C'était divin !

Marinette éclata de rire.

« Si tu voyais ta tête...

\- J'y peux rien, c'est trop bon. Rien qu'avec ça, tu t'es rachetée, ma lady ! » répondit-il en mastiquant.

Un courant étrange passa entre eux. Marinette cessa de rire et baissa les yeux, il se redressa. C'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait ainsi en civil. Un nouveau silence s'installa dans la pièce.

« Désolée, je crois qu'il faudra un moment... murmura-t-elle en rougissant un peu.

\- ... avant de s'y faire, » compléta-t-il.

Marinette releva les yeux vers lui. Ils échangèrent un léger sourire, identique à celui qu'ils faisaient à chaque fois qu'ils vainquaient un akuma.

« Donc, cette histoire, je sais pas trop par où commencer... » reprit Adrien quand il sentit ses joues prendre des couleurs.

Il choisit d'y aller dans l'ordre chronologique : son réveil après l'attaque d'akuma, la disparition de Plagg, sa cécité partielle pendant quelques jours à cause des flashes d'Amnesia, le moment où il avait vu l'annonce de Ladybug près de chez lui, la joie à la perspective de la revoir...

Il s'interrompit au moment de leurs retrouvailles à la Heroes Con. Marinette savait déjà ce qu'il s'était passé, comme elle y avait assisté.

« Je me souviens, même si c'est un peu flou dans ma tête... Quand j'ai retrouvé la mémoire hier, y'a tous les souvenirs qui sont revenus en même temps et c'est difficile de faire le tri... Mais en tout cas, merci de m'avoir sortie de la Heroes Con, » dit-elle en posant timidement une main sur son genou et en se penchant légèrement vers lui.

Le contact était innocent, mais l'esprit d'Adrien repartit au quart de tour. Il avait l'impression que la main de Marinette irradiait des vagues de chaleur à travers son jean. Il se sentait attiré vers elle comme un aimant.

« C'était rien, t'inquiète, je t'aurais jamais laissé là-bas toute seule... »

Il posa alors sa main gauche sur la sienne. Il ne voulait plus résister au magnétisme qui la poussait vers elle.

Leurs regards se posèrent alors sur leurs mains. Le miraculous d'Adrien brillait faiblement sur son annulaire, ressemblant à un anneau ordinaire. Seul le léger tracé des coussinets trahissait la véritable nature du bijou.

« Ton kwami est pas réapparu non plus ? murmura Marinette d'un air triste.

\- Non, aucune trace... Je pensais que ça allait s'arranger avec la fin d'Amnesia, mais apparemment non... »

Il n'osait pas exprimer ses peurs et ses inquiétudes : en parler à voix haute, ça ne les rendait que plus réelles. Où étaient leurs kwamis ? Que leur était-il arrivé ? Et s'ils avaient disparu pour toujours ? Que se passerait-il à présent ? En était-ce fini de Ladybug et de Chat Noir ?

Pendant des années, Plagg avait été son seul compagnon dans la solitude du manoir et sans lui, il se demandait s'il ne serait pas devenu fou. De plus, grâce aux pouvoirs qu'il lui avait donnés, il pouvait profiter de la liberté que son père lui avait toujours refusé, même s'il devait cacher sa véritable identité sous un masque. C'était même une plus-value : il pouvait enfin être la personne qu'il voulait, loin de l'image parfaite que le fils de Gabriel Agreste devait maintenir en toute circonstance.

Courir sur les toits de Paris et combattre les créations du Papillon lui avaient appris à mieux se connaître, à dépasser ses limites, à sortir de sa zone de confort, à gagner en indépendance, à mieux cerner la voie qu'il voulait suivre dans sa vie. Sans Plagg, il ne serait jamais devenu la personne qu'il était à ce moment-là. Il devait tellement au kwami, et s'il l'avait perdu pour toujours, il ne savait pas s'il s'en remettrait...

Il se doutait bien qu'il ne resterait pas un super-héros éternellement et que le jour viendrait de se séparer de son compagnon, mais il n'y pensait que rarement pour ne pas se faire du mal. Maintenant que le moment était peut-être venu, il aurait au moins aimé dire au revoir...

Marinette avait dû sentir sa détresse, car sa main se serra sur son genou.

« Maître Fu n'est pas là, je lui ai écrit plusieurs fois mais il n'a pas répondu. Il est sûrement à l'étranger... S'il y a une personne qui sait ce qui est arrivé à nos kwamis, c'est sûrement lui. Il faut qu'on attende son retour avant de tirer des conclusions trop hâtives, d'accord ? »

Il hocha la tête. C'était Marinette qui était assise en face de lui, mais c'était Ladybug qui était en train de le consoler, avec son sang-froid et sa bienveillance naturels. Il choisit de lui faire entièrement confiance.

« En attendant, raconte-moi comment tu as réussi à vaincre Amnesia. Ça a pas dû être facile, j'ai hâte de savoir comment tu as fait. »

Il reprit alors son récit, ne faisant des pauses que pour manger un macaron : son arrivée au Grand Paris, le film avec Chloé, l'apparition d'Amnesia dans l'ascenseur, leur affrontement dans le couloir, sa blessure au poignet, la purification et le retour de Charlotte.

Marinette l'écoutait attentivement en fronçant les sourcils par moments. Lorsqu'il finit de parler, elle resta silencieuse quelques instants. Elle ferma même les yeux quelques fois, comme pour visualiser une scène.

« Donc l'akuma qui est sorti du carnet a juste brûlé... comme ça ? demanda-t-elle en ouvrant les yeux. C'était bien l'akuma, et pas autre chose, un bout de papier, une page du carnet, bref autre chose ?

\- Je l'ai vu crâmer sous mon nez, y'a aucun doute là-dessus. S'il en était resté quelque chose, je te l'aurais apporté dans un bocal, comme cadeau de retrouvailles.

-D'un côté, tant mieux qu'il ait fini comme ça, comme j'ai plus mon yoyo pour le purifier, mais d'un autre..., fit-elle en se mordant la lèvre. J'ai pas envie qu'il ait survécu et qu'il commence à se multiplier ou qu'il akumatise quelqu'un d'autre...

\- De toute façon, si le Papillon est dans le même état que nous, et je pense que oui parce que je vois pas pourquoi lui et son kwami auraient pas été touchés, il a plus ses pouvoirs.

\- J'espère que tu as raison, parce que s'il y a une nouvelle attaque avant qu'on ait parlé à Maître Fu... on sera complètement désarmés. »

Cette fois-ci, c'était elle qui avait l'air très désemparée. Adrien se mit à faire des cercles avec son pouce sur le dos de la main.

« Si ça arrive... on peut toujours essayer en tant que Sailor Mercury et Westley ? dit-il avec un clin d'oeil.

\- J'étais sérieuse, Chat... dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel avant de coller brusquement sa main sur sa bouche.

\- Tu vois ? Toi aussi tu t'y mets, la taquina-t-il sur un ton joueur. Déformation professionnelle ou je te manque trop sous ma forme héroïque ? »

Deuxième pichenette dans l'épaule. Elle n'y allait pas de la main morte.

« Aïe, je sens plus mon bras ! Appelez la SPA, je suis un chat battu ! » cria-t-il d'un air faussement dramatique, avant de sentit une main se poser sur ses lèvres.

Le visage de Marinette n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres du sien. Elle le regardait droit dans les yeux, avec une intensité telle qu'il avait l'impression qu'elle lisait ses pensées. Il osait à peine respirer.

« Pas si fort, oublie pas qu'on doit rester anonymes ! Alya va nous reconnaître tout de suite si on fait pas attention ! Tu sais à quel point elle sait tout sur Ladybug et Chat Noir ! On va se faire griller ! » chuchota-t-elle d'un air alarmé, avant de retirer lentement ses doigts. Adrien attendit que sa main fût assez bas pour lui répondre.

« Sans vouloir te contredire, ma lady, je pense que si elle a pas encore fait le lien entre son héroïne préférée et sa meilleure amie, elle le fera jamais, » répliqua-t-il d'un air pensif.

Au moins, il n'était pas le seul à ne pas avoir reconnu Ladybug alors qu'il la connaissait aussi en civil. Les miraculous contenaient sûrement une magie qui empêchait leurs porteurs d'être reconnus.

Adrien jeta un coup d'oeil rapide à sa montre. La cloche sonnerait bientôt la fin du sport et leurs camarades de classe ne tarderaient pas à revenir pour le cours suivant.

Il ne leur restait plus beaucoup de temps, et l'adolescent avait encore quelque chose qu'il voulait dire en personne à Marinette. Il posa sa main valide sur son genou à elle, cette fois-ci. Il inspira longuement en fixant leurs jambes, hésitant encore un peu à se lancer.

Mais c'était le moment ou jamais. Il n'aurait pas de meilleure occasion dans les jours ou les semaiens à venir, et rien ne garantissait qu'il aurait le courage de lui avouer.

« Je parle d'expérience : je pense que sans l'affaire Amnesia, je me serais jamais rendu compte que la fille de mes rêves était dans la même classe que moi, » fit-il enfin en la regardant dans les yeux.

Il était habitué à voir Marinette avec les joues rosies presque constamment en sa présence. Mais cette fois-ci, ce fut tout son visage qui prit une couleur pivoine.

« Je... je sais qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre et que je dois pas me faire d'illusions, et qu'insister plus, c'est du harcèlement, mais je voulais juste te dire que... te dire à quel point je suis content que ce soit toi sous le masque, parce que je connais personne qui pourrait être une meilleure Ladybug que toi, et que... »

Ce n'était plus des remarques enjôleuses ou des tentatives de drague bidon. Il était en train de lui faire une vraie déclaration, et son coeur cognait si fort dans sa poitrine qu'il en ressentait les battements dans tout son corps. Ses émotions brouillaient le fil de ses pensées et il ne trouvait plus les mots qu'il avait répétés tant de fois devant son miroir.

« Enfin, je pense que tu sais déjà ce que je ressens, alors pas besoin de le dire, je vais m'enfoncer encore plus sinon et ça va devenir gênant... Je voulais juste te dire que j'aurais pas pu rêver mieux comme partenaire, et que j'espère que cet autre gars se rend compte de la chance qu'il a d'avoir attiré ton attention... »

Ce n'était pas la déclaration qu'il s'était imaginée, mais au moins, il l'avait faite. Il ne le regrettait pas, même si le rejet de Marinette allait lui fendre le coeur quelques secondes plus tard.

La jeune femme en face de lui ne le lâchait pas du regard. La couleur de ses joues n'avait pas changé, mais un sourire bienveillant s'était dessiné sur ses lèvres au fur et à mesure de ses paroles.

« Je... Il... hésita-t-elle quelques secondes. Je pense pas qu'il s'en rende compte parce qu'il sait pas que c'est lui... Chaque fois que j'ai essayé de lui dire, ça a pas marché, alors j'ai fini par abandonner, mais je me dis que là, j'ai peut-être une chance... »

Adrien eut l'impression qu'un étau s'était resserré autour de son coeur. Il baissa la tête pour ne pas laisser paraître la tristesse sur son visage. Ça faisait plus mal que prévu.

La cloche retentit à ce moment-là. C'était comme si elle sonnait le glas de ses sentiments.

Imperturbable, Marinette repoussa une de ses mèches noires derrière son oreille avec un petit rire nerveux.

« Mais je suis vraiment pas sûre... T'en penses quoi, Chaton ? Tu penses que j'ai une chance avec Adrien Agreste ? »

Quoi ? C'était impossible, il avait sûrement mal entendu.

L'adolescent se redressa et regarda la fille en face de lui avec un air suspicieux. Elle se contenta de lui sourire.

Il comprit enfin. La révélation lui fit l'effet d'une gifle.

« Attends, c'est lui ? Enfin... c'est moi ? » corrigea-t-il, bouche bée.

Elle éclata de rire en hochant la tête.

L'ironie de leur situation n'avait rien à envier aux scénarios les plus farfelus des telenovelas de bas étage. Il avait passé des années à ignorer toutes les filles autour de lui, dont Marinette, trop occupé, en tant que Chat Noir, à courir après Ladybug, qui l'avait toujours repoussé car elle était amoureuse d'Adrien Agreste.

En d'autres mots, ce carré infernal les avaient fait se friendzoner eux-mêmes. Adrien ne savait plus s'il devait rire, pleurer, ou s'exiler à l'autre bout du monde, devant l'absurdité de la situation.

« Je crois qu'il va me falloir un moment pour digérer ça...

\- Je comprends, t'en fais pas, j'étais dans le même état que toi quand j'ai retrouvé la mémoire hier, ça fait des heures que ça me tourne dans la tête... C'est vraiment bête, hein ?

\- Donc, si je comprends bien, techniquement, vu les circonstances, toi et moi, on pourrait... ? »

Sa question fut interrompue par un claquement de porte. Quelqu'un venait d'entrer dans la classe. Comme touchés par un choc électrique, Marinette et Adrien se redressèrent sur leurs chaises, s'éloignant autant que possible l'un de l'autre. L'adolescent se rendit alors compte à quel point ils s'étaient rapprochés au fil de leur discussion.

« Ah ben je vois que ça bosse dur, par ici ! Ça va, les amoureux ? Je vous apporte encore quelque chose pour votre pique-nique ? »

C'était Alix. Elle venait d'entrer dans la pièce avec ses affaires de sport, qu'elle fit glisser sur le parquet comme une pierre de curling. Même si elle avait utilisé le terme « amoureux » en les voyant, elle n'avait pas l'air de vouloir les narguer avec. Peut-être qu'il s'agissait d'un de ses surnoms affectueux dont elle affublait tout le monde de temps à autre ?

Elle s'approcha d'eux et prit un des paquets de biscuits devant Marinette.

« Hé, tu pourrais au moins demander ! » protesta cette dernière. Son ton était plus défensif que nécessaire, et Adrien se demandait si elle aussi avait peur des éventuels soupçons que leur amie pouvait avoir.

« C'est ma taxe de silence. Vous me laissez le paquet et je dirai rien. »

Adrien échangea un regard paniqué avec Marinette. De quoi parlait-elle exactement ? Y avait-il un risque qu'elle eût entendu leur conversation ?

« Dire quoi ? demanda-t-il d'un air aussi nonchalant que possible.

\- Vraiment ? fit Alix en déchirant l'emballage bigarré. J'arrive et je vous vois au fond de la classe, Marinette est toute rouge et toi t'es à moitié habillé. Vous étiez pas en train de faire du sport à votre manière, par hasard ? »

Adrien se sentit soulagé et embarrassé à la fois. Soulagé car elle n'avait pas deviné leurs identités secrètes, mais embarrassé par le sous-entendu qu'il venait de faire. Un regard vers Marinette suffit à lui confirmer qu'elle pensait à la même chose que lui.

Heureusement, l'arrivée de Kim, Ivan et Mylène empêcha Alix de poser d'autres questions. Elle leur fit un clin d'oeil, agita le paquet de biscuits et partit s'asseoir à sa place.

« On reparle une autre fois ? murmura Marinette en se levant et en reprenant ses affaires. Je vais vite retourner à ma place avant qu'Alya arrive, sinon elle va pas nous lâcher tant qu'on aura pas avoué...

\- Marinette, attends ! Je peux t'appeler ce soir, quand on sera tous les deux à l'abri des oreilles et des yeux soupçonneux ? » l'appela-t-il à voix basse alors qu'elle s'éloignait.

Elle était déjà à quelques mètres, mais elle se retourna vers lui. Ses joues avaient repris une teinte pêche plus naturelle, et ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat nouveau. Adrien se demanda s'il l'avait déjé vue aussi rayonnante. Avait-il été aveugle jusqu'au jour-là, ou avait-elle été changée par leur discussion comme lui l'avait été ?

« Bien sûr que tu peux, je t'attendrai sur HiBoo dès 18 heures ! » fit-elle avec un clin d'oeil avant de se retourner.

Adrien consulta sa montre. Trois heures moins le quart.

Il était sur le point de passer les cinq heures et quart les plus longues de sa vie, mais ce qui l'attendait au bout de cette période en valait la peine.


	16. Épilogue

**Épilogue**

Maître Fu examinait une des boucles d'oreilles avec attention. Il avait fixé une lunette d'horloger à son oeil droit et faisait tourner les bijoux juste devant la lentille. Wayzz, son kwami, flottait au-dessus de son épaule et suivait ses moindres gestes.

Adrien osait à peine respirer. La pièce était silencieuse à l'exception du tic-tac d'une horloge. L'atmosphère était tendue. Dans les minutes à venir, ils sauraient s'ils pourraient revoir leurs kwamis et retrouver leurs pouvoirs un jour.

Seule la présence de Marinette, à genoux à ses côtés, le rassurait. Ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous une demi-heure plus tôt dans un cinéma et, après avoir déjoué la surveillance du Gorille, étaient sortis par l'issue de secours. Marinette l'avait alors guidé jusqu'au cabinet de Fu, gardien des miraculous. Adrien l'avait reconnu tout de suite : c'était l'homme qu'il avait aidé à se relever lors de son premier jour de collège.

Le vieil homme reposa la boucle d'oreille et retira sa lentille. Puis il se massa l'arête du nez, l'air pensif.

« C'est étrange, vos miraculous ont l'air en excellent état. Mais je ne perçois plus aucune vibration magique, comme si le lien avec vos kwamis avait été brisé... »

Adrien et Marinette échangèrent un regard. La main de l'adolescente vint se poser sur la sienne, et il la serra fort.

« Mais ne vous en faites pas, ils n'ont pas disparu, dit alors Wayzz en volant vers eux. Je sens toujours leur présence, même si elle est un peu plus faible que d'habitude. C'est aussi le cas pour Nooroo.

\- Nooroo aussi a été touché ? Ça veut dire le Papillon est aussi sans pouvoirs ? demanda Marinette.

\- Ça explique pourquoi y'a pas eu de nouveaux akumas depuis un mois. Sur ce point-là, on a de la chance... »

Maître Fu leur tendit les miraculous, qu'ils s'empressèrent de remettre à leurs emplacements respectifs. Il se leva et alla chercher une grande boîte noire dodécagonale. L'objet avait l'air très ancien et Adrien reconnut certains signes chinois gravés sur les côtés : rat, boeuf, cheval...

Marinette n'avait pas l'air particulièrement surprise. Elle l'avait sûrement déjà vue avant. Après tout, de ce qu'elle lui avait dit, elle s'était déjà rendue chez Fu des dizaines de fois pour emprunter des miraculous ou pour discuter du Papillon et des meilleures manières de parer ses attaques.

Comme par magie, la boîte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître plus d'une dizaines de compartiments, répartis sur plusieurs étages. Adrien reconnut le pendentif de Rena Rouge, le bracelet de Carapace et la barrette de Queen Bee. Deux cases étaient vides, mais il reconnut les signes du paon et du papillon. Ces deux-là étaient entre les mains du Papillon et de Mayura à ce moment-là.

Les deux compartiments centraux, agencés comme le yin et le yang, étaient vides eux aussi. C'était là que devaient se trouver leurs miraculous.

Maître Fu se mit alors à fouiller les poches de sa chemise hawaïenne avant d'en sortir deux boutons et un élastique. Il les tendit à Wayzz, qui eut l'air aussi surpris que Marinette et Adrien.

« Je ne suis pas sûr de ce qui est arrivé, mais va voir dans le monde des kwamis. Si ce que je pense est vrai, tu y trouveras trois oeufs. Reviens avec eux, en échange de tout ça. »

Wayzz fit une petite réverence, prit les trois bibelots et disparut dans la boîte. Le vieil homme reporta alors son attention sur eux.

« Même après des années, je ne sais pas tout des kwamis. Mais ça me fait penser à quelque chose que j'ai lu dans le livre des gardiens : il y a cinq cents ans à peu près, les porteurs des miraculous du Paon et du Renard ont été touchés par un sort particulièrement puissant lors d'un combat. Ils ont survécus, mais leurs kwamis avaient disparu et leurs miraculous ont été détruits. Le gardien d'autrefois les a reforgés, mais pour Duusu et Trixx... La magie était tellement puissante qu'elle leur a fait perdre leur forme physique, qui a mis du temps à se reconstruire...

\- Je pensais que les kwamis étaient indestructibles, murmura alors Marinette. Ils sont un peu comme des dieux, non ? Comment ça se fait que ça les a affectés à ce point ?

\- C'est difficile à expliquer... Les kwamis sont des dieux, ils prennent une forme physique pour interagir avec nous. Mais concentrer autant de pouvoir dans un seul corps les rend... instables. Avec vous, ils avaient trouvé la stabilité, mais ils l'ont perdu quand Amnesia a touché la Tour Eiffel, qui a agi comme un amplificateur. Ça a affecté leur forme physique, qu'ils doivent retrouver maintenant... »

Il fut interrompu par un sifflement. Wayzz venait de ressortir de la boîte, avec trois sphères lumineuses qui flottaient derrière lui. La première était rose à reflets rouges, la seconde gris foncé était zébrée de striures vertes, et la dernière brillait d'une lueur lila. Les trois s'immobilisèrent dans les airs, à quelques centimètres au-dessus de leurs têtes.

« C'est... C'est eux ? demanda Adrien en les contemplant d'un air admiratif.

\- On dirait bien, sourit Maître Fu.

\- Mais alors... ça veut dire qu'on a retrouvé Nooroo ! Il est de retour ici ! » s'exclama Marinette en désignant la lueur violacée.

Les trois sphères se remirent soudainement en mouvement. La rose fila vers Marinette et entra dans une de ses boucles d'oreilles, la grise dans la bague d'Adrien. La troisième s'envola vers la fenêtre après un temps d'immobilité, comme si elle avait hésité. Marinette essaya de la retenir en lui bloquant la route avec ses mains, mais la sphère la contourna aisément et traversa la vitre sans difficultés, disparaissant de leur champ de vision. Wayzz se lança à sa poursuite, mais Maître Fu l'arrêta d'un signe de main. Le tout avait duré moins de dix secondes.

L'espace d'un instant, c'était comme s'ils avaient vaincu le Papillon, d'une manière aussi inattendue que pacifique, en récupérant son kwami. Mais leur nemesis était toujours en possession du miraculous, et l'attraction de ce dernier aurait toujours le dessus sur leur volonté.

« Ça ne vaut pas la peine, rien ne pourra l'arrêter, » dit le vieux maître d'un air attristé mais bienveillant.

Marinette avait l'air dépitée. Adrien posa une main sur son épaule.

« Donc, dès que nos kwamis seront sur pied, c'est retour à la normale ? Les akumas, les combats, M. Pigeon, les patrouilles ? demanda-t-il au gardien des miraculous.

\- On dirait bien que oui. Mais maintenant que vous connaissez vos identités, il faudra redoubler de prudence. Si le Papillon découvre qui vous êtes réellement, vous courrez un très grave danger.

\- On peut donc garder nos miraculous ? Pas besoin de les donner à quelqu'un d'autre, maitenant qu'on connaît nos identités en civil ? pipa Marinette en portant ses mains à ses boucles d'oreilles.

\- Dans d'autres cas, ça aurait été nécessaire. Mais je peux faire une exception pour vous. Il faudra que vous soyez prudents en tant que Ladybug et Chat Noir, mais je vous fais confiance. »

Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement. Adrien se détendit : avant qu'elle ne posât la question, il n'avait même pas envisagé le fait de devoir renoncer à la vie de Chat Noir, à Plagg et à ses pouvoirs, car son identité avait été compromise. Les quelques secondes entre la question de Marinette et la réponse de Maître Fu, son corps s'était tendu comme un arc, son coeur s'était serré. L'espace d'un instant, il avait eu peur de perdre la moitié de sa vie.

« À présent, vous avez quelques semaines devant vous, le temps que Plagg, Tikki et Nooroo reprennent leur forme habituelle. On peut donc dire que vous êtes... en vacances. Je pense que vous les méritez bien, profitez-en. »

Le vieux téléphone à l'autre bout de la pièce se mit à sonner. Maître Fu se leva avec un grognement et se déplaça péniblement jusqu'au combiné. Marinette et Adrien échangèrent un regard. Il ne leur restait plus beaucoup de temps pour retourner au cinéma avant la fin du film. S'ils ne voulaient pas paraître suspects, ils devaient partir tout de suite.

Ils se levèrent en même temps. Même au téléphone, le vieil homme les remarqua, et leur fit signe d'y aller avec un sourire. Marinette le remercia silencieusement avec des courbettes pendant qu'Adrien récupérait leurs vestes. Ils sortirent alors du cabinet, saluèrent une vieille dame qui somnolait dans la salle d'attente et se retrouvèrent dans le hall d'entrée du bâtiment.

Adrien tendit son manteau à Marinette : même si le soleil filtrait à travers les fenêtres du hall, le froid de novembre s'était installé dans les rues de Paris. Il enfila ensuite sa veste, tira la fermeture Éclair jusqu'à son cou et mit la capuche. Il ne craignait pas le froid, mais l'attention qu'il risquait d'attirer si on le reconnaissait. Suite à la sortie de la nouvelle collection Agreste, son visage était placardé dans toute la ville, et il devenait toujours plus difficile de sortir sans être reconnu. De plus, il savait que le Gorille l'attendait devant le cinéma et il ne voulait pas qu'il le vît dehors alors qu'il était censé se trouver dans la salle 12 au siège 6G.

Marinette n'avait pas ce genre de problème, mais elle l'imita, en boutonnant son manteau jusqu'au cou et en détachant ses cheveux pour qu'ils lui dissimulassent la moitié du visage. Elle était tellement occupée à s'ébouriffer qu'elle ne remarqua pas qu'Adrien l'observait. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, il repoussa délicatement quelques mèches derrière son oreille.

« C'est mieux si tu y vois quelque chose. Y'a des pavés sur le chemin du retour, ça serait dommage que tu trébuches. Sauf si tu préfères que je te porte, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire complice.

\- Oh, ça va, je suis pas si maladroite, répliqua-t-elle en rougissant.

\- Ah, excuse-moi, ma Lady, je pensais que je parlais à Marinette. Bien évidemment, tu es l'opposé de la maladresse, contrairement à ton alter-ego...

\- Vous pouvez me transférer à Adrien, s'il-vous-plaît ? Chat Noir devient insupportable...

\- Tu veux dire que « Chat devient insupportable », ma Lady ? »

Elle lui lança un regard noir, mais lui trouvait ça beaucoup trop drôle pour arrêter. Il s'attendait à se prendre un coup, mais elle semblait trop déstabilisée par Adrien pour oser s'en prendre à Chat Noir.

« Mais puisque tu insistes, je vais te transférer à Adrien Agreste, même si je comprends pas pourquoi tout le monde a l'air si fasciné par lui, » continua-t-il.

Il fit un tour sur lui-même, et mit sa main près de son oreille comme s'il tenait un téléphone.

« Adrien Agreste, à qui ai-je l'honneur ? »

En face de lui, Marinette avait l'air dépitée par son humour. L'espace d'un instant, il se demandait s'il n'en faisait pas un peu trop. Mais comme lui, elle mit sa main à son oreille et fit semblant de téléphoner.

« Monsieur, ici la brigade de l'humour. On nous a signalé que la qualité de vos blagues est en-dessous du seuil d'humour tolérable. Je suis donc navrée de vous annoncer que vous êtes en état... »

Elle fit une pause, comme si elle hésitait.

« ... en état d'Agrestation, » finit-elle enfin.

Il eut besoin de quelques secondes pour comprendre son jeu de mots. Elle le regardait avec un air gêné, en attente de son verdict. Enfin, lorsqu'il éclata de rire, elle se mit à rire aussi.

« Buginette, si j'avais une bague sur moi, je te demanderai en mariage là tout de suite. Voir que mon humour a déteint sur toi, c'est la plus belle déclaration d'amour qui soit...

\- Dans la classe et sur les toits de Paris, dans les blagues drôles et les jeux de mots pourris, jusqu'à ce que le Papillon nous sépare ? »

Ils avaient gardé le ton de la plaisanterie, mais Adrien eut l'impression que quelque chose avait changé. Leur discussion était devenue sérieuse, même s'ils continuaient de se taquiner.

Depuis qu'ils avaient découvert leurs identités quelques semaines plus tôt, ils s'étaient rapprochés et leurs discussions étaient devenues plus détendues et plus complices. Nino le lui avait fait remarqué avec un sourire en coin, mais Adrien avait tout de suite calmé son imagination : ils étaient juste amis.

Toutes leurs interactions avaient été amicales, même si Adrien ressentait qu'il y avait quelque chose « de plus », et il était sûr que Marinette le ressentait aussi. Après tout, elle savait qu'il en pinçait pour elle, après toutes ses déclarations. Et lui avait appris qu'elle l'avait toujours repoussé alors qu'il était Chat Noir car elle était amoureuse d'Adrien Agreste, donc de lui-même.

La situation s'était réglée d'elle-même : leur « carré amoureux » n'en était pas vraiment un, leurs sentiments étaient réciproques, et rien ne les empêchait d'être plus que « juste amis ». Alors pourquoi tournaient-ils autour du pot depuis des semaines ?

Ils étaient seuls dans le hall, il n'y avait personne pour les déranger, et ils avaient encore un peu de temps devant eux. C'était peut-être le moment ou jamais de faire le premier pas.

« Le Papillon peut aller se brosser, je le laisserai jamais nous séparer, » dit-il d'un air solennel en lui prenant les mains. Il réussit à contrôler son geste pour ne pas trembler, mais il craignait que ses mains ne devinssent moites. Raison de plus de faire vite.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Il n'en fut que plus déstabilisé. Il baissa le regard pour éviter de croiser le sien, mais il s'arrêta à ses lèvres, ce qui ne l'aida pas à garder les idées claires.

« Je... Marinette... L'autre jour en classe, je voulais te dire... Enfin, tu vois... Tu voudrais... »

Il n'avait jamais autant bégayé dans sa vie. Il avait l'impression que le fil de ses pensées s'emmêlait un peu plus à chaque seconde. Il avait beaucoup trop chaud, sa veste s'était transformée en sauna, et il avait mille envies de serrer son capuchon aussi fort que possible jusqu'à ce que son visage ne fût plus visible.

« Allez, Agreste, vas-y, c'est pas le moment de te dégonfler... » s'encouragea-t-il mentalement avant d'oser relever le regard.

Elle le regardait toujours, mais une étincelle de malice brillait dans ses yeux. Ses joues cramoisies trahissaient sa gêne, au moins aussi grande que la sienne, mais son sourire en coin prouvaient qu'elle n'était pas aussi mal à l'aise que lui.

« Oui ? » demanda-t-elle, dans l'expectative.

Il s'apprêtait à répondre, mais elle ne lui laissa pas le temps. Elle dégagea une main de sa poigne et vint la poser sur sa joue, en écartant un peu le bord de son capuchon. Adrien était sûr que son coeur s'était arrêté.

« Ça te dirait de... sortir avec... ma copine ? » déglutit-il, à bout de souffle.

Il s'était complètement trompé dans sa demande, mais il n'eut pas le temps d'être embarrassé. Elle était montée sur la pointe des pieds, avait attiré son visage vers elle et collé ses lèvres aux siennes.

Toute la nervosité qu'il ressentait s'envola instantanément, remplacée par une bouffée de tiédeur incroyablement agréable, comme si du chocolat chaud s'était mis à circuler dans ses veines. L'odeur de Marinette, un mélange de parfum floral et de pain frais qui ne semblait jamais la quitter, lui monta à la tête, alors que sa langue caressait ses lèvres, cherchant à aller plus loin. Adrien ne résista pas et fut ravi d'entrouvrir la bouche.

Marinette vacilla de quelques centimètres. Elle eut de la peine à trouver l'équilibre. Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille et la serra contre lui pour l'aider à se stabiliser, pendant que sa langue caressait la sienne.

Adrien n'avait jamais ressenti quelque chose de similaire. Il avait l'impression d'être passé dans une autre dimension où il n'y avait que Marinette et lui. Il était pris de vertige, mais c'était sans aucun doute le meilleur vertige de sa vie. Il aurait aimé rester dans cette dimension parallèle pour le restant de ses jours.

Malheureusement, il sentit Marinette s'éloigner et redescendre. Ses lèvres se décollèrent des siennes, mais sa main resta sur sa joue. Adrien garda ses bras autour d'elle, mais les desserra pour lui laisser un peu d'espace. Les deux se regardèrent, haletants.

« Sortir avec ta copine, tu disais ? reprit-elle, taquine.

\- Oh ça va, j'ai eu un lapsus... » rougit-il en regardant par terre.

Elle lui pinça la joue avant de glisser sa main le long de son torse. Même à travers le tissu épais de la veste, Adrien eut l'impression qu'elle laissait une trace brûlante sur sa peau. Puis elle se blottit contre lui. Il la serra de toutes ses forces.

Il se serait cru dans un rêve, si son poignet tout juste guéri ne l'avait pas tiraillé un peu à force de la serrer trop fort. Il était avec la fille dont il était amoureux depuis des années, qui s'avérait être une de ses meilleures amies en civil. Il n'aurait pas pu imaginer de meilleur dénouement.

« On devrait y aller, je crois, dit Marinette après un moment, sans pour autant chercher à se dégager de son étreinte.

\- Hm-hm, fit-il sans bouger. Ça serait bête que mon père découvre que j'ai fugué et qu'il me prive de sortie jusqu'à Noël.

\- Tu peux pas le laisser te contrôler autant. T'as essayé d'en parler avec lui ? Il contrôle tout ton temps libre, comment t'as fait pour le supporter jusqu'à maintenant ? »

Elle avait fait un pas en arrière pour mieux le voir et le dévisageait avec inquiétude.

« Oh, tu sais... Ça me gênait pas trop, parce que j'avais un moyen de me barrer dès qu'il avait le dos tourné, » répondit-il.

Il dégagea son bras gauche de son étreinte et agita la main entre leurs visages, mettant en évidence la bague qui brillait à son doigt.

« Par contre, je suis mal barré jusqu'au retour de Plagg. Ça va être difficile...

\- On ferait mieux d'y aller, avant que ton garde du corps se rende compte que t'es pas dans le cinéma. »

Marinette se dégagea alors complètement de ses bras, lui prit la main et l'entraîna à sa suite vers la sortie. Il ne protesta même pas.

C'était sans doute le dernier jour ensoleillé de l'année. Malgré l'air froid qui vint leur chatouiller le visage, la météo invitait aux déambulations dans les rues de Paris. Adrien regrettait qu'ils fussent privés de leurs pouvoirs à ce moment-là : il aurait adoré parcourir les toits de Paris avec Ladybug à ce moment-là, pour profiter du soleil. Il garderait cette idée en tête pour un de leurs futurs rendez-vous.

Il devrait être patient. En attendant, il pourrait toujours profiter de la compagnie de Marinette au lycée. Même s'ils devraient probablement garder leur relation secrète, pour éviter le courroux de ses fans, ils pourraient au moins passer du temps ensemble avant de reprendre leurs masques de super-héros.

« Je me demande ce qu'il va m'arriver en route... À chaque fois que tu m'embrasses, je m'en souviens jamais, commenta-t-il alors qu'ils attendaient à un feu rouge. Dislocoeur, Oblivio... Y'a toujours quelque chose qui me rend amnésique... »

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et sourit en se tapotant la lèvre inférieure.

« T'inquiète pas, Chaton, je suis sûre que j'arriverai à te rafraîchir la mémoire. »

* * *

Woooooooo ! C'est fini ! J'ai de la peine à y croire, c'est rare que je finisse une fic en moins d'une année... J'ai une impression de vide !

Quel a été votre moment préféré ? Celui qui vous a fait ressentir le plus d'émotions ? La blague qui vous a fait le plus rire (ou pas) ? N'hésitez pas à me l'écrire, en review ou en privé. :) J'attends toujours impatiemment vos avis !

Voilà, tout est plus ou moins rentré dans l'ordre, même si Tikki et Plagg sont encore dématérialisés. Y aura-t-il une suite, me demandez-vous ? Je sais pas encore, cette fin est "ouverte" et ce n'est pas exclus, mais j'ai une autre idée de fiction à côté. Que préféreriez-vous ?

\- **Amnesia 2** (ironiquement, elle s'appellerait **Memoria** , je pense), donc le retour des kwamis, l'enquête sur l'identité du Papillon, les débuts de la relation entre Adrien et Marinette

\- **1994** , où Adrien enquête sur la disparition de sa mère avec l'aide de Ladybug, et découvre le journal d'Émilie qu'elle tenait au moment où elle a rencontré Gabriel

(Me connaissant, je vais probablement écrire les deux, mais pas en même temps... Aidez-moi à en choisir une à faire avant, HELP !)

Je tiens à vous remercier tous, petite centaine de lecteurs qui me lisez régulièrement. Merci mille fois pour votre passage, merci trois mille fois pour vos reviews, je suis ravie d'avoir partagé ce petit bout d'imagination avec vous ! Vraiment merci du fond du coeur, pour votre intérêt, votre patience, votre présence ! Je vous aime !

Et comme d'habitude, _stay miraculous !_


End file.
